Desnuda
by LoveMusicLifeYou
Summary: Regina Mills es una mujer rica, sexy y protectora. Dirige su propia compañía de seguridad privada. Emma Swan es una chica americana con un pasado que la aterroriza. Ambas se encuentran de manera fortuita en una exposición de fotografía en la que ella participa. Entre las dos surge de inmediato una atracción magnética que las acerca de forma peligrosa.
1. Introducción

_**Soy nueva en esto, espero estar a la altura, esto es una adaptación, la historia no es mía, me gustó mucho el libro cuando lo leí y me pareció buena idea adaptarlo a una historia swanqueen, espero que os guste tanto como a mi :)**_

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Regina Mills es una mujer rica, sexy y protectora. Dirige su propia compañía de seguridad privada y ahora está inmersa en la organización de los Juegos Olímpicos 2012.

Emma es una chica americana con un pasado que la sigue aterrorizando en sus pesadillas y por el que recibe tratamiento psicológico. Vive en Londres, donde intenta empezar de nuevo mientras compagina sus estudios de arte con su trabajo como modelo.

Ambas se encuentran de manera fortuita en una exposición de fotografía en la que ella participa. Entre las dos surge de inmediato una atracción magnética que las acerca de forma peligrosa.

Pero en esta relación se esconden secretos. Secretos que oprimen el alma y que dejan profundas cicatrices. ¿Será Regina capaz de liberar a Emma del pasado que la estigmatiza? ¿Cederá Emma a sus encantos, o los espectros que la atormentan volverán a resurgir y acabarán con la oportunidad de forjar un futuro en común...?


	2. Chapter 2: Prólogo

_**Repito que la historia no es mía, es una adaptación.**_

 _ **Aquí dejo el comienzo, mañana subiré el primer capítulo, y si gusta, intentaré hacer actualizaciones diarias, así que espero que guste :) Disfrutad del capítulo :) :) Besos**_

 **Prólogo**

 _Mayo de 2012_

 _Londres_

No sé una mierda de política estadounidense. Ni tengo por qué. Soy ciudadana

británica y el Parlamento ya es de por sí lo bastante confuso. La política no me interesa mucho. Sin embargo, me veo obligada a trabajar todo el tiempo con las secuelas que dejan los asuntos políticos. Me dedico a la seguridad, tanto privada como para el Gobierno británico. Soy buena en mi trabajo. Me lo tomo muy en serio. En mi profesión tienes que ser buena porque cuando no lo eres... alguien muere.

Un congresista estadounidense fallece en un accidente de avión. Noticia seguro. Pero si dicho congresista es el candidato del partido de la oposición a la vicepresidencia y las elecciones son en tan solo unos meses, entonces se convierte en noticia mundial en un segundo y de manera viral. Sobre todo cuando la gente que quiere el poder haría casi cualquier cosa para garantizar que la persona que está al cargo no ocupe nunca un segundo mandato. Desesperados por encontrar un sustituto, el Partido Republicano lógicamente necesitaba rellenar el hueco de su lista de candidatos. Y así fue como la descubrí a ella.

Primero recibí un correo electrónico de su padre. Una voz de mi pasado que me saludaba de manera amistosa y me recordaba todo lo que habíamos conseguido en la vida. De acuerdo. Mi pasado había sido interesante, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo, y él había llegado a mi vida en los momentos buenos.

Lo que vino a continuación fue una llamada en la que me dijo que tenía una hija viviendo en Londres. Estaba preocupado por su seguridad y trató vagamente de explicarme por qué. Fui educado con él, pero sabía con certeza que no tenía ninguna intención de involucrarme. Estaba hasta arriba de trabajo. Encargarme de la seguridad VIP de los Juegos de la XXX Olimpiada de Londres 2012 consumía todo mi tiempo y no tenía ni un segundo libre para la hija de un tipo que conocí en un torneo de póquer hacía más de seis años.

Le dije que no. Estaba incluso preparada para recomendarle, como un favor personal, otra empresa de seguridad cuando él jugó su mano. Los jugadores de póquer saben cuándo jugar sus manos.

En su segundo correo electrónico me mandó una foto de ella.

Esa foto lo cambió todo. Después de verla dejé de ser la misma y no pude volver a ser la mujer que era antes. No después de que nos conociéramos aquella noche en la calle. Todo mi mundo se alteró por culpa de una fotografía. La fotografía de mi preciosa chica americana.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí dejo ya si, el primer capítulo, espero que guste. Los personajes no son míos, la historia no es mía, es una adaptación. Como ya dije, intentaré hacer actualización diaria. Os dejo ya con el capítulo. Besos :) ;) :)**_

 **Capítulo 1**

Que mi madre no pueda ver esto ahora mismo es algo verdaderamente bueno. Le daría un infarto. He venido a la exposición de August esta noche porque le dije que lo haría y porque sé lo importante que es para él. También es importante para mí. Solo quiero lo mejor para mi amigo, del mismo modo que él solo quiere lo mejor para mí. En los últimos tres años August ha estado a mi lado para consolarme, beber conmigo, compadecerse de mí e incluso para ayudarme a pagar el alquiler de vez en cuando dándome trabajo. Bueno, por eso y por el hecho de que él me hizo la fotografía del cuadro que estoy mirando en este momento. Y es una foto de mi cuerpo desnudo.

Posar como modelo de desnudos no es lo que siempre soñé que sería el trabajo de mi vida ni mucho menos, pero es una manera de ganar un poco de dinero extra para pagar mis préstamos universitarios. Y últimamente me han estado haciendo ofertas otros fotógrafos. August me dijo también que me preparara porque se iba a despertar más interés, por lo de la exposición de esta noche. «La gente va a preguntar por la modelo. Dalo por hecho, Emma». Ese es mi August, siempre tan optimista.

Doy un sorbo a mi champán y contemplo la imagen realmente enorme que está colgada en la pared de la galería. August tiene talento. Para ser hijo de refugiados somalíes que empezaron con menos que nada en Reino Unido sabía cómo hacer una foto. Me hizo posar boca arriba con la cabeza girada a un lado, el brazo sobre el pecho y los dedos de la mano entreabiertos entre las piernas. Quiso que tuviera el pelo alborotado, las piernas en posición vertical y mi sexo tapado. Me puse un tanga para la foto pero no se ve. No se muestra nada que pudiera clasificar la imagen de porno. El término correcto en cualquier caso es «fotografía de desnudo artístico». O me fotografiaban con gusto o no lo hacía. Bueno, lo cierto es que esperaba que mis fotos no fueran a parar a webs porno, pero hoy en día nadie lo puede saber con certeza. Yo no hacía fotos porno. Apenas tenía sexo.

—¡Aquí está mi chica! —Los grandes brazos de August envolvieron mis hombros y apoyó la barbilla encima de mi cabeza—. Es increíble, ¿no? Y tienes los pies más bonitos del planeta.

—Todo lo que haces se ve bonito, Gus, hasta mis pies. —Me di la vuelta y le miré—. ¿Y has vendido algo ya? Deja que reformule la pregunta: ¿cuántos has vendido?

—Por ahora tres y creo que este se va a vender muy pronto. — Gus me guiñó un ojo—. No seas descarada, pero ¿ves a esa tipa con el traje gris y pelo negro que está hablando con Carole Andersen? Ha preguntado por él. Parece que se ha quedado maravillada con tu espectacular cuerpo desnudo. Seguramente vaya a ejercitar mucho la mano en cuanto tenga el cuadro para ella solita. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso, Emma, cariño? Una tipa rica haciéndose tocándose mientras contempla tu imponente belleza.

—¡Cállate! —Le puse mala cara—. Eso es sencillamente asqueroso. No me digas cosas así o tendré que dejar de aceptar trabajos. —Incliné la cabeza y negué con ella—. Menos mal que te quiero, maldita sea, August. — Gus podía decir la cosa más grosera del mundo y conseguir que sonara correcta y refinada. Debe de ser su acento inglés. Dios, hasta Ozzy Osbourne sonaba educado a veces gracias a ese acento.

—Pero tengo razón —replicó Gus mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla—, y lo sabes. Esa tía no ha parado de mirarte desde que entraste contoneándote.

Me quedé mirando a August boquiabierta. —Está bien saberlo, gracias por la aclaración, Gus. ¡Y yo no me contoneo!

Soltó esa sonrisita pícara y juguetona tan característica de él.

—Créeme, si me mirara a mí así hasta yo me habría ofrecido para hacérselo en el cuarto de atrás. Está buenísima.

—Vas a ir al infierno, ¿lo sabes? —Eché un vistazo disimuladamente y miré a la compradora. August tenía razón; esa tía estaba cañón desde las suelas de sus Tacones hasta la punta de su pelo oscuro ondulado. Casi metro setenta, cuerpo perfecto, segura de sí misma, rica. No podía verle los ojos porque estaba hablando con la dueña de la galería. ¿Sobre mi foto tal vez? Difícil de decir, pero de todas maneras daba igual. Aunque la comprara no iba a volver a verla.

—¿Tengo razón, eh? —Gus me vio mirarla y me dio un codazo en las costillas.

—¿Sobre lo de tocarse? ¡Ni de broma, August! —Negué con la cabeza lentamente—. Es demasiado guapa como para tener que recurrir a su mano para tener un orgasmo.

Y entonces esa mujer tan guapa se giró y me miró. Sus ojos atravesaron la sala y se clavaron en mí como si hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de decirle a August. Eso era imposible, ¿no? Me siguió observando y al final tuve que bajar la mirada. De ninguna manera podía competir con el nivel de intensidad, o con lo que demonios fuera eso que llegaba hasta mí desde donde ella estaba. Sentí de inmediato la necesidad de huir. La seguridad era lo primero.

Me acabé el champán de otro trago.

—Ahora me tengo que ir. Y la exposición es fantástica. —Abracé a mi amigo—. ¡Vas a ser famoso en el mundo entero! —le dije sonriendo —. ¡Dentro de unos cincuenta años!

August se río mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

—¡Llámame, reina!

Le dije adiós con la mano sin darme la vuelta y salí. La calle estaba abarrotada para ser Londres un día de diario. Los inminentes Juegos Olímpicos habían convertido la ciudad en una absoluta maraña de personas. Tardaría años en encontrar un taxi. ¿Debería arriesgarme y caminar hasta la estación de metro más cercana? Me miré los tacones, que quedaban genial con mi vestido, pero que claramente estaban muy lejos de ser lo más cómodo para andar. Y si cogía el metro todavía tendría que caminar un par de manzanas en mitad de la oscuridad hasta llegar a mi piso. Mi madre me diría que no lo hiciera, por supuesto. Pero, de nuevo, mi madre no estaba aquí en Londres. Mi madre se encontraba en San Francisco, donde yo no quería estar. Que le den. Empecé a caminar.

—Es una malísima idea, Emma. No te la juegues. Déjame que te acerque.

Me quedé de piedra en mitad de la calle. Sabía quién me estaba hablando aunque no había escuchado su voz antes. Me giré poco a poco hasta quedarme frente a los ojos que se habían clavado en mí en la galería.

—No te conozco de nada —le dije.

Ella sonrió y sus labios se levantaron más por un lado que por el otro de su boca, que estaba adornada por una sexy cicatriz encima del labio. Señaló su coche junto a la acera, un elegante Range Rover HSE negro. El tipo de todoterreno que solo se pueden permitir los británicos con dinero. No es que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que tenía dinero, pero esto era jugar en otra liga.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Sus ojos eran marrones, intensos, muy oscuros y penetrantes.

—¿Solo porque te sabes mi nombre esperas que..., que me monte en un coche contigo? ¿Estás loca?

Ella caminó hacia mí y alargó la mano.

—Regina Mills.

Miré su mano con fijeza, tan sumamente elegante con el puño blanco enmarcando la manga gris de su chaqueta de diseño.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

—Acabo de comprar una obra titulada El reposo de Emma en la Galería Andersen por una bonita suma de dinero hace menos de quince minutos. Y estoy completamente segura de que no tengo ninguna discapacidad mental. Suena más políticamente correcto que loca, ¿no crees? — Siguió con la mano extendida.

Acerqué la mano y la cogió. Oh, fue increíble. O quizá se me había ido la cabeza porque le estaba dando la mano a una extraña que acababa de comprar un cuadro enorme de mi cuerpo desnudo. Regina tenía un pulso firme. Y sexy también. ¿Me lo había imaginado o me había acercado a Ella? O quizá era yo la loca porque mis pies no se habían movido ni medio centímetro. Sus ojos oscuros estaban más cerca de mí que hacía un segundo y podía oler su colonia. Algo tan deliciosamente divino que era un pecado oler tan bien y ser humana.

—Emma Swan —dije.

Me soltó la mano.

—Y ahora que nos conocemos... — continuó, señalándome primero a mí y luego a sí misma—. Emma, Regina. —Movió la cabeza hacia su Range Rover—. Ahora, ¿me dejas llevarte a casa?

Volví a tragar saliva.

—¿Por qué te molestas tanto?

—¿Porque no quiero que te pase nada? ¿Porque esos tacones te quedan estupendos pero seguro es un infierno caminar con ellos? ¿Porque es peligroso andar sola por la noche en medio de la ciudad? —Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo—. Sobre todo para una mujer como tú. —Su boca se levantó ligeramente por un lado de nuevo—. Por muchas razones, señorita Swan.

—¿Y si no estoy a salvo contigo? —Enarcó una ceja—. Sigo sin conocerte o sin saber nada de ti, o si Regina Mills es tu verdadero nombre. — _¿Me acababa de poner mala cara?_

—En eso tienes razón. Y es algo que puedo solucionar fácilmente. —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un carné de conducir con su nombre, Regina Mills. Me dio una tarjeta de visita con el mismo nombre y en la que ponía «Seguridad Internacional Mills S.A.» grabado en la cartulina—. Puedes quedártela. —Volvió a sonreír—. Estoy muy ocupada con mi trabajo, señorita Swan. No tengo ni medio segundo para que mi hobby sea ser asesina en serie, te lo prometo.

Me reí.

—Muy bueno, señora Mills. —Me metí su tarjeta en el bolso—. Está bien. Me monto. — Volvió a levantar las cejas y a sonreír otra vez con la comisura de la boca.

Me estremecí por dentro por el doble sentido de «montar» y traté de concentrarme en lo incómodos que eran mis zapatos como para andar hasta la estación de metro y en lo buena idea que era dejar que me llevara en coche.

Me empujó suavemente con la mano en la parte inferior de la espalda y me llevó hasta la acera.

—Entra. —Regina dejó que me acomodara y luego caminó al otro lado de la calle, deslizándose detrás del volante sigilosa como una pantera. Me miró e inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Y dónde vive la señorita Swan?

-ES Nelson Square, Southwark.

Frunció el ceño y luego apartó la cara para incorporarse a la carretera.

—Eres americana.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No le gustaban los americanos?

—Estoy aquí con una beca de la Universidad de Londres. En un programa de posgrado —añadí, preguntándome a mí misma por qué sentía la necesidad de contarle mi vida.

—¿Y lo de ser modelo?

En cuanto me hizo la pregunta aumentó la tensión sexual. Hice una pausa antes de responder. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo exactamente: imaginándome en la foto. Desnuda. Y a pesar de lo incómoda que me sentía, abrí la boca y le dije:

—Esto, posé..., posé para mi amigo, el fotógrafo August Booth. Me lo pidió y me ayuda a pagar las facturas, ya sabes.

—La verdad es que no mucho, pero me encanta tu retrato, señorita Swan. —Mantuvo la vista en la carretera.

Me puse tensa con ese comentario. ¿Quién demonios era ella para juzgar lo que hago para ganarme la vida?

—Bueno, nunca he tenido mi propia empresa internacional como tú, señora Mills. Recurrí a lo de ser modelo. Me gusta más dormir en una cama que en un banco del parque. Y la calefacción. ¡Los inviernos aquí joden mucho! —El retintín de mi voz era evidente hasta para mis propios oídos.

—En mi opinión hay muchas cosas que joden. —Se giró y me lanzó una mirada experta con sus ojos penetrantes.

El modo en el que dijo «joden» hizo que me entrara un cosquilleo de una manera que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo buena que era mi capacidad de fantasear. Puede que no tenga toneladas de experiencia práctica entre las sábanas, pero mis fantasías no sufren ni un ápice por falta de uso.

—Bueno, estamos de acuerdo en algo entonces. —Me llevé los dedos a la frente y me la froté. La imagen del sexo de Regina y la palabra «joder» en el mismo espacio de mi cerebro eran excesivos en este momento.

—¿Dolor de cabeza?

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Aminoramos la velocidad ante un semáforo y me miró; sus ojos subieron de mis muslos a mi cara con un ritmo lento, medido.

—Mera intuición. No has cenado, te has tomado tan solo el champán que te bebiste de un trago en la galería y ahora es tarde y tu cuerpo está protestando. —Volvió a levantar las cejas—. ¿Me he acercado?

Tragué saliva, deseando beber agua desesperadamente. Bingo, señora Mills. Me lees el pensamiento como si fuera un cómic barato. Quienquiera que seas, eres buena.

—Solo necesito dos aspirinas y un poco de agua y estaré bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo, Emma?

—¿Volvemos entonces a los nombres de pila otra vez? —Me lanzó una mirada neutral pero notaba que estaba molesta —. Desayuné tarde, ¿vale? Me haré algo cuando llegue a casa. —Miré por la ventana. La luz del semáforo debía de haber cambiado porque empezamos a avanzar de nuevo.

Los únicos sonidos los emitía su cuerpo cuando giraba al tomar la curva. Y era un sonido demasiado sexy como para poder mantener los ojos apartados durante mucho tiempo. Me arriesgué a mirarla. De perfil, Regina tenía una nariz no muy prominente, pero en ella daba igual, seguía siendo muy guapa.

Ignorándome ahora y actuando como si no estuviera a medio metro de ella, condujo de manera eficiente. Regina parecía conocerse Londres porque no me pidió en ningún momento ninguna indicación. Sin embargo podía olerle y la fragancia me afectaba a la cabeza. Realmente necesitaba salir de ese coche.

Hizo un ruido brusco y paró en un pequeño centro comercial.

—Quédate aquí. Solo será un minuto. —Su voz sonaba un poco tensa. Mucho más que un poco, de hecho. Todo en él encerraba tensión. Y autoridad. Como si te dijera lo que tenías que hacer y que ni se te ocurriera llevarle la contraria.

El calor de su coche y su acogedor asiento de cuero eran muy agradables bajo la fina falda que llevaba puesta esa noche. Regina tenía razón sobre una cosa: me habría muerto caminando hasta el metro. Por lo que aquí estaba, sentada en el coche de prácticamente una extraña que me había visto desnuda, que me había casi obligado a llevarme en coche y que ahora estaba saliendo de la tienda con una bolsa en la mano y una mirada seria. Toda la situación era más que rara.

—¿Qué necesitabas comprar?

Me acercó con decisión una botella de agua a la mano y abrió un sobre de aspirinas. Cogí las dos cosas sin decir ni una palabra, sin importarme que me viera tomarme de un trago las pastillas. El agua desapareció en menos de un minuto. Entonces me puso una barrita de proteínas en la rodilla.

—Cómetela ahora. —Su voz tenía ese tono de «conmigo no se juega»—. Por favor —añadió.

Suspiré y abrí la barrita energética PowerBar de chocolate blanco. El crujido del envoltorio llenó el silencio del coche. Le di un mordisco y mastiqué despacio. Sabía de maravilla. Lo que me había traído era lo que necesitaba. Desesperadamente.

—Gracias —susurré sintiéndome de repente muy sensible y con unas ganas de llorar cada vez más fuertes. Me contuve lo mejor que pude. También mantuve la cabeza gacha.

—Un placer —contestó con suavidad—, todo el mundo necesita lo básico, Emma. Comida, agua..., una cama.

Una cama. La tensión sexual había vuelto, o quizá nunca se había ido. Regina parecía tener el don de hacer que una palabra inocente sonara como el sexo apasionado, alucinante y acalorado que recuerdas durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Estaba sentada a mi lado y no arrancó hasta que me terminé toda la barrita de proteínas.

— ¿Cuál es tu dirección? —preguntó.

-Franklin Crossing, número 41.

Regina salió con el coche del pequeño centro comercial y volvió a la carretera que me acercaba a mi piso con el girar de las llantas. Me vibró el teléfono en el bolso. Lo saqué y vi que me había llegado un mensaje de August.

Gus Stand: llegast busque un ksa?

fin sms

Le respondí un rápido «Síí» y volví a cerrar los ojos. Sentía cómo la jaqueca empezaba a remitir. Me encontraba más relajada de lo que había estado en horas.

El agotamiento me pudo, imagino, porque de lo contrario nunca me habría permitido quedarme dormida en el coche de Regina Mills.


	4. Chapter 4

**light and snow: Me gusta que te esté gustando, coincido contigo en que me gusta también una Regina protectora, veremos la resistencia de Emma puesta a prueba :)**

 **Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo, hoy pude subirlo antes, espero que guste, y como siempre, recordar que ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. No entretengo más y os dejo con el capítulo, espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 2**

Alguien olía muy bien mientras me tocaba. Pude oler la colonia y sentir el peso de una mano en mi hombro. Pero el miedo se apoderó de mí de todas maneras. La explosión de terror que me hacía volver en mí de golpe llegó en el momento

justo. Sabía lo que era pero aun así el pánico me dominaba. Debería reconocerlo. Era un sentimiento que ya llevaba años acompañándome.

—Emma, levántate.

Esa voz. ¿Quién era? Abrí los ojos y delante de mí tenía el marrón intenso de los ojos de Regina Mills a menos de quince centímetros. Empujé hacia atrás el asiento para poner más distancia entre esa preciosa cara y yo. Ahora lo recordaba. Compró mi foto. Y me llevó a casa.

—¡Mierda!, lo siento. ¿Me he quedado dormida? —Busqué a tientas el manillar de la puerta pero no conocía su coche. Me moví a ciegas para salir, para salir de ahí.

La mano de Regina salió disparada y cubrió la mía, agarrándola con firmeza.

—Tranquila. Estás a salvo, no pasa nada. Solo te quedaste dormida. Solo eso.

—Vale..., lo siento. —Respiré profundamente, miré por la ventana y luego a ella otra vez, que seguía observando cada uno de mis movimientos.

—¿Por qué sigues pidiendo perdón?

—No sé —susurré. Sí lo sabía, pero no podía pensar en eso en ese momento.

—¿Estás bien? —Sonrió despacio mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Estoy segura de que le gustaba ponerme nerviosa. Yo no tenía claro si a mí me pasaba lo mismo. Necesitaba acabar con esa situación inmediatamente, antes de decir que sí a otras cosas. Algo del tipo: _Quítate la ropa y túmbate en el gran asiento trasero de mi Range Rover, Emma_ . Esa mujer tenía un don a la hora de controlarme que me ponía realmente nerviosa.

—Gracias por traerme. Y por el agua. Y por lo dem...

—Cuídate, Emma Swan. —Apretó un botón y se levantaron los seguros—. ¿Tienes la llave a mano? Esperaré hasta que estés dentro. ¿Qué planta es?

Saqué la llave del bolso y metí el teléfono, que estaba en mi regazo.

—Vivo en el estudio del último piso, en la quinta planta.

—¿Compartes piso?

—Eh, sí, pero seguramente no esté. —De nuevo, me preguntaba por qué me iba de la lengua y le daba información personal a prácticamente una extraña.

—Esperaré a ver la luz entonces. —La cara de Regina era muy difícil de descifrar. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando.

Abrí la puerta y salí.

—Buenas noches, Regina Mills. —Dejé el coche junto a la acera y me dirigí a la entrada del edificio, al tiempo que sentía cómo clavaba los ojos en mí mientras caminaba. Cuando metí la llave en la puerta miré por encima del hombro el Range Rover. Las ventanas eran tan oscura que no podía ver el interior, pero ella estaba ahí, esperando a que entrara en mi edificio para poder irse.

Abrí la puerta del portal y tenía cinco pisos por delante. Me quité los tacones y me quedé descalza. Nada más entrar en mi apartamento encendí las luces y cerré la puerta. Me derrumbé literalmente contra la puerta de madera en busca de apoyo. Mis tacones hicieron ruido al caer al suelo y solté un enorme suspiro. _¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?_

Me llevó un minuto apartarme de la maldita puerta y volver a la ventana. Corrí la cortina con un dedo y vi que su coche se había ido. Regina Mills se había ido.

Salir a correr ocho kilómetros era justo lo que necesitaba para ayudarme a despejar mi cabeza de la nebulosa —Alicia en el País de las Maravillas dentro de una maldita madriguera— del trayecto de la noche anterior. En serio que sentí que también había vivido eso de « _Cómeme_ » y « _Bébeme_ ». Dios, ¿me habían echado drogas en el champán? Me había comportado como si así fuera. Dejar que una desconocida me llevara en su coche, me dejara en mi casa y controlara lo que comía... La verdad es que fue estúpido y me dije a mí misma que era hora de olvidarme de eso y de ella. La vida ya resultaba lo bastante complicada como para buscarme problemas.

Eso es lo que siempre me decía mi tía Marie. Imaginarme cómo reaccionaría ante mi trabajo como modelo me hizo sonreír. Sabía con absoluta certeza que a mi tía abuela le importarían menos mis fotos de desnudos que a mi propia madre. Tía Marie no era una mojigata. Encendí el iPod y me puse en marcha.

Enseguida el extraño encuentro de la noche anterior retumbaba contra el suelo londinense del puente de Waterloo. Era agradable hacer ejercicio físico y salir a correr. Deben de ser las endorfinas. Me maldije por dentro por haber hecho otra referencia sexual y me pregunté si ese era mi problema y la razón por la que anoche le permití tanto a Regina. Quizá necesitaba un orgasmo. _Estás muy jodida_. Sí, y simplemente me podía imaginar la versión literal y figurada de tal afirmación.

Seguí todo recto y crucé para adentrarme en el camino junto al Támesis, que avanzaba pegado al gran río. El iPod también me ayudó. La música tiene el poder de borrarte el cerebro. Con Eminem y Rihanna discutiendo y mintiendo por amor en mis oídos mantuve el paso firme y admiré la arquitectura por la que pasaba. La historia de una ciudad tan antigua como Londres era enorme y sin embargo contrastaba con la bulliciosa y moderna potencia mundial que era, logrando un perfecto equilibrio. Dualidad. Me encantaba vivir aquí.

Ser modelo no era mi único trabajo. Todos los estudiantes matriculados en el posgrado de Restauración de Arte en la Universidad de Londres tenían la obligación de hacer prácticas en la Galería Rothvale en la Casa Winchester. La mansión del siglo XVII del duque de Winchester había albergado el Departamento de Arte de la Universidad de Londres durante cincuenta años y en mi opinión no existía un lugar en el mundo más bonito en el que estudiar.

De camino a la entrada del personal, enseñé mi identificación al guardia de seguridad y de nuevo para entrar en los estudios de restauración.

—Señorita Emma, que tenga un buen día. —Rory. Tan educado y formal. Yo seguía esperando que alguna vez me dijera algo diferente. _¿Se tiró anoche a una millonaria obsesionada con tener siempre el control, señorita Emma?_

—Hola, Rory. —Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa y me dejó pasar.

Me mantuve concentrada y atenta durante mi trabajo. El cuadro era una preciosidad; una de las primeras obras de Mallerton titulado sencillamente _Lady Percival_. Una mujer absolutamente evocadora con el cabello casi negro, un vestido azul que hacía juego con sus ojos, un libro en la mano y el cuerpo más espectacular que podía desear una mujer ocupaban la mayor parte del lienzo. No era tanto su belleza sino su expresividad. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas conocer su historia. El cuadro había sufrido daños debido al calor sufrido durante un incendio en los años sesenta y no se había vuelto a tocar desde entonces. Lady Percival necesitaba una dosis de cuidados y amor y yo iba a ser la afortunada que se los daría.

Estaba a punto de hacer un descanso cuando me sonó el teléfono. ¿Llamada de un número desconocido? Me pareció extraño. No le había dado mi número a nadie y la agencia Lorenzo que me representaba como modelo tenía estrictas normas de divulgación de datos.

—¿Dígame?

—Emma Swan. —La cadencia sexy de una voz británica me impregnó de lleno.

Era ella. Regina Mills. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo podía ser posible. O por qué me llamaba, pero era ella con su sexy acento al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Reconocería esa voz autoritaria en cualquier parte.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Me lo diste anoche. —Oí cómo su voz se fue apagando y supe que estaba mintiendo.

—No —dije lentamente, tratando de poner freno a mi acelerado pulso—. Yo no te di mi número anoche. —¿Por qué me estaba llamando?

— _Puede_ que cogiera tu teléfono por accidente mientras tú dormías... y que me llamara al móvil con él. Me distrajo el hecho de que estuvieras deshidratada y muerta de hambre. —Oí unas voces amortiguadas de fondo, como si estuviera en una oficina—. Es muy fácil coger el teléfono equivocado, todos se parecen.

—Así que cogiste mi teléfono y te llamaste para tener mi número en tu registro de llamadas.

Eso es un poco raro, señora Mills. —Estaba empezando a cabrearme con míster señora morena, sexy y maciza de ojazos oscuros por no saber dónde estaba el límite.

—Por favor, llámame Regina, Emma. Quiero que me llames Regina.

—Y yo quiero que respetes mi privacidad, _Regina_.

—¿Eso quieres, Emma? Yo creo que estás muy agradecida de que te llevara a casa anoche y parecía que también te gustó tu _cena_. —Hizo una pausa durante unos segundos—. Me diste las gracias. —Más silencio—. En tu estado nunca hubieras llegado a casa a salvo.

¿En serio? Sus palabras me llevaron directamente de vuelta a las abrumadoras emociones que sentí anoche cuando me compró el agua y las aspirinas. Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, ella tenía razón.

—Vale..., mira, Regina, te debo una por llevarme a casa anoche. Fue una buena idea y te agradezco tu ayuda, pero...

—Entonces cena conmigo. Una cena en condiciones, preferiblemente nada que esté envuelto en plástico o en papel de plata..., y por supuesto que no sea en mi coche.

—Oh, no. Perdona, pero no creo que sea una buena ide...

—Acabas de decir: _Regina, te debo una por llevarme en coche_ y eso es lo que quiero: que cenes conmigo. Esta noche.

Mi corazón latía con más fuerza. No puedo hacer esto. Ella me afectaba de una manera realmente extraña. Me conocía a mí misma lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que Regina Mills era territorio peligroso para una chica como yo: un tiburón blanco hambriento y deseoso de comerse a una nadadora solitaria en una cala.

—Esta noche tengo planes —solté sin pensar. Una completa mentira.

—Mañana entonces.

—Eh, eh, no puedo. Tengo que trabajar a última hora de la tarde y las sesiones de fotos siempre me dejan agotada...

—Perfecto. Te iré a buscar a la sesión de fotos, te daré de comer y te meterás en la cama temprano.

—¡No haces más que interrumpirme cuando hablo! No puedo pensar con claridad cuando empiezas a darme órdenes, Regina. ¿Eres así con todo el mundo o yo soy especial? —No me gustaba nada cómo había llevado la conversación tan rápido a su terreno. Era desesperante. Y lo que significara eso de meterme en la cama temprano me hizo imaginar todo tipo de pensamientos prohibidos.

—Sí... y sí, Emma, lo eres. —Pude sentir la sexualidad manar de su voz por el teléfono y me cagué de miedo—. Y soy una completa idiota por formularte así la pregunta. — _Bien por ti, Emma. Regina piensa que eres especial_.

—Ahora tengo que volver a trabajar. —Mi voz sonó muy insegura. Me di cuenta. Me acababa de desarmar así de fácil. Volví a intentarlo—. Gracias por la oferta, Regina, pero no puedo...

—... decirte que no —me interrumpió—. Por eso iré a buscarte a la sesión de fotos mañana para ir a cenar. Has reconocido que me debes un favor y te lo estoy pidiendo ahora. Eso es lo que quiero, Emma.

¡ _La muy cabrona acababa de volver a hacerlo_! Suspiré con fuerza y dejé que se prolongara el silencio durante un momento. No iba a darme por vencida así de fácil.

—¿Sigues ahí, Emma?

—¿Así que ahora quieres que hable? Seguro que cambias de opinión enseguida. Cada vez que hablo me interrumpes. ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseña modales, Regina?

— No pudo. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años.

 _Mierda_.

—Ah, bueno, eso lo explica todo entonces. Lo siento mucho. Mira, Regina, de verdad que tengo que volver al trabajo. Cuídate. —Le eché narices y colgué.

Apoyé la cara en la mesa de trabajo y descansé durante un minuto, o cinco. Regina podía conmigo. No sé cómo lo conseguía pero así era. Al final me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a la sala de descanso. Cogí la taza más grande que pude encontrar, la llené con una burrada de leche condensada, azúcar y una cantidad moderada de café. Quizá un chute de cafeína/hidratos de carbono me ayudaría, o me dejaría en coma.

Miré hacia mi espacio de trabajo y vi a la cautivadora lady Percival preparada y esperándome, elegante y tranquila tal y como llevaba haciendo durante más de un siglo. Con el café en la mano, volví a ella y me puse a limpiar la suciedad del libro que con tanto cuidado tenía sujeto contra su pecho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos.**

 **Capítulo 3**

La preciosa piel morena de August tenía un aspecto maravilloso en contraste con el amarillo pálido de la camisa que cubría su musculoso cuerpo. August desprendía confianza en todos los aspectos de su vida. Totalmente optimista. Ojalá pudiera ser un poco como él. Lo había intentado con todas mis fuerzas pero digamos sencillamente que mis intentos daban pena.

—Así que esta tipa, Regina, está tratando de montárselo contigo, ¿eh? Vi cómo te miraba, Emma. No te quitaba ojo ni un segundo — murmuró Gus—, y no la culpo.

August siempre ha sido así de mono. Mi apoyo cuando necesito un hombro sobre el que llorar. Había tratado de mantener la conversación en torno a su fotografía y a la exposición de la galería, pero él seguía volviendo una y otra vez al tema de Regina.

—Sí, bueno, posee el don de querer tener siempre la razón y eso no me gusta, Gus. —Mojé mi patata frita en un poco de salsa alioli y me la metí en la boca—. Y, por cierto, gracias por convertirme en una mujer sincera esta noche. — Me comí otra patata—. Le dije a Regina que tenía planes, lo que era una completa mentira hasta que me llamaste.

Gus me apuntó con una patata y sonrió.

—¿Por eso casi te abalanzaste sobre mí por teléfono?

Le di un trago a mi sidra Sheppy's, incapaz de seguir comiendo la hamburguesa y las patatas.

—Gracias por la invitación, amigo mío. — Incluso a mis propios oídos sonaba como un muermo.

—¿Por qué no quedas con ella? Está muy buena. La vuelves loca. No cabe duda de que puede permitirse que os lo paséis en grande. — August me cogió la mano y llevó sus suaves labios a mi piel—. Necesitas un poco de diversión, cielo. O un buen revolcón. Todo el mundo lo necesita de vez en cuando. ¿Hace cuánto que no...?

Aparté la mano y di otro trago a mi Sheppy's.

—No voy a hablar de la última vez que eché un polvo, Gus. No sabes dónde está el límite, ¿no?

Me miró paciente.

—Definitivamente necesitas un orgasmo, cariño.

Ignoré su comentario.

—Ella es simplemente demasiado..., esto..., yo..., esa..., esa tía es tan sumamente intensa, maldita sea. Sus palabras, lo que hace, cómo levanta las cejas, esos ojos oscuros... —Me llevé el dedo a la sien como si fuera una pistola y apreté el gatillo—. No puedo pensar cuando empieza a dar órdenes.

Me di cuenta de que Gus también había apartado su plato.

—Listo para irte, ¿no?

—Sí. Vamos a dejar a tu sexualmente frustrada vagina en casa. A lo mejor puedes tener una cita con tu vibrador y eso te ayuda.

Le di una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Durante el recorrido en taxi hasta mi casa pensé en el trayecto en el coche de Regina la noche anterior. Obviamente me sentí lo bastante cómoda como para quedarme dormida. Eso había sido un completo shock. Yo _nunca_ hago cosas como esas. Jamás. Teniendo en cuenta mi pasado, bajar la guardia con extraños no era una opción a contemplar, y menos quedarme dormida. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué lo había hecho con Regina? ¿Era por lo buena que está? La verdad es que solo le había visto la cara pero era evidente que debajo de su traje de seda había un cuerpazo. Esa mujer lo tenía todo a su favor. ¿Por qué estar conmigo cuando evidentemente podía estar con quien quisiera?

—Entonces ¿mañana tienes una sesión de fotos de estudio en Lorenzo?

—Sí. —Abracé a Gus—. Gracias por recomendarme, peque, y por la cena. Eres el mejor. —Le di un beso en la mejilla—. _Vaya con Dios_ , tío bueno.

—¡Me encanta cuando pones ese acento, cariño! —August se llevó las manos al pecho—. ¡Hazlo más! Quiero impresionar a Ricardo la próxima vez que esté en la ciudad.

Dejé a Gus en el taxi con una sonrisa en la cara y le lancé un beso. Subí hasta mi pisito, que amo y adoro, me metí en la ducha en menos de cinco minutos y en el pijama diez minutos después. Acababa de dejar el cepillo de dientes en su sitio cuando sonó el teléfono. _Mierda_. Regina.

Le di a aceptar y le eché valor para hablar.

—Regina.

—Me gusta cuando pronuncias mi nombre, así que supongo que te perdonaré por colgarme antes. —Su lenta y elegante voz británica me invadió, lo que me hacía más consciente de su magnetismo y de la posibilidad de sexo al instante.

—Siento haberte colgado. —Esperé a que dijera algo pero no lo hizo. Todavía no había aceptado salir con ella y las dos lo sabíamos.

Finalmente preguntó:

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal fueron tus planes de esta noche? —Podía imaginarme esa boca suya fruncida a causa del enfado.

—Estuvieron bien, muy bien. De hecho, acabo de llegar de... cenar.

—¿Y qué pediste para cenar, Emma?

—¿Por qué te lo tendría que decir, Regina?

—Porque así puedo aprender lo que te gusta. —¡Y, así como así, acababa de volver a hacerlo! Acabar con mi actitud defensiva con unas cuantas palabras llenas de insinuaciones sexuales como siempre. Y haciéndome sentir como una imbécil.

—Tomé una hamburguesa vegetariana, patatas y una sidra Sheppy's. —Me relajé un poco y suavicé el tono.

—¿Eres vegetariana?

—Para nada. Me encanta la carne, quiero decir, como... carne... todo el tiempo.

 _Santo cielo_. La breve sensación de relax se desvaneció al instante y volvía a tartamudear como una adolescente.

Regina se rio al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Así que una buena selección de carnes y unas Sheppy's sería un buen menú para ti?

—Eh, nunca he dicho que saldría contigo. — Cerré los ojos.

—Pero lo vas a hacer. —Su voz me afectaba. Incluso por teléfono, sin el sentido de la vista, me forzaba a querer aceptar volver a verle. Volver a mirarle. Volver a olerle.

Solté un quejido.

—Ahora me estás matando, Regina.

—No. —Se rio con suavidad—. Ya hemos aclarado que no soy una asesina en serie, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso dices, señora Mills, pero que sepas que si me matas serás la sospechosa número uno de la lista.

Se rio con mi comentario y eso me hizo sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿has estado hablando de mí a tus amigos?

—Quizá tengo un diario secreto y he escrito sobre ti. La policía lo encontrará cuando registre mi piso en busca de pistas.

—Con que a la señorita Swan le gusta el drama. ¿Acaso fue a clases de arte dramático en el colegio?

—No. Simplemente ha visto muchos episodios de _CSI_.

—Vale, ya me hago una composición de lugar: carne, Sheppy's y el canal de Crímenes e Investigación. Una atractiva mezcla ecléctica la tuya..., entre otras cosas. —Dijo la última parte con mucha suavidad, y sus palabras sugerentes impactaban directamente entre mis piernas—. Entonces, ¿dónde te recojo mañana después de la sesión de fotos?

—Son fotos de estudio, así que en la agencia Lorenzo, en la décima planta del edificio Shires.

—Te encontraré, Emma. Mándame un mensaje cuando hayas acabado y allí estaré. Buenas noches. —Su voz cambió, sonaba más abrupta.

Oí un clic y luego el tono de marcado, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que esta vez Regina me había colgado. ¿Me estaba devolviendo lo de antes? Quizá. Pero mientras me metía en la cama y recordaba a oscuras nuestra conversación, fui consciente del hecho de que se había vuelto a salir con la suya. Tenía una cita con Regina mañana por la noche y en realidad nunca había dicho que sí.

Le mandé un mensaje a Regina en cuanto Marco se puso a mirar las imágenes. Había trabajado con Marco una vez antes y me gustaba mucho. Asentado en Milán, le gustaban las poses clásicas con reminiscencias de los años treinta y cuarenta.

—En esta estás espléndida, _bella_ —me dijo Marco con ese precioso ronroneo italiano—, la cámara te quiere.

—Ha estado muy bien. Gracias, Marco.

Todavía tenía que cambiarme y me dirigí al vestuario. Traté de no darle mucha importancia a mi aspecto, pero Regina era terriblemente guapa. Yo era... yo misma. Sabía que tenía una figura decente. Trataba de conservarla, dado que mi cuerpo era lo que me daba de comer, y me cuidaba. Ya había llamado mucho la atención de los chicos a lo largo de mi adolescencia. _Demasiada atención_. Pero no era guapa. Tenía el pelo largo, ondulado y rubio, nada especial. Mis ojos eran probablemente lo más característico de mí. El color era una extraña mezcla de gris, azul y verde. Nunca he sabido qué poner en la casilla correspondiente a este dato en el carné de conducir. Me decanté por el azul.

Abrí la bolsa y me quité la bata. Teniendo en cuenta que era casi verano y dando por hecho que esta noche iba a ser informal después de una jornada de trabajo, había elegido ropa que aguantara horas en una bolsa de deporte: unos pantalones de lino con un cordón a la cintura, una camiseta negra de seda de tirantes y unas bailarinas de cuero negras. Me puse mi chaqueta verde favorita por encima de los hombros y volqué mi atención en otros aspectos de mí misma. Me cepillé el cabello y me hice una coleta con un mechón de pelo alrededor de la goma. Siguiente paso: maquillaje, y no me llevaría mucho. Rara vez uso algo más que un poco de rímel y un poco de colorete. Algo de brillo en los labios, mi perfume y lista. _Preparada para irte, Emma_.

Apreté el botón de los ascensores y esperé. Regina no dijo dónde quedábamos exactamente y me imaginé que el vestíbulo estaría bien. Parecía conocer la ciudad como la palma de su mano.

Marco se acercó y me dio un enorme abrazo de despedida. Era un hombre muy efusivo, siempre cogiéndome y dándome dos besos en la mejilla de esa manera europea que lo hacía tan admisible: y conseguía que la americana que llevaba dentro no pudiera resistirlo. Reconozco estar completamente encantada con ese tipo de comportamiento tan cercano que rara vez se expresaba en mi tierra natal.

Yo también le abracé y puse la mejilla. Marco posó los labios en mi mandíbula justo cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y Regina salió con cara de cabreo y con sus preciosos ojos mirando fijamente en línea recta.

Me separé del abrazo de Marco y sentí que las manos de Regina me agarraban y se aferraban a mi cintura.

—Emma, cariño, aquí te encuentro. — Regina me apartó los brazos de la cintura para envolverme los hombros, separándome de manera efectiva de Marco y arrastrándome hasta su cuerpo. Hasta su cuerpo firme y precioso.

Pude sentir la mirada fulminante de Regina a Marco y supe que tenía que hacer algo antes de que la situación se volviera más incómoda—. Preséntanos, Emma —me dijo al oído, y el roce de su aliento contra mi oído hizo que me temblaran las piernas.

—Regina Mills, Marco Carvaletti, el..., el fotógrafo de hoy. —¡Mierda! ¿He sonado realmente así de insegura y débil? Juro que con esta mujer tenía serios problemas. Conseguía que me comportara de una manera que me sacaba de quicio y a la vez me excitaba; una tentadora mezcla que me decía a gritos en mi cabeza: ¡peligro!

Regina extendió la mano y saludó al alto italiano, que tenía cara de desconcierto ante esa situación.

—¿Qué tal lo ha hecho mi chica hoy, señor Carvaletti? —preguntó Regina lentamente con su elegante voz.

Marco esbozó una sonrisa.

—Emma hace su trabajo a la perfección, señora Mills. Siempre. —El ascensor volvió a sonar y Marco extendió el brazo para sujetarlo —. ¿Bajáis? —inquirió Marco mientras se abría paso para entrar.

—En algún momento bajaré. Pero todavía no —respondió Regina mientras me cogía por el antebrazo y me sujetaba con fuerza. Vimos cómo se cerraban las puertas del ascensor. _¿En algún momento bajaré?_ No se me escapó la insinuación sexual del comentario. La imagen de su cabeza y su precioso pelo negro ondeando entre mis piernas, moviéndose con lentitud, era demasiado excitante como para que mi libido pudiera soportarla en ese preciso instante.

—Adiós, Marco, ¡muchas gracias por las fotos! —conseguí balbucear mientras levantaba una mano y me despedía de él.

—Gracias _a ti, bella_ , las fotos son tan fantásticas como siempre. —Marco se llevó a los labios dos de sus dedos y me lanzó un beso mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban delante de él. Esto me dejaba atrapada en los brazos de Regina y completamente a solas con una mujer que tenía una excitación evidente, y que podía sentir contra mi espalda, y la seguridad de saber cómo usarla a la perfección.

—¡Qué haces! —bufé mientras me daba la vuelta y me apartaba de sus manos—. ¿Qué es eso de _mi chica_ y ese comportamiento tan posesivo, Regina? —Me giré hacia su preciosa cara, muy consciente de que me costaba respirar y que cada vez que inspiraba su deliciosa fragancia se arrastraba dentro de mi ser.

Se acercó a mí, apoyándome contra la pared del pasillo. Su cuerpo se aproximaba imponente mientras aproximaba su boca de forma totalmente deliberada a la mía. Los labios de Regina eran suaves, y su lengua, como el terciopelo, se encontró con la mía al instante; acarició cada parte de mi boca, enredándose con mi lengua, lamiendo mi labio inferior, adentrándose profundamente. Apretó su cuerpo firme contra el mío y sentí cómo sus pezones duros me daba en el pecho. Regina Mills tomó el control de mi cuerpo y la dejé.

Gemí mientras me besaba y enterré las manos en su cabello. La acerqué a mí; mis pezones duros rozaban los suyos, que estaban tan firmes y eran tan bonitos que le hacían parecer irreal. Excepto por el hecho de que sí era real y porque me estaba besando apasionadamente en un vestíbulo público en la décima planta del edificio Shires, enfrente de la agencia Lorenzo. Había venido aquí a por mí.

Me sujetó la cara por los lados y no podía separarme de la embestida de su lengua. Estaba abierta a ella y a lo que quisiera de mí. Mi reacción ante Regina era pura debilidad. Lo había sabido durante todo el tiempo, aunque al principio solo me lo imaginaba. La realidad era devastadora.

Apartó una mano de mi cara y la bajó para posarla en mi cuello. Su beso se fue deteniendo en dulces mordiscos hasta que apartó los labios y sentí aire fresco en la parte húmeda que acababa de besar.

—Abre los ojos —me dijo. Levanté la vista para ver su cara a escasos centímetros de distancia, con sus ojos oscuros ardientes de deseo.

—No soy tu chica, Regina.

—Lo eras durante ese beso, Emma. —Con los ojos parpadeando, era capaz de leerme el pensamiento y a continuación inhaló. Estaba completamente húmeda y me preguntaba si lo podría oler—. Hueles tan bien... y tan jodidamente sexy.

 _Por el amor de Dios_. Con el pulgar de la mano que todavía tenía apoyada en mi cuello me acarició la clavícula. Y no hice nada para detenerla. Estaba disfrutando demasiado con la imagen que tenía delante. Le había alborotado el pelo con las manos entre tanto beso. Seguía estando buenísima y seguramente sería igual cuando salía de la cama por las mañanas. _Cama_. ¿Habría una cama en nuestro futuro inmediato? No me costaría nada tener a esta mujer en mi cama. No había que ser un genio para saber que ella quería sexo. La verdadera pregunta era si yo quería.

—Regina. —Hice fuerza contra el muro de acero que era su cuerpo pero fue en vano—. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo?

—No sé. No puedo evitarlo y no estoy actuando. Intenté dejarte en paz pero no puedo. —Recorrió con su otra mano mi cabello hasta que la posó al otro lado de mi cuello—. No quiero alejarme de ti. —Dibujó lentamente eróticos círculos con sus pulgares hasta llegar a la mitad de mi garganta—. Tú también me deseas, Emma, sé que me deseas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Mi voz salió en un pequeño susurro.

Volvió a llevar sus labios a los míos y me besó con suavidad.

—Lo veo en tus ojos y en cómo respondes cuando te toco.

Apenas me tenía en pie a medida que me conquistaba con más besos irresistibles. Daba lo mismo, no necesitaba tenerme en pie. Ella me tenía sujeta de espaldas a la pared y sus caderas estaban pegadas a mi cuerpo. El ascensor sonó y ella se echó hacia atrás. Me tropecé hacia delante, contra su pecho. Ella me agarró mientras una pareja salía y caminaba por el vestíbulo.

—Esto no puede ser..., estamos en un sitio público. Yo no hago este tipo de cosas. No puedo estar así contigo en un sitio como est...

Ella se movió rápidamente. Me tapó los labios con dos dedos y se llevó mi mano a su boca para darme un beso.

—Lo sé —dijo suavemente—. No pasa nada. Que no te entre el pánico.

Solo podía mirarle embelesada mientras presionaba sus suaves labios contra la palma de mi mano con suavidad, nada comparado a la brusquedad de antes.

Regina me miró con deseo antes de apretar la mano que acababa de besar y agarrarla. Cogió mi bolsa del suelo con su mano libre y me arrastró hasta el ascensor, que estaba abierto.

—Cenamos primero y luego podemos _hablar_ de lo que quieras.

Y, de un modo que se estaba volviendo muy familiar cada vez que estaba en presencia de Regina, asumí que había vuelto a tomar las riendas de la situación. Se había hecho con el control de todo y me tenía justo donde ella quería.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me alegra que esté gustando, las dudas que podáis tener ahora se irán aclarando a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Aquí dejo el siguiente, espero lo disfrutéis. :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 4**

El Vauxmoor's Bar & Grill estaba muy de moda pero no era tan ruidoso como para llegar al punto de tener que gritar para hablar. De todas maneras, disfrutaba simplemente con las vistas que tenía delante. Sentada frente a su plato de solomillo, Regina era la viva imagen de una señorita Inglesa. Una señorita inglesa muy educada y extremadamente cañón. El deseo y la promesa de sexo apasionado que habíamos compartido en el ascensor se había evaporado. Regina había puesto fin a esa situación con la misma rapidez con la que me había puesto a mil.

—¿Qué tal se siente una americana en una universidad tan lejos de su hogar?

Di vueltas a mi ensalada con trozos de carne y al final le di un trago a la sidra.

—Des..., des..., después del instituto lo pasé un poco mal. De..., de... —Cerré los ojos un momento—. De hecho estaba fatal, por muchas razones. —Cogí aire para tratar de calmar los nervios que me entraban siempre que tenía que responder a esa pregunta y dije—: Pero con un poco de ayuda conseguí centrarme y descubrí mi interés por el arte. Hice la solicitud para venir a estudiar aquí y milagrosamente me aceptaron en la Universidad de Londres. Y mis padres estaban tan emocionados de verme motivada que me desearon lo mejor. Tengo una tía abuela en Waltham Forest, mi tía Marie, pero aparte de eso no tengo a nadie más aquí.

—Pero ahora estás estudiando un posgrado, ¿no? —Regina parecía verdaderamente interesada en lo que hacía aquí, por lo que le seguí contando.

—Bueno, cuando terminé la diplomatura en Historia del Arte decidí hacer la pre inscripción en estudios avanzados en Restauración. Me volvieron a aceptar. —Clavé el tenedor en un trozo de carne.

—¿Te arrepientes? Suenas un poco melancólica. —Regina sabía poner una voz dulce cuando quería.

Le miré la boca y pensé cómo sería si se abalanzara sobre mí y me obligara a aceptar su beso.

—¿Sobre lo de venir a Londres? —Negué con la cabeza—. Para nada. Me encanta vivir aquí. De hecho, como no consiga el visado de trabajo cuando acabe el máster voy a estar hecha polvo. Siento que ahora mi hogar es Londres.

Me sonrió.

 _Eres demasiado guapa, maldita sea, Regina Mills_.

—Encajas aquí... muy bien. Tan bien que de hecho nunca hubiera sabido que no eras de aquí hasta que hablaste, pero incluso con tu acentazo americano y todo pareces una más.

—Acentazo, ¿eh?

—Un acentazo muy bonito, señorita Swan. —Me sonrió con sus ojos marrones brillantes.

—¿Y qué me cuentas de ti? ¿Cómo ha llegado Regina Mills a ser la directora general de Seguridad Internacional Mills, S.A.? —Le dio un trago a su cerveza y se relamió la comisura de los labios. Llevaba un elegante traje de ejecutiva gris oscuro que definitivamente costaba más que mi alquiler—. ¿Cuál es tu historia, Regina? Y, por cierto, tú en cambio no tienes ningún acentazo, qué va. —Sonreí.

Enarcó una ceja de manera sexy.

—Soy la pequeña de dos hermanos. Mi hermana y yo nos criamos con mi padre. Conducía un taxi londinense y me llevaba con él cuando no tenía clase.

—Por eso no necesitaste ni una indicación para encontrar mi piso —dije—. Y he oído que los taxistas de Londres tienen que aprobar un examen de todas las calles. Eso es increíble.

Volvió a sonreírme.

—A ese examen le llaman _El conocimiento_. Muy bien, señorita Swan. Para ser americana estás bastante puesta en cultura británica.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Vi un programa sobre eso. Muy divertido, de hecho. —Me di cuenta de que había cambiado de tema, así que dije—: Perdona por interrumpirte. Entonces ¿qué hiciste cuando acabaste el instituto?

—Me metí en el Ejército. Estuve seis años. Luego lo dejé. Abrí mi propia empresa con ayuda de los contactos que había hecho mientras estuve ahí. —Me volvió a mirar con deseo y sin ninguna intención de querer continuar hablando.

—¿En qué rama del Ejército?

—Las Fuerzas Especiales, fundamentalmente en reconocimiento. —No me dio más detalles pero me sonrió.

—No eres muy comunicativa que se diga, señora Mills.

—Si te contara más tendría que matarte y mandaría a la mierda mi promesa.

—¿Qué promesa? —pregunté inocente.

—Que no soy una asesina en serie —dijo mientras se metía un trozo de solomillo en su preciosa boca y empezaba a masticar.

—¡Gracias a Dios! La idea de cenar solomillo con una asesina en serie se habría _cargado_ esta cita por completo.

Se tragó la carne y me sonrió.

—Muy graciosa, señorita Swan. Eres un genio.

—Huy, gracias, señora Mills, lo intento con todas mis fuerzas. —Me desarmaba con su encanto con tanta facilidad que realmente tenía que esforzarme para llevar las riendas de la conversación. Regina podía darle la vuelta en cualquier instante—. ¿Y qué hace exactamente tu empresa?

—Seguridad fundamentalmente, para el Gobierno británico y _varios_ clientes privados internacionales. En este momento estamos hasta arriba con los Juegos Olímpicos. Con tanta gente llegando a Londres de todas partes, sobre todo por cómo está el mundo después del 11 de septiembre, exige mucho esfuerzo.

—Imagino.

Apuntó a mi ensalada con el cuchillo.

—Te traigo al mejor restaurante de solomillos de la ciudad y ¿qué haces? —Negó con la cabeza—. Te pides una ensalada.

Me reí.

—Lleva carne. Ya, no lo puedo evitar. No me gusta ser predecible.

—Pues se te da muy bien ser impredecible, señorita Swan. —Me guiñó un ojo y le dio otro mordisco al solomillo.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal, Regina?

—Me temo que ya no hay marcha atrás — contestó fríamente.

Realmente quería saberlo. Llevaba un par de días dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿colecc..., coleccionas desnudos... o algo por el estilo? —Bajé la mirada a mi plato.

—No —respondió de inmediato—. Aquella noche estaba encargada de la seguridad de la Galería Andersen. Iban ciertas personalidades y quise hacer acto de presencia. Normalmente tengo empleados que se encargan del trabajo de campo. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero estoy muy contenta de haber ido porque gracias a eso vi tu retrato. —Su voz sonaba alegre—. Me gustó y lo compré. —Pude sentir cómo sus ojos me pedían que la mirara. Levanté la vista—. Y entonces apareciste tú, Emma.

—Oh...

—Por cierto, oí lo que August te dijo sobre mi mano. —Se dio un golpecito en el oído —. En mi profesión utilizamos aparatos de seguridad de alta tecnología.

El tenedor retumbó al caer al suelo y yo debí de pegar un bote enorme. Esbozó una sonrisa con autosuficiencia y se le veía segura de sí misma y ridículamente sexy como para estar ahí conmigo. Me sentía tan avergonzada que tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

—Siento muchísimo que oyeras...

—No lo sientas, Emma. Trato de evitar correrme con la mano, sobre todo si hay otras opciones más placenteras. —Me cogió de la barbilla. Sentí que mi cuerpo se acaloraba mientras dejaba que me levantara la cara. Bua..., respira, Emma, respira—. Me gustas — prosiguió en susurros—. Quiero hacerlo en condiciones. Te quiero debajo de mí. Quiero correrme contigo. —Sus ojos oscuros nunca abandonaron los míos. Tampoco me soltó la barbilla. Me sujetaba con firmeza y me hacía darle la razón.

—¿Por qué, Regina?

Movió el dedo pulgar y me acarició la mandíbula.

—¿Por qué queremos las cosas? Es simplemente por cómo me haces reaccionar. — Sus ojos se posaron en mí y volvieron a recobrar esa mirada fulminante—. Ven conmigo a mi casa. Quédate esta noche conmigo, Emma. Déjame que te enseñe el porqué.

—Vale. —Me latía tan fuerte el corazón que estaba segura de que ella lo podía oír. Y sin más dije que sí a algo que sabía que significaría un antes y un después. Para mí desde luego.

En cuanto la palabra salió de mis labios vi que Regina cerraba los ojos y parpadeaba durante una centésima de segundo. Y a continuación todo estuvo marcado por la agitación y la determinación; la situación contrastaba enormemente con la conversación sensual que acabábamos de tener. En cuestión de segundos había pagado la cuenta de la cena y me llevaba a su coche. El tacto firme de Regina me apretaba la espalda, guiándome hacia delante, llevándome a un lugar en donde podría tenerme. A solas.

Regina condujo hasta un imponente edificio acristalado que despuntaba sobre el horizonte londinense de construcciones de siglos pasados. Era moderno pero con reminiscencias a la Inglaterra anterior a la guerra.

—Buenas noches, señora Mills. —El portero de uniforme saludó a Regina y me hizo un educado gesto con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Claude —le respondió con seguridad. La presión de su mano, todavía presente en mi espalda, me impulsó dentro del ascensor. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas me dio la vuelta y pegó sus labios a los míos. Volvía a ser como en el edificio Shires y sentí la oleada de excitación de lleno entre mis muslos. Y también estaba empezando a formarme una imagen clara de esta mujer. Regina era reservada en público, toda una auténtica señorita comedida, pero ¿de puertas para dentro? Cuidadito.

En esta ocasión sus manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. No opuse resistencia cuando me hizo retroceder hasta la esquina. Su tacto me excitaba y me ponía por las nubes al mismo tiempo. Con el pelo me hacía cosquillas por el cuello

mientras llevaba la mano a mi blusa para tocarme el pecho. Jadeé al sentir el calor de sus manos vagar con determinación explorando mi cuerpo. Me arqueé hacia atrás, con el pecho hacia fuera, haciendo presión contra su mano. Entonces encontró mi pezón entre el encaje y lo apretó.

—Eres jodidamente sexy, Emma. Me muero por ti —me dijo con la boca pegada a mi cuello mientras me hacía cosquillas en la piel con su aliento.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron frente a una pareja mayor que estaba esperando para entrar. Nos miraron durante unos segundos y decidieron esperar al siguiente ascensor. Traté de apartarme de ella, de poner algo de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Por segunda vez en el día me encontré a mí misma jadeando por Regina como una ramera en un sitio público a la vista de todo el mundo.

—Aquí no, por favor, Regina.

Su mano abandonó mi pecho y salió por el mismo sitio por el que había entrado. Sentí cómo su pulgar empezaba a hacer lentos círculos justo bajo mi barbilla. Y a continuación me sonrió.

Regina parecía contenta mientras me cogía la mano y se la llevaba a los labios para besarla. Maldita sea, me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. ¿Me perdonas, señorita Swan? Es que me haces olvidarme de dónde estoy.

Sentí mariposas en el estómago. Asentí porque no podía hacer nada más y susurré:

—No pasa nada. —Gracias al ascensor nos íbamos aproximando cada vez más a su piso. Me pregunté qué haría en cuanto estuviéramos dentrodel apartamento. Regina me tenía totalmente hechizada y estaba segurísima de que ella lo sabía.

Finalmente el ascensor llegó al último piso y a medida que se iba deteniendo me dio otro vuelco al estómago justo cuando Regina volvió a acariciarme. Esta mujer siempre estaba tocándome: siempre encima de mí si le dejaba.

Con la llave abrió las puertas de roble tallado y me hizo pasar a su mundo privado. El salón estaba pintado en tonos grises y crema, y para ser un sitio tan moderno había mucha madera, molduras y elementos decorativos.

—Esto es precioso, Regina. Tienes una casa muy bonita.

Regina se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la tiró al sofá. Acto seguido me cogió la mano, me llevó a una pared acristalada y a una terraza que daba a Londres, espectacularmente iluminada de noche.

Entonces me apartó de las vistas que tenía delante del cristal para darme la vuelta frente a ella y di unos pasos hacia atrás. Me miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

—Pero nada es tan bonito como tú, aquí de pie, en este momento, en mi casa, enfrente de mí. —Sacudió la cabeza, con ansia—. No se puede comparar.

Por alguna razón sentí la implacable necesidad de llorar. Regina era muy intensa y mi pobre cerebro trataba de procesarlo todo mientras ella empezaba a moverse hacia mí, lentamente, como un depredador. Ya había visto ese movimiento antes. Era capaz de ir rápida, lenta, brusca, suave, de cualquier modo, y hacer que pareciera espontáneo y natural.

Se me fue acelerando el pulso a medida que se acercaba. A unos centímetros de mí se detuvo y esperó. Tuve que levantar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Podía ver cómo su pecho se alzaba con la respiración acelerada. Me gustaba saber que ella también se sentía atraída por mí.

—No soy tan guapa como dices..., solo es la cámara —dije.

Llevó la mano a mi chaqueta verde, desabrochó el botón y la deslizó por mi espalda hasta que aterrizó con un suave sonido en el reluciente suelo de roble.

—Te equivocas, Emma. Eres guapísima. — Llevó la mano al dobladillo de mi camiseta de seda negra y la pasó por encima de mi cabeza. Levanté los brazos para ayudarla.

Me quedé frente a ella con mi sujetador negro de encaje mientras me devoraba con sus ardientes ojos marrones. Con el dorso de la yema de los dedos recorrió mis hombros y mi pecho. Esas delicadas caricias me hacían morir de ganas de más y no me podía quedar quieta ni un segundo.

—Regina... —Me incliné hacia delante y fui directa a rozar sus dedos.

—Dime, nena. ¿Qué quieres? —Me echó la cabeza a un lado para dejar mi cuello al descubierto. Entonces lo besó. La suavidad de sus labios me ponían la piel de gallina. El placer que sentía llegó a tal extremo que moría completamente de deseo. Había llegado a un punto de no retorno. La deseaba. Con todas mis fuerzas.

—Quiero..., quiero tocarte.

Llevé las manos a su camisa morada de vestir, me sujetaba con suavidad y me miraba fijamente con tanta tensión que parecía la cuerda de un arco a punto de partirse. Mis dedos empezaron a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

Soltó un gemido cuando mis dedos tocaron la piel sin nada de por medio.

—¡Sí, joder! Tócame.

Le quité la elegante camisa y fue a parar al montón cada vez más grande del suelo. Le miré el pecho por primera vez y casi rompí a llorar. Regina era todo sensualidad y tenía un vientre plano que se fundía en la pelvis más erótica que había visto en mi vida.

Me eché hacia delante y posé los labios en medio de sus pechos. Puso las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y me sujetó contra ella, como si nunca me fuera a soltar. Su fuerza y control eran obvios. En la cama Regina tendría el mando. Y por raro que parezca, me tranquilizó saberlo. Con ella estaba a salvo.

Se agachó para ponerse de rodillas y sus manos recorrieron mis caderas y mis piernas. Cuando llegó a mis zapatos tiró primero de uno y a continuación del otro y me los quitó con dulzura. Sus manos volvieron a subir a la cinturilla de mis pantalones de lino. Tiró del cordón y una vez sueltos los arrastró hasta el suelo. Miró mis piernas con detenimiento mientras yo me apartaba del montón de lino arrugado y entonces me dio un beso justo por encima de mi ropa interior. Sentí más mariposas en el estómago y el deseo entre mis piernas era cada vez más fuerte. Regina llevó los dedos al encaje negro y los deslizó bajo la goma. Tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta quitármela.

Casi desnuda ante ella, miró mi sexo y emitió un ruido, muy primitivo y apremiante, y entonces volvió a mirarme a la cara.

—Emma..., eres tan preciosa que no puedo..., joder..., no puedo esperar.

Sus dedos recorrieron mi estómago y mis caderas y tiró de mí hasta llevarme junto a sus labios y besar mi sexo desnudo. Me estremeció ese íntimo roce que me mantenía cautiva, expectante por lo que venía a continuación.

Se volvió a poner de pie y llevó mis manos a su cintura con pausa. Entendí el mensaje alto y claro. Empecé a bajar la cremallera de su falda y se la quité. Soltó un rugido cuando mi mano acarició sutilmente su sexo. Mientras me echaba hacia delante para concentrarme en quitarle la ropa, ella tiró del broche de mi sujetador y me lo quitó y acto seguido se quitó el suyo también. Estaba completamente desnuda.

—No voy a pasar aquí la noche, Regina. Prométeme que después me llevarás a casa.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la habitación.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Una vez no será suficiente, no contigo. —Abrió la puerta de golpe y me metió en la habitación. Su cara parecía salvaje y llena de ansia—. Primero necesito follarte y luego bajaré el ritmo. Dame esta noche. Déjame que te haga el amor esta noche, mi preciosa Emma. —Se aproximó a mi cara—. Por favor.

—Pero no puedo pasar la noch...

Sus labios amortiguaron mis protestas mientras me extendía en su suave y lujosa cama y empezaba a tocar mi cuerpo. A besar mi cuerpo. A calentar mi cuerpo hasta que los pensamientos racionales que tenía antes de llegar a ese punto salieron y desaparecieron de mi mente. Estaba saltándome las reglas y era muy consciente de eso mientras la lengua de Regina revoloteaba sobre mis pezones duros, alternando con pequeños mordiscos seguidos de suaves caricias para calmar lo que había hecho.

El contraste entre sus mordiscos y la delicadeza de sus suaves labios me hacía estar por las nubes. Sentí que podría tener un orgasmo en cualquier instante. El placer me hizo gritar y arquearme. Me temblaban las piernas mientras me tocaba el pecho, incapaz de estar quieta, y me sentía desatada y desenfrenada bajo el cuerpo de Regina.

Ella me hacía sentir tan bien que no me arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión. Todas las reservas que tenía desaparecieron en un segundo ante el maravilloso repaso que le estaba dando a mi cuerpo.

Estar desnuda no me asusta. Lo he hecho muchas veces como modelo y sé que la gente encuentran mi figura bonita. Lo que es más difícil de procesar para mí es la intimidad. Por lo que cuando Regina decía cosas como _deja que te haga el amor, mi preciosa Emma_ sabía que no podría negarme.

—¿Regina? —grité su nombre desenfrenadamente para recordarme únicamente a mí misma que estaba aquí con ella y no perdida en alguna fantasía erótica de un mundo de ensueño.

—Lo sé, nena. Deja que te cuide. —Apartó las manos de mis senos, las llevó a la cara interna de mis rodillas y las abrió. Completamente abierta frente a ella, miró fijamente mi sexo por segunda vez esa noche.

—Joder, eres preciosa..., quiero probarlo.

Y entonces llevó su boca hasta mi sexo. Esa lengua suave daba vueltas en mi clítoris y lo acariciaba. Sentía cómo su lengua lo rodeaba mientras me retorcía contra sus labios y su lengua. Me correría en un segundo y no había marcha atrás. No había marcha atrás con Regina. Ella conseguía lo que quería.

—Me voy a correr...

—La primera de muchas veces, nena —dijo entre mis piernas.

Y entonces dos de sus dedos se adentraron en mi interior y empezaron a acariciarme.

—Estás excitada —dijo con voz ronca—, pero cuando lo que esté dentro de ti sea eso —señaló un consolador doble _¿cómo ha llegado eso ahí?_ —lo vas a estar más, ¿sí o no, Emma? —Siguió follándome con los dedos mientras movía la lengua por mi clítoris—. ¿Sí o no? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con más contundencia.

Me invadió una oleada de sensaciones y me contraje en cuanto empecé a sentir el orgasmo.

—¡Sí! —grité de golpe, consciente de que ella estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Córrete entonces. ¡Córrete para mí, Emma!

Y lo hice, y la sensación no se pareció a ningún orgasmo que hubiera tenido en mi vida. No podía hacer nada más que correrme.

Regina me empujaba al borde de un precipicio y me rescataba mientras caía en picado. Surcaba la ola del éxtasis bien sujeta a ella, con sus dedos muy dentro de mi sexo, y me mantenían firme. Era devastadora en su grandeza y no podía hacer nada más que aceptarla.

Sacó los dedos de mi interior y oí el sonido de un paquete rasgarse y abrirse. Observé cómo ponía el preservativo en la parte del consolador que iría dentro de ella y seguido en la parte del consolador que irá dentro de mi, grande, precioso y duro. Sobre esa parte que en un minuto estaría muy dentro de mí, y me estremecí solo de pensarlo.

Levantó sus preciosos ojos marrones hasta los míos y susurró:

—Ahora, Emma. Ahora vas a ser mía. —dijo mientras se colocaba dentro la otra parte del consolador.

Sollocé ante la imagen de ella encima de mí y la expectación era tal que apenas era consciente.

Regina cayó sobre mí y sentí el duro consolador dentro de mi sexo, ardiente y duro como el metal. Sus caderas hicieron que me abriera más mientras se hundía bien hondo. Me cogió la boca, embistiendo su lengua a la vez que se introducía dentro de mí. Su lengua sabía a mi esencia. Regina Mills me estaba poseyendo en su cama. Completa e irrevocablemente.

Surqué la ola de placer mientras Regina surcaba mi cuerpo. Al principio lo hizo con fiereza. Embestía mi calado sexo de una manera cada vez más profunda. Sentí la llegada de otro orgasmo.

Las venas de su cuello palpitaban mientras se apoyaba y me ponía en otra posición.

Apreté mi sexo alrededor del juguete mientras me daba duro. Emitió toda clase de sonidos y me susurraba cosas obscenas sobre lo mucho que le gustaba follarme. Me ponía a cien.

—¡Regina! —grité su nombre al tiempo que me corría por segunda vez; mi cuerpo estaba completamente rendido ante el suyo, mientras me estremecía y me retorcía presa de la excitación.

Ella no paró. Siguió penetrándome, hasta que llegó la hora de que alcanzara el orgasmo. Con el cuello en tensión y los ojos encendidos, siguió poseyéndome. Me abrí para acomodar la longitud y grosor del juguete a medida que penetraba más y más duro. Sabía que estaba cerca.

Contraje las paredes de mi vagina más fuerte que nunca. Regina soltó un sonido gutural que parecía una combinación entre mi nombre y un grito de guerra y se estremeció sobre mí; sus ojos más brillantes que nunca contrastaban con la oscuridad de la habitación. Nunca apartó los ojos de los míos cuando se corrió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 5**

Regina seguía con los ojos fijos en mí. Incluso después de relajarnos tras el desenfreno sexual. Sacó el juguete de mí. Se quitó el consolador ella, le quitó los preservativos y se deshizo de las pruebas. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a mí, sus ojos deteniéndose en los míos, buscando mi reacción después de lo que acabábamos de hacer.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras deslizaba su pulgar por mis labios, acariciándolos con mucha suavidad.

Le sonreí y le contesté con lentitud.

—Ajá.

—No he acabado contigo ni mucho menos. —Arrastró la mano por mi cuello, por mis senos, a lo largo de mis caderas hasta posarse en mi estómago—. Ha sido tan increíble... No quiero..., no quiero que acabe. —Dejó la mano ahí extendida y se inclinó hacia delante para besarme lenta y concienzudamente, casi con veneración. Me di cuenta de que me quería decir algo—. Quiero..., quiero correrme encima de ti. Quiero sentir mi sexo contra el tuyo , sin nada entre medias de nosotras. —Apretó los dedos en mis húmedos pliegues y los hundió varias veces—. Justo ahí.

Me sorprendían sin embargo sus palabras. La mayoría de las personas no querían arriesgarse a hacer eso. Mi cuerpo respondió a sus caricias de manera involuntaria, incapaz de evitar arquearme hacia sus dedos. Un sonido de placer salió de mi garganta.

—Mi empresa hace controles médicos regulares, tenemos que estar sanos, yo incluida. Te puedo enseñar los informes médicos, Emma; estoy limpia, te lo prometo —dijo, al tiempo que me acariciaba el cuello y me pasaba los dedospor el clítoris, decidida.

—Pero ¿y si yo no? —gemí.

Frunció el ceño y dejó la mano quieta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no estás con alguien?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé, hace bastante.

Entrecerró los ojos durante una fracción de segundo.

—¿Bastante es una semana o meses?

 _Una semana no es hace bastante_. No tenía ni idea de por qué respondía a sus preguntas, solo sabía que era algo intrínseca a lo que ella conseguía de mí. Regina exigía respuestas, hacía preguntas directas, había algo en ella que hacía que me fuera casi imposible detenerla cuando se adentraba en terrenos a los que yo no quería que fuera.

—Meses —fue mi respuesta, y eso era todo lo que iba a decirle en ese momento.

Su cara se relajó.

—Entonces... ¿es eso un sí? —Se tumbó completamente sobre mí y entrelazó mis manos con las suyas mientras me abría las piernas con sus rodillas para poder meterse entre ellas—. Porque quiero hacértelo otra vez. Quiero estar pegada a ti. Quiero hacer que te corras y que mi sexo esté tan junto al tuyo que nunca olvides que estuve ahí. Quiero correrme encima de ti, Emma, y que lo sintamos juntas.

Ahora la sentía excitada, acercando su sexo al mío lista para pegarse completamente. Y a pesar de lo vulnerable que era debajo de ella, nunca me había sentido más segura.

Me besó con pasión, y su lengua me reclamaba como antes. Era una demostración de lo que quería hacer con su sexo. La entendía a la perfección casi todo el tiempo. Regina no me confundía en lo más mínimo.

—Confío en ti, Regin...

—Joder..., sííí —gimió mientras daba una primera embestida contra mi sexo, que todavía era presa de un cosquilleo—. Oh, nena, me das tanto placer. Me vuelves jodidamente loca...

Y así fue la segunda vez con ella. En esta ocasión se movió más despacio, de manera más controlada, como si quisiera saborearlo. Pero no es que fuera menos placentero, porque Regina hizo que me corriera hasta que casi perdí el conocimiento.

Siguió embistiendo mi sexo empapado cada vez más, y entonces ella se detuvo en seco, con la espina dorsal arqueada, y ese movimiento nos unió tanto que en ese instante la sentí parte de mí.

Regina dijo mi nombre con un grito ahogado y se quedó ahí pegada a mi cuerpo, tal y como había dicho que haría, hasta que después de unos cuantos y deliciosos espasmos se derramó encima de mi y se detuvo por completo, respirando entrecortadamente todavía entre mis piernas.

Me lamió con suavidad el cuello mientras le acariciaba la espalda, que irradiaba calor y humedad por culpa del sudor. La habitación olía a sexo y a su deliciosa colonia, fuera la que fuera. Sentí con las yemas de los dedos unos bultos irregulares en su piel. Muchos. ¿Cicatrices? Se movió rápidamente y mis manos se apartaron. Sabía que era mejor no preguntar.

Pero no se fue muy lejos. Regina se puso de lado, se recostó y me miró fijamente unos segundos más.

—Gracias por lo de antes —susurró, recorriéndome la cara con la mano—, y por confiar en mí. —Me volvió a sonreír—. Me encanta que estés aquí, en mi cama.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en tu cama con otra mujer, Regina? —Si ella podía preguntar, entonces yo también tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Me sonrió, con cara de autosuficiencia.

—Desde..., nunca, cariño. No traigo mujeres aquí.

—La última vez que me miré en el espejo era una mujer.

Arrastró los ojos por mi cuerpo de manera sugerente antes de contestar:

—Un pedazo de mujer, sin lugar a dudas. — Me miró a los ojos—. Pero, de todas maneras, no traigo a otras mujeres aquí.

—Oh... —Me recosté contra la cabecera de la cama, tirando de las sábanas hasta la altura del pecho. _¿Cómo narices no iba a ser eso una mentira?_ —. Eso me sorprende. Pensaba que tendrías más ofertas de las que podrías usar.

Tiró de las sábanas y dejó mis pechos al descubierto.

—No me estropees la vista, por favor, y la palabra clave es _usar_ , cielo. No me gusta que me usen. —Se hizo un ovillo junto a mí contra la cabecera de la cama y con un dedo me acarició el pecho—. Pero no me importa si tú me usas. Tienes un permiso especial.

Resoplé y le aparté la mano.

—Eres demasiado guapa, Regina, y lo sabes. Ese encanto inglés no te va a hacer tener vía libre conmigo nunca.

Emitió un ruido sarcástico.

—Y tú eres una yanqui dura de pelar. La otra noche pensé que tendría que cogerte en brazos y meterte en mi coche a la fuerza.

—Una suerte que no lo hicieras o este estupendo revolcón que acabamos de tener... nunca habría tenido lugar. —Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Me hizo cosquillas y empecé a chillar.

—Así que para ti ha sido un estupendo revolcón, ¿eh?

—¡Regina! —Le golpeé en las manos y gateé hasta el borde de la cama. Me arrastró de nuevo hacia ella y me sujetó luciendo una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Emma —pronunció despacio.

Y entonces me besó. Lenta, suave y dulcemente, y la sentí íntima y especial. Regina me colocó de costado y ajustó nuestros cuerpos bajo las sábanas con su brazo sobre mí, protegiéndome. Sentí que me entraba el sueño en esa cama calentita que compartíamos. Sabía que era mala idea. Las reglas son las reglas y yo me las estaba saltando.

—No debería quedarme a dormir, Regina; de verdad que me tengo que ir...

—No, no, no, quiero que te quedes — insistió, hablando a mi cabello.

—Pero no debería...

—Shhhhh —me interrumpió tal y como había hecho tantas veces antes y me calló con un beso. Me acarició la cabeza y sus dedos recorrieron mi pelo. No podía luchar contra ella. No después de esta noche. Me sentía tan segura que era maravilloso; mi cuerpo estaba agotado tras los orgasmos y su magnetismo era tal que me sentía demasiado cómoda como para enfrentarme a ese tema con ella. Por lo que me dormí. ...

 _Los terrores nocturnos son reales. Llegan por la noche cuando duermo. Trato de luchar contra ellos pero casi siempre ganan. Todo está oscuro porque tengo los ojos cerrados. Pero oigo los sonidos. Las palabras crueles de alguien, palabras y nombres desagradables. Y una risa aterradora... Creen que es divertido degradar a esta persona. Siento mi cuerpo pesado y débil. Todavía les oigo reír y recordar todo el mal que han hecho..._

Me desperté gritando y sola en la cama de Regina. Me di cuenta de dónde estaba cuando ella llegó corriendo a la habitación con los ojos desorbitados. Empecé a llorar en cuanto la vi. Los sollozos se intensificaron cuando se sentó en la cama y me agarró.

—No pasa nada. Estoy aquí. —Me llevó hasta su pecho. Estaba vestida y yo seguía desnuda en su cama—. Has tenido una pesadilla, solo eso.

—¿Dónde fuiste? —conseguí decir entre sofocos.

—Solo estaba en mi despacho... Estas jodidas Olimpiadas..., últimamente trabajo por la noche. —Apretó los labios en mi cabeza—. He estado justo aquí todo el tiempo hasta que te quedaste dormida.

—¡Me tenías que haber llevado a casa! ¡Te dije que no me iba a quedar a dormir! —Forcejeé para apartarme de sus brazos.

—Joder, Emma, ¿cuál es el problema? Son las dos de la madrugada, maldita sea. Estás agotada. ¿No puedes quedarte sin más...? ¿Por qué no duermes aquí?

—Porque no quiero. ¡Es demasiado! ¡No puedo hacerlo, Regina! —La empujé hacia atrás.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Dejas que te traiga a mi casa y te folle de manera salvaje pero te niegas a dormir un par de horas en mi cama? — Bajó la cara hasta encontrar la mía—. Dime, ¿por qué te da miedo estar aquí conmigo?

Parecía dolida y sonaba bastante ofendida. Y encima yo me sentía una cretina cruel aparte de encontrarme hecha una mierda emocionalmente. También estaba muy guapa con sus vaqueros desteñidos y la camiseta gris claro. Tenía el pelo revuelto, pero estaba buenísima como siempre, más incluso ahora porque era la Regina más íntima, la que no mostraba en público.

Empecé a llorar otra vez y a decirle que lo sentía. Hablaba en serio. Sentía que algunas partes de mí estuvieran dañadas y rotas, pero eso tampoco cambiaba los hechos.

—No me da miedo estar contigo. Es muy complicado, Regina. ¡Lo..., lo siento! —Me froté la cara—. Quiero irme a casa...

—Shhhhhh... No tienes que sentir nada. Solo has tenido una pesadilla y no puedo dejar que te vayas a casa en este estado. Estás muy alterada. —Regina alargó la mano para coger el paquete de pañuelos que estaba al lado de la cama y me lo pasó—. ¿Quieres hablar del tema?

—No —conseguí decir entre tres pañuelos.

—No pasa nada, Emma. Puedes hacerlo cuando te sientas cómoda si te apetece. —Era muy agradable la sensación de su mano haciendo círculos en mi espalda, pero simplemente no quería cerrar los ojos por si acaso me volvía a quedar dormida. Me llevó debajo del edredón junto a ella.

—Déjame que te abrace unos minutos, ¿vale? —Afirmé con la cabeza—. No me moveré de aquí hasta que te duermas, y si te despiertas y no me ves es que estoy justo al otro lado del salón, en mi despacho. La luz estará encendida. Nunca te dejaría sola en mi casa. Estás totalmente a salvo conmigo. Trabajo en seguridad, ¿recuerdas?

Cogí más pañuelos y me soné la nariz; me sentía completamente hecha polvo y avergonzada por la situación. Sin embargo, me las arreglé para salir de ella, y sabía lo que iba a hacer. Solté una risita tras su comentario y dejé que me arropara de nuevo en su cama. Estaba frente a su pecho, así que inhalé la fragancia que tanto me gustaba y traté de recordar lo agradable que resultaba. Me centré en la sensación de Regina agarrándome, manteniéndome a salvo, y el calor de su cuerpo. Traté de conservar todo eso en mi cabeza porque no iba a volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Fingí que me quedaba dormida.

Calmé mi respiración y fingí. Y al cabo de un rato sentí que se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación. Incluso oí el sonido de sus pies descalzos de puntillas por el suelo de madera. Miré el reloj y esperé otros cinco minutos antes de levantarme.

Entré en el salón de Regina totalmente desnuda y recogí mi ropa. Aparté la camisa del montón y la estiré antes de colocarla sobre el brazo del sofá, doblada por la mitad. Ojalá pudiera llevármela como recuerdo.

Me vestí a toda prisa delante del enorme ventanal y cogí los zapatos con la mano en lugar de ponérmelos. Agarré mi bolsa y me dirigí a la puerta. Podía sentir su excitación entre mis piernas, goteando, y al pensarlo me entraron ganas de llorar. Ahora todo parecía un error. Lo había estropeado todo.

Una vez en la puerta principal, corrí al ascensor y apreté el botón. Me puse los zapatos y metí la mano en la bolsa en busca de un cepillo. Di con él y me lo pasé con fuerza por el pelo, que decía a gritos: me acaban de follar. Mi pobre cabello enredado no tenía remedio, pero eso era mejor que nada. Entonces llegó el ascensor y me subí, al tiempo que guardaba el cepillo y comprobaba que tenía dinero en la cartera para el taxi mientras bajaba.

Cuando salí al vestíbulo el portero me saludó.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?

—Eh..., sí. Claude, ¿verdad? Necesito llegar a mi casa. ¿Me puede ayudar a encontrar un taxi? —Hasta para mis propios oídos sonaba desesperada. Eso sin saber lo que estaba pensando Claude.

No mostró la más mínima reacción mientras cogía el teléfono.

—Ahhh, está llegando uno en este instante. —Claude dejó el teléfono, salió de detrás de su mesa y me abrió la puerta del vestíbulo. Me ayudó a subirme al vehículo y me cerró la puerta. Le di las gracias, dije mi dirección al taxista y miré por la ventana.

La vista del elegante vestíbulo era nítida por la noche, por lo que vi a Regina salir a toda prisa de los ascensores y hablar con Claude. Llegó corriendo a la calle pero el taxi ya estaba en marcha. Levantó los brazos con frustración y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Pude ver que seguía descalza. Pude ver que estaba desconcertada a la vez que herida cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron: los míos dentro del coche y los suyos en la calle. Pude ver a Regina. Y probablemente esa sería la última vez que la vería.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Repito, ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, y ya sí os dejo con el capítulo, espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 6**

El delicioso olor del café me despertó. Miré el reloj y supe que esa mañana no habría ninguna sesión de footing por el puente de Waterloo. Entré en la cocina tapándome los ojos con el brazo.

—Justo como a ti te gusta, Emms, dulce y cremoso. —Mi en teoría compañera de piso y querida amiga Ruby deslizó la taza en mi dirección con una expresión en la cara muy fácil de leer: _Ya estás soltando por esa boquita, maja, que no te voy a hacer daño_.

Adoro a Rubs pero todo este lío con Regina me había desbaratado tanto que lo único que quería era borrar su existencia de la faz de la tierra y fingir que nunca había ocurrido.

Alargué la mano para coger la humeante taza e inhalé su delicioso aroma. Me recordaba a ella por alguna razón y sentí una fuerte punzada en el estómago. Me senté frente a la barra de la cocina y me abalancé sobre mi taza de café como una gallina protegiendo a su polluelo. Mientras me colocaba en el taburete, las molestias que sentía entre las piernas me sirvieron como otro recordatorio. Un recordatorio de Regina, de su cuerpo sexy, de su mirada ejemplar y de lo maravilloso que era el sexo con ella..., y de cómo me había despertado en su cama, histérica. Dejé a un lado la tontería de tratar de ser valiente y permití que las lágrimas brotaran.

Tardó un tiempo —dos tazas de café y un cambio de posición hasta el sofá— en sacarme la historia. Pero Ruby en ese sentido es buenísima. No para hasta que lo consigue.

—Hace dos horas que te silencié el teléfono. Esa bolsa hacía tanto ruido que estuve a punto de darle una patada. —Ruby me acarició la cabeza, que estaba apoyada en su hombro—. Tienes mensajes en el buzón de voz y sms para aburrir. Creo que el pobre teléfono estaba a punto de explotar, por lo que lo salvé de una muerte dolorosa y lo apagué de una vez por todas.

—Gracias, Ruby. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí esta mañana. —Y lo decía en serio. Ella era como yo en muchos sentidos. Una chica de California en Londres, estudiante de Restauración y huyendo de toda la mierda de su hogar. La única diferencia era que su padre en este momento vivía en Londres, por lo que no estaba totalmente sola en Inglaterra. Nos conocimos la primera semana de clases hace casi cuatro años y nunca nos hemos separado. Ella sabía mis secretos y yo sabía los suyos.

—Yo también. —Me dio un pequeño golpe en la rodilla—. Y ahora vas a pedir cita con la doctora Roswell, vas a hacer planes para venirte de fiesta con August y conmigo y vamos a hacer una parada en Charbonnel et Walker para atiborrarnos de su chocolate, que es un auténtico pecado. —Inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece divino. —Solté una sonrisa forzada y traté de calmarme.

—Y quizá deberías darle una oportunidad a esa chica, Emms. Es buena en la cama y le gustas mucho.

Mi sonrisa falsa se convirtió en un auténtico mohín.

—Has estado cotilleando con Gus.

Resopló.

—O por lo menos devuélvele la llamada. — Ruby bajó la voz hasta decir en un susurro—: Ella no sabe nada de tu pasado...

—Lo sé. —Y Ruby tenía razón. Regina no sabía nada de mí. Ruby me acarició el brazo—. La verdad es que anoche no estaba ni enfadada ni ofendida con ella. Solo tenía que irme de ahí. Me desperté gritando en su cama y...

Ahora las ganas de llorar eran tan fuertes como antes. Traté de controlar el impulso.

—Pero parece que quería consolarte. No estaba tratando de poner distancia, Emms.

—Deberías haber visto su cara cuando entró en la habitación y yo estaba gritando como una loca. Cómo me miró... —Me froté las sienes—. Es simplemente demasiado intensa. No te lo puedo explicar bien, Rubs. Nunca he conocido a nadie como Regina y no sé si puedo soportarlo. Si lo de anoche es algún tipo de señal, sinceramente dudo que pueda.

Ruby me miró y sus preciosos ojos verdes sonrieron con confianza.

—Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. Lo sé. —Ella afirmó con la cabeza—. Vas a prepararte para trabajar y después de un productivo día al servicio de las grandes obras de arte de la Universidad de Londres, te vienes a casa y te preparas para una noche de placeres terrenales. August ya se ha subido al carro. —Me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro con el dedo —. Ahora te toca a ti, querida.

—Lo sabía. Gus me sacaba de casa en cuanto podía. —Sonreí de manera sincera por primera vez en las últimas doce horas y levanté el culo del sofá—. Me apunto, Rubs —dije, frotándome el hombro—. Me rindo.

Había estado trabajando durante un par de horas cuando Rory apareció por detrás con un jarrón con las dalias moradas más bonitas que había visto en mi vida. Caminó hasta mí con una sonrisa radiante.

—Un paquete para usted, señorita Emma. Parece que tiene una admiradora.

 _¡Oh, mierda!_ Miré el regalo dos veces. El lazo del jarrón no era realmente un lazo. Se trataba de la camisa morada que llevaba Regina anoche. Al final me había dado su camisa.

—Muchas gracias por traérmelas aquí, Rory. Son preciosas. —Me temblaba la mano mientras cogía la nota del soporte de plástico. Se me cayó dos veces antes de poder leer lo que había escrito.

 _Emma, anoche fue un verdadero regalo. Por favor, perdóname por no_

 _escuchar lo que estabas tratando de decirme. Lo siento. Tuya, R_

Leí la nota decenas de veces y me pregunté qué hacer.

¿Cómo conseguía confundirme con tanta facilidad? De repente estaba segura de que necesitaba escapar de Regina y al minuto siguiente quería volver a estar con ella. Miré de nuevo las flores moradas y supe que tenía que darle las gracias por el regalo y aceptar su disculpa muy a mi pesar. Ignorarla sería cruel.

¿Mensaje o llamada? Era una decisión difícil. Una parte de mí quería escuchar la voz de Regina y la otra parte tenía miedo de escuchar mi voz cuando tratase de responder a sus preguntas. Al final me decanté por un mensaje y me sentí una completa cobarde. Primero tenía que encender el teléfono, y en cuanto lo hice el aluvión de llamadas perdidas y el símbolo de mensajes que parpadeaba sin parar me puso mala sin ni siquiera escuchar ni leer nada. Era demasiado para mí en ese momento, por lo que ignoré todo y me decidí a escribir en la pantalla vacía.

 _Emma Swan: Regina, las flores son preciosas. Gracias. Me encanta el morado. —Emma_

En cuanto le di a _enviar_ contemplé la idea de apagar el teléfono, pero por supuesto no lo hice. La curiosidad mató al gato, o, en mi caso, me hizo hacer cosas estúpidas.

Me acerqué al jarrón de flores y quité la camisa del arreglo floral. Acerqué la nariz e inhalé. Tenía su olor. El sexy olor de Regina que tanto adoraba. No le iba a devolver la camisa nunca. Independientemente de lo que pasara o no pasara, la camisa ahora me pertenecía a mí.

Mi teléfono se iluminó y empezó a sonar. Mi primer instinto fue apagarlo, pero sabía que era ella quien llamaba. Y mi parte egoísta quería volver a escuchar su voz. Me puse el teléfono al oído.

—Hola.

—¿De verdad te gusta el morado? —La pregunta me hizo sonreír.

—Me encanta. Las flores son preciosas, y que sepas que no te voy a devolver la camisa.

—La jodí muchísimo, ¿no? —Su voz era suave y pude oír un crujido de fondo y cómo soltaba aire a continuación.

—¿Estás fumando, Regina?

—Hoy más de lo normal.

—Un vicio..., tienes uno. —Coloqué la camisa estirada sobre mi mesa.

—Tengo varios, me temo. —Hubo un momento de silencio y me preguntaba si ella me consideraba uno de sus vicios, pero acto seguido dijo—: Anoche quise ir a tu piso. Casi lo hago.

—Me alegra que no lo hicieras, Regina. Necesitaba pensar y me resulta muy difícil cuando estás cerca. Y no es por nada que hicieras anoche. No es tu culpa. Nece..., necesitaba un poco de espacio después de estar..., estar juntas. Soy..., soy así. Yo soy la que está jodida.

—No digas eso, Emma. Sé que ayer no te escuché. Tú me dijiste lo que necesitabas y yo te ignoré. Fui demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido. Rompí tu confianza y eso es de lo que más me arrepiento. Lo siento muchísimo..., no tienes idea de cuánto. Y si eso echa por la borda las opciones que tenía de estar contigo, entonces me lo merezco.

—No, no te lo mereces. —Mi voz era un mero susurro y había muchas cosas que quería decir pero, sin embargo, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo—. Tú no quieres estar conmigo, Regina.

— Sé que sí, mi preciosa Emma. —Podía oír cómo soltaba el humo del cigarro

—. Y ahora la pregunta es: ¿y tú? ¿Volverías a estar conmigo, Emma Swan?

No pude evitarlo. Sus palabras me hicieron llorar. Mi única salvación era que Regina no podía verme llorar por teléfono, pero estaba más que segura de que podía oírme.

—Y ahora te he hecho llorar. ¿Eso es bueno o malo, nena? Dímelo, por favor, porque no lo sé. —El deseo de su voz acabó con mi entereza.

—Es bueno... —Me reí con nerviosismo—. Y no sé cuándo podré. Esta noche he hecho planes con August y Ruby.

—Entiendo —dijo.

¿Estaba aceptando verla de nuevo? Las dos sabíamos la respuesta a su pregunta. La cosa es que Regina me arrastraba. Desde la noche que nos conocimos me tenía cautiva. Sí, enseguida pasamos al sexo. Sí, me había presionado un poco, pero me había llevado a un lugar en el que me sentía de maravilla cuando era capaz de olvidar mi pasado. Regina me hacía sentir extremadamente segura, de un modo sorprendente que me llevaba a plantearme el porqué. No tenía mucha fe en que se dijera que lo nuestro fuera a funcionar, pero estaba más claro que el agua que sería una historia para recordar.

—¿Podemos tomárnoslo con calma, Regina Mills?

—Me tomo eso como un sí. Y por supuesto que podemos. —Oí cómo exhalaba con suavidad de nuevo. Hizo una pausa, como si se estuviera armando de valor—. ¿Emma?

—¿Sí?

—Estoy sonriendo tanto en este momento...

—Yo también, Regina.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí dejo el capítulo, espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 7**

Salir de fiesta en Londres es realmente increíble. No lo hacíamos a menudo, pero una buena ronda de discotecas es justo lo que necesitaba. Mi pobre mente estaba saturada de emociones, miedos y culpa. Necesitaba bailar y beber y reírme, pero sobre todo lo que me hacía falta era olvidarme de toda esta mierda. La vida era demasiado corta para mortificarme con las cosas malas, o por lo menos eso es lo que me había dicho mi psiquiatra. Tenía una cita con la doctora Roswell al día siguiente a las cuatro y luego una cena con Regina. Era el primer paso que dábamos después del acuerdo que habíamos hecho por teléfono de tomárnoslo con calma. Me había dicho que quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa y tengo que admitir que eso me gustaba. Prefiero ir con la verdad siempre por delante. Lo cierto es que yo no tengo nada que ocultar; se trataba más bien de tener cuidado sobre lo que quería compartir con ella. Y tampoco sabía cuánto podía compartir con Regina. No tenía un mapa que me dijera por dónde ir. Tenía que arriesgarme, surcar la ola y esperar no caer directa al arrecife y ahogarme.

—Prueba esto. Es increíble. —August me dio una copa alta de color rojo anaranjado en un vaso de cóctel—. Lo llaman Llama Olímpica.

Le di un trago.

—Muy bueno.

Vimos a Ruby dar botes en la pista de baile con un tipo que definitivamente _no_ iba a tener la suerte de pasar la noche con ella. Ya llevábamos tres discotecas y mis pies empezaban a quejarse. Mis botas moradas quedaban genial con mi vestido de flores de un solo tirante, pero después de tres locales estaba lista para ponerme unos calcetines calentitos.

—Mi fetichismo por las botas de vaquero me está matando. —Sonreí a August y levanté una bota.

—Pues tienes como diez pares. —Se encogió de hombros—. Yo creo que te hacen muy sexy. Imagina —dijo Gus pensativamente—, desnuda y con las botas puestas..., los retratos serían increíbles —afirmó mientras movía la cabeza con rapidez—. Tu cuerpo y tus botas. ¿No tengo razón? Quiero hacerlo. Puedo hacer que todo esté oscuro y resaltar solo el color de las botas. Las tienes de muchos colores: amarillo, rosa, verde, azul, rojo. Quedará impresionante. Solo arte. Nada de mal gusto. —Me miró—. ¿Lo harías, Emms?

—Bueno..., sí, claro que lo haré. Si crees que las fotos serán buenas, entonces claro que les doy permiso a mis botas. —Le saqué la lengua—. A mi madre le dará un infarto. — Esperé a que Gus hiciera un comentario sarcástico.

—Tu madre necesita un buen revolcón. — Gus no me decepcionó.

Rompí a reír a carcajadas con la ridícula imagen de Mary Huntington Swan Exley dándose un buen revolcón en algún momento de su vida.

—Joder, nadie ha dicho que para quedarte embarazada necesites tener un orgasmo, y estoy segurísima de que mi madre solo se acostó con mi padre esa vez.

—Puede que tengas razón, reina —dijo August. Gus había visto a mi madre un par de veces, por lo que sabía de lo que hablaba—. Pero si solo fue una vez, lo hizo muy bien para tenerte —bromeó Gus, y seguí riéndome.

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía catorce años, seguramente por falta de revolcones regulares y porque se dieron cuenta de que no tenían ningún interés el uno en el otro, pero para ser sincera, ambos se quedaron en el mismo sitio sin moverse hasta que acabé el instituto. Mi madre cruzaba el charco y venía a Londres cuando le daba por ahí y yo me lo pasaba muy bien horrorizándola con mis amigos, con mi estilo de vida y mi comportamiento hasta que la visita la superaba. Su nuevo marido, Frank, era mucho mayor que ella, mucho más rico que mi padre y era probable que estuviese encantado cuando mi madre se iba de San Francisco en alguno de sus viajes. Dudo de que se diera muchos revolcones con Frank. Quizá Frank se diera algunos cuando ella estaba fuera, pero quién diablos lo podía saber. Mi madre y yo estábamos a malas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Lo de mi padre en cambio era otra historia. Siempre había sido mi favorito. Me llamaba de manera regular y me apoyaba en mis decisiones. Me quería por lo que era. Y en mis peores momentos él era la única razón por la que seguir viviendo. Me preguntaba qué pensaría mi padre de Regina.

Gus se fue a hablar con un rubio macizo y ligue potencial y yo me quedé sola y le di un trago a mi Llama Olímpica.

—Oye, encanto, esas botas moradas que llevas son la caña. —Un chico grande pelirrojo, también con botas, vaqueros y un cinturón con la hebilla con la forma y casi el mismo tamaño de Tejas se apoyó en mi mesa. Americano sí o sí. Con los Juegos Olímpicos no paraban de llegar cientos de personas a Londres, y este tipo definitivamente parecía ajeno a Europa.

—Gracias, colecciono botas de vaquero. — Le sonreí.

—Conque coleccionas vaqueros, ¿eh? —Me miró con lascivia—. Entonces estoy en el lugar correcto. —Se sentó junto a mí y su gran cuerpo se abalanzó hacia el mío en el sillón alargado—. Puedo ser tu vaquero si quieres —murmuró al instante con su aliento a alcohol—. Te dejo que me montes. —Me moví a un lado del asiento y me giré—. ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

—Me llamo: no me interesas. —Le miré fríamente—. Y mi apellido es: debes de estar vacilándome, borracho de mierda.

—¿No hay manera de que seas simpática con este invitado americano que ha venido hasta aquí desde Tejas? —El pelirrojo enorme se inclinó más y apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del asiento, acercándose a mí, pegando su pierna a la mía y soltándome el aliento en la cara—. No sabes lo que te pierdes.

—Creo que me hago una idea. —Me aparté de él todo lo que pude y me moví por el sillón—. ¿No os enseñan modales en Tejas o es que allí a las chicas les gustan los borrachos repugnantes que las entran en público?

Mole Pelirroja no pilló la indirecta o quizá era demasiado estúpido como para comprender mi pregunta, porque me cogió la mano y tiró de mí, arrastrándome hacia él.

—Baila conmigo, nena.

Me opuse, pero me agarraba con tanta fuerza que no tenía ninguna opción contra semejante carne. Era un troglodita pelirrojo que había bebido demasiado y tiraba de mí hacia su cuerpo, arrastrándonos por la pista de baile. Me tocó el culo y empezó a subirme la camiseta. Fue entonces cuando levanté la bota y le clavé el tacón lo más fuerte que pude en un dedo del pie.

—Quítame la mano de encima antes de que me haga unos pompones para mis botas con tus pelotas. Tú tienes dos huevos y yo tengo dos botas, una para cada uno. —Le lancé una sonrisa falsa.

Resopló y entrecerró los ojos. Me di cuenta de que estaba analizando si iba en serio o no, hasta que a continuación me sonrió con desdén y se apartó de mí.

—Serás frígida..., inglesa de mierda — murmuró, esquivando la multitud, seguramente directo a acosar a otra pobrecilla.

—¡Soy americana, gilipollas! ¡De la parte buena del país! —grité a su espalda antes de darme la vuelta y chocarme contra el cuerpo sensual de una mujer. Un cuerpo sobre el que había estado antes. Un cuerpo que desprendía un aroma que me embriagaba completamente. Regina.

No parecía contenta mientras le ponía mala cara a Mole Pelirroja, que se estaba alejando, y luego a mí. Acto seguido apoyó la mano en mi espalda y me empujó hacia la mesa. Me di cuenta de que estaba cabreada. Pero hasta enfadada seguía estando muy guapa con su camiseta negra, vaqueros oscuros, chaqueta gris y esa mirada tan seria que ponía.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Regina?

—Menos mal que es así, ¿no crees? Ese cerdo estaba encima de ti, con las manazas en tu culo, ¡y a saber lo que habría intentado hacer a continuación! —Me lanzó una mirada fulminante, con la mandíbula apretada y los labios fruncidos.

—Creo que he lidiado con él muy bien yo solita.

Regina me cogió la cara y me besó, manteniéndome atrapada en su boca, introduciendo la lengua y reclamando que la dejara entrar. Gemí y la besé, y sabía solo a menta y a un ligero deje a cerveza. Seguía sin poder creer que fuera fumadora. Nunca detectaba el olor del tabaco en ella. Aunque hubiera querido rechazar su beso, decirle que no a Regina era lo siguiente a imposible. La deseaba siempre. Sabía dónde dar conmigo y por esa razón era peligrosa.

—Mírate —dijo lentamente al tiempo que bajaba la vista por mi ropa y luego subía otra vez a mi cara—, es un milagro que no haya cincuenta personas excitadas tratando de ligar contigo.

—No. Solo dos. Mole Pelirroja y tú.

—¿Quién? —Entrecerró los ojos.

Era mi turno de enarcar una ceja.

—Hasta hace unos minutos August estaba aquí conmigo, así que voy a olvidar tu comentario. No sé muy bien cómo tomármelo. —Me crucé de brazos—. ¿Tienes algún motivo para estar aquí, Regina? O, mejor aún, ¿cómo supiste que estaba en esta discoteca en concreto? ¿Ahora me espías?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró a otro lado. Una camarera rubia platino apareció de inmediato, sonrojándose y contoneándose mientras apuntaba su bebida. Estoy segura de que Miss cóctel _sexo en la playa_ no lo habría dudado ni un segundo si ella le hubiera pedido que se sentara en su regazo. En serio, ¿cómo conseguía venir a un sitio como este sin que las mujeres la acosaran?

Cuando Regina me preguntó si quería algo del bar negué con la cabeza sin más y levanté la copa que me había traído August. La camarera me puso mala cara mientras se iba meneando las caderas.

—¿A qué me dedico, Emma? —Su voz era seria y tuve que reconocer que tenía mérito que no le mirara el culo a la camarera teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente se lo había contoneado en su cara como si fuera la bandera olímpica, ya que de hecho estaba hablando mirando a la pista de baile, rastreando la sala con los ojos.

—¿Eres la dueña de Seguridad Internacional Mills, S.A. y tienes a tu disposición todas las herramientas posibles para espiar a tus rollos? —dije con sarcasmo, inclinando la cabeza con la pregunta.

Se volvió hacia mí y me miró de arriba abajo rápidamente.

—Oh, hace mucho que dejaste de ser un mero rollo, preciosa. —Se inclinó con los labios en mis oídos—. Cuando follamos en mi cama pasaste a territorio desconocido, créeme.

Se me encogió el corazón con su mirada y con las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Me excité de inmediato y traté de apartar la conversación del sexo. No sé por qué me molesté de todas maneras; seguro que Regina sabía que me moría por ella ahora que estábamos sentadas juntas.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—No te enfades conmigo por venir. Me habría mantenido alejada si hubieras estado con tus amigos, pero ese jodido vaquero te puso las manos encima. —Regina se llevó mi mano a sus labios y el roce de sus labios era una sensación que me estaba empezando a encantar y a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarme—. Quería ver cómo te divertías. Estabas tan triste la última vez que te vi en el taxi...

Regina sonrió y su cara cambió completamente.

—Me encanta cuando haces eso —le dije.

—¿Cuando hago el qué?

—Cuando me besas la mano.

Me miró la mano, todavía agarrada a ella.

—Es una mano preciosa y me destrozaría que alguien le hiciera daño.

Sus ojos volvieron a los míos de nuevo, pero permaneció callada, observándome, haciendo círculos con su pulgar y llevando mi mano a sus labios cuando quería. Regina necesitaba tocarme. Era parte de ella y la entendí. Y extrañamente me tranquilizaba. No era capaz de explicarlo pero sabía cómo me hacía sentir cuando me tocaba. Supongo que era algo de lo que debería hablar con la doctora Roswell en nuestra próxima cita.

Las palabras de Regina me parecieron sin embargo inusuales. Definitivamente me protegía demasiado, como si le preocupara que me hicieran daño. _Eso pasó hace seis años, Regina_.

August y Ruby aparecieron de repente, saludaron con rapidez a Regina y luego desaparecieron tan sigilosos como unos adolescentes en un botellón, convencidos de que actuaban de manera guay. Me da lo mismo. Estoy segura de que se pasaron media noche especulando de todas maneras.

Cuando llegó su copa, Regina utilizó su mano izquierda para sujetarla. Nunca soltó mi mano derecha. No hasta que me metió en su coche y me llevó a casa.

Siguió mirándome en el asiento del copiloto, arrastrando mis ojos a los suyos repetidas veces; excitándome hasta tal punto que sentí la necesidad de retorcerme para calmar el deseo que sentía entre los muslos.

—¿Por qué sigues mirándome así? — pregunté finalmente.

—Creo que sabes por qué. —Su voz era dulce pero con un tono serio.

—Y yo quiero que me lo digas porque en realidad no lo sé.

—Emma, te miro porque no puedo apartar los ojos de ti. Quiero estar dentro de ti. Tengo tantas ganas de follarte que apenas puedo conducir este maldito coche. Quiero correrme contigo y volverlo a hacer una y otra vez. Quiero tu dulce sexo alrededor de mis dedos mientras gritas mi nombre porque he hecho que te corras. Quiero que pases la jodida noche conmigo para poder poseerte una y otra vez hasta que no te acuerdes de nada más que de mí.

Me agarré al reposabrazos y me estremecí, segura de que un miniorgasmo acababa de atravesar mi cuerpo. Tenía el tanga tan mojado que me podía haber resbalado por el asiento de cuero si los tacones de mis botas no estuvieran firmemente clavados a la alfombrilla del Range Rover.

Cuando Regina aparcó junto al bordillo empecé a temblar. Salió del coche y dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta. No dijo una palabra y yo tampoco. En el portal busqué a tientas las llaves y se me cayeron al suelo. Regina las cogió y las puso en la cerradura y entramos en el vestíbulo. Fuimos de la mano los cinco pisos de escaleras y ninguna de las dos pronunció una palabra. Abrí la puerta de mi piso y Regina me siguió. Y como otras veces, en el instante en el que estábamos juntas en privado aparecía una mujer diferente. Una mujer que apenas contenía su deseo por mí. Y que sabía que yo tampoco le diría que no.

Mi espalda se estampó contra la pared y en dos segundos me tenía en brazos. La boca de Regina estaba sobre la mía, explorando e investigando en su interior dos segundos después.

—Envuelve las piernas alrededor de mí — dijo, y me cogió con fuerza el culo.

Hice lo que me dijo. Estaba contra la pared con las piernas abiertas y mis botas moradas de vaquero colgando a los lados como una rana a la que diseccionar, rendida a lo que ella tuviera planeado. Aceptaba que Regina dirigiera esta faceta de nosotras, el sexo. Ella estaba al mando de cualquier orden que le diera a mi cuerpo y yo deseaba tanto que me tocara que no tuve que pensármelo dos veces en ese momento.

—Bájame la cremallera y toca mi sexo.

También hice eso. Sus caderas se echaron hacia atrás para tener acceso, pero su boca y su lengua seguían explorándome mientras le bajaba la cremallera de los vaqueros para poder tocar su sexo mojado, muy mojado. Le acaricié la piel con la mano lo mejor que pude y se deleitó cuando le toqué el clítoris emitiendo un sonido gutural.

Regina metió la mano por debajo de mi falda y los dedos dentro de mi tanga. Lo rasgó por la parte de atrás, partiendo el material como si fuera una goma antes de atravesarme con dos de sus dedos. Fuerte. Grité mientras me llenaba, tan abierta que me retorcía de la sensación.

—Mírame y no pares. —Con la mano que tenía libre me agarró con fuerza y empezó a embestirme. Duro. Hondo. Verdaderas estocadas castigadoras, pero no me importaba. Eso era lo que quería de ella mientras me miraba fijamente con el marrón ardiente de sus ojos. Yo seguía tocando su sexo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

—¡Regina! —gemí, y me retorcí contra la pared de mi piso mientras me follaba; sus dedos eran dueños de todo mi cuerpo. Seguí mirándola a los ojos. Incluso cuando sentí que aumentaba la presión en mi matriz, seguí mirándola. No habría podido apartar la mirada aunque hubiese querido. Necesitaba tener los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Por qué hago esto, Emma? —me preguntó.

—No sé, Regina. —Apenas podía hablar.

—Claro que lo sabes. ¡Dilo, Emma! —Me tensé cuando un orgasmo empezó a apoderarse de mí, pero ella inmediatamente redujo el ritmo, aminorando las embestidas contra mi excitado sexo.

—¿Que diga el qué? —grité, frustrada.

—Di lo que quiero oír. Di la verdad y dejaré que te corras. —Me atravesó poco a poco y me dio un mordisquito en mi hombro desnudo.

—¿Cuál es la verdad? —Ahora estaba empezando a sollozar, completamente a su merced.

—La verdad es... —gruñó el resto en tres duras embestidas intercaladas— ¡tú... eres... mía!

Solté un grito ahogado con la última embestida.

Aumentó la velocidad, follándome más rápido.

—¡Dilo! —gruñó.

—¡Soy tuya!

En cuanto dije esas palabras su dedo gordo encontró mi clítoris y tuve un orgasmo, que rompió tan fuerte en mí como una poderosa ola en la orilla. Como si fuera una recompensa por obedecerle. Lloré durante todo lo que duró, bien sujeta a la pared de mi apartamento, y Regina seguía dándome ese placer abrasador.

De lo más profundo de su pecho emergió un fuerte rugido mientras llegaba al clímax con una mirada casi aterradora mientras que su dulce néctar me empapó la mano. Aplastó sus caderas contra las mías y me besó, y los últimos movimientos fueron más lentos y suaves. Todavía me tenía levantada y no sé cómo pero fue capaz de besarme de una manera extremadamente dulce que contrastaba del todo con el sexo salvaje de hacía un momento.

—Eres —dijo con la voz ahogada— mía.

Me bajó de la pared, me sujetó hasta que mis pies estuvieron estables y luego me soltó, con la respiración entrecortada. Me apoyé en la pared en busca de sujeción y vi cómo se volvía a subir los pantalones y la cremallera. Mi vestido cayó de nuevo hacia abajo. Para cualquier persona que entrara en ese momento no habría rastro de que acabábamos de follar de manera salvaje contra la pared. Todo era una ilusión.

Regina subió la mano hacia mi mejilla y me sujetó con firmeza pero con suavidad.

—Buenas noches, mi preciosa chica americana. Duerme con los angelitos. Te veo mañana.

Llevó la mano a mi cara, a mis labios, a mi barbilla, a mi cuello y la deslizó por mi cuerpo hacia abajo. Su mirada de deseo me decía que no quería irse, pero supe que lo haría. Regina me besó en la frente con dulzura. Se detuvo, cogió aire como si pudiera olerme y a continuación se fue de mi piso.

Me quedé ahí de pie después de que se cerrara la puerta y escuché con atención, con mi cuerpo todavía vibrando del orgasmo, la ropa interior alrededor de mi cintura y un hilito de excitación cálida deslizándose por mi mano. El sonido de sus pisadas alejándose era un ruido que no me gustó. Ni lo más mínimo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me encanta que esté gustando, agradezco que os toméis la molestia en dejar comentarios, sabed que me alegran los días al saber que gusta. Aquí dejo el siguiente, espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 8**

La doctora Roswell siempre escribe en un cuaderno durante nuestras sesiones. Eso me parece de la vieja escuela, pero al fin y al cabo esto es Inglaterra y su consulta está en un edificio que ya existía cuando Thomas Jefferson escribió la Declaración de Independencia en Filadelfia. También utiliza una pluma estilográfica, lo que me flipa totalmente.

Observé cómo su preciosa pluma de color turquesa y dorado iba formando palabras en su cuaderno mientras me escuchaba hablar sobre Regina. La doctora Roswell sabe escuchar. De hecho, eso es prácticamente lo único que hace. No sé cómo serían nuestras sesiones si ella no pudiera escuchar todo lo que le cuento.

Sentada detrás de su elegante despacho de estilo francés, era la viva imagen de la profesionalidad y del genuino interés. Diría que rondaba los cincuenta y pocos años y tenía un cutis precioso y un pelo blanco que no le hacían ni un ápice mayor. Siempre llevaba joyas muy características y una ropa bohemia que le hacía parecer una persona culta y cercana. Fue mi padre quien me ayudó a encontrarla cuando me mudé a Londres. La doctora Roswell estaba en la lista de mis necesidades junto con la comida, ropa y cobijo.

—Entonces ¿por qué crees que reaccionaste de esa manera y te fuiste de casa de Regina en mitad de la noche?

—Tenía miedo de que me viera así.

—Pero lo hizo. —Escribió algo en el cuaderno—. Y por lo que me has contado, quería consolarte y que te quedaras con ella.

—Lo sé, y eso me asustó. El hecho de que quisiera que le contara por qué tengo esas pesadillas... —Y este era mi mayor problema. La doctora Roswell y yo lo hemos hablado miles de veces. ¿Qué pensaría cualquier persona de mí una vez que lo supiera?—. Me preguntó si quería hablar del tema. Le dije que no. Ella es tan..., tan... intensa; sé que será cuestión de días hasta que vuelva a presionarme con el tema.

—Las relaciones son así, Emma. Compartes tus sentimientos con la otra persona y la ayudas a que te conozca mejor, incluso las partes más delicadas.

—Pero Regina no es así. Ella exige todo el tiempo. Quiere..., lo quiere todo de mí.

—¿Y cómo te hace sentir cuando te exige cosas o cuando quiere que te entregues totalmente?

—Me aterra qué será de _mí_ , de Emma. — Respiré hondo y dije lo que pensaba—. Pero cuando estoy con ella, cuando me toca o cuando tenemos relaciones íntimas..., me siento tan segura y arropada, como si con ella no me fuera a pasar nada malo. Por la razón que sea, confío en ella, doctora Roswell.

—¿Crees que el motivo por el que han vuelto las pesadillas es porque has empezado a tener relaciones sexuales con Regina?

—Sí. —Mi voz salió de manera temblorosa, y odiaba ese sonido.

—Emma, eso es muy normal para las personas que han sufrido abusos. Tienen que confiar en su pareja o me temo que si no solo una minúscula parte tendría relaciones sexuales. Súmale a eso tu historia y el resultado es una mezcla explosiva en tu subconsciente.

—¿Incluso aunque no lo recuerde?

—Tu mente lo recuerda, Emma. Tus miedos están ahí. —Anotó algo de inmediato—. ¿Te gustaría probar a tomarte una pastilla para dormir? Podemos ver si eso pone fin a los terrores nocturnos.

—¿Funcionará? —Eso por supuesto que atrajo mi atención. La sugerencia de algo tan simple como una pastilla me hizo reír con nerviosismo. La idea de poder estar tranquila con Regina toda la noche... o que ella pudiera estarlo conmigo me daba esperanzas. Eso si Regina seguía queriendo dormir conmigo. La recordé saliendo de mi apartamento anoche después del sexo salvaje contra la pared y lo poco que me gustó que se fuera. Mis emociones estaban hechas un lío. Una parte de mí la deseaba y la otra la temía. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que sería de nosotras. _Ella te hizo decirle que eras suya_ _._

La doctora Roswell me sonrió.

—No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos, querida. El primer paso es la valentía, y la pastilla es una mera herramienta para ayudarte a dar un paso más hasta que encuentres tu camino. Las soluciones no tienen que ser complicadas todas las veces. —Alargó la mano y cogió su recetario.

—Muchísimas gracias. —Me empezó a vibrar el móvil en el bolso. Lo miré y vi que tenía un mensaje de Regina.

—Regina está aquí. En la recepción. Quedamos en que vendría a buscarme para ir a cenar. Dijo que quería hablar de... nosotras.

—Siempre es bueno que dos personas hablen de su relación. Toda la honestidad y confianza que deposites en ella ahora hará que sea mucho más fácil solucionar vuestras diferencias en el futuro. —Me dio la receta—. Me encantaría conocerla, Emma.

—¿Ahora? —Sentí cosquillas en el estómago.

—¿Por qué no? Te acompaño fuera y me presentas a tu Regina. Me ayuda muchísimo poner cara a los nombres que se mencionas en nuestras sesiones.

—Ah..., vale —dije al tiempo que me levantaba de su cómoda silla de cretona de flores —, pero en realidad no es mi Regina, doctora Roswell.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo mientras me daba una palmadita en el hombro.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando la vi mirando la decoración de la pared mientras me esperaba. La manera en la que estaba de pie me recordó a cuando estaba viendo mi retrato en la exposición de August y lo quiso. Lo quiso tanto que lo compró.

Regina se giró cuando entramos en la recepción. Sus ojos iluminaban su cara, que se transformó en una dulce sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí. Una ráfaga de alivio me atravesó el cuerpo. Regina parecía muy contenta de verme.

—Regina, te presento a mi psiquiatra, la doctora Roswell. Ella es Regina Mills, mi...

—La novia de Emma —me volvió a interrumpir una vez más.

Regina le estrechó la mano a la doctora y seguro que le lanzó una sonrisa que la derritió literalmente. Mientras se intercambiaban unas educadas palabras eché un vistazo fugaz a la doctora para ver cómo reaccionaba ante sus encantos y tengo que admitir que era gratificante ver que la belleza femenina de Regina dejaba absortas a las personas de todas las edades. También me acordaría de comentárselo en alguna sesión futura. _Entonces, doctora Roswell, ¿crees que Regina es terriblemente sexy?_

—¿Novia? —le pregunté mientras me dirigía a su coche y me cogía la mano con firmeza.

—Solo trato de ser positiva, nena. —Me sonrió y llevó nuestras manos entrelazadas a sus labios para besar la mía antes de que me metiera en el Range Rover.

—Ya veo —le dije—. ¿Adónde me llevas y por qué estás tan sonriente?

Se inclinó sobre mi asiento y pegó su boca a mis labios, pero sin tocar mi cuerpo.

—Siempre _estoy tan sonriente_ , tal y como dices, cuando consigo lo que quiero. —Me besó con recato y se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Desde cuándo no consigues lo que quieres? Eres la persona más insistente que he conocido en mi vida. —Atenué el sarcasmo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cuidadito, nena. No te haces una idea de todas las cosas que me muero por hacerte. —Sus ojos se pusieron serios.

Dejé que esa amenaza sensual pendiera entre nosotras y traté de respirar con normalidad.

—Me asustas un poco cuando dices cosas como esas, Regina.

—Lo sé. —Tiró de mi barbilla hasta su boca con la yema de un dedo y me volvió a besar. Esta vez me mordió el labio inferior y jugueteó con él —. Por eso nos lo estamos tomando con calma. Lo último que quiero es asustarte. —Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente de un lado a otro, tratando de leerme el pensamiento, y sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos pero sin llegar a tocarlos —. ¿Te das cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que no he tenido que obligarte a salir conmigo? —Me dio un último beso antes de volver a su sitio, meter la llave y arrancar—. Y debe de ser ese, señorita Swan, el motivo por el que estoy tan sonriente. —Sus ojos oscuros ahora hacían chiribitas.

—Muy bien, señora Mills, me parece justo. —Me ayudó a abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad y salimos del aparcamiento. Me eché hacia atrás en el suave asiento de cuero e inhalé su aroma, dándole vía libre para que me llevara a cualquier sitio y confiando de momento en que todo estaba bien.

—La doctora Roswell parece muy competente —dijo Regina de manera casual mientras me rellenaba la copa de vino—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres su paciente?

La miré a los ojos y me sujeté. Aquí venía la pregunta, ¿ahora cómo vas a lidiar con ello? Tuve que decirme a mí misma: _relájate._

—Casi cuatro años. Desde que me mudé aquí.

—¿Has ido a verla hoy por lo que está pasando conmigo?

—¿Te refieres a lo de irme a casa con una completa desconocida y a lo de dejar que me folle cada vez que quedamos? Sí, eso tiene que ver. —Le di otro trago al vino.

Apretó la mandíbula pero su expresión no cambió cuando me hizo la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Y lo de irte en mitad de la noche también tiene que ver? —Bajé la cabeza y asentí. Era lo mejor que podía hacer—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho tanto daño, Emma? —Me hizo la pregunta con tanta suavidad que durante un segundo consideré la opción de contárselo, pero no estaba ni de lejos preparada.

Dejé el tenedor en el plato y supe que iba a ser incapaz de comerme mis fetuccini con gambas. El tema de mi pasado mezclado con la comida no era una buena combinación.

—Algo malo —dije, levantando de nuevo la mirada.

—Imagino. Te vi la cara cuando te despertaste en mitad de tu pesadilla. —Miró mi plato de pasta, que había retirado a un lado, y luego hacia mí—. Siento lo de la otra noche. No te escuché. —Me cogió la mano y la acarició con el pulgar—. Solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Espero que sepas que puedes hacerlo. Quiero estar contigo, Emma.

—Quieres que tengamos una relación, ¿no? —Miré fijamente a su pulgar acariciándome los nudillos—. Le dijiste a la doctora Roswell que eras mi novia.

—Se lo dije, sí. Y te quiero a ti, Emma. Claro que quiero una relación. —Su voz se hizo más firme—. Mírame.

Levanté los ojos inmediatamente y su belleza era enorme contra el mar de manteles blancos de las mesas que tenía detrás.

—¿A pesar de ser como soy, Regina?

—Para mí eres perfecta tal y como eres. Aparté la mano de su alcance. Tuve que tirar un poco para que me soltara. Muy típico de Regina quererlo todo a su manera, pero al menos me dejó que pusiera su mano boca arriba para agarrarla. Recorrí su línea de la vida y su línea del corazón y me pregunté si al menos una de mis líneas tendría salvación.

—No, Regina. Las palabras _perfecta_ y _soy_ no van en la misma frase conmigo —le dije bajito a su mano.

—Sí, y la colocación correcta sería _soy_ y luego _perfecta_ —replicó de manera ingeniosa —. Y no estoy para nada de acuerdo contigo, mi preciosa chica americana de acento sexy.

Volví a mirarla a los ojos.

—Eres tan controladora..., pero lo eres de una manera que me hace sentir, por muy extraño que parezca..., a salvo.

—También lo sé. Y eso hace que me pongas a mil, joder. Y por eso deberías confiar en mí y dejar que te cuide. Sé lo que necesitas, Emma, y puedo dártelo. Solo quiero saber, necesito saber, que quieres. Que quieres estar conmigo.

El camarero se acercó a nuestra mesa.

—¿Ha terminado, señora? —preguntó. Regina parecía molesta cuando le dije al camarero que se podía llevar mi plato y le pedí un café.

—No has comido casi nada esta noche. — Me di cuenta de que no estaba nada contenta.

—He comido suficiente. No tengo mucha hambre. —Le di un trago al vino—. Entonces quieres que sea tu novia, que te deje controlarlo todo y que confíe en que no me vas a hacer daño. ¿Es eso lo que quieres en realidad, Regina?

—Sí, Emma, eso es exactamente lo que quiero.

—Pero hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces. Y cosas que yo no sé de ti.

—Cuando estés preparada las compartirás conmigo y yo estaré aquí para escucharte. Quiero saberlo todo de ti, y si tú quieres saber algo de mí solo tienes que preguntar.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero que controles ciertas cosas, Regina, o si no soy capaz?

—Entonces me lo dices. Estamos llegando a un acuerdo y las dos tenemos que respetar nuestros límites.

—Vale.

Inclinó la cabeza y habló con suavidad.

—Muero por estar contigo ahora mismo. Quiero llevarte a mi casa, meterte en mi cama y pasar horas y horas con tu cuerpo entrelazado al mío haciendo lo que me plazca con él. Quiero que estés ahí por la mañana para que cuando nos despertemos pueda hacer que te corras mientras pronuncias mi nombre. Quiero que vayamos juntas al supermercado y compremos la comida que vamos a cocinar para la cena. Quiero que veamos algún programa basura en la televisión y que te quedes dormida sobre mí en el sofá para poder verte y oírte respirar.

—Oh, Regina...

En ese mismo momento llegó mi café y me entraron ganas de darle una torta al camarero por interrumpir su precioso discurso. Me entretuve preparando mi café con azúcar y leche. Le di un sorbo y traté de que me salieran las palabras. Para ser sincera ya me tenía atrapada. Había caído en sus redes. Quería todas esas cosas con Regina, simplemente no estaba segura de sí podría soportarlo.

—¿Es demasiado? ¿Te estoy echando para atrás?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. De hecho suena genial. Y deberías saber que es algo que no he tenido nunca. Nunca he tenido una relación así, Regina.

Ella sonrió.

—No me importa, nena. Quiero ser tu primera vez. —Levantó una ceja con una mirada llena de insinuaciones sexuales que me hicieron querer volver a casa con ella y empezar con nuestro acuerdo—. Pero quiero que te lo pienses esta noche y que me digas lo que has decidido. Y tienes que saber que soy muy posesiva con las cosas que son mías.

—¿En serio, Regina? —El sarcasmo invadió mis palabras—. Nunca lo habría imaginado después de la noche de ayer en mi piso.

—Lo cierto es que podría darte un azote en ese impresionante culo que tienes ahora mismo por esa actitud, señorita. —Me guiñó el ojo—. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Eso es lo que siento por ti, Emma. En mi cabeza eres mía y ha sido así desde que te conocí. —Suspiró al otro lado de la mesa—. Por lo que esta vez me voy a contener y te voy a llevar a tu piso y voy a darte un beso de buenas noches en el portal, y esperaré a que me digas lo contrario. —Le hizo un gesto al camarero para que le trajera la cuenta—. ¿Lista para irte?

Me reí con la imagen que de repente apareció en mi cabeza.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí, señorita Swan? Por favor, cuéntame qué es tan gracioso.

—Te estoy imaginando queriendo azotarme, señora Mills, y sin embargo jugando a hacerte la señora comedida y dándome un beso de buenas noches en mi portal.

Soltó un gemido y movió las piernas; no había duda de que se estaba recolocando por la excitación.

—Vas a presenciar un milagro si soy capaz de conducir hasta tu calle.

Regina mantuvo su palabra. Se despidió de mí en el portal. Por supuesto que se tomó ciertas libertades con las manos y yo me hice muy buena idea la excitación que tenía, pero se despidió de mí tal y como me había prometido después de muchos besos apasionados.

Me preparé para meterme en la cama después de una ducha de agua caliente y me puse mi camiseta más cómoda para dormir. Tenía a Jimi Hendrix estampado en la parte delantera, la imagen en la que está en un jardín sentado a una mesa lista para el té y que se considera la última foto que le sacaron en su vida. Me encantaba ese tipo de cosas y me encantaba Jimi, por lo que le había dado muy buen uso a esa camiseta.

Llegué a la conclusión de que era hora de investigar un poco sobre mi novia, así que encendí el portátil justo en medio de mi cama y metí en Google _: Regina Mills._

Lo cierto es que no aparecieron millones de entradas. Aparecía en Wikipedia y había varios enlaces a la web de Seguridad Mills. Sin embargo, Wikipedia me sorprendió. Regina sobre todo era conocida por ser una celebridad jugando al póquer en partidas de grandes apuestas. Había ganado un torneo mundial en Las Vegas hacía seis años a la impresionante edad de veintiséis primaveras. Había ganado mucho dinero. El dinero suficiente para empezar un negocio. Y teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes militares en las Fuerzas Especiales, enseguida encontró su hueco. Por lo tanto, eso hacía que ahora tuviera treinta y dos años. Hice cuentas. Casi ocho años mayor que yo.

Las imágenes de Google mostraban algunas fotos de ella, sobre todo de su gran victoria al póquer. Tenía que preguntarle a mi padre si había oído alguna vez algo de Regina. A él le encantaban los torneos de póquer y todavía jugaba a veces.

Seguí mirando más páginas con imágenes y me detuve cuando encontré una de ella. Era una foto con el primer ministro y la Reina. _Joder_ _..._ ¿El primer ministro italiano y el presidente de Francia? Sentí un cosquilleo por la espalda. ¿Era Regina como James Bond o algo parecido? ¿De qué tipo de seguridad se encargaba, maldita sea? Si esta era la gente a la que protegía, entonces su clientela era _muy_ importante. Estaba alucinada. Me anoté mentalmente que la próxima vez que viera al padre de Ruby le preguntaría si había escuchado algo sobre Regina. Era policía en Londres y si alguien podía saber algo ese era Rob Hargreave.

No había visto ni una sola foto de Regina en ningún evento social con una mujer y me pregunté si tendría poder como para deshacerse de esas imágenes. Imposible que viviera en celibato teniendo en cuenta que desprendía sexo por cada poro de su piel. Y si decía la verdad sobre lo de que no llevaba chicas a su casa, entonces ¿dónde se acostaba con ellas? Argh, mejor ni pensarlo.

Apagué el ordenador y la luz y me metí en la cama. Saqué su camisa morada de debajo de la almohada y me la llevé a la nariz. Su reconfortante aroma me invadió al instante. Ahora me sentía incluso más pequeña dadas las circunstancias. Y me pregunté por qué una mujer como ella se habría fijado en mí. ¿Solo por mi retrato en la exposición de la galería? La idea no parecía muy creíble.

Traté de vencer mis miedos y pensar en lo que me había propuesto esa noche. Y recordé lo bien que me sentía con ella y cómo hacía que mi cuerpo ardiese de placer durante el sexo. No me tenía que preocupar de nada raro o turbio con Regina. Era, ante todo, terriblemente sincera. Era controladora, eso seguro. Pero me gustaba. Me había quitado presión en un aspecto de mi vida en el que tenía escasa seguridad en mí misma. Quería estar con ella, pero, sinceramente, dudaba de que ella quisiera estar conmigo cuando conociera toda mi historia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 9**

El puente de Waterloo me puso los pies en la tierra a la mañana siguiente. En casa me recibió el olor celestial del café que había preparado mi compañera de piso. Me encontré con Ruby media hora después cuando salía por la puerta para ir a clase.

—¿Vas a ir a la exposición de Mallerton el día 10? —me preguntó.

—Quiero ir. Ahora estoy restaurando uno de sus cuadros, llamado Lady Percival. Esperaba descubrir algo más sobre su procedencia. Ha sufrido daños debido al calor y se ha derretido el barniz sobre el título del libro que tiene en la mano. Mataría por saber qué libro es. Es como un secreto que necesito descubrir.

—¡Bien! —Dio palmas y un saltito—. Es la exposición por el aniversario de su nacimiento.

Hice como que contaba con los dedos.

—Vamos a ver, ¿sir Tristan cumpliría doscientos veintiocho años?

—Doscientos veintisiete para ser exactos. —Ruby estaba sumida en su tesis sobre el pintor romántico Tristan Mallerton, así que cuando había algo que tenía que ver con él era la primera en la cola para comprar entradas.

—Bueno, solo me he pasado un año. No está tan mal.

Sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos y sus labios carnosos, que me hicieron preguntarme por qué no era ella la modelo. Los reflejos rojizos de su pelo oscuro combinados con su piel un poco aceitunada le daban un toque exótico. Los hombres caían a sus pies, pero ella no quería saber nada de relaciones. Como yo, pensé. Hasta que apareció Regina y alteró mi cómoda existencia.

—Vamos a planearlo para ir juntas y que sea una noche especial. Eso sí, quiero un vestido nuevo. ¿Quieres organizar también un día de compras?

Ruby sonaba y parecía estar demasiado emocionada como para decirle que no.

—Suena estupendo, Rubs. Necesito algunas distracciones en mi repentinamente complicada vida. —Ladeé la cabeza y articulé con los labios la palabra _Regina_.

Mi amiga me miró de arriba abajo y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué pasa con vosotras dos?

—Ella quiere una relación seria. Una de verdad en la que durmamos juntas y hagamos la cena y veamos la tele.

—Y un montón de sexo orgásmico y apasionado —añadió Ruby, y luego me tendió los brazos—. Ven aquí. Parece que necesitas un abrazo.

La abracé y me aferré a mi amiga.

—Tengo miedo, Rubs —le susurré al oído.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero te he visto con ella. He visto cómo te mira. Puede que esta sea la definitiva. No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. —Me tocó la cara—. Me alegro por ti, y creo que vas a tener que darle un voto de confianza. Hasta ahora la señora Mills está en mi lista buena. Si eso cambia y te hace daño o como te toque un mínimo pelo de tu inocente cabeza, entonces le partiré la cara a esa guaperas . Y, por favor, díselo de mi parte.

—¡Dios, cómo te quiero, tía! —Me reí y me fui a clase, pensando cómo darle la noticia a Regina.

Tres horas más tarde me mandó un mensaje.

 _Regina Mills: Te echo de menos Emma. Cuándo te veré?_

Sonreí al leer las palabras. Me echaba de menos y no le asustaba reconocerlo. Debo admitir que el enfoque directo de Regina hacía maravillas para calmar mis nervios y temores por tener una relación con ella. Me armé de valor y contesté.

 _Emma Swan: Muy pronto si no estás demasiado ocupada. Puedo ir a tu oficina? :)_

Mi teléfono se iluminó casi de inmediato con un enfático _SÍ_ junto con instrucciones de adónde ir, qué ascensor coger, planes para invitarme a almorzar..., el típico modus operandi de mi Regina. Eso también me hizo sonreír. _¿He dicho_ _mi Regina_ _?_ Y tanto que sí, pensé mientras me metía en la estación del metro y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Quería pasar por una farmacia de camino para comprar la medicina de la receta que me había dado la doctora Roswell, así que me bajé del metro dos estaciones después. Salí a la calle, entré en una tienda Boots y entregué la receta. Cogí una cesta de la compra y eché un vistazo alrededor mientras esperaba a que el farmacéutico la buscase. Se me ocurrió una idea y decidí llevarla a cabo, así que empecé a coger artículos de las estanterías y a dejarlos caer en mi cesta.

En la cola para pagar me fijé en un tío grande que estaba esperando detrás de mí con una triste botella de agua en la mano. Bueno, también me fijé en su tatuaje. Tenía una auténtica preciosidad en la cara interna del antebrazo: un dibujo perfecto de la firma de Jimi Hendrix, con el gran remolino de la J tan nítido como si lo hubiese garabateado el propio Jimi.

—Bonito tatuaje —le dije, y me di cuenta de lo grandísimo que era. Por lo menos 1,95, puro músculo, con el pelo rubio platino y de punta y una cara que irradiaba confianza en sí mismo; con ese tío no había lugar a dudas de que era mejor no meterse.

—Gracias. —Sus ojos casi negros se relajaron solo un poco y me preguntó—: ¿Eres fan?

Su acento británico me calmaba por alguna razón y una vez más no correspondía para nada con su apariencia física.

—Muy fan —contesté con una sonrisa antes de volver al metro.

Me enchufé el iPod en el vagón. Por qué no escuchar algo de Jimi Hendrix y pensar en qué decirle a Regina cuando la viera.

Seguridad Mills estaba en Bishopsgate, en el centro del casco antiguo de Londres, con todos los demás rascacielos modernos. Lo cierto es que esto no me pilló por sorpresa mientras intentaba imaginarme a Regina detrás de un escritorio, con un traje de chaqueta sexy y su delicioso olor. Salí del metro en la estación de Liverpool Street y empecé a subir las escaleras hacia la acera. Me tropecé con un escalón y me agarré a la barandilla. Salvé las rodillas pero se me cayó la bolsa de la compra y se desparramó todo su contenido. Solté una palabrota entre dientes mientras me giraba para agacharme a recogerlo todo y, de repente, me topé con el mismo tío que había visto en la cola de Boots con el tatuaje de Jimi Hendrix.

Me ayudó eficientemente con mis cosas y me pasó la bolsa.

—Mira por dónde pisas —dijo bajito, y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

—Gracias —le grité a su espalda mientras se alejaba, con los músculos a presión bajo su camisa de vestir negra. Apenas había llegado a la acera cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

 _Regina Mills: Estoy preocupada. Donde estás?_

 _Emma Swan: Estoy llegando. Paciencia!_

En el listado del panel del vestíbulo, Seguridad Internacional Mills aparecía comprendido entre los pisos cuarenta y cuarenta y cuatro, pero Regina me había dicho que la buscara en este último. Me dirigí al mostrador de seguridad y di mi nombre. El guarda sonrió ligeramente y me dio un bolígrafo para que firmara.

—La señora Mills la está esperando, señorita Swan. Si pasa por aquí le haré una acreditación para que pueda entrar directamente en futuras visitas.

—Oh..., está bien. —Dejé que el hombre hiciera su trabajo y en cuestión de minutos estaba deslizándome hacia el piso cuarenta y cuatro con mi propia tarjeta de identificación de Seguridad Mills. Mi corazón se fue acelerando un poco más a medida que me acercaba a mi destino. Tragué saliva unas cuantas veces y me arreglé la chaqueta negra de cuero. La falda negra y las botas rojas a juego no eran de estar por casa ni por asomo, pero tampoco iba vestida como para ir a las oficinas de una empresa. De repente me sentí cohibida y supliqué porque la gente no se quedara mirándome. Eso lo odio.

Con el bolso en el hombro y mi bolsa de Boots en la mano, salí del ascensor y entré en un espacio muy elegante e ingeniosamente diseñado. Había fotografías en blanco y negro de maravillas arquitectónicas de todo el mundo enmarcadas en las paredes, grandes ventanales de cristal que daban a la ciudad y una pelirroja muy guapa detrás del mostrador.

—Emma Swan, he venido a ver a la señora Mills.

Me miró de arriba abajo antes de levantarse del mostrador.

—Oh, la está esperando, señorita Swan. La llevaré hasta su despacho. —Sonrió mientras me sujetaba la puerta—. Espero que le guste la comida china.

La seguí e ignoré el comentario, pero no porque no quisiera contestar, sino porque todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. Cada cabeza de cada puesto de trabajo se giró en nuestra dirección y se quedó observando. Quería que me tragara la tierra. Pero no sin antes matar a Regina. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Anunciar con un correo electrónico masivo que su novia iba a pasarse a hacerle un cunilingus en su despacho? Noté cómo se me encendía la cara mientras seguía a la monísima recepcionista, que de hecho llevaba un anillo de compromiso en la mano izquierda. Probablemente solo me di cuenta de ese detalle porque me negaba a levantar la mirada y ver todas esas caras.

—Guau, menudo comité de bienvenida — dije entre dientes.

—No te preocupes, solo tienen curiosidad por ver con quién está la jefa, eso es todo. Soy Elaina, por cierto.

—Emma —respondí. Se detuvo y dio un golpecito en unas magníficas puertas dobles de ébano antes de entrar.

—Y esta es Frances, la ayudante de la señora Mills. Frances, la señorita Swan ha llegado.

—Gracias, Elaina. —Frances sonrió y se dirigió a mí—. Señorita Swan, es un placer conocerla. —Extendió la mano y me dio un apretón firme. Me pregunté si estaba mal el hecho de que me gustara que la secretaria de Regina fuera con toda probabilidad mayor que mi madre y fan de los trajes de poliéster. Mi inseguridad descendió unos cuantos puntos mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Frances. Aun así, se la veía amable y al mando de sus aposentos cuando me señaló otro par de puertas—. Por favor, pasa, querida. Te estaba esperando.

Abrí la puerta, que parecía pesada pero que sin embargo era tan ligera que podría haberla empujado con el meñique, y huí hacia el despacho de Regina. Cerré y me desplomé contra la puerta, buscándola con los ojos cerrados hasta que la encontré con el olfato.

—Así es. Sigue con eso. Sí. Quiero informes cada hora cuando estés en el terreno. Protocolo... —Estaba al teléfono con alguien. Abrí los ojos y la miré mientras seguía apoyada contra la puerta de su despacho. Tan segura de sí misma y tan guapa con su traje gris de raya diplomática. ¡Y, quién lo iba a decir, otra camisa morada! Esta era tan oscura que rozaba el negro, pero qué bien le quedaba. Terminó de hablar por teléfono y me miró. Sentí el clic de la puerta contra la espalda. Sonrió con una ceja levantada. La miré enfurecida.

—¡Toda esa gente mirándome, Regina! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Le has mandado un correo electrónico a toda la puta oficina?

—Ven aquí y siéntate en mi regazo. —Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón pegado a su gran escritorio y me dejó sitio. Sin reaccionar en absoluto a mi acusación. Esa hermosa boca solo me pidió tajante que fuese a ella de inmediato.

Pues lo hice. Mis botas rojas fueron con paso firme hasta ella y me dejé caer tal como me ordenó. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me empujó contra su cuerpo para darme un beso. Me puso considerablemente de buen humor.

—Puede que se me haya escapado unas cuantas veces que ibas a venir a verme. —Me subió la mano por el muslo debajo de la falda y noté el calor que emanaba su piel—. No te enfades conmigo. Has tardado una eternidad en llegar y he tenido que estar saliendo a preguntarle a Elaina si habías llegado.

—Regina, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Murmuré contra sus labios mientras su mano seguía arrastrando sus largos dedos hacia su destino. Me abrió las piernas con determinación para poder seguir subiendo entre ellas hasta mi sexo.

—Solo toco lo que es mío, nena. — Recorrió mis pliegues por encima de las bragas de encaje rojo que llevaba puestas y luego apartó el tejido a un lado.

Contraje los músculos por la expectación y jadeé más fuerte. —¿Cuántas veces has salido a preguntar por mí?

—Solo unas cuantas..., cuatro o cinco. —Su dedo encontró mi clítoris y empezó a acariciarlo formando círculos sobre ese cúmulo de sensaciones que ahora estaba resbaladizo, y me hizo perder la coherencia como de costumbre.

—Eso son muchas veces, Regina... —Apenas pude pronunciar las palabras, estaba totalmente capturada por el placer que procedía de sus mágicos dedos. Abrí las piernas un poco más y cabalgué en su mano—. La puerta...

—Está cerrada, nena. No pienses en nada más que en mí y en lo que te estoy haciendo. — Regina me agarró fuerte con una mano y me tenía cautiva con la otra. No podía hacer nada excepto concentrarme en el lugar al que me estaba llevando. Cambió al pulgar y apretó un poco más. Dos dedos entraron resbalándose en mí y comenzaron a acariciarme—. Joder, estás tan mojada... —Arremetió con su boca contra la mía y también la reclamó.

Grité mientras me corría sobre el regazo de Regina, con sus dedos dentro de mi sexo y su lengua en mi boca, totalmente vencida y dominada. Y muy satisfecha. Me sujetó con firmeza como si temiera que fuera a intentar marcharme, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Respiré profundamente y las sensaciones seguían filtrándose a través de mi torrente sanguíneo mientras intentaba procesar el efecto que esta mujer ejercía sobre mí. Cerca de Regina no tenía ningún tipo de autocontrol. Ninguno.

La miré en cuanto pude y me taladraron esos ojos suyos increíblemente oscuros.

—Debes de tener la mano pringosa —dije sabiendo que lo que había dicho era verdad. _Estaba_ empapada.

Sonrió de manera traviesa y movió los dedos, aún dentro de mí.

—Me encanta dónde está exactamente mi mano ahora mismo. Aunque ojalá tuviera esto junto a tu sexo. —Apretó su sexo contra mi culo y no dudé de que era verdad. También pude sentir sus pezones duros contra mi espalda y me estremecí.

—Pero... estamos en..., es tu despacho.

—Lo sé, pero esa puerta está cerrada con llave y nadie puede vernos aquí dentro. Tenemos intimidad total. —Me acarició el cuello con la nariz y susurró—. Solas tú y yo.

Me moví para bajarme de encima de ella pero me sujetó con firmeza; un destello de disgusto pasó por sus ojos. Lo intenté de nuevo y esta vez me soltó. Me deslicé hasta el suelo de rodillas frente a su entrepierna y tenía casi todo mi cuerpo escondido detrás de su escritorio. Puse las manos encima de su sexo y presioné. Levanté la mirada hacia ella, vi el deseo en sus ojos y supe lo que tenía que hacer.

—Regina..., te quiero lamer...

—¡Sí! —No necesité más indicaciones. Le desabroché el cinturón, le bajé la cremallera, bajé un poco su ropa interior y descubrí mi premio. Dios, su sexo era precioso. Regina gimió cuando la acaricié con la mano y lamí la punta del clítoris; me encantaba el sabor salado de su carne. Me retiré y miré su sexo un poco más. Esto había estado encima de mí, muy pegado a mi propio sexo , y no lo había visto realmente bien. Era bonito y rosado y suave como el terciopelo. Lo acaricié de arriba abajo y sonreí. Se estaba mordiendo el labio y mirándome como si fuera a explotar a la mínima.

—Eres perfecta —murmuré, y luego le rodeé el clítoris con los labios. Regina se agarró a la silla y se movió frotándose contra mis labios. Me esforcé mucho, acariciando su entrada con los dedos también y lamiendo el botón de nervios concienzudamente. Hice un movimiento rápido con la lengua rodeando el clítoris y le escuché gemir. No aminoré el ritmo ni me detuve. Iba a llegar hasta la línea de meta y pensaba salirme con la mía.

Debió de leer mi lenguaje corporal porque sus manos se movieron hasta mi cabeza y me sujetó mientras se frotaba contra mi boca. Metí dos de mis dedos dentro de ella y cuando noté que sus paredes se estrechaban, supe que estaba a punto, la agarré de las caderas con fuerza para que no pudiese apartarse.

—¡Oh, joder, me voy a correr! —Se puso tensa y derramó la cálida esencia en mi boca, sujetándome la cabeza con las dos manos mientras llegaba al orgasmo—. Joder..., Emma. —Jadeó con la respiración entrecortada.

Levanté la vista cuando se separó de mi boca. Tragué despacio y vi su labio inferior temblar mientras me miraba. Me empujó hacia ella, hacia arriba desde el suelo, aún con las dos manos a ambos lados de mi cara, y me besó lenta y profundamente y de una manera tan dulce que me encantaba. Me alegraba de haberle dado placer. Me hacía feliz hacerle feliz.

De nuevo en su regazo tras arreglarnos la ropa, nos pusimos cómodas y nos sentamos juntas en su silla. Me pasó los dedos por el pelo y me mordisqueó el cuello. Yo jugué con los botones de su camisa, que parecían ser antiguos, y dejé que me abrazase un rato.

—Es preciosa —le dije.

—Tú eres preciosa —susurró contra mi oreja.

—Me encanta tu oficina. Las fotografías de la recepción son increíbles.

—Me encanta que vengas a visitarme a la oficina.

—Ya lo veo, Regina. Eres bastante... hospitalaria. —Me reí tontamente. Me hizo cosquillas y consiguió que me retorciera durante demasiado tiempo, en mi opinión. Le di un manotazo para que apartara las manos de mis costillas.

—¿Qué me has comprado? Espero que sean golosinas —dijo mientras alcanzaba la bolsa de Boots—. Me gustan los caramelos Jolly Ranchers. Los de cereza son mis favoritos...

Le quité la bolsa antes de que pudiera mirar en su interior.

—¡Oye! ¿Acaso no sabes que no se mira en la bolsa de nadie? Podrías encontrar algo ahí dentro que nos avergonzara a las dos.

Frunció los labios y suspiró.

—Supongo que estás en lo cierto —dijo dándome la razón demasiado rápido. Luego sonrió como un demonio y me arrancó la bolsa de las manos—. Pero ¡quiero mirar de todas formas! —La mantuvo fuera de mi alcance y empezó a sacar artículos. Se quedó callada mientras extraía un cepillo de dientes morado y luego un tubo de pasta de dientes. Los puso en su escritorio y volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa. Salió un cepillo del pelo, crema hidratante y el brillo de labios que utilizo siempre. Siguió sacando todo lo que había comprado en Boots. Mi marca de champú favorita, crema de depilar, e incluso un frasco pequeño de _Dreaming_ de Tommy Hilfiger que remató los artículos de aseo. Lo puso todo en fila de forma muy ordenada y me miró muy quieta y muy seria—. Pero creía que no podías quedarte, Emma.

—Yo también. —Saqué lo último que quedaba en la bolsa. Mi medicina—. Pero la doctora Roswell me ha dado esto, además de fuerza para hacerlo. —Le toqué el pelo y se lo arreglé—. Son pastillas para ayudarme a dormir y que no me despierte como hice la última vez. Quiero decir, si soy tu novia entonces quiero... intentar quedarme a dormir contigo alguna...

Me cortó con un beso antes de que pudiese decir nada más.

—Oh, nena, me has hecho tan feliz... —me dijo entre más besos—. ¿Esta noche? ¿Te quedarás esta noche? Por favor, di que sí. —Su expresión me transmitió todo lo que realmente necesitaba saber. Quería que me quedara, con los malditos problemas de las pesadillas y todo.

Bajé la mirada hasta los botones de su camisa otra vez y le susurré:

—Si tú estás dispuesta a intentarlo y yo también, entonces ¿cómo puedo decir que no?

—Mírame, Emma.

Lo hice y observé su mandíbula apretada. Podía ver también un montón de emociones en ella. Ciertamente Regina nunca me escondía nada. Podría ser reservada en público, pero en privado, conmigo, iba con la verdad por delante. Lo que veías era lo que había. Me decía lo que quería de mí sin disculparse por lo directas que eran sus palabras.

—Quiero que lo veas en mis ojos cuando te digo que estoy más que dispuesta a intentarlo, y muy feliz de que tú también lo estés. —Me besó el pelo—. Y quiero que elijas una palabra. Algo que puedas decirme si necesitas irte porque estás asustada o si hago algo que no quieres que suceda. —Acercó mi cara a la suya—. Solo di esa palabra y pararé, o te llevaré a casa. Pero, por favor, no vuelvas a marcharte de esa manera nunca más.

—¿Como una palabra de seguridad? — pregunté.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Exacto. Necesito que confíes en mí. Lo necesito, Emma. Pero también necesito confiar en ti. No puedo, no quiero sentirme como la otra vez. Cuando te fuiste por la noche... —Tragó saliva. Vi cómo le temblaba la garganta y supe que eso era importante para ella—. No quiero sentirme como me sentí cuando te fuiste.

—Siento haberme ido así. Estaba abrumada. Me abrumas, Regina. Tienes que saberlo porque es la verdad.

Apretó los labios contra mi frente y habló.

—Vale, pero solo dime cuándo. Di tu palabra, la que sea, y me apartaré. Pero no vuelvas a dejarme así.

—Waterloo.

Me miró y sonrió.

—¿Waterloo es tu palabra de seguridad?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Eso es. —Miré hacia la comida que estaba servida en la mesa para nuestro almuerzo e inhalé. Según había dicho Elaina, era comida china y mi olfato le dio la razón.

—¿Me vas a dar de comer o qué? Creía que el almuerzo estaba incluido en el trato. —Le di un ligero golpe en el pecho con el dedo—. Una chica necesita algo más que un orgasmo, ¿sabes?

Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se rió y me dio un azote en el trasero.

—Pues venga, va. Vamos a darte de comer, mi preciosa chica americana. Tenemos que mantenerte en plena forma. Tengo grandes planes para ti esta noche.

Me guiñó el ojo con picardía. Supe que estaba perdida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfrutéis tanto como yo :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 10**

Mi teléfono sonó mientras estaba preparando la bolsa para pasar la noche fuera. Vi quién era y miré el reloj. Regina me había dicho que estaría aquí a las siete para recogerme. Eran menos cuarto.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo de invitarme a pasar la noche y vas a echarte atrás, Regina?

Ella se rió.

—Para nada, y espero que tengas la bolsa preparada, nena.

—Entonces ¿por qué no estás aquí para llevarme contigo?

—Sí, bueno, he tenido que mandar un coche a recogerte. Una emergencia relacionada con la empresa, un coñazo. El chófer se llama Neil y trabaja para mí. Te llevará a mi apartamento y quiero que te sientas como en casa hasta que yo llegue. ¿Harás eso por mí, cariño?

—Supongo. —La mente me daba vueltas por las implicaciones de estar yo sola en su casa. No estaba realmente asustada, pero la idea tampoco me entusiasmaba—. ¿Estás segura, Regina? Quiero decir, podemos quedar otra noche si estás ocupada.

—Voy a acostarme contigo esta noche, Emma. En mi cama. Fin de la discusión.

—Oh, vaya. —Le sonreí desde el otro lado del teléfono—. ¿Puedo empezar a hacer la cena entonces? ¿Tienes comida en casa o le pido a tu chófer que pare en el supermercado?

—No hace falta que pare. Hay comida en la nevera e incluso algunas cosas en el congelador. Mi asistenta prepara comidas y las congela. Elige lo que quieras, disculpa un segundo. —Escuché voces disipadas y a Regina hablando con alguien —. Me tengo que ir, nena. Nos vemos en cuanto llegue.

Le dije adiós, pero ya había colgado. Me quedé mirando el teléfono un momento antes de dejarlo en su sitio, absorta entre tantas sensaciones extrañas, y volví a sentirme como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Mi vida parecía avanzar tambaleándose a toda velocidad y era incapaz de controlarla. Había pasado de chica soltera a novia en poco más de una semana sin ningún indicio de que el ritmo fuese a disminuir. En absoluto.

Mi teléfono volvió a iluminarse sin identificación de llamada en la pantalla.

—¿Hola? —contesté.

—Señora, me llamo Neil McManus. La señora Mills me dio instrucciones de recogerla. Hay un Range Rover negro esperándola abajo. —El suave acento inglés formaba eficientemente las palabras.

Neil. Recordé lo que Regina me había dicho sobre el chófer.

—Claro. Ahora mismo bajo. —Me colgué la bolsa al hombro y salí a la calle en un pispás. El coche que me esperaba parecía el Range Rover de Regina, pero paré en seco cuando me fijé en Neil-el-chófer; enorme, musculoso, rubio teñido, con el pelo de punta y los ojos muy oscuros.

—¡Tú! —dije, completamente estupefacta. Era el tío del tatuaje de Jimi Hendrix.

—Sí, señora. —Me abrió la puerta trasera; su expresión no revelaba nada.

—¡Me has estado siguiendo hoy! —No era una pregunta y estoy segura de que Neil se dio cuenta. Tiré mi bolsa al suelo, crucé los brazos por debajo del pecho y le reté con la mirada—. Dame una buena razón por la que debería subir a ese coche contigo, _Neil_ _._

Este sonrió brevemente y bajó la mirada hasta mi bolsa en la acera.

—¿Porque trabajo para la señora Mills? —Le respondí a Neil con mi gesto más inexpresivo. Lo volvió a intentar—. ¿Porque me pondrá de patitas en la calle si no la dejo en su apartamento tal como me ordenó? —Volvió a mirarme, y sus ojos negros irradiaban sinceridad —. Me gusta mucho mi trabajo, señora.

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas con más pensamientos incontrolados sobre lo que estaba haciendo, lo que tramaba Regina, sobre cuántas personas estaban involucradas en mis asuntos, y mi lista podría haber continuado sin parar. Oh, Dios, ¡vaya que si necesitábamos hablar! Aun así, no era justo pagar mis frustraciones con Neil, quien, por lo que parecía, solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

—Está bien, Neil. —Recogí mi bolsa y me metí en el asiento trasero—. Pero solo si dejas de llamarme señora, ¿entendido? Me llamo Emma. Y si a la _señora_ Mills no le gusta, puedes decirle de parte de esta yanqui informal que se vaya a la mierda. ¡Debería saber que las chicas americanas detestan que las llamen señora!

Neil ladeó la cabeza hacia mí y sonrió al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Empezó a conducir mientras a mí me hervía la sangre en el asiento de atrás. El silencio me irritaba, así que me imaginé que sería mejor sacarlo todo a la luz.

—Entonces Regina te ha contratado para que me vigiles por todo Londres, ¿eh?

—Protección, señora..., digo..., Emma. No la estoy vigilando —contestó Neil.

—¿Protección contra qué? —pregunté—. ¿También me sigues cuando salgo a correr por las mañanas?

Neil me miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

—La ciudad puede ser un lugar peligroso. —Sus ojos volvieron a la carretera. Había empezado a llover y los limpiaparabrisas se movían rítmicamente de derecha a izquierda—. Es que ella es muy atenta, eso es todo —dijo Neil en voz baja.

—Sí, lo sé. —Regina es atenta y controladora, y para mi gusto, demasiado arrogante la mayoría del tiempo. Se había metido en un lío conmigo —. ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para ella, Neil? Regina no me cuenta absolutamente nada, así que supongo que tú me puedes poner al corriente. —Le sonreí al retrovisor para que me viera.

—Seis años. Nos conocimos en las FE.

—Eso son las Fuerzas Especiales, ¿verdad? Entonces ¿sois una especie de James Bond para el Gobierno británico?

Neil se rió con ganas y negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora entiendo por qué la señora Mills te tiene vigilada, Emma. Tienes mucha imaginación.

—Sí, Regina también me lo ha dicho — contesté con indiferencia.

Por muy enfadada que estuviese por las acusaciones de Regina, que estaban del todo fuera de lugar, no podía pagarlo con Neil. Parecía un buen tipo y tenía muy buen gusto musical. Me caía bien. Neil solo estaba haciendo su trabajo conmigo. Cualquiera que fuese.

Neil aparcó el coche y subimos en el ascensor por la entrada del garaje. Antes de darme cuenta, me encontraba otra vez en la preciosa casa de Regina, solo que esta vez sin Regina.

Neil hizo que me guardara su número en el móvil y dijo que estaría cerca por si necesitaba algo.

—¿Cómo de cerca es cerca? ¿Tengo intimidad aquí dentro? No puedes verme dentro de la casa, ¿verdad? —Le miré a los ojos buscando señales delatoras de subterfugio—. Ni se te ocurra mentirme, Neil. Saldré por la puerta tan rápido que Regina sentirá el aire despeinarla donde diablos quiera que esté en este momento.

Neil se estremeció.

—Aquí tienes total intimidad. En el apartamento no hay cámaras, pero fuera en el pasillo sí. Así que si te vas, te veré. Estoy en otro apartamento ahí enfrente. No muy lejos. La señora Mills quiere que te sientas como en tu casa. —Se puso el teléfono en la oreja y se fue—. Llámame si necesitas algo, Emma.

Escuché el pestillo de la puerta; mi guardián se había ido.

Bueno, todo esto era raro. Sola en casa de Regina, con mi bolsa preparada para pasar la noche y la cabeza hecha un lío. Me preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a sentirme normal.

Como lo primero es lo primero, fui hasta la nevera, saqué una botella de agua fría y me bebí media. El interior de la nevera de Regina estaba bien abastecido de muchas cosas frescas con las que trabajar, así que la cena no era un problema. Después analicé su cafetera y se me hizo la boca agua. _Muy, pero que muy buena_. La puse a calentar y revisé el congelador. La asistenta de Regina era organizada hasta tal punto que etiquetaba y ponía la fecha en las comidas congeladas y las metía en bonitos recipientes para identificarlas con facilidad. No les hice caso. De todas formas, no tenía mucha hambre después del superalmuerzo de comida china que nos habíamos metido en su oficina.

Me fui al dormitorio e inmediatamente me invadieron los recuerdos de la última vez que estuve en esa habitación. Cerré los ojos y respiré el aroma de Regina. Estaba en todas partes hasta cuando ella no se encontraba allí. Entré en su cuarto de baño. La ducha en forma de gruta de mármol travertino era preciosa y la idea de sumergirme en una bañera así de espléndida era un sueño para una chica que apenas tenía una medio decente en su apartamento. Supe lo primero que iba a hacer.

Una hora después tenía la piel rosada por el calor y suave por las burbujas. Me había puesto mi camiseta de Jimi Hendrix y unos pantalones cortos viejos que Regina tenía. Había organizado mis compras de Boots en un cajón del baño, me había depilado las piernas y me había untado una loción con olor a prímula.

Deambulé de vuelta a la cafetera y me puse una taza antes de recorrer las demás habitaciones del apartamento de Regina. El gimnasio casero tenía una cinta de correr de última generación frente a los ventanales. Las vistas me dejaron sin aliento. Me encantan las vistas de una ciudad iluminada de noche, aunque en este caso me imaginé que serían igual de espectaculares durante el día.

Encontré lo que pensé que era su oficina y giré el picaporte. La habitación tras la puerta era efectivamente un despacho. Había un enorme escritorio de roble y en la pared de enfrente un panel de monitores de televisión y otros equipos de alta tecnología. Pero fue la pared de detrás del escritorio la que me llamó la atención: un acuario de agua salada brillaba con luces de colores y burbujas sobre el agua ondulante. Me acerqué y me fijé en el arcoíris de peces que revoloteaban alrededor de elegantes formaciones de coral. Sin embargo, el pez león no revoloteaba. Se acercó al cristal y desplegó un abanico de aletas multicolores hacia mí a modo de saludo.

—Hola, cosita linda. Me pregunto cómo te llamas. —Le hablé a mi acompañante marino y le di un trago a mi café.

Me comí un yogur de cerezas en la barra de la cocina y me puse una segunda taza de café. Una de las paredes del salón principal estaba repleta de estanterías con libros. Examiné con detenimiento su colección, que era, cuando menos, ecléctica. Clásicos, de misterio, contemporáneos y montones de novelas históricas ocupaban la mayor parte. Había algunos de historia militar y libros de fotografía. También una gran cantidad de estadística y juegos de azar. Tenía ficción popular y hasta algunos libros de poesía que me hicieron sonreír. Me gustaba que Regina valorase los libros.

Cogí un libro de cartas de Keats a Fanny Brawne y me lo llevé a la sala de estar para sentarme en el sofá y disfrutar de la lectura. Tenía mi café, unas cartas de amor y desasosiego de un poeta a su amada y las luces centelleantes de la noche de Londres desplegadas frente a mí.

Pasé una agradable hora hasta que dejé el libro a un lado. Miré la ciudad por la ventana. Este era el sitio donde Regina me había desnudado, justo enfrente de su balcón. Me había traído hasta aquí y me había dicho que nada era comparable con verme a mí de pie en el salón de su casa. Oh, Regina. Decidí mandarle un mensaje.

 _Emma Swan: Estoy enfadada contigo por lo de Neil. Estas loca?!_

 _Regina Mills: Loca por ti, y tenemos que hablar de cosas. Te echo de menos._

 _Emma Swan: Llevo puestos tus pantalones cortos y más te vale, tía!_

 _Regina Mills: Me he excitado por imaginarte sólo con mis pantalones. Por favor déjalos en la almohada porque no los pienso lavar._

 _Emma Swan: Sigo enfadada y creo que tu cafetera es la mejor._

 _Regina Mills: Creo que mi novia es la mejor. Has comido algo?_

 _Emma Swan: Sí. Tienes un pez león de mascota.:)_

 _Regina Mills: Es Simba. Yo lo mimo y él me aguanta. Tenéis mucho en común._

 _Emma Swan: Te quedas sin cunilingus solo por ese comentario.:P_

 _Regina Mills: Me muero por azotarte ahora mismo... y besarte... y follar. Me estás matando nena._

 _Emma Swan: Tengo sueño. Voy a tomarme la pastilla y meterme en tu cama. No me provoques._

 _Regina Mills: Nunca... Vete a dormir mi preciosa. Te encontraré. 3_

Me levanté del sofá de Regina y me dirigí a la cocina a lavar los platos. Limpié la cafetera y la preparé para la mañana siguiente. Todo lo que tendría que hacer era encenderla. Utilicé mi nuevo cepillo de dientes morado y me tomé la pastilla para dormir. Las sábanas supersuaves de la cama de Regina olían a ella; me tranquilizaban y me reconfortaban en mi soledad. Me impregné en su aroma y me quedé dormida.

Unos brazos firmes me abrazaron. El olor que adoraba pendía a mi alrededor. Unos labios me besaron. Abrí los ojos en la noche y vi sombras. Aunque sabía quién estaba conmigo. Mi despertar fue tranquilo y suave, algo bueno, y para mí una experiencia completamente nueva.

—Estás aquí —murmuré contra sus labios.

—Y tú también —susurró ella—. Joder, cómo me gusta encontrarte en mi cama.

Las manos de Regina habían estado ocupadas mientras yo dormía. Me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo; me había quitado sus pantalones. Regina también estaba desnuda. Podía sentir su piel intentando mezclarse con la mía. Mi camiseta estaba levantada y mis pechos estaban siendo devorados por sus suaves labios; sus labios me hacían cosquillas en mi sensible piel mientras jugueteaba con mis pezones, tirando y lamiéndolos hasta que me convertí en una criatura que gemía y se retorcía debajo de ella.

Hundí las manos en su pelo y sentí el movimiento de su cabeza mientras veneraba mis pezones y me acariciaba. Se detuvo y me quitó la camiseta del todo y se quedó mirándome, hambrienta y hermosa. La luz del baño principal se filtraba lo suficiente como para permitirme verla ligeramente y me alegré. Necesito ver a Regina cuando se acerca a mí. Me tranquiliza saber que estaré a salvo con ella.

—Tu cama huele a ti —dije.

—Tú eres lo único que quiero oler, y ahora mismo muero por tenerte en mi boca. — Entonces me abrió las piernas y descendió.

—¡Oh, Dios, Regina! —Las maniobras de su lengua en mi hendidura, arremolinándose sobre la carne acalorada abierta para ella, me hizo pasar de adormilada a excitada en menos de un segundo. No podía estarme quieta a pesar de que ella me tenía bien sujeta por la cara interna de los muslos. El orgasmo vino a mí tan rápida y tan violentamente que me escuché a mí misma gritar a su paso, mientras cabalgaba en su lengua con lujuria y mis músculos se contraían y vibraban de placer abrasador.

Regina gimió contra los labios de mi sexo y se apartó, mirando probablemente lo que quería poseer. Regina no pidió permiso. Se colocó el mismo consolador que utilizó la primera vez y simplemente me poseyó.

Me levantó las piernas por encima de sus hombros y me taladró fuerte y profundamente. Hizo ruidos mientras el juguete me llenaba. Yo estaba inmovilizada por su invasión y todavía no me había recuperado del orgasmo, así que solo pude aguantar mientras me follaba. El sexo era apasionado y brutal con ella diciéndome lo bien que le hacía sentirse, lo mucho que me deseaba aquí en su cama y lo hermosa que era. Todo palabras para acercarme a ella. Para hacerme más dependiente de ella. Más enredada en su mundo. Y yo lo sabía.

Regina me hizo llegar al orgasmo una vez más; sus caricias casi castigadoras tenían la intención de reclamar primero y dar placer en segundo lugar. Pero el placer era infinito cuando llegaba al mismo tiempo que su explosivo orgasmo. Sentí cómo mis lágrimas se deslizaban por las sábanas después de ambas llegar al orgasmo. Dijo mi nombre ahogada, me miró fijamente a los ojos como las demás veces. Supe que había visto mis lágrimas.

Apartó mis piernas de sus hombros y se apoyó contra mí, sujetándome la cara y acariciándome; examinándome con sus ojos oscuros, aún dentro de mí, encorvándose despacio y profundamente , alargando el placer.

—Eres mía —susurró.

—Lo sé —le respondí con otro susurro. Me besó con nuestros cuerpos unidos mientras exploraba con suavidad mis labios y me daba ligeros tirones y mordisquitos sin hacerme daño. Se aferró a mí y me besó durante mucho tiempo antes de sacar el juguete de mi cuerpo.

En mi cabeza follar con Regina solo podía describirse como algo bonito. Sé que para otros sería pornográfico, pero para mí era simplemente un bonito acto que nos unía más. Tener relaciones íntimas así con ella, que me deseaba de forma tan intensa, era una droga adictiva. Más potente que nada de lo que hubiera experimentado antes en mi vida. Creo que podría perdonarle a Regina prácticamente todo. Y ese era mi gran error.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo:) Espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :)Besos**

 **Capítulo 11**

Regina me trajo el café a la cama a la mañana siguiente. Me senté apoyada en el cabecero y tiré de las sábanas para taparme. Ella levantó una ceja mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y me pasó la taza con cuidado.

—Creo que lo he hecho bien, pero pruébalo y dime.

Le di un sorbo e hice una mueca.

—Le he puesto la mitad de leche y tres cucharadas de azúcar —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Tú misma preparaste la cafetera. Todo lo que he hecho es pulsar el botón de la máquina.

Le hice esperar un minuto más antes de sonreírle y darle otro sorbo a mi delicioso café.

—¿Qué? Solo me estoy asegurando de que estás capacitada para preparar un café en condiciones. Tengo mis exigencias. —Le guiñé un ojo—. Creo que me servirás, a falta de algo mejor, señora Mills.

—Eres malvada, te burlas de mí. —Se inclinó para besarme, con cuidado con el café caliente—. Me gusta esto de tener la cafetera preparada desde la noche anterior. Me pregunto por qué no se me ha ocurrido nunca. —Se quedó cerca de mi cara, mirándome intensamente, con el pelo todavía alborotado de dormir y de todo el sexo, y arreglándoselas aun así para parecer una diosa—. Creo que deberías estar aquí cada noche para poner la cafetera antes de meterte en mi cama. —Me puso la boca justo en el cuello y me acarició—. Así puedo traerte el café por las mañanas cuando estés desnuda y preciosa y con todo tu cuerpo oliendo a mí después de una noche de sexo.

Me estremecí con sus palabras y las imágenes de esa verdad absoluta, pero aún teníamos cosas de que hablar. Y esto era un problema entre Regina y yo. No hablábamos lo suficiente de las cosas que necesitábamos resolver. Cuando se acercaba a mí, la ropa volaba por los aires, mi cuerpo cedía ante ella y, bueno, lo cierto es que nunca hablábamos mucho después de eso.

—Regina —dije suavemente con la mano en su mejilla para detenerla—, tenemos que hablar de lo que está pasando. Lo de Neil, el guardaespaldas. ¿Por qué hiciste algo así sin decírmelo?

—Iba a decírtelo anoche después de traerte aquí, pero las cosas no salieron como había planeado. —Su cara se separó de mí y miró hacia abajo—. Ahora mismo la ciudad está llena de desconocidos, nena. Tú eres una mujer hermosa y no creo que sea seguro que cojas el metro y andes por ahí tú sola. Acuérdate de aquel gilipollas de la discoteca.

—Pero hacía eso antes de conocerte y estaba perfectamente.

—Sé que lo estabas. Y entonces tampoco eras mi novia. —Regina me dedicó una de sus miradas cortantes, las que hacían que me pusiera tensa y esperase que me golpeara la ráfaga de aire ártico—. Llevo una empresa de seguridad, Emma. Es lo que hago. ¿Cómo puedo permitir que te pasees por todo Londres cuando conozco los peligros? —Me puso una mano en la cara y empezó con las caricias con el pulgar otra vez—. ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí? —Apoyó la frente contra la mía—. Si te pasara algo me moriría.

Le puse una mano en el pelo y hundí los dedos en él.

—Oh, Regina, tú quieres mucho de mí y a veces siento que me arrastras. Hay tanto de mí que no sabes. —Ella empezó a hablar y yo la callé con los dedos sobre la boca—. Cosas que aún no estoy preparada para compartir contigo. Dijiste que podíamos tomárnoslo con calma.

Besó los dedos que había posado en sus labios y luego los apartó.

—Lo sé, nena. Lo dije. Y no quiero hacer nada que ponga en peligro nuestra relación. —Me besó el cuello y me mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Podemos hablar de un acuerdo? — susurró.

Le tiré del pelo para que dejara las técnicas de seducción y me mirara.

—Primero tienes que hablar conmigo de verdad, sin intentar distraerme con sexo. Eres muy buena distrayéndome, Regina. Solo dime lo que quieres que haga y yo te diré si puedo hacerlo.

—¿Qué te parece aceptar un chófer? —Con un dedo trazó una línea sobre la parte superior de mis pechos, donde la sábana se estaba resbalando —. No más paseos hasta el metro o llamar a taxis en la oscuridad. Tienes un coche que te llevará a donde quieras ir. —Hizo una pausa y me inmovilizó con sus expresivos ojos, que tanto me decían sobre su deseo de protegerme—. Y yo me puedo quedar tranquila.

Le di otro sorbo al café y decidí hacer mi propia pregunta directa.

—¿Y por qué necesitas quedarte tranquila por mí?

—Porque eres muy especial, Emma.

—¿Cómo de especial, Regina? —susurré, porque me daba un poco de miedo escucharla. Ya estaba asustada por mis propios sentimientos hacia ella. En tan poco tiempo me había poseído.

—¿Para mí? Más especial imposible, nena. —Sonrió con su distintiva sonrisa de medio lado y me hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

No dijo que me quería. Pero yo tampoco se lo había dicho a ella. De todas formas sabía que le importaba.

Volvió a mirar hacia abajo y me cogió la mano que tenía libre con la palma hacia arriba. Se me veía la cicatriz de la muñeca. De la que me avergüenzo y la que intento esconder siempre, pero es imposible ocultarla a la luz del día y desnuda. Trazó la línea irregular con la yema del dedo, de una manera tan suave que pareció una caricia. No me preguntó cómo me la había hecho y no me ofrecí a contárselo. El dolor del recuerdo, añadido a la vergüenza, me paralizaban para hablar de ello.

Sentía algo por esa mujer pero no podía compartir eso con ella todavía. La humillación que sentía era demasiado horrible y repelente como para sacarla a la luz. Ahora mismo solo quería sentirme deseada. Regina me deseaba. Y eso fue suficiente para decirle que sí. Poco a poco. Yo aceptaría su ofrecimiento de un chófer y ella aceptaría mi incapacidad para compartir mi pasado con ella. Iríamos despacio.

—Vale. —Me incliné hacia delante y la besé en el cuello, justo por encima de su camiseta; su aroma me era tan familiar hasta el punto de convertirse en una absoluta necesidad junto con la comida, el agua y el respirar—. Yo aceptaré el chófer y tú serás honesta conmigo y me dirás todo lo que haces. Necesito sinceridad. Me gusta que seas directa conmigo. Me dices lo que quieres para que lo entienda.

—Gracias. —Empezó a besarme otra vez. Apartó mi café y tiró de la sábana. Se quitó la camiseta, se deshizo de los pantalones de deporte y se estiró frente a mí. Por fin pude verle bien el cuerpo. Totalmente desnuda. A la luz.

 _¡Dios mío!_

La miré desde su pecho y sus duros pezones hasta su impresionante y precioso sexo, completamente fascinada. Iba cuidadosamente depilada, nada raro, solo bonita y totalmente femenina.

Se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

La empujé hacia atrás para que se sentara en sus rodillas y yo me levanté.

—Quiero mirarte. —Arrastré las manos por todo su cuerpo, por encima de sus pezones y su abdomen, que estaba tan indecentemente sexy que era una verdadera injusticia para el resto de la población femenina. Ella me dejó tocarla y controlar el momento—. Eres tan hermosa, Regina.

Hizo un ruido con la garganta y su cuerpo se estremeció. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y hubo un intercambio; una comunicación de sentimientos y comprensión de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos en esta fuerza que nos conectaba.

Bajé la mirada hasta su sexo, mojado y palpitante lo que confirmaba lo preparada que estaba para mí. La deseaba tanto que me dolía. Quería darle placer y hacerle desmoronarse como ella a mí, que explotara en mil pedazos. Bajé la cabeza y rodeé su clítoris con la boca. Mi deseo se hizo realidad unos minutos más tarde.

También entramos juntas en la ducha, o debería decir que yo lo hice cuando ella me empujó hasta la esquina, se puso de rodillas y me devolvió el favor. El sexo nunca terminaba con esta mujer. Y yo estaba con ella a bordo de ese tren imparable y tenía un abono de viajero frecuente. No había tenido tanto sexo desde...

 _No pienses en eso ahora y no arruines este momento con ella._

Regina tenía un tatuaje en la espalda. Justo a lo largo de los hombros lucía unas alas de un tamaño mediano. Parecían un poco góticas y casi grecorromanas por el grosor de la tinta. Me encantaba la cita de debajo de las alas: _Solo fue producto de un sueño_. Lo vi en la ducha cuando se giró para coger el jabón.

—Es de Shakespeare, ¿verdad? —Recorrí la tinta con la mano y entonces fue cuando vi las cicatrices. Muchas líneas blancas y rugosidades. Tantas que no se podían contar. Di un grito ahogado y contuve de golpe el aliento, terriblemente triste al pensar que había sido herida de manera grave. Quería preguntar pero me mordí la lengua. Yo no me ofrecí a contarle lo de mis cicatrices.

Volvió a darse la vuelta y me besó en los labios antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra. Regina no quería hablar de sus cicatrices más de lo que yo quería hablar de las mías.

Después de más de una semana durmiendo en casa de Regina, necesitaba volver a mi apartamento a por algo más que ropa limpia. Necesitaba una recarga en mi propio hogar. Regina accedió a venir aquí esta noche. Le dije que la vida de pobre era buena para el alma. Ella bromeó diciendo que no le importaba mientras tuviese algo de comer y una cama en la que pudiéramos pasar la noche desnudas. Le contesté que si aparecía Ruby se tendría que vestir; que no iba a permitir que mi compañera de piso viera el físico divino de mi novia. Ella se rió y me contestó que le encantaba el sonido de los celos en mi voz. Le pedí que viniera con hambre para cenar y completamente vestida. Aún se estaba riendo cuando colgamos.

Cuando Neil me dejó de vuelta en casa me cambié y me puse unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta cómoda. Me había recogido en Rothvale y habíamos parado en el supermercado a por los ingredientes de la cena mexicana que tenía planeada. Regina sabía que la comida mexicana era mi favorita y estaba decidida a reclutarla en mi equipo. ¿Cuál sería el menú de esta noche? Tacos de pollo con salsa de maíz y aguacate. Si a Regina no le gustaba, entonces le prepararía un burrito. Nadie se puede resistir a un burrito cargado de carne, frijoles, queso y guacamole. Espero. La gente británica es muy rarita para la comida.

En cuanto dejé preparado el pollo y me lavé las manos, decidí llamar a mi padre. Para él era por la mañana, por lo que ya estaría en el trabajo, pero si no estaba demasiado ocupado podríamos charlar un rato. Puse el teléfono en modo altavoz y marqué el número de su oficina.

—Tom Swan.

—Hola, papá.

—¡Princesa! Echaba de menos escuchar tu dulce voz. Qué sorpresa. —Sonreí por cómo se refería a mí. Me llamaba princesa desde que yo tenía uso de razón. Y ahora que tenía veinticuatro años no parecía molestarle lo más mínimo seguir utilizando ese apodo.

—Pensé en llamarte para variar. Te echo de menos.

—¿Va todo bien en Londres? ¿Tienes ganas de que lleguen los Juegos Olímpicos? ¿Cómo fue la exposición de August? ¿Te gustó cómo quedaron las fotos en los enormes cuadros?

Me reí.

—Eso han sido cuatro preguntas a la vez, papá. ¡Dale un respiro a esta chica, por fa!

—Lo siento, princesa. Es que estoy deseando saber de ti. Estás tan lejos y tan ocupada con tus cosas... Las pruebas que mandaste de tus fotos eran magníficas. Cuéntame cosas de la exposición de August.

—Bueno, fue todo un éxito. A Gus le fue muy bien y las fotos se vendieron. A mí también me han salido otros trabajos, así que me lo estoy tomando con calma y ya veremos adónde me lleva esto. —Me alegraba poder hablar con mi padre así y que apoyara mi trabajo como modelo. Él pensaba que era bueno para mí, no como mi madre, a la que le daba vergüenza que su hija posara sin ropa.

—Vas a ser famosa en todo el mundo —dijo —. Estoy orgulloso de ti, princesa. Creo que el trabajo de modelo te va a ayudar. Espero que tú también lo pienses. —Me pareció que sonaba un poco decaído, casi triste—. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

—Estoy haciendo la cena. Tacos. Va a venir una amiga dentro de un rato. Papá, ¿va todo bien?

Dudó un momento antes de contestarme. Podía adivinar que tenía algo en la cabeza.

—Emma, ¿te has enterado de lo del avión que se estrelló y de la muerte del congresista Woodson?

—Sí. Era al que iban a nombrar vicepresidente, ¿no? Fue un notición aquí también. ¿Por qué, papá?

—¿Te has enterado de quién va a reemplazar a Woodson en las elecciones?

No me esperaba el nombre que me dijo. Y de repente el pasado se enarboló y me volvió a clavar las garras.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No me digas que el senador Oakley ha conseguido la nominación! ¡Tienes que estar de broma si ese..., ese... hombre puede ser el próximo vicepresidente de Estados Unidos! ¿Cómo es posible que lo quieran a él? Papá...

—Lo sé, cariño. Ha ido escalando posiciones durante los últimos años. De senador estatal a senador de Estados Unidos.

—Sí, bueno, solo espero que fracase estrepitosamente.

—Emma, esto es serio. El partido en el poder investigará su pasado para encontrar trapos sucios de Oakley y de su familia. Quiero que tengas cuidado. Si alguien se pone en contacto contigo o te manda algo sospechoso, tienes que decírmelo de inmediato. Esta gente tiene los recursos para investigar en profundidad. Son como tiburones. Cuando huelen una gota de sangre preparan el ataque por la espalda.

—Bueno, el senador Oakley es el que tiene un hijo que parece la reencarnación del demonio. Yo diría que es él quien tiene un grandísimo problema.

—Lo sé, cariño. Y la gente de Oakley se esforzará al máximo por mantener los secretos de su familia bien enterrados. No es una situación agradable y odio que te encuentres tan lejos de casa. Sin embargo, creo que en este caso puede ser bueno que estés en Londres. No quiero que nadie te haga daño y cuanto más lejos estés, mejor. Sin historias dañinas que salgan a la luz en las noticias o... cualquier otra cosa.

 _Como un vídeo_. Sabía que eso era lo que mi padre estaba pensando. Ese vídeo aún estaba flotando en algún lugar del ciberespacio.

—Te las estás arreglando muy bien, princesa. Te lo noto en la voz y eso hace sonreír a tu anciano padre. ¿Quién es esa amiga a la que le estás haciendo la cena? ¿No será algo más?

Sonreí mientras mezclaba la salsa de maíz.

—Bueno, he conocido a alguien, papá. Es muy especial en muchos sentidos. Compró mi foto en la exposición de August. Así nos conocimos.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. —Era raro estar hablándole a mi padre de Regina así de repente. Tal vez porque nunca le había hablado mucho sobre mis parejas. Había una razón para eso. Nunca había tenido por qué. No había querido tener una durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Cuéntame más. ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Cuántos años tiene? Ah, y de paso me tienes que dar su teléfono. Necesito llamarla para explicarle las normas básicas a seguir con mi niña.

Solté una risa nerviosa.

—Bueno, creo que es un poco tarde para eso, papá. Regina es muy especial como te he dicho. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntas. Realmente me escucha y me siento verdaderamente... feliz con ella. Me entiende.

Mi padre se quedó callado un momento. Creo que estaba sorprendido de oírme hablar de una mujer como si de verdad me importara. Y a mí tampoco me debería haber sorprendido demasiado su reacción. Regina era la primera después de muchísimo tiempo.

—¿Cuál es el apellido de Regina y a qué se dedica?

—Mills. Tiene treinta y dos años y es propietaria de una empresa privada de seguridad. Está tan paranoica que me ha puesto un chófer para que no tenga que coger el metro. Toda la afluencia de gente por los Juegos Olímpicos la tiene de los nervios. Así que no debes preocuparte por mi seguridad. Regina es una profesional.

—Vaya, eso suena serio. ¿Os estáis..., os estáis acostan..., tenéis una relación?

Me reí otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión me daba pena mi padre porque era más que obvio que se sentía incómodo.

—Sí, papá. Tenemos una relación. Te he dicho que esta era especial. —Esperé en silencio al otro lado del teléfono y empecé a calentar las tortillas—. De hecho, ganó algunos grandes torneos de póquer en Estados Unidos hará unos seis años. Pensé que a lo mejor habrías oído hablar de ella.

—Mmmmm —dijo entre dientes—. Puede ser, tengo que comprobarlo. —Escuché unas voces de fondo.

—Te dejo que me cuelgues, papá. Estás trabajando y yo solo quería decirte hola y contarte qué tal mi vida últimamente. Me va muy bien.

—Vale, princesa. Me alegro mucho de que me hayas llamado. Y soy feliz si mi niña es feliz. Cuídate y dile a tu nueva novia que si te hace daño es novia muerta. No lo olvides. Y dale mi número también. Dile que tu padre quiere tener una conversación seria con ella. Podemos hablar de póquer.

Me reí.

—Claro. Lo haré, papá. ¡Te quiero!

Regina llegó justo cuando estaba a punto de colgar. Traía un paquete de seis cervezas Dos Equis y una sonrisa de depredadora en la cara. Le había dado mi llave a Neil para que se la pasara a Regina y así pudiera abrir la puerta del portal. Dejó caer la llave y las cervezas en la encimera antes de preguntar.

—¿Te he escuchado decirle a alguien que le quieres?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y asentí despacio con la cabeza.

—Además era un hombre.

Se puso detrás de mí en la encimera con las manos en mis hombros y empezó a darme un masaje. Me apoyé en su cuerpo y disfruté del masaje.

—Ese tío tiene mucha suerte entonces. Me pregunto qué habrá hecho para ser tan especial. —Echó un vistazo a la comida separada en cuencos y pilló un trozo de pollo—. Mmmmm —dijo mientras lo saboreaba con su boca en mi cuello.

—Bueno, me ha leído cuentos por la noche. Me ha cepillado el pelo recién lavado sin darme tirones ni hacerme daño. Me ha enseñado a montar en bici y a nadar. Siempre me daba besos en las pupas cuando me hacía un rasguño y, lo más importante de todo, ha abierto la cartera frecuentemente, aunque eso no fue hasta años después.

Regina gruñó.

—Yo puedo hacer todo eso por ti y _muchas más_ cosas. —Robó otro trozo de pollo—. En especial lo de muchas más cosas.

Le di un golpe en la mano.

—¡Ladrona!

—Eres buena cocinera —murmuró contra mi oído—. Creo que debo conservarte.

—Así que te gusta mi cena mexicana. Veo que has querido estar a tono y has traído Dos Equis. Buena jugada, Mills. Tienes potencial. —Empecé a llevar los cuencos a la mesa.

—¿Dos Equis es de México? —Hizo un ruido y se encogió de hombros—. Solo la he elegido porque me gustan los anuncios... —Sonrió de oreja a oreja malévolamente y me ayudó a llevar el resto de la comida.

—Una mentirosa y una ladrona. —Negué con la cabeza con tristeza—. Te acabas de cargar todo tu potencial, Mills.

—Luego te haré cambiar de idea, estoy segura, Swan. —Me sonrió desde el fregadero, donde se lavó las manos a toda prisa y luego abrió dos cervezas—. Tengo _potencial_ en abundancia —dijo arqueando las cejas. Regina me entregó mi Dos Equis y echó una ojeada a todo lo que había en la mesa, examinándolo con la cabeza inclinada—. Ayúdame con esto. ¿Cómo monto los tacos de pollo? Que por cierto, huelen muy bien...

No pude evitar reírme de ella. La forma en la que dijo _tacos_ con su acento británico me hizo desternillarme. Y cómo formuló la pregunta, también. Simplemente me hizo reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Te estoy divirtiendo, señorita Swan?

—Dame, déjame arreglarlo. —Le enseñé cómo poner algo de pollo, la salsa de maíz, una pizca de crema agria, queso rallado espolvoreado y un par de rodajas de aguacate en la tortilla y doblarla—. Es que eres monísima, eso es todo, señora Mills. Ese acento tuyo a veces me hace reír. —Le pasé su taco en el plato.

—Ahhh, así que he pasado de perder todo mi potencial a monísima en cuestión de segundos. Y solo por hablar. —Cogió el plato y esperó a que me preparase el mío—. Tendré que recordar eso, nena. —Me dedicó una de sus maravillosas sonrisas y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza.

—Adelante, dale un mordisco. Dame tu veredicto y recuerda que sabré si me mientes. — Me di un golpecito en la cabeza—. Súperpoderes de deducción. —Cogí mi taco y le di un mordisco, gimiendo con exageradísimos sonidos de placer y echando el cuello hacia atrás—. Tan delicioso que me he puesto cachonda —ronroneé en la mesa.

Regina me miró como si me hubiesen salido cuernos de diablo y tragó saliva. Sabía que se vengaría de mí más tarde por la provocación despiadada. No me importaba. Regina era divertida. Nos lo pasábamos bien juntas y eso era parte de lo que me enamoraba de ella. Enamorada. ¿Estaba enamorada de Regina?

Se llevó el taco a la boca y dio un mordisco. Me miró fijamente mientras masticaba y tragó. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y miró hacia arriba contemplativa, fingiendo contar con los dedos. Le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza.

—Bueno, vamos a ver...—Centró su atención en mí—. Chef Swan, te doy un cinco en ejecución. Reírte de mí te ha restado cinco puntos de entrada. Creo que un seis en presentación; todos esos gemidos y empujones en la mesa han sido un poco crueles, ¿no crees? Y nueve con cinco en sabor. —Dio otro mordisco y sonrió—. ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

Estaba tan guapa sentada ahí a mi mesa, comiéndose los tacos que yo había hecho, diciéndome con dulzura que le gustaba cómo cocinaba y siendo simplemente Regina, que supe la respuesta a mi pregunta en un instante. ¿Estaba enamorada de Regina? Sí. _Estoy enamorada de ella._


	14. Chapter 14

**Recuerdo que es una adaptación, ni la historia ni los personajes son míos.. Ya si, Espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 12**

Darle una sorpresa a Regina en su oficina me pareció una buena idea, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sin algo de ayuda. Primero conseguí la colaboración de Elaina. Me caía muy bien. Parecía honrada y muy sincera, cualidades que yo respetaba en las personas. Además, estaba comprometida con Neil. Me enteré después de empezar a quedarme a dormir en casa de Regina. Una mañana, cuando llegamos a los ascensores para irnos a trabajar, vi a Elaina y Neil salir del apartamento de enfrente cogidos de la mano. Regina se percató de mi sorpresa y me dijo que se iban a casar en otoño.

Me tranquilizó que Elaina no se pusiese celosa porque su prometido me llevara en coche por Londres. Creo que se alegraba de que Regina tuviese novia. Me di cuenta de que sus empleados realmente parecían preocuparse por ella. Y eso también me gustaba.

—Hola, Elaina, soy Emma.

—Hola, Emma. ¿Por qué no la has llamado al móvil? —Chica lista, Elaina, siempre estaba al tanto de la logística.

—Estaba pensando en sorprenderla con el almuerzo. ¿Puedes mirar su agenda por mí?

Escuché pasar páginas y luego me puso en espera.

—Hoy está en la oficina. Ocupada con conferencias telefónicas y esas cosas, pero no tiene citas en su agenda.

—Gracias, Elaina. Se lo habría preguntado directamente a Frances, pero Regina la tiene por el altavoz y me escucha cuando llamo, así que no puedo darle una sorpresa. ¿Quieres que os lleve algo a vosotros de King's Delicatessen? Voy a comprar unos sándwiches y estaba pensando si podrías hacer que Frances le dijera a Regina que va a pedir algo de comida y así no sabrá que hoy la encargada del almuerzo soy yo.

Elaina se rió y me puso en espera otra vez mientras recogía los pedidos de comida de los demás.

—Frances me ha dicho que te comente que le gusta tu estilo, Emma. Mantener a la jefa alerta es bueno para ella.

—Yo también lo creo —respondí mientras anotaba los pedidos—. Gracias por tu ayuda; estaré ahí en menos de una hora.

Colgamos y llamé a la tienda para pedir la comida, y luego a Neil para que me llevara. Ordené mis cosas y organicé lo que necesitaba mientras esperaba. Ya había terminado por hoy y no volvería en casi una semana. Los exámenes finales se acercaban y tenía que estudiar. Mi plan era refugiarme en casa de Regina e hincar los codos mientras ella trabajaba, utilizar su gimnasio casero y su magnífica cafetera y, básicamente, desaparecer una temporada. Necesitaba tiempo para mí y también para sacar buenas notas.

Le eché un último vistazo a _Lady Percival_ y sentí un arrebato de orgullo. Había quedado muy bien y lo mejor era que ahora sabía el nombre del libro que tenía en la mano. Regina me había ayudado a resolver el misterio cuando me trajo al trabajo una mañana y la invité a entrar.

El libro que sostenía mi misteriosa dama era de hecho tan especial y tan poco común que la exposición Mallerton quería incluirla en su muestra a pesar de que se encontraba muy lejos de estar bien restaurada. Querían exponerla como ejemplo de cómo pueden revelarse partes del pasado con una adecuada restauración y limpieza. El descubrimiento de lo que sostenía en la mano también destacó la procedencia del artista en general. Sir Tristan Mallerton ahora disfrutaba de un nuevo despertar de interés renovado y divulgación a pesar de llevar muerto muchísimo tiempo.

Mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje de Neil. Me estaba esperando fuera, así que cogí mis cosas y me fui, diciéndole adiós con la mano a Rory al salir.

Neil me ayudó con la comida y utilizó la tarjeta de crédito de la empresa para pagarlo todo, por lo que se ganó que le fulminara con la mirada.

—Bueno, ella cree que Frances ha pedido el almuerzo y así es como lo hace siempre. Si pagas se pondrá de muy mala leche cuando se entere — dijo Neil.

—¿Siempre ha sido tan controladora, Neil? —pregunté una vez que volvimos al coche y nos pusimos en camino. Neil y yo nos entendíamos bien. Respetábamos la posición y las necesidades del otro para que la relación funcionara.

—No. —Neil negó con la cabeza—. Desde que Regina salió de las FE es una tipa muy dura. La guerra cambia a todos los que se acercan demasiado a ella. Regina se acercó de lleno y salió con vida. Es un milagro andante.

—He visto sus cicatrices —dije.

—¿Te ha contado lo que pasó en Afganistán? —Neil me miró por el retrovisor.

—No —contesté sinceramente, sabedora de que Neil dejaría de darme información y que estaría tan lejos de conocer el pasado de Regina como ella de saber el mío.

Elaina nos ayudó a repartir la comida a cada uno y Frances me condujo hasta el sanctasanctórum de Regina con cara de satisfacción y cerró la puerta. Ella estaba al teléfono.

Mi guapísima chica estaba ocupada, pero aun así me tendió la mano. Dejé los sándwiches en su escritorio y fui hacia ella. Me rodeó con el brazo y me empujó hacia su regazo, todavía atendiendo su llamada de negocios.

—Está bien, lo sé. Pero diles a esos estúpidos que Mills representa a la familia real y que cuando Su Majestad aparezca en la ceremonia de inauguración para dar su bendición, no habrá ni una puta salida desatendida. Punto. No es negociable...

Regina continuó hablando y yo empecé a quitarle el envoltorio a su almuerzo. Movió la mano hacia arriba hasta mi nuca y la masajeó. Era una sensación divina que me tocara incluso cuando era más que evidente que estaba terriblemente ocupada.

Puse su comida en un plato y luego desenvolví la mía. Le di un bocado a mi sándwich de ensalada de pollo en pan integral mientras me masajeaba el cuello. Cualquier chica podría acostumbrarse a esto, en serio. Regina era muy cariñosa y me encantaba que quisiera tocarme todo el tiempo. Mi chica sobona. Casi me había comido medio sándwich cuando terminó la llamada.

Sus dos manos me alcanzaron y me dieron la vuelta, aún en su regazo. Me dio un buen beso y gemí.

—Por fin. A veces es como hablarle a la pared —refunfuñó. Me sonrió y miró el plato—. Me has traído un almuerzo delicioso..., tan delicioso como tú.

Le respondí con una sonrisa.

—Sí.

—¿Qué debería devorar primero: el sándwich o a ti?

Arqueó las cejas y sus manos recorrieron mi costado por encima del jersey.

—Creo que será mejor que devores el sándwich antes de que te llamen otra vez —le dije.

Sonó el teléfono.

Frunció el ceño y se resignó. Aunque la segunda llamada fue relativamente rápida y Regina se las arregló para empezar su sándwich de carne asada en pan de centeno, enseguida llegó la tercera. Pasó esa llamada por el altavoz para poder comer y conversar al mismo tiempo. No muy elegante, pero funcionó.

Me bastaba con sentarme con ella y escuchar sus asuntos de trabajo mientras me pasaba la mano suavemente por la espalda. Regina hizo que me alegrase de haberme pasado a verla aunque este no fuese un almuerzo en el que pudiéramos socializar mucho. No era un buen momento para estar juntas. No se me ocurre una situación en la que su trabajo pudiese ser más complicado que en esta ocasión en que los Juegos Olímpicos se acercaban y Londres iba a ser la sede de toda esa locura. Debería haberme mandado una nota que dijera: _Acabo de comprar tu retrato y me gustaría conocerte... algún día a mediados de agosto_.

Dejó el teléfono en modo altavoz y nos las arreglamos para darnos unos cuantos besos rápidos entre llamadas y bocados, pero pronto se acabaría la hora de comer y la justificación de mi visita.

—Debería irme, Regina. —La besé y empecé a levantarme.

—No. —Me sujetó en su regazo—. No quiero que te vayas todavía. Me gusta tenerte aquí conmigo. Me tranquilizas, nena. —Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mía—. Eres mi rayo de luz en una niebla de ignorancia y frustración.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta que venga y te complique el día y te obligue a comer? — Jugueteé con su camisa y se la alisé —. Estás muy ocupada con tu trabajo y te estoy interrumpiendo.

—No, no me interrumpes. —Me pasó los labios por el cuello—. Me demuestras que te importo —dijo en voz baja.

—Me importas, Regina —respondí con un susurro.

—Entonces ¿te quedas un rato?

¿Cómo podía decirle que no cuando era tan dulce conmigo?

—Bueno, solo una hora más. Pero luego de verdad me tengo que ir. Tengo que pasar por mi apartamento a coger unas cosas. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes y quiero hacer un poco de ejercicio. No eres la única que está ocupada. —Le pellizqué la barbilla y le hice sonreír.

—Quiero ocuparme de ti ahora mismo, aquí, en mi escritorio —gruñó mientras me levantaba del suelo y me sentaba sobre su gran mesa de ejecutiva.

Di un chillido cuando se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrió las piernas con la cadera para poder colocarse entre ellas.

—¡Regina! ¡Estás trabajando! ¡No podemos!

Metió la mano debajo de la mesa y escuché el clic de la puerta al cerrarse con llave.

—Te deseo tanto ahora mismo... Te necesito, Emma, por favor...

Tras ponerse encima de mí, me agarró, me echó hacia atrás en la mesa y empujó fuerte contra mi sexo. Dejé que tirara de mí y me deslizara hasta el borde, mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba y se encendía. Sus largos dedos se abrieron camino hasta mis bragas con decisión y me las bajaron por las piernas, por encima de las botas, y las tiraron en algún lugar del suelo de su oficina. Me había dado cuenta de que definitivamente Regina era una oportunista cada vez que decidía ponerme falda.

—Estás loca —murmuré, sin importarme ya que estuviésemos a punto de follar en su escritorio en mitad de su despacho.

—Loca por ti —dijo, mientras me toqueteaba el clítoris y hacía que me excitara. Escuché un tintineo y la observé colocarse el consolador _aun no se de dónde lo saca_. Y entonces se hundió en mí con ese delicioso calor, de manera lenta y profunda.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me cogió la cara con las dos manos. Me besó con fuerza, metiéndome la lengua en la boca como le gustaba hacer. Regina tenía el control durante el sexo. Quería tener la lengua y los dedos y el consolador dentro de mi, todo al mismo tiempo. Como si de esa forma pudiese reclamarme completamente. No sé por qué, pero era su forma de hacerlo. Y me encantaba. Se trataba de una forma sincera y totalmente directa. Sabía lo que pasaría entre Regina y yo y siempre acababa en un orgasmo que me dejaba temblando.

Regina empezó a moverse y yo hice lo mismo. De manera salvaje. Estábamos totalmente desenfrenadas y follando apasionadamente encima de su escritorio cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo había dejado en modo altavoz.

—No lo cojas —jadeé, casi a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

—Ni de coña —gruñó mientras me embestía más rápido.

Deslizó sus dedos mágicos sobre mi clítoris y quise morir de placer, tanto que me tuve que morder el labio para no gritar. Regina no se quedó atrás. Me tapó la boca con la suya para evitar que ninguna de las dos gritara y llegó su orgasmo.

La llamada sin contestar pasó al buzón de voz, pero el altavoz seguía activado.

—Regina Mills no está disponible. Por favor, deje su mensaje y su número...

Sonó el pitido mientras jadeábamos, nuestras caras a solo unos centímetros. Le sonreí. Me arregló el pelo con dulzura y me besó como lo haría una enamorada. Sentí que le importaba. Así es como me hacía sentir.

—Eres una gilipollas, Mills. ¡Te he contratado para que protejas a mi hija, no para que te la tires! Lo ha pasado muy mal y lo último que necesita es que la vuelvan a traicionar y a romper el corazón. Por cómo habla de ti creo que está enamorada.

Regina forcejeó con el teléfono para colgar pero era demasiado tarde. Había escuchado la voz de mi propio padre al teléfono. Lo entendí..., entendí la verdad sobre Regina y yo. Le di un empujón e intenté quitármela de encima.

—¡Emma, no! Por favor, déjame que te lo explique...

Estaba blanca como la pared y totalmente aterrorizada mientras me sujetaba debajo de ella, nuestros cuerpos todavía unidos.

—Aparta. ¡Saca esto de mi cuerpo y deja que me vaya, mentirosa hija de puta!

Me sujetó contra ella, mirándome a los ojos.

—Nena..., escúchame. Te lo iba a decir, iba a hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, pero no quería sacar a relucir tus malos recuerdos. No quería herirte...

—Suéltame. Ahora.

—Por favor, no te vayas. Emma, yo..., yo... no quería hacerte daño sino protegerte de los recuerdos. Ahí fuera hay una amenaza para tu seguridad..., y entonces te conocí... y no pude evitar desearte. No podía separarme de ti. —

Intentó besarme.

Aparté la cara y cerré los ojos. Toda la confianza que tenía en esa mujer había desaparecido. En su lugar un terrible dolor llenó mi corazón. Ella lo sabía. Sabía todo lo que me había pasado. Probablemente había visto el vídeo. ¿Y ahora había gente que quería hacerme daño? ¿Por qué? La contrató mi padre y durante este tiempo ella lo ha sabido todo y yo no. ¿Cómo había podido? ¿Cómo podía ser que la Regina de la que me había enamorado me hubiera traicionado así?

—Waterloo. —Me giré y la miré fijamente.

—No..., no..., no —gritó—. No, por favor, Emma. —Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, sus ojos completamente desolados.

—He dicho Waterloo, Regina. Y si no me sueltas, gritaré hasta que se venga abajo el edificio —Hablé claro y sin perder el control mientras mi corazón se endurecía hasta volverse una coraza. _Una coraza contra Regina Mills_.

Se apartó y me ayudó a sentarme. Bajé de la mesa de un salto y me lancé hacia el bolso. Ella lo volvió a intentar.

—Emma, nena, te..., te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo; haría cualquier cosa por no hacerte daño. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, joder.

Intenté salir por la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave.

—Abre —exigí.

—¿Has oído lo que te he dicho?

La miré y asentí con la cabeza.

—Abre la puerta para que me pueda ir — hablé muy serena, sorprendida de no estar derrumbada en el suelo llorando como una magdalena. Solo necesitaba salir de ahí y llegar a mi apartamento. Tenía un objetivo y era huir a un lugar seguro.

Se frotó la cabeza, miró hacia abajo y entonces se acercó a la mesa y apretó el botón o lo que fuese que me retenía allí dentro. Escuché el clic y me fui de allí.

—Gracias por el almuerzo tan delicioso, querida —me gritó Frances mientras escapaba.

Le dije adiós con la mano pero fui incapaz de hablar. Solo salí de allí. Iba con el bolso y sin ropa interior, pero no iba a volver a buscarla. _Solo sal de aquí y vete a casa..., sal de aquí y vete a casa..., sal de aquí..._

Oh, Dios mío, estaba dejando a Regina. Habíamos terminado. Me había mentido y ya no podía confiar en ella. Había dicho que me quería. ¿Es eso lo que hacen las enamoradas? ¿Mentir?

Tampoco hablé con Elaina en recepción cuando me dirigí a los ascensores. Pulsé el botón y me di cuenta de que ella se encontraba justo detrás de mí. Regina me había seguido pero aun así no me vine abajo.

—Emma..., nena, por favor, no te vayas así. Dios, la he cagado. Te quiero. Por favor...

Me puso la mano en el hombro y me estremecí.

—No, no me quieres. —Eso fue todo lo que pude decir.

—¡Sí que te quiero! —gritó, con una voz cada vez más enfadada—. Puedes dejarme pero seguiré protegiéndote. ¡Seguiré cuidando de ti para asegurarme de que estás a salvo y de que nadie puede hacerte daño!

—¿Y si eres tú la que me hace daño? —le espeté—. Y estás despedida, Regina. No vuelvas a ponerte en contacto conmigo nunca. —El ascensor sonó y se abrieron las puertas. Entré y me volví hacia ella.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y abrió la boca en un gesto de súplica que revelaba que estaba sufriendo. No tanto como yo, pero parecía estar hecha polvo y desesperada.

—Emma..., no lo hagas —suplicó mientras las puertas empezaron a cerrarse y a dejarme sola.

Escuché un fuerte golpe acompañado del grito de una palabrota totalmente ininteligible mientras el ascensor empezaba a bajar hasta la calle, donde cogería un taxi para que me llevara a mi apartamento. Donde me derrumbaría en cuanto entrara, y donde me arrastraría hasta la cama y me acurrucaría e intentaría olvidarla. A Regina Mills. Estaba condenada al fracaso. Lo sabía. Nunca podría olvidar a Regina. Nunca.

Dejé a Regina en los ascensores, rogándome que no me fuera. Irme fue la cosa más dura que he tenido que hacer en mucho tiempo. Pero yo la dejé entrar. Le abrí mi corazón a Regina y conseguí que lo pisoteara. La oí decirme que me amaba y la oí cuando dijo que sólo trataba de protegerme de mi pasado. La oí fuerte y claro. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que yo necesitaba alejarme de ella.

Todo lo que podía pensar es en la misma aterradora idea una y otra vez.

 _Regina lo sabe._

Pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Se juzga sin tener toda la información completa. Las ideas son formas basadas en emociones y no en hechos reales. Ese era el caso entre Regina y yo. Encontraría la manera de salir de esto más tarde, por supuesto, y con el tiempo, cuando pudiera mirar hacia atrás a los eventos que me rodearon, yo sería capaz de ver la situación un poco diferente.

Con Regina todo era rápido, intenso... explosivo. Desde el principio, me dijo cosas. Me dijo que me quería. Y sí, incluso dijo que me amaba. No tenía problemas en decirme lo que quería de mi, o como se sentía por mí. Y no me refiero solo al sexo. Eso era una gran parte de nuestra conexión, pero eso no era todo con Regina. Ella puede compartir sus sentimientos fácilmente. Esa es su manera... no necesariamente la mía.

Siento como Regina quiere consumirme algunas veces. Me abrumó desde el principio y fue definitivamente una amante exigente, pero una cosa era cierta, yo quería todo lo que ella quisiera darme.

Lo descubrí una vez que la dejé.

Regina me dio un poco de paz y seguridad de una manera que yo nunca realmente sentí siendo una adulta, y ciertamente nunca antes en cuanto a mi sexualidad. Esa no era su personalidad, creo que ahora lo entiendo. Ella no era exigente y controladora porque quisiera dominarme, era así conmigo porque sabía que eso era lo que _yo_ necesitaba . Regina trataba de darme algo que yo necesitara para que _nuestra_ relación funcionara.

Así que, mientras los días sin ella eran una agonía, la solicitud que hice era fundamental para mí. Nuestro apasionado fuego me quemaba al rojo vivo, y ambas nos quemamos por el fuego que rápidamente se encendía cuando estábamos juntas. Sé que un tiempo sanador era necesario para mi, pero eso no hacía que el dolor rescindiera. Seguía regresando al mismo pensamiento que tuve cuando descubrí lo que ella estaba haciendo.

 _Regina sabe lo que me ocurrió y no hay ninguna manera posible de que me ame ahora._

 **Emm, tengo tres noticias, una mala, una buena, y una ni buena ni mala, aunque tira más para mal jajaj. Empiezo por la mala: Este es el último capítulo del libro.**

 **La buena: Hay un segundo libro y tengo la intención de adaptarlo también, pero no lo haré a parte, simplemente seguiré subiendo capítulos aquí.**

 **Y la otra es que me quedo sin ordenador, aunque antes de que eso pase intentaré dejarme las cosas preparadas para poder hacer actualización diaria, pero no prometo nada y puede que las actualizaciones se espacien un día o dos. Pero no mucho más de eso. De todas formas ya digo que intentaré seguir haciéndola diaria.. Un Saludo. Besos :) ;) :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A partir de aquí veremos el punto de vista de Regina, a mi personalmente me gusta mucho, sabremos qué es lo que siente Regina por Emma y la magnitud de sus sentimientos, como lo está pasando después de que Emma la deja...**

 **Ahora cuento: Me voy a quedar sin ordenador antes de lo esperado, a partir de esta tarde no lo tengo, así que no podré actualizar hasta que tenga otro ordenador,** **pero espero que en unos días haya podido buscar uno en sustitución del mío y cuando lo tenga volverán las actualizaciones diarias, no creo que tarde más de eso. Ya no os entretengo más y os dejo con este primer capítulo desde el punto de vista de Regina (La historia no es desde el principio, sigue donde se quedó pero desde el punto de vista de Regina) Espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 13**

Me latía la mano al ritmo del corazón. Todo lo que podía hacer era respirar contra las puertas ya cerradas del ascensor que se la llevaba lejos de mí. _Piensa_. Perseguirla no era una opción, así que abandoné el vestíbulo y me fui a la sala de descanso. Allí se encontraba Elaina preparándose un café. Mantuvo la cabeza agachada e hizo como si yo no estuviera. Una mujer inteligente. Espero que esos idiotas de la planta hagan lo mismo o van a tener que buscarse otro trabajo.

Eché algo de hielo en una bolsa de plástico y metí la mano dentro. Joder, cómo escocía. Tenía sangre en los nudillos y estaba segura de que también habría en la pared junto al ascensor. Volví a mi despacho con la mano en la bolsa de hielo. Le dije a Frances que llamara a la gente de mantenimiento para que viniesen a arreglar la maldita abolladura de la pared.

Frances asintió con la cabeza y miró la bolsa de hielo al final de mi brazo.

—¿Necesitas hacerte una radiografía? —preguntó con la expresión típica de una madre. O al menos como yo me imaginaba que sería una madre. Apenas recuerdo a la mía, así que probablemente solo estoy proyectando mis ideas sobre ella.

—No. — _Necesito que vuelva mi chica, no una jodida radiografía de mierda_.

Me fui directa a mi despacho y me encerré allí. Saqué una botella de Van Gogh del mueble bar y la destapé. Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y busqué a tientas el paquete de Djarum Blacks y el mechero que me gustaba tener ahí guardados. Desde que conocí a Emma fumaba muchísimo. Tenía que acordarme de comprar más.

Ahora solo necesitaba un vaso para el vodka, o igual no. La botella me serviría. Me tomé un trago con la mano destrozada y agradecí el dolor. A la mierda la mano; lo que tengo roto es el corazón.

Me quedé mirando su foto. La que le hice en el trabajo cuando me enseñó el cuadro de Lady Percival con el libro. La había hecho con el móvil. No importaba que fuera solo la cámara de un teléfono, Emma salía preciosa a través de cualquier lente. Sobre todo las lentes de mis ojos. La foto había quedado tan bonita que me la descargué y pedí una copia para mi despacho.

Recordé aquella mañana con ella. Podía verla perfectamente en mi cabeza, lo sonriente que estaba cuando le hice aquella foto junto a aquel viejo cuadro…

 _Aparqué en el garaje de la Galería Rothvale y apagué el motor. Era un día gris, lloviznaba y hacía frío, pero no dentro de mi coche. Tener a Emma sentada a mi lado, vestida para ir a trabajar, preciosa, sexy y sonriente, me levantaba el ánimo, pero saber lo que habíamos compartido esa misma mañana era la excitante. Y no estaba hablando de sexo. Recordar la ducha y lo que habíamos hecho allí me ayudaría a sobrellevar el día, solo un poco, porque lo que sobre todo me ayudaba era saber que la vería otra vez esa noche, que estaríamos juntas, que era mía, y que podía llevarla a la cama y demostrárselo de nuevo. También me ayudaba la conversación que habíamos tenido. Sentía que por fin me había abierto un poco su corazón. Que yo le importaba igual que ella a mí. Y era el momento de empezar a hablar de nuestro futuro. Quería compartir tantas cosas con ella..._

— _¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gusta que me sonrías, Regina?_

— _No —contesté, y dejé de sonreír—, dime._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza al ver mi reacción y miró la lluvia a través de la ventanilla._

— _Siempre me he sentido especial cuando lo haces porque creo que no sonríes mucho en público. Diría que eres reservada. Así que cuando me sonríes me…, me desarmas._

— _Mírame. —Esperé a que lo hiciera, sabedora de que así sería. Esa era una de las cosas de las que teníamos que hablar y que había quedado bien claro desde el principio. Emma era sumisa conmigo por naturaleza. Aceptaba lo que le diera; la controladora que llevo dentro había encontrado a su musa y era solo una razón más por la que hacíamos una pareja perfecta._

 _Levantó sus ojos azules-verdes-grises hacia mí y esperó. Mi sexo palpitaba debajo de mis bragas. Podría poseerla ahí mismo, en el coche, y seguir deseándola minutos más tarde. Era mi adicción, de eso no había duda._

— _Dios, estás preciosa cuando haces eso._

— _¿Cuando hago qué, Regina?_

 _Le puse un mechón de su sedoso pelo detrás de la oreja y volví a sonreír._

— _Nada. Que me haces feliz, eso es todo. Me encanta traerte al trabajo después de tenerte toda la noche para mí._

 _Se ruborizó y habría querido follármela otra vez._

 _No, eso no es verdad. Quería hacerle el amor…, despacio. Podía imaginarme perfectamente su precioso cuerpo extendido y desnudo para darle placer de todas las formas posibles._ _ **Todo mío**_ _. Para mí sola. Emma me hacía sentir que todo…_

— _¿Quieres entrar y ver en lo que estoy trabajando? ¿Tienes tiempo? —Me llevé su mano a los labios y respiré el aroma de su piel._

— _Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. Usted primero, profesora Swan._

 _Ella se rió._

— _Puede que algún día lo sea. Llevaré una de esas gafas y bata negra y el pelo en un moño. Daré clases sobre técnicas de restauración, y tú podrás sentarte al fondo y distraerme con comentarios inapropiados y miradas lascivas._

— _Ahhh, y entonces ¿me llamarás a tu despacho para castigarme? ¿Me castigarás, profesora Swan? Estoy segura de que podemos negociar un trato para que pague por mi comportamiento irrespetuoso. —Bajé la cabeza hacia su regazo._

— _Estás loca —me dijo mientras le entraba la risa tonta y me apartaba de un empujón—. Vamos para dentro._

 _Corrimos bajo la lluvia, resguardadas en mi paraguas, y su delgada figura arropada junto a mí, unido a su olor a flores y primavera, hacían que me sintiese la mujer más afortunada del planeta._

 _Me presentó al viejo guardia de seguridad, que era evidente que estaba enamorado de ella, y me llevó hasta una gran habitación, una especie de taller. Tenía amplias mesas y caballetes con buena iluminación y mucho espacio abierto. Me enseñó una gran pintura al óleo de una mujer solemne de pelo oscuro con deslumbrantes ojos azules y un libro en la mano._

— _Regina, por favor, saluda a Lady Percival. Lady Percival, mi novia, Regina Mills. —Emma sonrió al cuadro como si fuesen amigas íntimas._

 _Le ofrecí una media reverencia a la pintura y dije:_

— _Señora._

— _¿No es increíble? —preguntó Emma._

 _Estudié la imagen con atención._

— _Pues sí, es una figura fascinante, no hay duda. Parece que esconda una gran historia detrás de esos ojos azules. —Me acerqué para ver el libro que sostenía con la cubierta visible. Las palabras eran difíciles de leer, pero en cuanto me di cuenta de que estaban en francés resultó algo más fácil._

— _He estado trabajando en la parte del libro en particular —explicó Emma—. Sufrió daños en un incendio hace décadas y ha sido un suplicio quitarle el barniz quemado de encima a ese libro. Es especial, lo sé._

 _Volví a mirar y descifré la palabra «Chrétien»._

— _Está en francés. Eso que pone ahí es el nombre de Christian —señalé._

 _Sus ojos se agrandaron y su voz se entusiasmó._

— _¿De verdad?_

— _Sí. Y estoy segura de que aquí pone «Le Conte du Graal». ¿El cuento del Grial? —Miré a Emma y me encogí de hombros—. La mujer de la pintura se llama Lady Percival, ¿verdad? ¿No es Percival el caballero que encontró el Santo Grial en la leyenda del rey Arturo?_

— _¡Oh, Dios mío, Regina! —Me agarró el brazo de la emoción—. ¡Por supuesto! Percival…, es su historia. ¡La has resuelto! Lady Percival sostiene en efecto un libro muy poco común. ¡Lo sabía! Una de las primeras historias del rey Arturo jamás escritas; se remonta al siglo XII. Ese libro es de Chrétien de Troyes, Percival o el cuento del Grial. —Miró el cuadro fijamente y su cara irradiaba felicidad y pura alegría. Cogí el móvil y le hice una foto. Una magnífica foto de perfil de Emma sonriendo a su Lady Percival._

— _Bueno, me alegro de haber podido ayudarte, nena._

 _Se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó en los labios, envolviéndome con sus brazos con fuerza. Fue la sensación más increíble del mundo._

— _¡Y tanto! Me has ayudado muchísimo. Voy a llamar a la Mallerton Society hoy mismo para decirles lo que has descubierto. Estoy segura de que les va a interesar. Hay una exposición por el aniversario de su nacimiento dentro de unas pocas semanas…, me pregunto si querrán incluirlo…_

 _Emma se puso a divagar, a contarme entusiasmada todo lo que siempre quise saber sobre libros raros, pinturas de libros raros y sobre la restauración de pinturas de libros raros. Se le puso la cara roja por la emoción de resolver un misterio, y esa sonrisa y ese beso valían su peso en oro para mí._

… Abrí los ojos e intenté ubicarme. Tenía la cabeza como si me hubiesen dado una paliza. Una botella de Van Gogh medio vacía me miraba. Las colillas de Djarum esparcidas sobre mi escritorio, donde tenía la mejilla bien pegada, me impregnaban la nariz de un olor a clavo rancio y tabaco. Despegué la cara del escritorio y me sujeté la cabeza con las manos, apoyada con fuerza sobre los codos.

El mismo escritorio donde la había tumbado y follado solo unas horas antes. Sí, follado. Había sido follar, claramente y sin excusas, y fue tan increíble que me ardían los ojos de pensarlo. La luz de mi móvil parpadeaba como loca. Le di la vuelta para no tener que verla. Sabía que en cualquier caso ninguna de las llamadas era suya.

Emma no me llamaría. De eso estaba segura. La única pregunta era cuánto tardaría en intentar llamarla yo.

Ya era de noche. Fuera estaba oscuro. ¿Dónde se encontraría? ¿Estaría terriblemente dolida y disgustada? ¿Llorando? ¿La estarían consolando sus amigos? ¿Me odiaría? Sí, todas esas cosas eran probables, y yo por mi parte no podía acercarme a ella y hacerla sentir mejor. _No quiere saber nada de ti._

Así que esto es lo que se siente. Cuando se está enamorada. Era hora de enfrentarme a la verdad y a lo que le había hecho a Emma. De modo que me quedé en mi despacho y lo afronté. No podía irme a casa. Allí había demasiados recuerdos de ella, y ver sus cosas solo conseguiría volverme completamente loca. Me quedaría aquí esta noche y dormiría entre sábanas que no olieran a ella. En las que no hubiera estado ella. Me invadió una ola de pánico y me tuve que mover.

Levanté el culo de la silla y me puse de pie. Vi un trocito de tela rosa en el suelo a mis pies e inmediatamente supe lo que era: las bragas de encaje que le había quitado durante nuestro encuentro en mi escritorio.

¡Mierda! Recordé dónde me encontraba cuando su padre dejó ese mensaje. _Hundida dentro de ella_. Era desesperante tocar algo que acababa de estar contra su piel. Toqueteé la tela y me la guardé en el bolsillo. La ducha me llamaba.

Accedí por la puerta trasera a la habitación contigua, que contaba con una cama, un baño, una tele y una pequeña cocina, todo de primerísima calidad. El apartamento de soltera perfecto para la ejecutiva que trabaja hasta tan tarde que no le merece la pena conducir hasta casa.

O más un picadero. Aquí es donde traía a las mujeres cuando me las quería tirar. Siempre fuera del horario de oficina, por supuesto, y nunca se quedaban toda la noche. Hacía que mis _rollos_ se largaran mucho antes del amanecer. Todo esto era antes de encontrar a Emma. Nunca quise traerla aquí. Ella era diferente desde el principio. Especial. _Mi preciosa chica americana._

Emma ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esta habitación. Lo habría pillado en dos segundos y me habría odiado por traerla aquí. Me froté el pecho y traté de calmar el dolor que me abrasaba. Abrí la ducha y me desvestí.

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mí me apoyé en los azulejos y me enfrenté a la realidad. _¡No estás con ella! La has cagado otra vez y ahora no quiere nada contigo._

Mi Emma me había dejado por segunda vez. En la primera ocasión lo hizo de manera sigilosa en mitad de la noche porque estaba aterrorizada por una pesadilla. Esta vez simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó de mí sin mirar atrás. Pude verlo en su cara: no era el miedo lo que hizo que se marchara. Era la completa devastación por la traición que había sentido al descubrir que le había estado ocultando la verdad. Había traicionado su confianza. Había apostado demasiado alto y había perdido.

El impulso de retenerla y hacer que se quedara fue tan grande que le di un puñetazo a la pared y seguramente me rompí algo por evitar agarrarla a ella. Me dijo que nunca volviera a ponerme en contacto con ella.

Cerré la ducha y salí; el sonido desolado del agua colándose por el desagüe hizo que me doliera aún más el pecho ante tal vacío. Cogí una toalla y me cubrí la cabeza. Me miré en el espejo mientras me destapaba la cara. Desnuda, mojada y amargada. Sola. Me di cuenta de esa realidad mientras miraba con fijeza a la cabrona gilipollas del espejo.

 _Nunca_ es mucho tiempo. Tal vez podría estar alejada de ella un día o dos, pero _nunca_ era definitivamente impensable.

Tampoco había cambiado el hecho de que ella aún necesitaba protección ante una amenaza que podía resultar peligrosa. No iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada a la mujer que amaba. _Nunca_.

Sonreí ante el espejo, hasta en ese penoso estado me hizo gracia mi lucidez; porque acababa de encontrar un ejemplo perfecto del uso adecuado de la palabra _nunca._


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorpresaa! Bueno, he podido actualizar, he cogido el ordenador de mi prima "Prestado" un par de horas jajajaj así que voy a poder dejar el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 14**

Día número dos de mi exilio de Emma y todo daba asco. Estuve yendo de un lado a otro haciendo cosas pero nada tenía sentido. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo iba a estar así? ¿Debería llamarla? Si pensaba demasiado en mi situación, la ansiedad se apoderaba de mí, por lo que traté de evitarlo. Procuré no pensar en ella. El vacío dentro de mí me empujaba a actuar, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para intentar ir a buscarla. Necesitaba algo de tiempo y ya había cometido ese error con anterioridad. Presionarla mucho. _Y ser una completa gilipollas egoísta._

Aparqué en la calle junto a la casa que me había visto crecer. El jardín se hallaba muy cuidado, la verja bien recta y los arbustos podados tal y como habían estado siempre. Mi padre nunca abandonaría ese lugar. No se iría del hogar que había forjado con mi madre.

El término v _iejo cabezota_ se quedaba corto con mi padre y este era el lugar en el que moriría cuando llegara su día.

Cogí las cervezas frías del asiento y accedí por la verja del jardín. Un gato negro corrió delante de mí y esperó. No era un gatito pequeño ni tampoco uno adulto. Era la versión en gato de un adolescente. Se sentó justo delante de la puerta, se giró y me miró. Sus brillantes ojos verdes parpadeaban como si me dijeran: _Mueve tu culo lento y déjame entrar en la casa_. ¿Desde cuándo mi padre tenía un gato, maldita sea?

Llamé a la puerta y a continuación abrí y asomé la cabeza.

—¿Papá? —El gato se coló dentro de la casa más rápido que la velocidad de la luz y lo único que pude hacer fue mirar fijamente al frente—. ¿Ahora tienes un gato? —grité, y entré en la cocina. Metí las cervezas en la nevera y me tiré en el sofá.

Apunté con el mando a la tele y la encendí. La Eurocopa. Perfecto. Podría centrarme por completo en el fútbol durante un par de horas y con un poco de suerte beberme cuatro de las seis cervezas que había traído y olvidarme de mi chica un buen rato _. Y llorarle a mi padre._

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Algo suave y peludo saltó sobre mi regazo. El gato estaba aquí de nuevo.

—Ahh, así que ya estás aquí…, y veo que has conocido a Soot. —Mi padre se acercaba por detrás de mí.

—¿Cómo es que te has hecho con un gato? —Me moría de curiosidad por oír su respuesta. Nunca habíamos tenido gatos cuando era pequeña.

Mi padre resopló y se sentó en la silla.

—No lo hice. Se puede decir que él se ha hecho conmigo.

—Me puedo hacer una idea. —Acaricié el cuerpo sedoso de Soot—. En cuanto abrí la puerta principal entró en casa como si fuera el dueño.

—Mi vecina me pidió que le diera de comer mientras estaba fuera cuidando a su madre, que está muy enferma. Al final se ha tenido que mudar a casa de su madre y me he quedado con él. Nos entendemos, creo yo.

—¿La vecina y tú o el gato y tú?

Mi padre me miró de manera calculadora y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Jonathan Mills era muy perspicaz por naturaleza. Siempre lo había sido. No le podía ocultar nada. Cuando yo era una adolescente él siempre sabía si llegaba a casa borracha o si había empezado a fumar, o si me metía en líos. Imagino que era así porque la mayor parte de nuestra vida estuvo solo. Mi hermana Hannah y yo nunca nos sentimos descuidadas a pesar de haber perdido a nuestra madre. Los sentidos de mi padre se agudizaron de tal modo que podía percibir los problemas como un sabueso. Ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado, hija?

 _Se llama Emma._

—¿Es tan evidente, eh? —El gato empezó a ronronear en mi regazo.

—Conozco a mi propia hija y sé cuándo algo va mal. —Mi padre salió del salón un minuto. Volvió con dos cervezas abiertas y me dio una—. ¿Cerveza mexicana? —Arqueó una ceja y me pregunté si cuando yo lo hacía me parecería a él. Emma había mencionado lo de mi movimiento de ceja más de una vez.

—Sí, está muy buena con una rodaja de limón metida en el cuello de la botella. —Le di un trago y acaricié a mi nuevo amigo de color ébano—. Es por una chica. Emma. La conocí, me enamoré y ahora me ha dejado. —Una respuesta corta y concisa. ¿Qué más le podía contar a mi propio padre? Eso era todo lo que importaba o todo en lo que podía pensar. Me moría por ella y ella me había dejado.

—Ahhh, bueno, eso tiene más sentido. —Mi padre se detuvo un momento como si estuviera asimilándolo todo. Estoy segura de que le sorprendió lo que le acababa de revelar—. Hija, sé que ya te lo he dicho antes, por lo que esto no es nada nuevo, pero has heredado de tu madre, que en paz descanse, su belleza. Lo único que heredaste de mí fue el apellido y quizá mi movimiento de ceja. Y lo cierto es que el hecho de que seas una Adonis te pone las cosas muy fáciles con las mujeres.

—Nunca he perseguido a ninguna mujer, papá.

—No he dicho que lo hicieras, pero la cuestión es que nunca has tenido que hacerlo. Siempre te han perseguido a ti. —Sacudió la cabeza al recordar algo—. Dios, andaban locos por ti. Estaba seguro de que un día de picos pardos te atraparían y me harías abuelo mucho antes de lo que sería adecuado. —Me lanzó una mirada que me sugirió que había pasado mucho más tiempo del debido preocupándose por ese tema—. Pero nunca lo hiciste… —La voz de mi padre se fue apagando y me miró con tristeza. Después del colegio me alisté en el Ejército y me fui de casa. _Y se puede decir que en cierta manera ya no regresé más…_

Mi padre me dio una palmadita en la rodilla y bebió un trago de cerveza.

—Nunca he deseado a alguien como a ella. —Cerré la boca y empecé a beber con ahínco. Alguien metió un gol en el partido y me obligué a mirar y a acariciar al gato.

Mi padre se mostró paciente durante un rato pero al final preguntó:

—¿Qué hiciste para que te dejara?

El mero hecho de escuchar la pregunta dolía.

—Mentí. Fue una mentira por omisión, pero aun así no le dije la verdad y lo descubrió. —Aparté con cuidado al gato de mi regazo y fui a la cocina a por otra cerveza. Al final traje dos.

—¿Por qué le mentiste, hija?

Encontré los ojos oscuros de mi padre y dije algo que no había pronunciado nunca. Que nunca había sido cierto.

—Porque la quiero. La quiero, y por eso no deseaba hacerle daño sacando a la luz un recuerdo doloroso de su pasado.

—Así que te has enamorado. —Mi padre afirmó con la cabeza y me miró de arriba abajo—. Lo cierto es que tienes todos los síntomas. Debería haberme dado cuenta en cuanto entraste por la puerta con esa cara de haber dormido bajo un puente.

—Ella me ha dejado, papá. —Empecé la tercera cerveza y volví a poner al gato en mi regazo.

—Eso ya lo has dicho —habló con sequedad y siguió mirándome como si no fuera su hija sino una extraterrestre impostora—. Entonces ¿por qué le mentiste a la mujer a la que quieres? Es mejor que me lo cuentes, Regina.

Es mi padre y confío en él más que en nadie en el mundo. Estoy segura de que no hay otra persona a quien se lo _pudiera_ contar, aparte de mi hermana. Cogí aire con fuerza y se lo detallé.

—Conocí al padre de Emma, Tom Swan, en un torneo de póquer en Las Vegas hace seis años. Nos caímos bien y era bueno con las cartas. No tan bueno como yo, pero nos hicimos amigos. Se puso en contacto conmigo hace poco y me pidió un favor. No tenía intención de hacerlo. Quiero decir, considerando la cantidad de trabajo que tenía en ese momento. ¡No puedo proteger a una estudiante de arte americana y además modelo cuando tengo que organizar la seguridad VIP de las jodidas Olimpiadas!

El gato se estremeció. Mi padre apenas arqueó una ceja y se acomodó en su silla.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Sí, así fue. Vi la foto que me envió y me entró curiosidad. Emma también trabaja como modelo y es... tan guapa. —Me encantaría tener su retrato ya en mi casa. Pero la condición de la venta era que tenía que quedarse expuesto en la Galería Andersen durante seis meses. Mi padre me miró sin más y siguió callado—. Total, que llego a la exposición de la galería y compro el maldito retrato a los pocos segundos de verlo, ¡como si fuera una dichosa poeta o yo qué sé! En cuanto la conocí estuve dispuesta a llamar al pelotón para mantenerla a salvo si fuera necesario. —Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Qué demonios me pasó, papá?

—A tu madre le encantaba leer a todos los poetas. Keats, Shelley, Byron. —Sonrió levemente—. A veces las cosas suceden así. Encuentras a la persona hecha para ti y punto. Las personas se han enamorado desde el principio de los tiempos, hija. Simplemente por fin te ha llegado tu turno. —Mi padre le dio otro trago a la cerveza—. ¿Por qué… Emma necesita protección?

—El congresista que murió en el accidente de avión ya tiene sustituto. Es el senador Oakley, de California. Bueno, pues el senador tiene un hijo, Lance Oakley, que solía salir con Emma. Pasó algo… y apareció un vídeo porno… —Hice una pausa y me di cuenta de lo horrible que le debía parecer a mi padre—. Pero ella era muy joven, solo tenía diecisiete años, y esa traición le hizo muchísimo daño. Oakley fue un completo cabrón con ella. Emma está yendo al psiquiatra… —Mi voz se fue apagando y me pregunté cómo se estaría tomando mi padre todo esto. Bebí un poco más de cerveza antes de contarle la última parte—. Al hijo lo mandaron a Irak y ella se vino a estudiar a la Universidad de Londres. Estudia arte y restaura cuadros, y es absolutamente brillante.

Me sorprendió que mi padre no reaccionara a todas las cosas tan desagradables que le acababa de contar.

—Imagino que el senador no quiere que el terrible comportamiento de su hijo aparezca en la prensa. —Parecía enfadado. Mi padre odia a los políticos independientemente de su nacionalidad.

—Ni el senador ni el poderoso partido que está detrás. Algo así les haría perder las elecciones. —¿Y el partido de la oposición? Estarán buscándolo tan desesperados como la gente de Oakley estará tratando de esconderlo —dijo mi padre.

Sacudí la cabeza, pensativo.

—¿Por qué no trabajas para mí, papá? Lo entiendes a la primera. Vas más allá. Necesito diez como tú, eso sí —dije con ironía.

—¡Ja!, estoy muy contento de ayudarte cuando me necesites, pero no lo hago por dinero.

—Ya, soy muy consciente de eso —repuse, levantando la mano. Había intentado que trabajara para mí durante mucho tiempo y era una especie de broma entre nosotros. Sin embargo, él nunca aceptaría nada de dinero; un viejo cabezota es lo que era.

—¿Ha pasado algo que indique que tu Emma necesita protección? La verdad es que todo esto me parece un poco alarmista. ¿Por qué te lo pidió su padre?

—Al parecer, el hijo del senador sigue metiéndose en líos. Volvió a casa de permiso y mataron a uno de sus compañeros en un altercado en un bar. El tipo de escándalo que los políticos odian y con motivo. Esto lleva a escarbar en terrenos que no quieren que la gente conozca. Podría tratarse de un incidente aislado, pero el amigo sabía lo del vídeo. Llegado a este punto, el padre de Emma se puso en alerta total. Sus palabras textuales fueron: _Si la gente que sabe de la existencia del vídeo empieza a aparecer muerta, entonces es que necesito proteger a mi hija_. —Me encogí de hombros—. Me pidió que le ayudara. Al principio le dije que no y le recomendé otra empresa, pero me mandó un correo electrónico con la foto de ella.

—Y no pudiste decir que no después de ver su foto. —Mi padre lo formuló con tono de afirmación. Supe entonces que él entendía lo que sentía hacia Emma.

—No. No pude. —Negué con la cabeza—. Me cautivó. Fui a la exposición de la galería y compré el retrato. Y cuando entró en la sala, papá, no pude apartar los ojos de ella. Tenía intención de caminar hasta el metro en mitad de la noche, así que me presenté y la convencí para que me permitiera llevarla a casa en coche. Después de eso traté de dejarla en paz. Realmente quería…

Volvió a sonreír.

—Siempre has sido una chica tan protectora…

—Pero se convirtió en mucho más que en un mero trabajo. Quería estar con Emma… —Miré a mi padre, que permanecía sentado escuchándome en silencio y cuyo corpulento cuerpo seguía en plena forma a pesar de ser un hombre de sesenta y tres años. Sabía que él me entendía. No necesitaba explicarle nada más sobre mis sentimientos y eso era un alivio.

—Pero ella descubrió que su padre te había contratado para protegerla…

—Sí. Oyó sin querer una llamada de teléfono en mi oficina. Su padre explotó cuando se enteró de que estábamos saliendo y me lo echó en cara. —Pensé que mi padre también tenía derecho a saber toda esa maldita historia.

—Imagino que se sintió vulnerable y traicionada. Si su pasado con el hijo del senador o con quienquiera que sea es algo que tú sabes y que no le dijiste que sabías… —Mi padre negó con la cabeza—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Y a ella le deberían contar lo de la muerte del otro tipo, lo de la posible amenaza sobre ella. Y que tú la quieres. Y que pretendes seguir manteniéndola a salvo. Esa mujer necesita la verdad, hija. Tendrás que contarle todo si quieres que ella vuelva a confiar en ti.

—Se lo conté. —Solté un enorme suspiro y eché la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá para mirar al techo. Soot se estiró y se volvió a colocar en mi regazo.

—Bueno, pues entonces inténtalo otra vez. Empieza diciéndole la verdad y a partir de ahí ya veremos. Puede que ella la acepte o que no. Pero no puedes tirar la toalla. Tienes que seguir intentándolo.

Saqué el móvil y busqué la foto en la que Emma estaba mirando el cuadro y se la enseñé a mi padre. Sonrió mientras estudiaba la imagen a través de sus gafas. Un atisbo de nostalgia en sus ojos me indicó que estaba pensando en mi madre.

Me la devolvió después de unos segundos.

—Es una chica adorable, Regina. Espero que tenga la oportunidad de conocerla algún día. —Mi padre me miró directamente a los ojos y me lo soltó así. Sin rodeos, tan solo la cruda realidad—. Tienes que escuchar a tu corazón, hija…, nadie puede hacer eso por ti.

Me fui de casa de mi padre por la tarde, llegué a mi piso e hice tres horas de ejercicio en mi gimnasio. No paré hasta que no fui más que una masa temblorosa de músculos doloridos con hedor a sudor. Sin embargo, el baño de espuma de después fue agradable. Y los cigarrillos. Ahora fumaba mucho. No era bueno para mi salud y necesitaba bajar el ritmo. Pero, joder, las ganas eran muy fuertes. Estar con Emma me calmaba bastante, por lo que no tenía tantas ganas de fumar, pero ahora que ella me había dejado, fumaba sin parar, como la asesina en serie sobre la que habíamos bromeado que era en nuestra primera conversación.

Dejé el Djarum colgando de mi labio y miré fijamente a las burbujas.

A Emma le encantaba darse baños. Ella no los podía disfrutar en su piso y me dijo que lo echaba de menos. Me encantaba la idea de tenerla desnuda en mi bañera. _La idea de ella desnuda…_ Pensar en eso no me hacía ningún bien en absoluto y sin embargo pasaba muchas horas haciéndolo. Y si pensaba en el porqué, me daba cuenta de que era el desencadenante de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras. _Ella desnuda…_ La fotografía que me envió Tom Swan era la misma que compré en la exposición. Desde un punto de vista pragmático, solo se trataba de la foto de un precioso cuerpo desnudo que cualquier persona podría apreciar, tanto hombres como mujeres. Pero incluso con lo poco que me había desvelado su padre al principio, sumado a la foto de ella donde mostraba toda su vulnerabilidad, atractivo y pura belleza, la idea de que pudiera estar en peligro o de que alguien pudiera hacerle daño de manera premeditada me motivaron para salir a la calle, meterla en mi coche y mantenerla a salvo. Sencillamente no podía alejarme de ella y tener la conciencia tranquila. Y una vez que nos conocimos mi mente no dejó de fantasear. Todo lo que podía ver en mi cabeza mientras hablábamos era… _a ella desnuda._

Después de una hora mi baño empezó a perder su calor y, como es lógico, su atractivo. Así que salí, me vestí y fui en busca de un libro. _Cartas de John Keats a Fanny Brawne._

Mi padre mencionó algo que me hizo acordarme de él. Había dicho que a mi madre le encantaba leer a los grandes poetas. Sabía que Emma adoraba a Keats. Había encontrado el libro en el sofá, donde era evidente que había estado leyéndolo, y le pregunté por él. Emma me había confesado que le encantaba y me preguntó cómo es que tenía el libro en mi casa. Le conté que mi padre siempre me daba los libros que la gente se dejaba en su taxi. Odiaba tirarlos, por lo que los traía a casa siempre que encontraba algo decente. Cuando compré mi piso, me dio unas cuantas cajas de libros para llenar las estanterías y este debía de estar incluido en el lote. Fui sincera y le dije que nunca había leído nada de Keats.

Ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Estaba descubriendo que Keats era muy bueno con las palabras. Para ser un hombre que murió con tan solo veinticinco años, era evidente que condensaba muchos sentimientos en las cartas que le escribía a su novia cuando estaban separados. Y podía sentir su dolor como si fuera mío. En realidad era mío.

Decidí escribirle una carta de mi puño y letra. Encontré papel y un sobre bonito en mi despacho y me llevé el libro conmigo. Simba movió las aletas en el acuario cuando me levanté para irme, siempre a la espera de un regalito.

Tengo debilidad por los animales que te suplican para que les des comida, así que le tiré un krill congelado y observé cómo lo devoraba.

—Ella te adora, Simba. Quizá si le digo que estás triste y que se te ha quitado el apetito vuelva. —O sea, que ahora estaba hablando con un pez. ¿En qué momento, maldita sea, había llegado tan bajo? Ignoré las ganas que tenía de fumarme un cigarrillo. Me lavé las manos y me senté a escribir.

 _Emma:_

 _No conozco los límites de mi alma ni los placeres que pueda hallar en esta vida si tu recuerdo me ahoga. Pregúntate, mi amor, si no eres muy cruel por haberme atrapado así en tu cárcel de amor, por haber puesto fin a mi libertad._

… _Todos mis pensamientos, estos días y noches tan infelices, me temo, no han curado ni remotamente el amor que siento hacia ti, Belleza, sino que lo han agravado tanto que soy un pobre mísero sin ti… No puedo concebir un amor parecido al que siento por ti más allá de la Belleza_. _Julio, 1819_

 _Sé que reconocerás las palabras de Keats. He empezado a leer el libro que tanto te gusta. Ahora puedo decir que entiendo lo que ese hombre trataba de expresarle a la señorita Brawne acerca de lo mucho que había capturado su corazón._

 _Igual que tú has capturado el mío, Emma._

 _Te echo en falta. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y si pudiera decírtelo otra vez y conseguir que me creyeras, hallaría algo de consuelo. Lo único que puedo hacer es mostrarte lo que siento._

 _Lamento muchísimo no haberte dicho que conocía tu pasado ni cómo llegué a saber tu secreto, pero necesito confesarte algo porque es la cruda realidad. No tenía intención de aceptar el trabajo. Tenía pensado darle a tu padre el nombre de otra empresa para que te protegiera. Sin embargo, no pude hacerlo en cuanto te conocí. Quería contarte aquella noche en la calle que tu padre estaba tratando de protegerte, pero cuando vi cómo me mirabas, Emma, sentí algo, una conexión entre tú y yo. Algo se movió dentro de mí y todo encajó en su lugar. ¿La pieza que le faltaba al puzle? No sé lo que fue, solo sé que me ocurrió la noche que nos conocimos. Traté de mantener las distancias y dejar que volvieras a tu vida, pero no pude hacerlo. Me sentí atraída por ti desde el mismo momento en que vi tu retrato. Tenía que conocerte. Y luego tenía que estar contigo. Quería que me miraras y me vieras de verdad. Ahora sé que me enamoré. Me enamoré de una preciosa chica americana. De ti, Emma._

 _He querido contarte muchas veces cómo llegué a encontrarte aquella noche en la galería. Me contuve en cada ocasión porque tenía miedo de hacerte daño. Pude ver lo afectada que estabas cuando te despertaste de aquella pesadilla. Lo único que podía hacer era imaginar las razones, y haría cualquier cosa para evitar que te hicieran daño. Sabía en cierto modo que decirte que tu padre había contratado una empresa de seguridad para protegerte de poderosos enemigos políticos te aterraría. Incluso a mí me aterra pensar que alguien te quiera hacer daño, emocionalmente o de otro modo. Sé que dijiste que estaba despedida, pero si ocurre algo o alguien te asusta quiero que me llames y estaré contigo en un minuto. Hablo totalmente en serio. Llámame._

 _Eres alguien muy especial, Emma. Me haces sentir cosas: emociones e ideas y sueños; un profundo entendimiento que me lleva a un lugar que nunca pensé que encontraría con otra persona. Pero yo también tengo mis fantasmas. Me aterra enfrentarme a ellos sin ti. La mayor parte del tiempo no sé lo que hago, pero sí sé lo que siento por ti. E incluso si me odias por lo que hice sigo queriéndote. Aunque no quieras verme, seguiré amándote. Seguiré amándote porque eres mía. Mía, Emma. Lo eres en mi corazón y eso nadie lo puede cambiar. Ni siquiera tú._

Pasó una semana antes de que le enviara la carta a Emma. La semana más larga de mi vida, maldita sea.

Bueno, no es exactamente cierto pero había fumado los suficientes Djarum para o bien arruinarme o bien que me provocaran un cáncer. Le dije a la florista que pusiera flores moradas y que incluyera la carta. Era domingo por la tarde cuando las encargué y la florista me informó de que se entregarían el lunes. Se las envié a su trabajo en vez de a su casa. Sabía que había estado muy liada con la universidad y quería esperar a que terminara los exámenes finales.

 _Emma y yo no habíamos terminado_. Este es el mantra que seguía repitiéndome a mí misma esos días, pues era lo único que era capaz de aceptar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Recuerdo que esto es una adaptación, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 15**

Te hacen creer cosas que no son ciertas. Te las dicen tantas veces que aceptas que lo que te están contando es real en lugar de una sarta de mentiras. Lo padeces como si fuera la verdad. La tortura más efectiva no es física, sino mental, eso está claro. La mente puede inventar miedos mucho más espantosos de los que jamás podrías aguantar en tus carnes, al igual que la mente es capaz de desconectar del dolor físico cuando este sobrepasa el límite que tu cuerpo es capaz de soportar.

 _Las terminaciones nerviosas de mi espalda aullaban como si le hubieran echado ácido a mi destrozado cuerpo. El dolor me impedía respirar, era demasiado agudo. Me pregunté cuánto tardaría en desmayarme, y si en caso de hacerlo, me despertaría de nuevo en este mundo. Dudaba de que fuera capaz de caminar más de unos metros. Apenas podía ver debido a la sangre que bañaba mis ojos por los golpes que me habían dado en la cabeza. Moriría aquí, en este infierno, y seguramente sería pronto. Esperaba que fuera pronto. Sin embargo, mi padre y mi hermana no me podían ver así. Ojalá que nunca se enteraran de cómo terminó mi vida. Recé para que no existiera un vídeo de mi ejecución. Por favor, Dios mío, que no haya un vídeo de esto…_

 _Fue cuestión de suerte. No había tenido nada de suerte cuando le tendieron la emboscada a nuestro equipo. Nada de suerte cuando se me encasquilló el arma. Nada de suerte cuando no morí al tratar de evitar que me capturaran. Esos cabrones aprendieron sus técnicas de los rusos. Les encantaba hacerse con prisioneros occidentales. ¿Y encima británica y de las FE? Era la jodida joya de la corona. Y totalmente prescindible para mi país. Cuestión de suerte. Un sacrificio por el bien de todos, de la democracia, de la libertad._

 _A la mierda la libertad. Yo no tenía ninguna._

 _A mi torturador le encantaba hablar. No paraba de hablar de ella. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que cerrara su maldita boca_. Ellos no saben dónde está…, no saben cómo encontrarla…, ni siquiera saben cómo se llama. _Seguía repitiéndome a mí misma todas esas cosas porque era lo único que tenía._

 _La primera bofetada me espabiló. Y la siguiente me despertó por completo._

— _Cuando la tengamos te haremos presenciarlo todo. Gritará como la puta que es. Una puta americana que posa desnuda para que le hagan fotos. —Me escupió en la cara y me tiró del pelo hacia atrás—. Tus novias son tan repugnantes… que se merecen lo que les sucede. Que las usen como putas. —Se rió en mi cara._

 _Le miré fijamente y memoricé su rostro. Nunca lo olvidaría, y si se presentase la ocasión le cortaría la lengua antes de matarlo. Aunque solo lo matara con la mente. ¿Cómo podía impedir que la secuestraran? Quise suplicar pero no lo hice. Tan solo miré al frente y se me aceleró el corazón, lo que demostraba que estaba viva. Por ahora._

— _Todos los guardias van a catar sus muslos. Luego, cuando disminuya su deseo, podrá ver cómo te cortamos la cabeza. Eres consciente de que así será tu final, ¿verdad? —Me tiró del cuello hacia atrás y arrastró un dedo por mi garganta—. Pedirás clemencia como la cerda que eres… justo antes de tu matanza. Entonces no estarás orgullosa. —Se rió en mi cara y sus dientes amarillos relucieron entre su barba—. Y entonces mataremos a tu puta americana del mismo modo._

Me incorporé en la cama con la respiración ahogada y la mano, que estaba empapada de sudor, sobre mi sexo. Me apoyé contra el cabecero y me di cuenta de dónde estaba…, y de dónde, gracias a Dios, no estaba. Ya no estás ahí. _Ya no estás ahí_. Solo ha sido un sueño. _Eso fue hace mucho tiempo._

Era el tipo de pesadilla que congrega todo lo malo que te ha ocurrido en la vida y lo agita en una combinación atroz que te ahoga. Cerré los ojos con alivio. Emma no era parte del horror que viví en Afganistán, sino del que me acuciaba ahora. Emma vivía en Londres, trabajaba y estudiaba su posgrado. _Solo es tu subconsciente, que está mezclando las cosas malas. Emma está a salvo en la ciudad._

Lo único es que ella ya no estaba _conmigo_.

Bajé la mirada a mi sexo, caliente y empapado, y lo cubrí con mi mano. Cerré los ojos y empecé a acariciarlo. Si seguía con los ojos cerrados podría recordar aquel día en mi oficina. Necesitaba descargarme en ese mismo momento. Necesitaba correrme para poder poner fin a los malditos temblores que me invadían tras esa terrible pesadilla. Cualquier cosa servía. Sería una solución temporal, pero tenía que valer.

Me acordé. La primera vez que vino a verme. Llevaba puestas unas botas rojas y una falda negra. Le dije que se sentara en mi regazo e hice que se corriera con los dedos. _Fue tan sexy, maldita sea, que se presentara en mi oficina._ Estaba preciosa cuando se deshizo en mis brazos a raíz de lo que le hacía, de lo que le hacía sentir.

Emma había intentado alejarse de mí pero yo no quería que lo hiciera. Recuerdo que le costó separarse de mi regazo. Pero cuando se puso de rodillas y me acarició por encima de las bragas, lo entendí. Me dijo que me quería lamer. En ese momento supe que la quería. Lo supe porque ella es sincera y genuinamente generosa. Ella es real y perfecta, y es mía.

 _No, ahora no lo es. Te ha dejado._

Mantuve los ojos cerrados y recordé la imagen de sus preciosos labios cerrados sobre mi clítoris y de cómo paseaba la lengua por mis pliegues. Recuerdo lo húmeda y dulce y deliciosa que sentí su boca esa primera vez. Lo bonito que fue cuando lamió todo y me miró de esa manera tan sexy y misteriosa que la caracterizaba. Nunca sé lo que está pensando. Al fin y al cabo es Emma.

Me acordé de todo: de los sonidos que emitió, de su pelo largo extendido sobre su cara, del resbalar húmedo de su lengua, de cómo se agarraba a mi, giraba la lengua y me llevaba al cielo.

Recordé ese momento tan especial que pasé con Emma mientras me masturbaba hasta llegar al clímax, tan vacía como mi realidad, patética y solitaria. Tenía que recordarlo o no me correría.

Grité mientras me corría en mi cama, en las que quedó la mancha de mi orgasmo que contrastaba con las sábanas negras que era habitual. _¡Debería ser ella!_ Resollé contra el cabecero y dejé que mi orgasmo me recorriera el cuerpo, enfadada por haberme masturbado pensando en ella como una depravada muerta de desesperación.

No podía importarme menos haberlo ensuciado todo. Las sábanas se pueden lavar. Mi mente no.

Puedo recordar todas las veces que he estado con ella.

El vacío que me invade roza la crueldad y mi clímax de ninguna manera podía sustituir a la realidad. Completamente hueca e inútil.

 _¡Ni de broma, August! Es demasiado guapa como para tener que recurrir a su mano para tener un orgasmo_.

Sí, seguro. Me levanté, quité las sábanas y me dirigí a la ducha. Nunca me sentiría completa sin ella.

Ella me llamó esa tarde al móvil. No vi su llamada por culpa de una estúpida reunión. Quería matar a los imbéciles que me habían entretenido pero en su lugar llamé al buzón de voz.

—Regina, he recibido tu carta. —Su voz sonaba temblorosa y la necesidad de ir junto a ella era tal que no sabía cómo conseguiría mantenerme alejada—. Gracias por enviármela. Las flores también son muy bonitas. Solo…, solo quería decirte que he hablado con mi padre y que me ha contado algunas cosas… —Entonces perdió la entereza. Podía oír sus llantos amortiguados. Sabía que estaba llorando y eso me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos—. Tengo que irme… Quizá podamos hablar más tarde. —La última parte la dijo entre susurros—. Adiós, Regina. —Y entonces colgó.

Pensé que iba a romper la pantalla del teléfono por la fuerza con la que apretaba los botones tratando de pulsar rellamada, al tiempo que rezaba para que lo cogiera y hablara conmigo. El tiempo se detuvo mientras entraba la llamada y me pareció una eternidad. Uno, dos, tres tonos. Se me aceleró el corazón y cada vez me faltaba más aire.

—Hola. —Solo una palabra. Pero era su voz e iba dirigida a mí. Pude oír ruidos de fondo. Como de tráfico.

—Emma… ¿cómo estás? Parecías muy triste en tu mensaje de voz. Estaba en una reunión… —Mi voz se fue apagando y me di cuenta de que había empezado a irme por las ramas.

Apreté la boca y deseé con todas mis fuerzas un delicioso cigarrillo negro con olor a clavo.

Emma respiraba de manera pesada contra el auricular.

—Regina, dijiste que te llamara si pasaba algo raro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo? —Sentí que se me congelaba la sangre al oír sus palabras y el tono de su voz—. ¿Estás en la calle?

—He salido a correr. Necesitaba desconectar un poco y tomarme un descanso.

—Voy a por ti. Dime dónde estás. —Se quedó callada. Podía oír rugir los coches a su alrededor y odiaba la imagen que tenía de ella en ese momento. Sola en la calle. Vulnerable. Desprotegida—. ¿Me lo vas a contar? Necesito verte; tenemos que hablar. Y quiero saber qué es lo que te preocupa tanto como para haberme llamado antes y haberme dejado ese mensaje. —Perduró el silencio—. Nena, no puedo ayudarte si no me haces partícipe de lo que pasa.

—¿Lo has visto? —Su voz cambió, se volvió más seca.

—¿Ver el qué? —Juro que solo quería estar con ella y tenerla entre mis brazos. Al principio no entendí su pregunta. El silencio gélido que pendía al otro lado de la línea me ayudó sin embargo a darme cuenta enseguida de a qué se refería.

—¿Lo has visto, Regina? Responde a mi pregunta.

—¿El vídeo obsceno de Oakley y tú? —Oí un sonido de angustia—. ¡Por supuesto que no, joder! Emma… —El mero hecho de que me preguntara algo así me cabreaba—. ¿Por qué iba a haberlo visto?

—¡No es exactamente un vídeo obsceno! —me gritó al oído. Me dolió el pecho como si me acabaran de clavar un cuchillo.

—¡Bueno, eso es lo que me dijo tu padre! —exclamé, confundida por su pregunta y completamente perdida por la absurda conversación que estábamos teniendo. Si pudiera hablar con ella cara a cara, acercarme a ella, hacer que me mirara a los ojos y que me escuchara, quizá tuviese alguna oportunidad. Pero este asunto no nos estaba llevando a ningún lado. Volví a intentarlo con un tono más sensato—. Emma, por favor, déjame ir a por ti.

Ella estaba llorando otra vez. Podía oír sus suaves sollozos entre el ruido del tráfico. Tampoco me gustaba que hubiera salido a correr sola. Los coches de la carretera acelerando junto a ella, los hombres mirándola, los mendigos pidiéndole limosna…

—¿Qué demonios te contó, Regina? ¿Qué te dijo mi padre sobre mí?

—No sé por qué tenemos que hacer esto por teléfono.

—Dí-me-lo. —Y luego vino el silencio.

Cerré los ojos agobiada, consciente de que ella no aceptaría nada más que la cruda verdad, y odiaba con toda mi alma tener que decírsela, aunque sabía que no me quedaba alternativa. ¿Por dónde empezar? La única opción era ser directa. Recé en silencio y le pedí a mi madre que me mandara fuerzas.

—Me dijo que Oakley y tú salíais en el instituto. Cuando tenías diecisiete años, Oakley hizo un vídeo sin que tú lo supieras y lo distribuyó por todas partes. Dejaste el instituto y lo pasaste fatal. El senador mandó a su hijo a Irak y tú viniste aquí a empezar de cero. Ahora el senador está tratando de ganar las elecciones como vicepresidente y quiere asegurarse de que nadie vea nunca ese vídeo… ni que nadie oiga hablar de él. Tu padre me dijo que uno de los compañeros de Oakley ha aparecido muerto en circunstancias extrañas y le preocupa que el blanco sea cualquiera que esté relacionado con el vídeo…, incluida tú. Le inquietó lo bastante como para ponerse en contacto conmigo y pedirme un favor: que te cuidara y vigilara por si alguien se acercaba a ti.

Daría cualquier cosa en este momento por un cigarrillo. El silencio al otro lado de la línea era doloroso y difícil de soportar, pero al cabo de unos segundos interminables oí el agradable sonido de su voz diciendo lo que quería escuchar. Palabras con las que podía actuar. Algo que entendía y con lo que podría hacer algo al respecto.

—Eso me asusta.

El alivio me invadió al oír eso. No el hecho de que ella estuviera asustada, sino que parecía que me necesitaba. Como para dejarme volver a su vida.

—No permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, nena.

—Hace dos días me dejaron un mensaje muy raro. Un hombre. De un periódico. No sabía qué hacer… Y cuando hoy he recibido tu carta, leí…, leí lo que decías de llamarte si alguien me molestaba.

El sentimiento de alivio se desvaneció al instante.

—¡Ya está bien de toda esta mierda, Emma! ¿Dónde estás en este momento? ¡Voy a por ti! —Habría reptado por el jodido teléfono si las leyes de la física me lo hubieran permitido. Necesitaba llegar hasta ella y eso era todo, punto y final. A la mierda el teléfono. Necesitaba tener a Emma en carne y hueso junto a mí para poder abrazarla.

—Estoy en la salida sur del puente de Waterloo.

 _Por supuesto_. Resoplé. Solo el sonido de la palabra _Waterloo_ me dolía.

—Salgo ahora mismo. ¿Puedes acercarte al Victoria Embankment y esperarme ahí? Así te encuentro más rápido.

—Vale. Iré al obelisco. —Parecía encontrarse mejor que yo, menos asustada, y ese sentimiento me venía bien para mi nivel de estrés. Iba a por mi chica. Puede que ella no fuera consciente todavía, pero eso era lo que iba a suceder.

—Genial. Si alguien se acerca a ti solo tienes que quedarte en un espacio abierto donde haya gente a tu lado. —La mantuve al teléfono mientras se aproximaba a la Aguja de Cleopatra a pie y entretanto yo conducía como una loca y esquivaba a la policía.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo.

—¿Hay gente cerca?

—Sí. Hay un grupo de turistas caminando, algunas parejas y gente paseando a sus perros.

—Genial. Estoy aparcando. Te encontraré. —Cortamos la conversación.

Me latía el corazón a mil por hora mientras encontraba sitio para aparcar y empezaba a caminar hacia el río. ¿Qué pasaría entre nosotras? ¿Me rechazaría? No quería poner el dedo en la llaga, pero me negaba a que esta maldita situación continuara un día más. Se terminaría ahora. Hoy. Tardara lo que tardara en arreglar este lío, lo resolvería aquí y ahora.

Cuando la vi estaba empezando a atardecer. Sus pantalones cortos abrazaban sus piernas como si fueran una segunda piel. Me estaba dando la espalda apoyada sobre la barandilla y mirando al río, con el viento meciendo su coleta a un lado, una de sus esbeltas piernas doblada hacia la barandilla y sus manos posadas con elegancia en la parte de arriba.

Aminoré el paso porque tan solo quería que su imagen me calase. Por fin la estaba mirando tras una semana de inanición. Se encontraba justo frente a mí. _Emma._

Necesitaba tocarla. Mis manos morían de ganas de acercarse y acariciarla. Pero ella parecía diferente, más delgada. Según me iba aproximando se hacía más evidente. Dios, ¿se había pasado la última semana sin comer? Debía de haber perdido unos tres kilos. Me detuve y la miré con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación, y comprendí que toda esa mierda de su pasado era mucho más seria de lo que yo pensaba. _Estupendo, ahora las dos estamos bien jodidas._

Se dio la vuelta y me vio. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y, de manera extraña y poderosa, conectaron entre la brisa que corría entre nosotras. Emma sabía cómo me sentía. Debería saberlo. Se lo había dicho miles de veces. Ella, sin embargo, nunca me había dicho lo que yo sí le había confesado. Seguía esperando que de su boca salieran esas dos palabras. _Te quiero_.

Ella dijo mi nombre. Le leí los labios. El viento me impidió oírlo pero vi que pronunciaba mi nombre. Parecía tan aliviada como yo cuando vi que estaba a salvo y a escasos pasos de mí. Y tan guapa como siempre ha sido y será.

Pero en ese momento me detuve. Si Emma me quería, tendría que caminar hasta mí y demostrarme lo que sentía. Me moriría si no lo hacía, pero el consejo de mi padre era totalmente certero. Todo el mundo tenía que seguir a su corazón. Yo seguí al mío. Ahora Emma necesitaba hacer lo mismo.

Se separó de la barandilla y me estremecí por dentro cuando se detuvo. Parecía como si estuviera esperando a que yo le hiciera algún gesto o que me acercara a ella. _No, nena._ No sonreí y ella tampoco, pero era evidente que nos entendíamos con la mirada.

Llevaba una camiseta de deporte de color turquesa que cubría sus pechos y que me hizo pensar en ella desnuda bajo mi cuerpo, en mí atrapándola con las manos y la boca. La deseaba con tantas fuerzas que dolía. Imagino que esto es lo que se siente cuando estás enamorada: te duele de un modo que solo hay una cura. Emma era mi cura. Mientras la esperaba me pasaron por la cabeza imágenes de nosotras haciendo el amor; me perseguían las escenas en las que se desataban mis deseos de manera implacable y con un ansia que me abrasaba de arriba abajo. Emma me abrasaba. El señor Keats sabía con certeza de lo que hablaba en sus poemas.

Extendí la mano y fijé los ojos en los de ella, pero mis pies no se movieron. Y entonces vi un atisbo de cambio. Un parpadeo en sus preciosos ojos. Ella comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo. Lo entendió. Y, de nuevo, me recordó lo bien que estábamos juntas en todos los niveles. Emma me entendía y eso solo hacía que la deseara con más fuerza si cabía.

Siguió acercándose y levantó el brazo. Cada vez más cerca de mí hasta que nuestros dedos se tocaron, hasta que su pequeña y delicada mano descansó sobre la mía, algo más grande. Mis dedos envolvieron su muñeca y su palma de la mano con firmeza y tiré de ella el resto de la distancia que nos separaba. Justo contra mi pecho, cuerpo contra cuerpo. La envolví con los brazos y enterré la cabeza en su cabello. El aroma que tan bien conocía y anhelaba inundaba mi olfato y mis sentidos de nuevo. La tenía. Tenía a Emma otra vez.

Me eché hacia atrás y cogí su cabeza entre mis manos. La sujeté en esa posición para poder mirarla bien. Sus ojos no flaquearon. Mi chica era valiente. La vida a veces daba asco, pero ella era fuerte y nunca tiraba la toalla. Le miré los labios y supe que la iba a besar quisiera o no. Esperaba que quisiera.

Sus preciosos labios eran tan dulces y suaves como siempre. Más si cabe porque no los había tenido durante mucho tiempo. Sentí como si estuviera en el paraíso al tener mi boca junto a la suya. Sentí como si me fundiera en aquel instante y olvidé que estábamos en público. Como si me fundiera en mi Emma en cuanto ella reaccionó.

Me devolvió el beso y la sensación de su lengua enredada en la mía fue tan placentera que gemí contra su boca. Sabía lo que quería hacer. Y mis requisitos eran pocos. Privacidad. Emma desnuda. Las cosas eran así de simples. Recordé que nos encontrábamos entre una multitud de seres humanos en el Victoria Embankment y, muy a mi pesar, muy lejos de estar a solas.

Dejé de besarla y acaricié su labio inferior con mi pulgar.

—Vas a venirte conmigo. Ahora.

Afirmó con la cabeza todavía entre mis manos y me volvió a besar. Un beso con el que me daba las gracias.

No hablamos mientras caminábamos hacia el Range Rover. Pero íbamos de la mano. No la iba a soltar hasta que no me quedara más remedio, cuando entráramos en el coche. En cuanto estuvo en el asiento del copiloto y se cerraron las puertas me giré y la miré bien. Parecía muerta de hambre y eso me enfadó. Recordé la primera noche que nos conocimos y cómo le compré la barrita de proteínas y el agua.

—¿Dónde vamos? —me preguntó.

—¿En primer lugar? A por algo de comida para ti. —Mis palabras fueron un poco más bruscas de lo que pretendía. Afirmó con la cabeza y luego apartó la mirada y posó la vista fuera de la ventanilla. — Después de que comas vamos a comprarte un teléfono nuevo con otro número. Necesito que me des el viejo para poder rastrear a quien trate de ponerse en contacto contigo. ¿De acuerdo? —Bajó la mirada a su regazo y volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Estuve a punto de tirar de ella y de cogerla entre mis brazos para decirle que todo saldría bien, pero me contuve. — Luego te llevaré a casa. Ahora mi casa es tu casa.

—Regina, eso no es una buena idea —susurró, todavía con la mirada en su regazo.

—A la mierda con las buenas ideas —exploté. — ¿Podrías mirarme a la cara al menos? —Levantó la mirada, fijó los ojos en los míos y ardieron con destellos de un color más oscuro, lo que les hacía parecer muy verdes. Quería tirar de ella hacia mí y sacudirla, hacerla reaccionar y obligarla a entender que esta mierda de no estar juntas era parte del pasado. Ella iba a venir a casa conmigo, punto y final. Giré la llave y arranqué.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Regina?

—Eso es muy fácil. —Hice un ruido inapropiado—. Quiero retroceder diez días. Quiero tenerte en mi oficina, ¡follarte en la mesa de mi despacho con tus piernas envueltas en mí! Quiero tu cuerpo debajo del mío y que me mires con unos ojos distintos a los que me pusiste cuando me dejaste frente a los ascensores. —Posé la frente en el volante y cogí aire.

—Vale…, Regina. —Su voz sonaba temblorosa y más que ligeramente entristecida.

—¿Vale, Regina? —la imité—. ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Que vale que me voy a casa contigo? ¿Que vale que estamos juntas? ¿Que vale que me dejas que te proteja? ¿Qué? Necesito más que eso, Emma —hablaba con la mirada posada en el limpiaparabrisas porque tenía miedo de ver su cara en ese preciso momento. Qué pasaría si no era capaz de hacerla entrar en razón…

Se inclinó hacia mí y me puso la mano en la pierna.

—Regina, necesito…, necesito…, necesito… que me digas la verdad. Necesito saber qué está pasando a mi alrededor…

Inmediatamente le cubrí la mano con la mía.

—Lo sé, nena. Fue un error no contártelo…

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo sabes. Deja que termine de hablar. —Llevó sus dedos a mi boca para callarme—. Siempre me interrumpes.

—Ya me callo. —Cogí sus dedos con mi otra mano y los mantuve en mis labios. Se los besé y no los solté. Mierda, tenía que aprovechar la mínima oportunidad que se me presentara.

—Tu sinceridad y franqueza son una de las cosas que me enamoraron de ti, Regina. Siempre me dijiste lo que querías, lo que pretendías hacer y cómo te sentías. Eras sincera conmigo y eso me daba seguridad. —Ladeó la cabeza y negó con ella—. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que necesitaba eso de ti. No tenía miedo a lo desconocido porque tú lo hacías tan bien diciéndome exactamente lo que querías que pasara entre nosotras. Eso es justo lo que funciona conmigo. Pero confié en ti de manera incondicional y tú lo estropeaste al no ser sincera, y al no contarme que te habían contratado para protegerme. El hecho de que necesite protección es algo que me vuelve jodidamente loca, así que ¿no crees que tengo el jodido derecho a saberlo todo?

Dios, era tan sexy cuando se encendía y decía palabrotas. La dejé tener su momento de gloria porque tenía toda la razón.

Cuando apartó los dedos de mis labios y me dio permiso para hablar, vocalicé mis palabras más que decirlas: _Lo siento muchísimo_. Y lo sentía con toda mi alma. Lo había hecho mal. Emma necesitaba oír la cruda verdad. Tenía sus motivos; para ella era una necesidad y yo lo había fastidiado todo. _Espera un momento. ¿Acababa de decir una de las cosas que me enamoraron de ti?_

—Pero… desde que he hablado con mi padre y me ha dicho cosas que no sabía hasta ahora, me he dado cuenta de que no es totalmente culpa tuya. Mi padre te ha colocado en una posición que tú no pediste…, y he estado tratando de verlo desde tu punto de vista. Tu carta me ha ayudado a entenderlo.

—Entonces ¿me perdonas y olvidamos todo este maldito lío? —Aunque tenía esperanzas, no las tenía todas conmigo—. Solo me lo tienes que decir directamente y así puedo decidir qué hacer. Me gustaría saberlo.

—Regina, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. No tienes ni idea de lo que me pasó, ¿verdad?

Emma me miró de una manera que revelaba los años de angustia que había vivido. Quería hacer que desapareciera su dolor. Ojalá pudiera decirle que no me importaba saberlo. Si era horrible y le hacía daño contarlo, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Pero sabía que Emma no era así. Necesitaba poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa para poder tirar hacia delante.

—Imagino que no. No me di cuenta de que tu pasado te había marcado tanto y hasta hace tan poco. Pensé que te estaba protegiendo de una posible vigilancia política o de que te vieras expuesta a que alguien te hiciera daño o tratara de sacar dinero de todo esto. Cuando vi que te perseguían tus fantasmas me preocupé hasta el punto de asustarte, o de herirte. Solo quería protegerte y que siguiéramos juntas. —Le hablé a la cara, que se hallaba tan cerca de la mía que me calaban las moléculas de su ser cada vez que inspiraba.

—Lo sé, Regina. Ahora lo comprendo. —Se echó completamente hacia atrás en su asiento—. Pero sigues sin saberlo todo. —Volvió a mirar por la ventanilla—. No vas a querer escucharlo. Puede que no… quieras… estar conmigo después de saberlo.

—No me digas eso. Sé perfectamente lo que quiero. —Alargué la mano hasta su barbilla y tiré de ella hacia mí—. Vamos a por algo de comida y luego me puedes contar lo que necesites. ¿Sí?

Afirmó con la cabeza ligeramente, de esa manera tan sumisa y característica de ella: la mirada que me ponía me volvía loca hasta tal punto que me sorprendían incluso a mí las ganas que sentía de poseerla.

Era consciente de que estaba dolida y asustada, pero también sabía que era fuerte y que lucharía contra lo que la persiguiera, fuera lo que fuera. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por ella. Para mí, era mi preciosa chica americana y siempre lo sería.

—No me voy a ninguna parte, Emma. No te vas a separar de mí, así que es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando —dije. La besé en los labios y le solté la barbilla.

Esbozó media sonrisa mientras yo daba marcha atrás con el coche.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, Regina.

—No te haces una idea. —Alargué la mano y le volví a tocar la cara. No podía evitarlo. Tocarla significaba que realmente estaba aquí conmigo. Acariciar su piel y su cuerpo cálido me recordaba que no estaba soñando—. Primero la comida. Vas a comer algo sustancioso mientras yo miro y disfruto de cada segundo de tu preciosa boca mientras lo haces. ¿Qué te apetece?

—No sé. ¿Pizza? No voy vestida para ir a un restaurante a cenar, me temo. —Sonrió y señaló su ropa—. Tú vas de traje.

—Cómo vas vestida es la menor de mis preocupaciones, nena. —Llevé su mano a mis labios y besé su suave piel—. Para mí estás preciosa con cualquier cosa…, o sin nada. Sobre todo sin nada. —Traté de bromear.

Se ruborizó un poco. Sentí el palpitar de mi sexo cuando vi su reacción. La quería conmigo en mi casa con todas mis fuerzas. En mi cama, donde podría tenerla toda la noche y saber que no se separaría de mí. No iba a volver a dejarla escapar.

Una vez ella me dijo que le encantaba cuando le besaba la mano. Y sé que es algo que no puedo evitar. Es difícil no tocarla y besarla todo el tiempo porque nunca he sido una persona que haya tenido que renunciar a algo que quisiera. Y la quería a ella.

Vocalizó _gracias_ en silencio pero seguía pareciendo triste. Seguramente temía la conversación que teníamos pendiente pero sabía que debíamos hacerlo. Por su propio bien necesitaba contarme algo muy duro y yo tenía que escucharla. Si eso era lo que ella necesitaba para que pudiéramos seguir juntas, entonces escucharía lo que fuera.

—Pues pizza entonces. —Tuve que soltarle la mano para conducir, pero podía soportarlo. Por los pelos. Mi chica estaba justo a mi lado, en mi coche. Podía olerla y verla, hasta tocarla si alargaba la mano; así de cerca se encontraba. Y, por primera vez en días, el constante dolor que invadía mi pecho desapareció.


	18. Chapter 18

**He tardado un poco más pero aquí está, espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 16**

Tomar una pizza a la luz de las velas es algo maravilloso cuando estás con la persona adecuada. En mi caso se encontraba sentada frente a mí y no me importaba dónde estuviéramos siempre que estuviéramos juntas. Pero Emma necesitaba comida y yo necesitaba escuchar su historia, así que el restaurante Bellissima valdría igual que cualquier otro.

Teníamos una mesa en un rincón privado y a oscuras, una botella de vino tinto y una enorme pizza de salchichas y champiñones para compartir. Traté de que no se sintiera incómoda y de no mirarla fijamente, pero resultaba muy difícil, maldita sea, porque mis ojos la ansiaban. Con voracidad.

No obstante, hice todo lo que pude para ser una confidente considerada. Enfrente de mí, Emma parecía tener problemas para dilucidar por dónde empezar. Le sonreí y comenté lo rica que estaba la comida. Me di cuenta de que deseaba que comiera un poco más, pero no dije nada al respecto. Sé de sobra que es mejor no ser una cretina. Crecí con una hermana mayor y las lecciones de Hannah se me habían quedado grabadas después de muchos años. A nadie le gusta que les digan qué deben comer o no. Era mejor dejarla en paz y esperar que todo fuera bien.

Parecía estar muy preocupada cuando empezó a hablarme de su vida y no me gustaba la tristeza que desprendía su lenguaje corporal ni el sonido de derrota que tenía su voz, pero todo eso era irrelevante.

—Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía catorce años. Me temo que no lo llevé muy bien. Soy hija única, por lo que supongo que quise llamar la atención o quizá me comportaba así como venganza por el divorcio. Ni idea, pero ¿sabes qué? En el instituto era un auténtico zorrón. —Levantó los ojos hacia los míos, grises como el acero y decididos a ir al grano—. Es verdad, así era. No elegí bien a los chicos con los que salí y me daba igual mi reputación. Era una niñata mimada e inmadura, y una imprudente total.

 _¡En serio!_ Primera sorpresa de la noche. No podía imaginarme a Emma así, y tampoco quería hacerlo, pero mi lado más práctico se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo tenía un pasado, y mi chica no era diferente. No dije nada. Solo escuché y me impregné de la imagen de ella, tan cerca de mí.

—Luego pasó lo de aquella noticia tan sonada en California de hace unos años. Lo del hijo de un sheriff que hizo un vídeo de una chica en una fiesta. Ella estaba borrachísima cuando él y otros dos amigos suyos se la tiraron y jugaron con ella en una mesa de billar.

Sentí cómo se me erizaba el vello de la nuca. No, por favor.

—Me acuerdo de eso —le dije, obligándome a escucharla y a no reaccionar demasiado—. El sheriff trató de deshacerse de las pruebas que culpaban a su niño, pero salió a la luz y los hijos de puta fueron condenados de todos modos.

—Sí…, en el caso de esa chica fue así. —Emma bajó la mirada a su pizza y luego volvió a posarla en mí—. Pero no en el mío. —Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos y de repente se me quitaron las ganas de cenar—. Fui a una fiesta con mi amiga Jessica y nos emborrachamos, por supuesto. Estaba tan borracha que no me acuerdo de nada de lo que pasó hasta que me desperté y les oí riéndose y hablando de mí. —Le dio un buen trago al vino antes de continuar—. Lance Oakley fue, es, un completo gilipollas, un pervertido arrogante y con dinero. Su padre en aquel entonces era senador estatal de California. No sé por qué salí con él. Seguramente porque me lo pidió sin más. Como he dicho antes, mi conducta no era la mejor. Me arriesgué demasiado. Así es como cuidaba de mí misma.

 _Odio esto._

—Él iba a la universidad y yo estaba en el último año de instituto —prosiguió—. Me temo que se creía con derecho a pensar que yo le estaría esperando cuando él volviera a casa por vacaciones, pero no era una relación seria ni mucho menos. Sé que me puso los cuernos. Él simplemente esperaba que yo me muriera por sus huesos y estuviera a su disposición cuando volviese de la universidad. Yo sabía que estaba cabreado conmigo porque salí con otro chico que conocí en una competición de atletismo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo cruel que sería conmigo por culpa de eso.

—¿Ibas a atletismo en el instituto? —pregunté.

—Sí…, corría. —Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar su vaso—. Total, que me desperté en una completa nebulosa e incapaz de mover las extremidades. Creemos que quizá me echaron algo en la bebida… —Bebió con dificultad y continuó con valentía—. Hablaban sobre mí pero al principio no sabía que era yo. Ni lo que me habían hecho. Eran tres y eran las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias. Ni siquiera conocía a los otros dos, solo a Lance. No eran de mi colegio. —Le dio un trago al vino—. Les oía reírse de una chica. Estaban contando cómo le habían metido un palo de billar y una botella…, y cómo se la habían follado con esas cosas…, y cómo esa puta lo pedía a gritos.

Emma cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Lo sentía por ella. Quería matar a Oakley y a su amigo, y deseaba que el tipo muerto siguiera vivo para matarle a él también. No tenía ni idea de esto. Había dado por hecho que lo que pasó no fue más que un error que cometes de adolescente y que un idiota decidió grabarlo, no una agresión sexual en toda regla a una chica de diecisiete años. Alargué el brazo y le cubrí la mano con la mía. Se quedó paralizada durante un instante y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no se derrumbó. De nuevo, su valentía me dio una lección de humildad y esperé a que continuara hablando.

—Aunque no tenía ni idea de que hablaban de mí. Estaba tan trastornada… Cuando conseguí mover las piernas y los brazos forcejeé para ponerme en pie. Se rieron y me dejaron ahí, en la mesa. Supe que había tenido sexo pero no sabía con quién ni qué había pasado. Me sentía fatal y tenía resaca. Solo quería salir de allí, así que me puse la ropa, encontré a Jessica y me llevó a casa.

Me salió un gruñido espontáneo de la garganta. No lo pude evitar. Incluso a mis propios oídos sonaba como una animal rabioso. Emma me miró sorprendida durante un segundo y luego observó mi mano, que estaba sobre la suya. Me centré en ella y guardé la compostura. Perder los nervios no ayudaría a Emma en nada, por lo que pasé el dedo pulgar por su mano lentamente de un lado a otro, esperando con todas mis fuerzas que entendiera lo mucho que me dolía oír que la habían usado así. Mi mente no hacía más que darle vueltas a lo que acababa de compartir conmigo. En el momento de la agresión los responsables eran adultos y ella menor de edad. Interesante. No podía entender por qué Tom Swan había omitido ese dato cuando me contrató. Imagino que estaba protegiendo la reputación de su única hija. Normal que perdiera los papeles cuando descubrió que nos estábamos acostando.

—Lo habría olvidado todo si no hubiera sido por el vídeo. No tenía ni idea de lo que me habían hecho ni que me habían grabado. Llegué al instituto el lunes y ahí estaba la gran noticia. Yo era la gran noticia. Me habían visto… desnuda, completamente borracha…, habían visto cómo jugaban conmigo…, cómo me follaban…, cómo me habían utilizado como un objeto. —Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pero no perdió la entereza. Siguió hablando mientras yo le sujetaba la mano—. Todo el mundo sabía que era yo. La gente había visto el vídeo a lo largo de todo el fin de semana y lo habían rulado. En el vídeo se me veía claramente, pero los chicos estaban fuera de plano, habían doblado el sonido con una canción y le habían quitado el audio, por lo que no podías oír sus voces para identificarlos. —Bajó la voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro—. Usaron la canción de Nine Inch Nails titulada _Closer_ , la que dice _Quiero follarte como un animal_. Hicieron un vídeo con la música y colocaron la letra de la canción a un tamaño muy grande en la pantalla: _Me dejas violarte… Me dejas profanarte, me dejas penetrarte_.

Ella flaqueó y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos por todo lo que había sufrido. Solo sabía lo mucho que quería que lo nuestro funcionara. Entonces la detuve. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía escuchar más y ser capaz de contener mi furia en público. Necesitábamos intimidad. Solo quería llevarla a casa y tenerla cerca. Lo demás lo podíamos decidir más tarde.

Le apreté la mano para que me mirara. Sus enormes ojos luminosos, con colores que se fundían en uno y llenos de lágrimas que quería secar con mis labios, se posaron en los míos.

—Déjame que te lleve a casa, por favor. —Asentí para hacerle entender que era lo que ambas necesitábamos—. Ahora mismo quiero estar a solas contigo, Emma. Lo demás no me importa mucho.

Ella emitió un sonido que me rasgó el corazón. Tan suave, pero herido y todavía en carne viva. Me levanté de la mesa de manera abrupta, tirando de ella, y, gracias a Dios, me siguió sin protestar. Lancé unos cuantos billetes a la mesa, la llevé al coche y la dejé en su asiento.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres, Regina? —me preguntó, con los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas.

La miré directamente a la cara.

—Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida. —Me incliné hacia ella y puse la mano en su nuca para controlar el beso. La besé en los labios con pasión, incluso apreté mi lengua contra sus dientes para que me diera acceso. Emma necesitaba saber que todavía la deseaba. Sabía que estaba sufriendo con toda esa historia y con el hecho de que yo conociese su pasado. Ella había dado por sentado que ya no la desearía más una vez que supiera todos esos detalles.

Mi chica no podía estar más equivocada.

—Todas tus cosas siguen esperándote donde estaban. Solo quiero que sepas esto… —le hablé directamente, a pocos centímetros de la cara, atravesando sus enternecedores ojos—. No tengo ninguna intención de dejarte. —Tragué con dificultad—. Si vienes conmigo te llevas todo el paquete, Emma. No sé ser de otra manera. Todo o nada. Para mí es todo. Y quiero que sea todo para ti.

—¿Todo o nada? —Me cogió la mejilla con la palma de la mano y la mantuvo ahí, y su pregunta sonaba auténtica.

Giré la cabeza y llevé los labios a la palma de la mano que tenía en mi cara.

—Es un término que se usa en póquer. Significa que apuestas todo lo que tienes. Tú eres todo lo que tengo.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y su labio tembló ligeramente.

—No te lo he contado todo. Hay más. —Apartó la mano.

—Abre los ojos y mírame —dije con suavidad pero con firmeza. Ella obedeció al instante y tuve que reprimir un gruñido por lo mucho que me había excitado su gesto—. No me importa lo que no me has contado o lo que me acabas de contar en el restaurante. —Sacudí la cabeza un poco para que me entendiera—. Eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti. Sé que hablaremos más del tema y puedes contarme el resto cuando seas capaz… o cuando lo necesites. Lo escucharé. Necesito escucharlo todo en cualquier caso para asegurarme de que estás a salvo. Lo haré, te lo prometo, Emma.

—Oh, Regina. —Su labio inferior tembló mientras me miraba, y era tan guapa así, triste, como cuando estaba contenta.

Me daba cuenta de que a Emma le preocupaban muchas cosas: compartir su pasado, mi reacción, las posibles amenazas contra su seguridad en Londres, mis sentimientos…, y quería desesperadamente borrar esa preocupación de su cara si me fuera posible. Deseaba que se liberara de todas sus cadenas y que estuviera tranquila para vivir su vida en paz, con un poco de suerte conmigo cerca. Nunca he prometido algo con la misma sinceridad que ahora. La mantendría a salvo, pero también quería asegurarme de que entendía lo que sucedería si aceptaba venir a casa conmigo.

—Pero nada de salir corriendo otra vez de mi lado, Emma. Si necesitas un descanso está bien, lo respetaré y te daré algo de espacio. Pero me tienes que dejar ir a verte adonde estés, y tengo que saber que no te irás de repente…, o que no te dará por no querer saber nada de mí. —Le acaricié los labios con el pulgar—. Eso es lo que necesito de ti, nena. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Empezó a respirar con más dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba bajo esa camiseta apretada de color turquesa y sus ojos parpadeaban mientras le daba vueltas al tema. Me daba cuenta de que estaba asustada, pero Emma tenía que aprender a confiar en mí si quería darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro. Me la jugué con la esperanza de que aceptara mi oferta. Sin embargo, no sabía muy bien qué haría en caso contrario. _¿Desmoronarme? ¿Convertirme en una verdadera acosadora? ¿Apuntarme a psicoterapia?_

—Pero… me resulta tan difícil creer en una relación… Tú has llegado mucho más lejos que cualquier otra persona en mi vida. Por primera vez he tenido que elegir entre una relación seria y compleja o estar sola y sin complicaciones emocionales.

Gruñí y la agarré un poco más fuerte.

—Sé que estás asustada, pero quiero que nos demos una oportunidad. No estás destinada a estar sola. Estás destinada a estar conmigo. Estamos destinadas a estar juntas. —Mis palabras sonaron un poco bruscas pero era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Emma me sorprendió con una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres diferente, Regina Mills. ¿Siempre has sido así?

—¿Cómo?

—Así de exigente, tajante y directa.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Imagino. No sé. Solo sé cómo soy contigo. Contigo quiero cosas que no he querido antes. Te quiero a ti y eso es todo lo que sé. En este momento quiero que vengas a casa conmigo y que estemos juntas. Y quiero que me prometas que no te irás al primer atisbo de problemas. Me darás la oportunidad de arreglarlo y no te cerrarás en banda. —Le sujeté los hombros con las dos manos—. Puedo ser comprensiva si me dices lo que necesitas de mí. Quiero darte lo que necesites, Emma. —Le pasé los pulgares por la nuca y su suave piel bajo mis dedos fue como un imán en cuanto empecé a tocarla. Una vez que había vuelto a sentirla tan cerca no quería perderla.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos durante un instante, sucumbiendo ante nuestra atracción y dándome cierta esperanza. Dijo una palabra. Mi nombre.

—… Regina.

—Sé de lo que hablo. Solo tienes que confiar en mí. —Apreté un poco más—. Elígeme. Elígenos.

Ella tembló. Lo vi, y también lo sentí. Emma asintió y vocalizó unas palabras:

—Está bien. Te prometo que no volveré a salir corriendo.

La besé lentamente y mis manos subieron hasta su cara para sujetarla. Empujé la lengua entre sus dulces labios y agradecí que me dejara entrar. _Sí_. Me abrió paso y me devolvió el beso de un modo que su sedosa y cálida lengua se deslizó contra la mía. _El premio gordo_. Sabía que había ganado esta batalla. Quería dar un golpe en el volante y darle las gracias en silencio a mi madre en el cielo.

En su lugar seguí invadiendo la boca de Emma. Con ese beso le dejé saber todo lo que sentía, cogiendo sus labios, dándole mordisquitos, tratando de estar dentro de ella. Cuanto más profunda estuviera más difícil sería para ella volver a dejarme. Mi mente funcionaba así con ella. Esto era una estrategia de guerra y podría hacerlo todo el día. No volvería a salir corriendo de mi lado nunca más, no habría escondites, ni excusas. Ella _sería_ mía y dejaría que la amara.

Emma se derritió en mis labios, se volvió dulce y sumisa, encontró el lugar que necesitaba y se acomodó, igual que hice yo al tomar el control. Entre nosotras funcionaba, y muy pero que muy bien. Me eché hacia atrás y suspiré con fuerza.

—Ahora vamos a casa.

—¿Qué ha sido de aquello que dijimos de tomarnos las cosas con calma? —preguntó con dulzura.

—Todo o nada, nena —susurré—, con nosotras no puede ser de otra manera. —Si supiera todo lo que tenía preparado para nosotras de cara al futuro posiblemente se volviera a asustar, así que no podía arriesgarme a contárselo.

Habría tiempo de sobra para discutirlo más adelante.

—Todavía tenemos mucho de que hablar —me dijo.

—Y eso es lo que haremos. — _Junto a otras cosas._

Se giró en el asiento y se echó hacia atrás para ponerse cómoda y mirarme a la cara mientras yo salía del aparcamiento. Me observó durante todo el trayecto. Me gustaba tener sus ojos en los míos. Mejor dicho, me fascinaba, joder. Me fascinaba que estuviera a mi lado y que pareciera que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. Yo también la miraba en cuanto podía apartar los ojos de la carretera.

—¿Todo o nada, eh? Creo que tengo que aprender a jugar al póquer.

Me reí.

—Ah, en eso no puedo estar más de acuerdo. No sé por qué pero creo que se te va a dar genial, cariño. —Arqueé las cejas—. ¿Jugamos primero a un _strip_ póquer?

—Estaba esperando que lo mencionaras. Me encanta saber que no me has desilusionado —dijo, resoplando.

Sonreí y la imaginé haciendo un _striptease_ cada vez que perdiese una mano al póquer. Yo también tenía mucha imaginación.

Al final me pidió que parara un momento en su piso para coger sus _pastillas_. Así que hice lo que haría cualquier persona en sus cabales. La llevé a su casa. De nuevo me enorgullecí de no ser una cretina.

Esperé mientras hacía la bolsa. Le dije que trajera bastante ropa para varios días. Lo que realmente quería era que se quedara en mi casa de manera indefinida, pero no creía que ese fuera el momento adecuado para abordar el tema; por muy poco cretina que fuera.

Cuando entramos, los recuerdos inundaron mi mente. La pared pegada a la puerta principal estaba grabada en mi memoria. La imagen de ella con ese vestido corto morado no se alejaba de mí. Dios, ella había estado magnífica cuando lo hicimos contra la pared esa noche. _Me encanta esa jodida pared_. Ingeniosa. Me reí por dentro por ese inteligente juego de palabras.

—¿Por qué sonríes ahora? —preguntó Emma mientras salía de la habitación con la bolsa hecha y con mucho mejor aspecto que el que tenía por la tarde. Su personalidad había vuelto.

—Mmmm… Solo estaba pensando en lo mucho que me fascina esa pared. —Moví las cejas lo mejor que pude y le quité la bolsa de la mano.

Los bonitos labios de Emma se abrieron en una expresión de sorpresa que enseguida se volvió una sonrisa.

—Sigues apañándotelas para hacerme reír, Regina, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. Tienes un extraño don.

—Gracias. Me gusta compartir contigo los dones que tengo —comenté de manera sugerente, y la rodeé con el brazo mientras salíamos de su piso. Miró de reojo la pared cuando pasamos por delante—. Te he visto—dije.

—¿El qué? —preguntó con inocencia. Ah, desde luego que tenía cara de póquer. Me moría por jugar a las cartas con ella.

—Has mirado la pared y te has acordado del repaso que me diste ahí.

Me dio con el codo en las costillas de manera juguetona mientras caminábamos.

—¡Yo no hice nada por el estilo! Y tú fuiste la que me dio el repaso a mí, no al revés.

—Lo que sea. —Le hice cosquillas y se retorció junto a mí. Era maravilloso volver a tenerla entre mis brazos—. Acepta la verdad, nena, fue un polvo épico el que echamos contra esa pared.

Para cuando tuve a Emma dentro de mi piso, la noche veraniega ya se había apoderado de toda la ciudad.

De camino habíamos parado una última vez en busca de un teléfono nuevo con otro número para ella. Habíamos necesitado casi una hora para configurarlo pero era necesario. Ahora su viejo móvil se encontraba en mi poder. Quienquiera que llamara a Emma Swan a ese número tendría que hablar conmigo.

Quizá esta noche investigaría a la persona que la había llamado y puede que hablase con Tom Swan. No era una conversación que me emocionara especialmente, pero tampoco la iba a esquivar. _Hola, Tom. Me estoy volviendo a tirar a tu hija. Ah, y antes de que lo olvides, tienes que saber que su seguridad está ahora en mis manos. ¿Te he mencionado además que ella es mía? Mía, Tom. Vigilo muy de cerca todo lo que tengo._

Mientras me preguntaba cómo se tomaría la noticia, me di cuenta de que no me importaba mucho. Era él quien había puesto a Emma en mi camino. Ahora ella era mi prioridad. Me importaba mucho. Solo quería protegerla y mantenerla alejada de cualquier peligro. Él tendría que lidiar con la situación igual que lo hacía yo.

Caminé y me puse detrás de ella, que se encontraba de pie junto la ventana, mirando las luces de la ciudad. La primera vez que la traje a casa me dijo que le encantaban estas vistas. Yo le respondí que a mí me encantaba la vista de ella de pie en mi casa y que no era comparable con nada más. Seguía pensando lo mismo.

La toqué con cuidado y mis labios se posaron en sus hombros, en su oreja.

—¿Qué miras?

Vio mi reflejo en el cristal, por lo que no se sorprendió.

—La ciudad. Me encantan las luces por la noche.

—A mí me encanta observarte mientras miras las luces por la noche. —Le aparté el cabello a un lado y la besé en el cuello. Ella giró la cabeza para dejarme hueco mientras yo inhalaba el aroma de su piel, que me drogaba y me volvía loca—. Es maravilloso tenerte aquí —susurré.

Cuando ella se hallaba cerca luchaba para controlar mis deseos. Este era un problema que nunca había tenido antes en una relación. Me encantaba la parte del sexo, soy una mujer activa y tengo mis necesidades. Nunca he tenido problemas a la hora de echarme ligues. A las chicas les gusto y, como dijo mi padre, eso pone las cosas más fáciles, lo que no significa que sea mejor. Cuando las mujeres van detrás de ti porque piensan que estás buena y porque tienes dinero, las cosas enseguida se reducen a un intercambio muy primario. Cenar algo, un poco de sexo, quizá una segunda cita, es decir, otro polvo. Y entonces… adiós muy buenas. La conclusión es que no me gusta que me usen y me he pasado años viendo cómo las chicas trataban de hacerlo, de modo que se me quitaron las ganas de quedar con ellas solo por sexo.

Emma me hacía reaccionar de otra manera y había sido así desde la primera vez que nos vimos. No parecía interesada. Si no la hubiera oído llamarme guapa por el pinganillo aquella noche en la galería, ni siquiera habría sabido que me había visto. Había tocado las teclas justas y por primera vez en la vida me importaba una chica mucho más que el sexo con ella.

Bueno, seguía importándome el sexo, pero ahora era diferente. Mi naturaleza controladora había crecido desde que conocí a Emma, como si ella fuera la fuerza catalizadora. De hecho, sabía que así era. Con ella deseaba cosas que me asustaban porque no quería, o, mejor dicho, no podía soportar perderla.

Lo que había compartido conmigo esta noche me aterraba. También me dejó claro desde el principio su misterioso comportamiento. Sabía por qué seguía huyendo.

—Yo también me alegro de estar aquí. —Respiró con fuerza—. Te he echado muchísimo de menos, Regina. —Se recostó hacia atrás junto a mí y la curva de su trasero se acercó a mis caderas. Su dulce sexo solo estaba cubierto por la licra de sus pantalones cortos, y saber eso hizo que me excitara.

 _¡Dios Santo!_ Eso fue todo lo que tardé en estar lista. Ella iba a sentir mi excitación enseguida y luego ¿qué? No debería presionarla en este momento. Seguía sintiéndose frágil y necesitaba terminar de contarme su historia. Ojalá le pudiera decir eso a mi excitación. Le giré la cabeza a Emma para que se encontrara con la mía y asalté sus labios en un beso muy profundo que provocaba que la lógica fallara. Le mordisqueé y le lamí los labios, tratando de acercarla a mí. Sabía genial. Emma se derritió tal y como yo quería y ya no sería capaz de dar marcha atrás. Necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas recuperar a mi chica de nuevo.

Solo una cretina querría llevársela a la cama y desnudarla en este momento. Por lo que sí, yo era una completa cretina.

Podía vivir con eso.

Emma siempre me decía que le gustaba que fuera directa. Me había asegurado que se sentía mejor cuando yo le decía lo que quería porque así sabía lo que sucedería. Necesitaba eso de mí, así que respiré hondo y le dije lo que quería.

—Lo que quiero en este momento es llevarte a la cama. Quiero tenerte en mis brazos y quiero correrme contigo. —Examiné su cara mientras la sujetaba con las dos manos y busqué una respuesta en sus ojos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Recuerdo que es una adaptación, y por lo tanto ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Me está correteando el subir los capítulos de forma diaria, pero aquí estoy, intento cumplir lo que digo. Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 17**

Yo también te deseo —asintió, y acto seguido me dio un suave beso—. Llévame a la cama, Regina. —Eran las palabras más bellas que mis oídos habían escuchado en días. Tomé esos dulces labios que me ofrecía y la levanté del suelo en brazos, su cuerpo apretado contra mi pecho.

Rodeó mis caderas con sus piernas y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. Gemí y empecé a caminar. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, la visión de la cama hecha con sábanas limpias nunca había sido tan reconfortante. _¡Lunes!_ Annabelle había venido, ¡alabado sea Dios! Si las sábanas que había esta mañana hubieran seguido puestas, con los restos de mi lamentable masturbación, no sé qué habría hecho. Me puse una nota mental para darle a Annabelle una buena propina por haber sido tan discreta.

Dejé a Emma boca arriba y me quedé contemplándola un momento. La necesidad de ir despacio esta vez era importante. Quería cuidarla y aceptar este regalo que me estaba ofreciendo. Necesitaba saborearla.

Su cabello oscilaba sobre sus hombros y sus ojos cobraron un tono verdoso por el reflejo de la blusa turquesa que todavía llevaba puesta. _Aunque no la llevaría durante mucho más tiempo._

Empecé por sus zapatillas de deporte. Después los calcetines. Sujeté sus pies entre las palmas de mis manos y se los masajeé antes de subir por su pierna y sus caderas hasta la goma de sus pantalones cortos. Mis dedos se deslizaron por debajo y aprehendieron la cinturilla. Después tiraron de ella hacia abajo. Mis ojos contemplaron el descubrimiento de su piel a medida que la tela iba desapareciendo... El ombligo, los huesos de la cadera, el vientre,

su sexo, y sus largas piernas. Piernas que me rodearían cuando estuviera mi sexo bien pegado a su desnudo y precioso sexo. _Jesús bendito_.

Tenía sentido que mi chica fuera modelo. _Modelo de desnudos_. Tenía un cuerpo que ostentaba el poder de dejarme sin palabras. Sin embargo, aún no había terminado de mostrar mi obra maestra. Alargué la mano hacia la camiseta. Era también una parada rápida: no llevaba nada debajo. Tenía ganas de gritar un sí triunfal. Sus pechos se balancearon al quitarle la prenda por encima de la cabeza.

—Emma..., estás preciosa.

Escuché el sonido de su nombre salir de mis labios pero no podía recordar haber pretendido pronunciarlo. Tenía que verla desnuda una vez más, recordar qué aspecto tenía, saber que poseía el derecho de acariciarla y de que confiaba en mí. Debía tener una pequeña parte de ella dentro de mí antes de poder hacer algo más, estaba así de desesperada.

Muy despacio, arrastré mi boca desde su ombligo hasta uno de sus perfectos pechos, cubriendo el pezón entero, lamiéndolo intensamente. Lo sumergí dentro de mi boca y acaricié con mis dedos la parte inferior de sus senos. _Muy suave_. Se le puso duro y prieto bajo mi lengua, pero debía tener en consideración al otro, para hacer justicia. Esas preciosidades necesitaban que mi atención las tratara por igual para ser del todo justa.

Se mostraba tan dócil y sensual yaciendo ahí para mí, llenando mis ojos con su imagen. Como un retrato. Pero uno que solo yo podría ver. _Eso no es verdad_. Un inoportuno cabreo cruzó de forma efímera mientras enterraba la idea de que otras personas la vieran desnuda en lo más profundo de las mazmorras de mi mente. Ahora mismo tenía un festín ante mí. Era hora de tomar parte en él.

Necesitaba sentir su piel con mi lengua y mis labios. La necesitaba tanto que mi cuerpo temblaba mientras me quitaba los zapatos . Me despojé de mi ropa con rapidez, consciente de que Emma observaba cada movimiento que realizaba, de que sus ojos me recorrían de arriba abajo. Verla admirándome me ponía tan cachonda que mi sexo ardía. _Solo para ella_.

Bajé por la cama apoyándome en las rodillas, muy dubitativa sobre dónde ir primero. Ella era un banquete, con las piernas dobladas ligeramente aunque sin desvelar lo que me moría por ver. Un deseo ardiente surgió de alguna parte y las palabras salieron de mi boca.

—Ábrete y enséñamelo. Quiero ver lo que es mío, nena.

Despacito, sus pies se deslizaron hacia arriba hasta tenerlos apoyados sobre las sábanas, flexionando las piernas. Contuve el aliento y sentí los latidos de mi corazón en mi pecho. Movió una pierna a un lado, y después la otra. Así de simple. Hizo lo que le había pedido. Un movimiento grácil y sumiso que motivó una sacudida de lujuria en mi sexo empapado solo de ver el espectáculo que me estaba ofreciendo. Pero estaba lejos de sentirme satisfecha. Quería echar un buen vistazo antes de empezar con aquello que me había sido negado durante demasiados días.

—Pon las manos por encima de la cabeza y agárrate a la cama. —Sus ojos parpadearon un poco y miraron hacia mi boca—. Confía en mí. Voy a hacerte sentir tan bien, nena... Deja que lo haga a mi manera...

—Regina —susurró, aunque hizo lo que le pedí: levantó poco a poco los brazos, cruzó las muñecas por encima de su cabeza y se sujetó al cabecero.

Dios, me encantaba cuando pronunciaba mi nombre durante el sexo. Me encanta cuando lo hace y punto.

—Nena.

Sus pechos pendieron hacia los lados y se levantaron un poco al alzar los brazos. Esos perfectos pezones con forma de frambuesa suplicaban mi lengua de nuevo. Volví a ellos, lamiendo y pellizcando su piel sensible, encantada de comprobar cómo se deslizaba bajo mi boca. Nos movíamos de manera acompasada.

Separé mis labios de su cuerpo. Mis dedos se extendieron hacia su pezón y lo rodearon antes de tirar de la punta hacia arriba, en un ligero pellizco. Ella gimió y se arqueó, pero sus brazos continuaron en lo alto. Pellizqué el otro y observé cómo movía un poco las caderas, abriendo más las piernas y exhibiendo aún más la parte de su cuerpo que necesitaba conocer de nuevo.

—Estás tan guapa así… —dije contra su tripa mientras la besaba hasta llegar al lugar que necesitaba tener contra mi boca. Primero lo besé, y me encantó cómo reaccionó. Tembló bajo mi caricia. Pasé mi lengua por sus pliegues, manteniéndola abierta como una flor. _Mía_. Contrajo sus músculos y gimió. Pequeños y leves ruidos de placer y excitación. Ella deseaba lo que yo era capaz de darle. Me deseaba a _mí_ —. Eres tan... jodidamente guapa, Emma —murmuré contra su sexo.

—Tú me haces sentir guapa —balbuceó en un susurro, y se abrió un poquito más debajo de mí.

—Eso es..., dámelo todo a mí, nena —dije al tiempo que besaba los labios de su sexo tal y como hacía con los de su boca—. Voy a hacer que te corras tanto que no vas a poder pensar nada más que en mí mientras te lo hago —le avisé.

—Hazlo, por favor...

Gruñí contra su sexo.

—Hacer que te corras con mi lengua es lo más sexy que hay en el mundo. Cómo te mueves. Cómo sabes. Cómo suenas cuando lo haces...

—Aaah —gimió mientras se agitaba debajo de mí. _Qué gemido tan sensual_.

Continué introduciendo la lengua con fervor mientras ella gritaba y arqueaba sus caderas para recibir mi boca. La mantuve abierta y devoré su sexo suave y tembloroso. No podía parar, ni siquiera aminorar. Mis labios contra su sexo, donde mi lengua podía encontrar el camino dentro de ella una y otra vez, era todo lo que me importaba. No me detuve, continué acariciando su clítoris hasta que sentí que se corría.

—¡Oh, Dios, Regina! —gritó con dulzura, temblando a medida que llegaba al clímax.

—Mmm..., mmm... —gruñí, casi incapaz de hablar—. ¡Ahora vas a hacerlo otra vez! —le dije mientras me encaramaba y pegaba mi sexo al suyo. Me sobresalté cuando nuestros sexos se tocaron, como una descarga eléctrica. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y los suyos se abrieron desmesuradamente en el preciso instante en que dí la primera embestida.

Froté mi sexo con una fuerte y húmeda embestida, incapaz de contenerme ni un segundo más. Ella lanzó el gemido más sexy que había escuchado jamás. Joder, era increíble, húmeda y ardiente, mientras me frotaba en su sexo y sus fluidos se derramaban con fuerza del orgasmo que estaba teniendo. Era algo tan bueno que me aterraba comprender el poder que ella ejercía sobre mí. Emma me mantenía cautiva, como había hecho desde el principio. En el sexo no era distinto. Me mantenía cautiva todo el tiempo.

Se movía conmigo, aceptando cada embestida como si necesitara eso de mí para vivir.

Ambas alcanzamos el orgasmo, me aparté de ella y me coloqué el consolador.

—¡Voy a follarte hasta que te corras de nuevo!

Y lo hice.

Emma lo aguantó todo: cada embestida, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando uno con otro y llenando el aire, llevándonos más cerca del clímax. Me cerní sobre su cara, cautivando su mirada con la mía, poseyendo su cuerpo. Solo la veía a ella. Solo la sentía a ella. Solo la oía a ella.

Se contrajo cuando llegué a lo más profundo y puso los ojos en blanco, abriendo sin querer la boca. También la hice mía. Cubrí sus labios con los míos y arremetí dentro con mi lengua. Ahogué sus gritos cuando comenzó a correrse y le di los míos cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de mi al mismo tiempo. Esto iba a ser tremendo: una explosión indescriptible, un placer que no podía expresar con palabras. Solo podía perderme con ella y resistir a caer en la inconsciencia con el estallido.

Mi cuerpo se detuvo, saqué el consolador y volví a pegar mi sexo al de ella, todavía temblorosa con las vibraciones. No quería abandonar jamás esa postura. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Pasó un rato y ambas tomamos aire. La simple tarea de coger oxígeno era agotadora. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo bajo mi pecho, así como los pequeños espasmos de placer que se extendían hasta el final de mi sexo.

 _Era increíble, joder_.

Cuando fui capaz de separar mi boca de su piel, me acerqué a su cara, en busca de alguna señal positiva en sus ojos. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ver. La última vez que habíamos estado así juntas habían pasado cosas muy malas después. _Te dijo que te apartaras de ella y se fue por la puerta_.

—Te quiero —murmuré en voz muy baja a escasos centímetros de su cara, y vi cómo sus ojos se iluminaban y se ponían húmedos. Empezó a llorar.

No era realmente la reacción que esperaba. Me separé de su cuerpo y sentí la humedad entre nosotras. Sin embargo, Emma me sorprendió todavía más. En lugar de distanciarse, se arrulló contra mi pecho, pegada a mí, sollozando quedamente. Lloraba pero no intentaba apartarse de mí. Estaba buscando consuelo. Comprendí que jamás entendería la mente de Emma.

—Dime que todo va a ir bien..., aunque no sea así... —dijo entre sollozos.

—Irá bien, nena. Me aseguraré de ello.

Tenía tantas ganas de fumarme un Djarum que podía saborearlo. En lugar de eso la apreté contra mí y acaricié su cabello, enrollando mis dedos entre sus suaves mechones una y otra vez hasta que dejó de llorar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al cabo de un rato.

—¿Por qué qué? —respondí mientras la besaba en la frente.

—¿Por qué me quieres? —Su tono era bajo, pero la pregunta la escuché con claridad.

—No puedo cambiar cómo me siento o saber _por qué_ , Emma. Solo sé que eres mi chica y que debo hacer caso a mi corazón.

Ella todavía no podía decir lo mismo. Sabía que se preocupaba por mí, pero creo que estaba convencida de que, sobre todo, no merecía el amor. Ni darlo ni recibirlo.

—Todavía no te he contado el resto de la historia, Regina.

 _Bingo._

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —inquirí mientras se tensaba entre mis brazos—.

Dime qué te atemoriza, nena.

—De que pares.

—¿Parar de quererte? No. No lo haré.

—¿Y cuando lo sepas todo? Soy un completo desastre, Regina —dijo alzando la vista, sus ojos chispeantes una vez más con colores distintos.

—Mmm —murmuré mientras besaba la punta de su nariz—. Ya sé lo suficiente y no cambia nada respecto a mis sentimientos. No puedes ser peor de lo que soy yo. Te ordeno que dejes de preocuparte. Y tienes razón. Eso que tienes ahí abajo sí que es un desastre, y lo he provocado yo —añadí al tiempo que introducía mi mano entre sus piernas y deslizaba mis dedos por su sexo, sintiendo lo que había puesto ahí. A la animal que llevaba dentro le encantaba la idea de toda mi excitación ahí derramada en su sexo, pero a ella seguramente no—. Démonos un baño juntas y podremos hablar un poco más.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por mi caricia, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso suena muy bien.

Salí rodando de la cama y fui a llenar la bañera. Sus ojos me siguieron, escrutando mi espalda. Sabía que miraba mis cicatrices. Sabía también que pronto me preguntaría por ellas. Y yo tendría que compartir mi maldito y terrible pasado. No quería hacerlo. La idea de hacerla partícipe de esa mierda iba en contra de todos mis instintos, pero, aun así, no podría ocultarle la verdad otra vez. Eso no era posible con Emma, había aprendido la lección.

Eché sales de baño y regulé la temperatura. Alcé la vista para contemplarla mientras entraba en el cuarto de aseo. Venía hacia mí desnuda y preciosa, y me dejó sin aliento aun a pesar de lo delgada que se había quedado. Me sorprendí pensando en echar otro polvo salvaje, pero me obligué a ignorarlo para que la parte racional de mi cerebro pudiera funcionar. Teníamos que hablar muy seriamente sobre varios asuntos y el sexo siempre se las apañaba para ponerse el primero de la fila y eclipsar todo lo demás. _Avaricioso bastardo_.

De modo que en lugar de eso, cogí su mano, la ayudé a entrar en la bañera conmigo y nos acomodamos juntas. Yo me senté detrás primero y la puse delante de mí, con su culito resbaladizo descansando tentador contra mi sexo, que de pronto se excitó de nuevo. Le ordené a mi excitación que se quedara quieta de una vez y que pensara en Muriel, la vendedora ambulante, y en su bigote, si quería seguir teniendo ahí el divino sexo de Emma. El truco funcionó. Muriel era horrible, quizá ni siquiera era realmente una mujer. Quizá ni siquiera humana. De hecho, estoy segura de que Muriel es en realidad un alienígena en misión de exploración, enviado aquí para vender periódicos y aprender nuestra lengua. Seguía anhelando mis Djarums. Montones de ellos.

—¿Fumas aquí dentro? —preguntó Emma aspirando el aire.

—A veces. — _Tenía que dejar de hacer eso de todas todas_ —. Pero tendré que dejar de fumar dentro de casa ahora que estás aquí conmigo.

—No me importa, Regina. El aroma de la especia y el clavo es agradable y no me molesta, pero sé que es malo para ti y esa parte no me gusta.

—Estoy intentando dejarlo —dije mientras deslizaba mis manos hacia arriba por su brazo y luego hacia su pecho, que estaba justo al nivel del agua—. Contigo aquí me será más fácil. Puedes ser mi acicate, ¿vale?

Ella cogió aire con fuerza y asintió. Entonces comenzó a hablar.

—Nunca más volví a mi instituto. A tan solo seis meses de la graduación lo dejé. Mis padres estaban impactados por el cambio que se había producido en mí. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se enteraron de lo del vídeo. Discutieron sobre qué hacer y tenían opiniones distintas. A mí no me importaba. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte, y estaba muy, muy enferma. Me resulta duro admitirlo, pero es la verdad. Estaba destrozada emocionalmente, sin ninguna opción de escapar de mis demonios.

Besé su nuca y la abracé un poquito más fuerte. Sabía mucho sobre demonios y sobre lo cabrones que eran.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué no intentaron tus padres presentar cargos de agresión sexual contra los tres? No creo que hubiera sido difícil que los detuvieran. Tú eras menor de edad y ellos adultos... Además estaba la prueba del vídeo.

—Mi padre quería que fueran a la cárcel. Mi madre no deseaba publicidad. Afirmó que una fama de ramera solo ensuciaría nuestro nombre y trastornaría nuestras relaciones sociales. Quizá tenía razón. Pero, una vez más, no me importaba lo que hiciera nadie al respecto. Estaba perdida en mí misma.

—Oh, nena...

—Y entonces descubrí que me habían dejado embarazada. —Me tensé ante esa horrible noticia. _Joder_...—. Eso casi acaba conmigo, me dejó al borde del precipicio. Yo..., yo no podía soportarlo. Mi padre no sabía qué hacer respecto al embarazo. Empezó a hablar del tema con el senador. Mi madre fijó una cita para que abortara y yo ya no podía manejar la situación. No quería un bebé. Pero tampoco quería matar lo que tenía dentro de mí. Quería olvidar ese incidente y todo y todos me lo recordaban. Supongo que si me hubiera sentido mejor conmigo misma podría haber pensado las cosas, pero si me hubiera sentido mejor conmigo misma no habría ido nunca a esa fiesta y no habría terminado en esa mesa de billar.

—Lo siento tanto... —dije con suavidad pero con firmeza, con la intención de que ella entendiera de verdad cómo me sentía—. Escucha, nena, no puedes culparte por lo que te pasó —añadí acercándome a su oreja—. Fuiste víctima de un crimen y tratada de un modo abominable. No fue culpa tuya, Emma. Espero que ahora sepas esto.

Froté arriba y abajo sus brazos, echando agua caliente sobre su piel.

Se acurrucó más junto a mi cuerpo y respiró hondo.

—Creo que ahora lo sé, más o menos. La doctora Roswell me ayudó, y encontrar mi lugar en el mundo también me ha servido. Pero en ese momento estaba destrozada. Se había acabado mi vida. No podía ver el camino.

Todo el calor previo me abandonó y me preparé para lo que estaba por venir. Como cuando hay un accidente y no puedes dejar de mirar, tenía que saber qué le había pasado pero al mismo tiempo no quería saberlo. No quería ir con ella a visitar a sus demonios.

Cambió de postura e hizo remolinos en el agua con sus dedos mientras comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.

—Nunca había sentido tanta calma como ese día. Me levanté y supe qué quería hacer. Esperé a que mi padre se fuera al trabajo. Me sentía mal por hacerlo en su casa, pero sabía que mi madre jamás me perdonaría si lo hacía en la suya. Les escribí unas cartas de despedida y las dejé sobre mi cama. Entonces cogí un puñado de pastillas para dormir que le había robado a mi madre, me metí en la bañera y me hice un corte en la muñeca.

—No...

Mi corazón se encogió de dolor y todo lo que pude hacer fue apretarla contra mí, sentir su cuerpo cálido y agradecer que estuviera ahora mismo conmigo. Imaginármela a punto de quitarse la vida, con lo joven que era, y sintiendo que no tenía otras opciones era escalofriante. Sabía lo que sentía por Emma y esto me había aterrado.

—Sin embargo, eso también se me dio fatal. Me quedé dormida, pero no me hice un corte lo bastante profundo como para desangrarme, o eso me dijeron más tarde. Las pastillas que me había tomado ni siquiera habían supuesto un peligro. Mi padre me encontró a tiempo. Vino a casa a comer para ver cómo estaba. Dijo que durante toda la mañana había tenido un extraño presentimiento y que por eso fue a casa. Me salvó.

Emma se estremeció ligeramente y giró un poco más la cabeza para descansar su mejilla sobre mi pecho.

 _Gracias, Tom Swan._

—Me alegra tanto que se te diera tan mal… —susurré—. Mi niña no puede ser brillante en todo —comenté para tratar de levantar un poco los ánimos, pero era una conversación que no debía llevar yo. Mi papel era escuchar, de modo que besé otra vez su cabello y le posé la mano sobre el corazón—. Cuando hable con tu padre le daré las gracias —murmuré.

—Me desperté en un hospital psiquiátrico. Las primeras palabras de mi madre fueron que había tenido un aborto espontáneo y que había hecho algo muy estúpido y egoísta, y que los médicos tenían que mantenerme bajo vigilancia para que no me suicidara. No manejó bien las cosas. Sé que la había avergonzado. Y ahora que soy mayor puedo imaginar lo que les hice pasar a mis padres, pero ella tampoco parecía querer afrontar lo que yo había hecho. Mi madre insistió e insistió en que era una bendición haber acabado con lo del embarazo, como si eso fuera su mayor preocupación. Nuestra relación no es sencilla. Ella no aprueba casi nada de lo que hago. —Emma suspiró otra vez junto a mi pecho. Yo me limité a continuar acariciándola para asegurarme de que, en efecto, seguía aquí. Mi chica me estaba contando sus secretos más íntimos, en un baño caliente, desnuda entre mis brazos después de un polvo alucinante. No tenía quejas. Bueno, quizá alguna, pero no se las diría a Emma. Continué echando agua caliente sobre sus brazos y sus pechos, y pensé hasta qué punto desaprobaba a su madre. ¿Qué madre diría algo así a su hija después de un intento de suicidio?—. Cuando todo hubo acabado mis padres me enviaron a un lugar tranquilo en el desierto de Nuevo México. Me llevó tiempo, pero mejoré y al final aprendí a convivir con mi pasado. No de forma impecable, pero supongo que conseguí hacer algunos progresos notables. Descubrí mi interés por el arte y maduré. —Emma interrumpió de nuevo su historia, como si estuviera midiendo cómo la estaba recibiendo y si me impactaba o me horrorizaba. Se preocupaba demasiado. Cogí la muñeca con las cicatrices y la besé justo sobre las marcas. Pequeñas rayas blancas casaban con su, por otra parte, perfecta piel brillante y translúcida, con sus venas azules asomando debajo. La idea de ella haciéndose cortes en esa piel me entristecía sobremanera al pensar en lo que había tenido que soportar.

Tuve de pronto una revelación: Emma había llevado a cabo su tentativa de suicidio más o menos al mismo tiempo que yo estaba en la prisión afgana a punto de ser...

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Acto seguido se llevó nuestras manos hasta la boca y las sostuvo contra sus labios. Emma estaba besando _mi_ mano. Sentí cómo un cosquilleo cálido recorría todo mi cuerpo e intenté aferrarme a esa maravillosa sensación mientras durara, ya que su gesto me había emocionado demasiado como para decir nada.

—Nunca supe que mi padre fue a hablar con el senador Oakley y que en resumen le chantajeó. Estaba furioso por haber estado a punto de perderme, y culpó a Lance Oakley de todo. Mi padre quería presentar cargos pero se dio cuenta de que yo no me encontraba en condiciones de soportar un juicio y que probablemente nunca lo estaría. Además, a esto se sumó que mi madre le dijo que lo dejara como estaba y que permitiera que me curara en paz, convenciéndole de que abandonara la idea de un proceso judicial. Pero mi padre seguía queriendo algún tipo de compensación. El senador Oakley solo quería alejar esa mierda, ponerla lo más lejos posible de su carrera política, así que obligó a su hijo a que se enrolara en el Ejército, y el mayor de sus problemas quedó resuelto cuando enviaron a Lance a Irak. Después arregló mi ingreso en la Universidad de Londres cuando llegó el momento en que ya estuve lo suficientemente bien como para dejar Nuevo México e ir a la facultad. Nos decidimos por Londres sobre todo porque se hallaba muy lejos de casa y porque el arte estaba aquí. Podía hablar el mismo idioma y mi tía Marie vive aquí, así que no estaría totalmente sola en un país extranjero sin nadie de mi familia.

—¿De modo que el senador ha sabido todos estos años dónde estabas con exactitud?

La situación era una mierda, mucho más grave de lo que había podido imaginar, y los riesgos para Emma podían ser enormes.

—No supe esa parte hasta la semana pasada —murmuró—. Pensaba que había ingresado por mis propios méritos.

—Puedo entender cuánto ha podido molestarte eso, pero te licenciaste gracias a tus méritos, eres ejemplar en tu campo. Te he visto trabajar y sé que eres brillante en lo que haces —dije con un tono jocoso al tiempo que besaba el extremo de su mandíbula—. Mi nerd adorable, la profesora Swan.

— _¿Nerd?_ —repitió riéndose—. ¿Qué tipo de palabra es esa?

—Bueno, empollona, como lo quieras llamar. Esa eres tú. Una empollona y una artista a la cual adoro. —Giré su cabeza hacia la mía para encontrarme con sus labios y darle otro beso. Sabía que las dos estábamos recordando nuestra ridícula conversación de aquella mañana en el coche sobre la profesora que llamaba a su despacho a la estudiante que se había portado mal. Ella sería la profesora y yo la alumna desobediente.

—Estás loca —dijo junto a mis labios.

—Loca por ti —contesté apretujándola un poco—. Pero, en serio, el senador Oakley te debe muchísimo más de lo que te dio, aunque no me hace demasiado feliz saber que conoce en qué punto del planeta estás y qué estás haciendo cada día.

—Lo sé. Y me asusta un poco. Mi padre dijo que Eric Montro se murió en una extraña pelea en un bar mientras Lance estaba en casa con un permiso del Ejército. Él..., él era uno de ellos..., en el vídeo..., pero nunca más volví a ver a ninguno de ellos después de esa noche. Ni siquiera a Lance Oakley. —El tono de su voz me molestó, y también el hecho de que rememorara lo que había pasado en las manos de aquellos degenerados. Me alegraba mucho que uno de ellos estuviera muerto. Esa parte no me molestaba en absoluto. Solo recé por que su muerte no tuviera nada que ver con el vídeo ni con la investigación del senador Oakley.

Quité el tapón para dejar correr el agua y la ayudé a salir de la bañera.

—No permitiré que te pase nada, y tú no debes tener miedo. Lo tengo todo cubierto. —Sonreí mientras empezaba a secarle las piernas con una toalla—. Mañana hablaré con tu padre y averiguaré todo lo que pueda sobre el senador Oakley —añadí al tiempo que le secaba los brazos, la espalda, los pechos, y pensaba que podría acostumbrarme a hacer esto—. Tú solo deja que me preocupe por el senador. Extenderé mis tentáculos a ver qué información puedo recoger. Nadie se va a acercar a mi chica a menos que pasen por mí primero.

Ella sonrió y me dio un buen beso, mordiéndome en el labio inferior. Tenía problemas para controlarme y no ponerla sobre el lavabo y hacerla mía de nuevo.

La piel de Emma poseía un brillo dorado natural, pero ahora mismo estaba rosácea debido al agua caliente y tan hermosa que resultaba difícil mirarla y mantenerse neutral. _No pienses en ello._ Ignoré mi deseo y me esforcé en secar sus deliciosas curvas, que quizá habían perdido algo de su forma pero que continuaban siendo encantadoras y totalmente _mías_. Se quedó de pie delante de mí, con elegancia, como si no le afectara que estuviéramos tan cerca desnudas. Me pregunté cómo demonios lo conseguía. Bueno, podía hacerme una idea. Era una modelo que posaba desnuda y estaba habituada a ello. _No pienses tampoco en eso_.

No era capaz de recordar que nadie me hubiera hecho pensar con mi sexo de la manera en que ella lo hacía. Quizá en mis comienzos, pero nunca antes se había apoderado de mí este nivel de intensidad. En estos momentos acostarme con Emma se situaba a la altura de comer o de tener donde dormir.

 _Todo el mundo necesita lo básico, Emma. Comida, agua..., una cama._

Ella provocaba en mí unas emociones que ni siquiera sabía que existían hasta la noche en que la vi caminando sin rumbo por la Galería Andersen y diciendo tonterías sobre la fiabilidad de mi mano.

Me quitó la toalla al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo con coquetería y la utilizó para cubrirse ese glorioso cuerpo desnudo con el algodón suave color crema. _Una jodida pena_. Caminó hasta el dormitorio y pude oír cómo los cajones se abrían y se cerraban. Me encantaba escucharle hacer esos ruidos, ir de aquí para allá preparando la cama. Cogí una toalla para mí y comencé a secarme, profundamente agradecida de que esta noche fuera a dormir con ella entre mis brazos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, estos dos últimos días se me ha hecho imposible actualizar porque no he podido conseguir ningún ordenador, pero ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 18**

Abrí los ojos en la oscuridad; el aroma de Emma impregnó mi nariz y sonreí cuando me di cuenta de dónde nos encontrábamos. _Está en tu cama, contigo_. Tuve cuidado de permanecer bien quieta para no molestarla mientras dormía. Su cara estaba vuelta hacia mí, pero su cabeza quedaba escondida bajo su brazo. Observé su respiración durante unos minutos, suave y tranquila por primera vez en días. Quería tocar a mi chica, pero la dejé dormir. Por Dios que lo necesitaba.

 _Necesidad._ Tanta necesidad en mi interior. Necesidades que solo Emma podía satisfacer, y eso me asustaba. Hace un mes no habría podido imaginar que sentiría esto por otra mujer, y ahora no podía concebir no tenerla en mi vida. Temía que el tiempo que habíamos pasado separadas me hubiese cambiado para siempre.

Respiré profundamente y contuve el aliento. El ligero olor a sexo llevaba ya un tiempo entre las sábanas, pero era sobre todo su fragancia a limpio y a flores lo que me embriagaba. Me embriagaba ahora igual que la primera noche que nos vimos. Olía tan bien que odiaba dejarla sola en la cama, pero me levanté y me puse unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta.

Crucé el enorme salón y el pasillo hasta mi despacho, dejando la puerta del dormitorio ligeramente abierta por si acaso Emma se despertaba con otra pesadilla. Necesitaba de veras un cigarrillo y necesitaba sin falta hablar con su padre.

—Tom Swan.

Su acento americano al otro lado del teléfono me recordaba lo lejos que estaba Emma de su familia, aunque tengo que admitir que me encantaba que ahora considerase Londres su nuevo hogar.

—Soy Regina —dije mientras daba una profunda calada a mi cigarro.

Un silencio y después un aluvión de preguntas: _¿Está Emma bien?, ¿qué ha ocurrido?, ¿dónde está ahora?._

—No ha ocurrido nada, Tom. Está durmiendo ahora mismo y totalmente segura. —Le di otra calada.

—¿Estás con ella? Espera. ¿Está en tu casa ahora mismo? —El silencio se volvió cortante y tenso cuando Tom Swan cayó en la cuenta de lo que yo había estado haciendo con su hija—. Así que vosotras dos volvéis a estar juntas... Escucha. Lamento la llamada que hice.

—¿Que lo lamentas? —le interrumpí—. Y sí, Emma está conmigo en este momento y tengo intención de mantenerla _muy_ cerca, Tom. —Apagué mi Djarum y me convencí de no encender otro hasta que la conversación hubiese terminado—. Solo para que lo sepas. No voy a pedirte perdón por estar con ella. Tú organizaste todo esto. Yo solo soy una mujer sin más que se ha enamorado de una preciosa y encantadora chica. Ya no hay nada que hacer, ¿sí o no?

Tom emitió un ruido que a mí me sonó a frustración. Debía reconocer el mérito que tenía que no hubiera explotado, pero tal vez aún lo estaba digiriendo.

—Mira, Regina… Solo quiero que esté a salvo. Emma toma sus propias decisiones respecto a con quién sale. Solo quiero a esos hijos de puta alejados de ella. Que no le recuerden toda la mierda. No sabes cuánto ha sufrido. Casi la destruyó.

—Lo sé. Me lo ha contado todo esta noche. Tengo un par de cosas que decirte también.

—Adelante —repuso con impaciencia.

—Primero quiero agradecerte que siguieras tus instintos y que fueras ese día a casa a comer con ella para ver qué tal estaba. Y segundo, quería preguntarte algo. —Hice una pausa para generar expectación—. ¿En qué coño estabas pensando cuando decidiste no contarme lo que realmente le había ocurrido a tu hija? El conocimiento es poder, Tom. ¿Cómo diablos voy a mantenerla a salvo si no sé qué es lo que le hicieron? Emma no me ha hablado de un vídeo obsceno y un tanto indiscreto como tú insinuaste. Fue un acto criminal de agresión y abuso sobre una joven de diecisiete años a manos de tres mayores de edad.

—Lo sé —convino poniéndose a la defensiva—. No quise romper su confianza y contarle los detalles ni a ti ni a nadie. Esa historia es suya, y ella es la única que puede contarla.

A la mierda. Me encendí un segundo Djarum.

—Te dejaste la parte en la que el senador le consigue la beca en la Universidad de Londres. Sabe a la perfección dónde está, y desde hace años.

—¡Lo sé, y una vez más: solo pretendía mantenerla alejada todo lo posible de esa gente! —espetó entre dientes—. ¡Sé que esta situación es un desastre en potencia y deja a mi hija en la peor posición! ¿Ahora entiendes por qué te necesito? Todo esto habría caído en el olvido si no hubiese sido por ese accidente aéreo. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Oakley sería propuesto como el próximo vicepresidente?

Suspiré ruidosamente.

—Estoy investigándole y por ahora no he encontrado ningún trapo sucio del senador. Sé que su hijo es problemático, pero el senador Oakley está limpio.

—Bueno, yo no confío en él. ¡Y ahora uno de esos jodidos degenerados ha desaparecido del mapa! Esta historia es algo que el senador desea ocultar y enterrar, ¡y ahora mismo mi hija se encuentra en medio de toda esta mierda! ¡Es inaceptable!

—Tienes razón, y estoy vigilándolos a todos, créeme. Tengo un par de contactos en las Fuerzas Especiales que están investigando el historial militar de su hijo. Si hay algo ahí, lo encontraré. Una pregunta para ti: Emma dice que la única persona identificable en el vídeo es ella. Me contó que los demás estaban casi siempre fuera de plano y sus voces tapadas por una canción…

—Lo…, lo vi. Vi lo que le hicieron a mi pequeña… —El hombre ahora estaba destrozado.

Cerré los ojos y deseé que las imágenes desapareciesen. No podía imaginar estar en su piel, haber visto esa vileza y no haber intentado asesinar a quien le hizo daño. En mi opinión, Tom Swan tenía mucho mérito por no haberse convertido en un asesino.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

—Hay algo que debes saber sobre mí.

—¿El qué?

—Ella ahora es mi responsabilidad. Yo tomo las decisiones y me pondré en contacto con la gente de Oakley cuando llegue el momento, si llega. Emma es adulta y estamos juntas. Y si te preocupa por qué te digo esto, no lo estés. La quiero, Tom. Haré todo lo que haga falta para mantenerla segura y feliz. —Di una última calada y dejé que asimilara mis palabras.

Suspiró antes de contestar.

—Tengo dos cosas que decir a eso. Como cliente que te necesita, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Sé que eres la mujer indicada para este trabajo. Si alguien puede sacar a Emma de este lío, ese eres tú. —Hizo una pausa y pude adivinar lo que venía después—. Pero como padre que quiere a su hija, y eso es algo que no podrás entender hasta que te pase a ti, si le haces daño, si le rompes el corazón, iré tras de ti, Mills, y olvidaré que alguna vez hemos sido amigos.

Me reí un rato en mi asiento, aliviada por haber terminado ya con ese tema.

—Me parece justo, Tom Swan. Puedo vivir con esas condiciones.

Charlamos algo más y me contó toda la historia de los Oakleys de San Francisco. Nos comprometimos a hablar pronto y mantenerle al tanto de cualquier novedad y terminamos la llamada.

Permanecí un rato más en mi escritorio, escribiendo algunas notas y enviando algunos correos electrónicos antes de cerrar el portátil. Cuando apagué la luz, _Simba_ coleteó como loco en el acuario que brillaba detrás de mi escritorio. Fui hasta allí y le lancé una golosina antes de dirigirme a la terraza, a sentarme un rato.

Pasé por el dormitorio y no oí más que silencio. Quería que Emma durmiese bien. No más pesadillas para mi chica. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente para toda la vida.

En la noche lucían millones de estrellas. No solían brillar nunca con tanta fuerza y me di cuenta del tiempo que hacía que no me sentaba aquí fuera. Encendí otro cigarro. Pero lo terminaría enseguida. Si fumaba fuera nadie tenía que enterarse. No debería fumar dentro mientras Emma estuviese ahí.

Crucé los pies en la otomana y me recosté en la tumbona. Dejé que mi mente y mis pensamientos vagaran por todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día. Pensé en la trágica historia de Emma y en cómo había alterado las cosas. Para ambas. Sí…, nuestros días oscuros se habían producido como en universos paralelos. Ella tenía diecisiete años y yo veinticinco. Ambas estábamos en el lugar equivocado. Me sentía más unida a ella que nunca, sentada ahí fuera sola, inhalando el aroma a especias del tabaco en mis pulmones.

Solía fumar Dunhills. Era mi marca favorita y la mejor. Me gustaban las cosas buenas, así que no era de sorprender. Pero todo eso cambió tras Afganistán. Muchas cosas cambiaron después de estar en ese lugar. Inhalé la nicotina que tanto anhelaba mi cuerpo y observé la multitud de estrellas que brillaban sobre mi cabeza.

… _Todos los guardias fumaban tabaco de clavo. Hasta el último rebelde hijo de puta tenía uno de esos adorables pitillos liados a mano de manera imperfecta colgando de sus labios mientras seguían con sus palizas y sus jodiendas. ¿Y el olor? Como pura ambrosía. Soñé con esos cigarrillos desde los primeros días de mi captura. Soñé con la dulce esencia del clavo mezclada con el tabaco hasta que estuve segura de que moriría antes de disfrutar de uno. Las palizas y los interrogatorios comenzaron más tarde. No creo que al principio supiesen siquiera a quién habían capturado. Pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta. Los afganos querían utilizarme para negociar la liberación de los suyos. Lo entendí por su manera de hablar. Sin embargo, estaba fuera de mi alcance. La política del Gobierno es no negociar con terroristas, así que sabía que se sentirían muy decepcionados. Y sabía que pagarían esa frustración conmigo. Así fue. Muchas veces me preguntaba si supieron lo cerca que estuve de contar lo que sabía. Me sentía culpable por saber la verdad, y me aliviaba pensar que no me daban elección, hubo algunos interrogatorios (si es que pueden llamarse así) en los que habría cantado como un canario en una mina de carbón si me hubieran ofrecido tan solo uno de esos maravillosos y dulces cigarros de clavo liados a mano._

 _Fue lo primero que pedí cuando salí de entre los escombros. El marine americano que me encontró dijo que estaba en estado de shock. Lo estaba… y no lo estaba, supongo. Creo que era él quien se encontraba en estado de shock al ver que había salido viva de lo que había quedado de mi prisión después de que la bombardearan hasta hacerla pedazos (lo que le agradecí enormemente). Pero de verdad estaba conmocionada porque supe en ese instante que el destino había cambiado para mí. Por fin había encontrado la suerte. O la suerte me había encontrado a mí. Regina Mills era una tipa con suerte._

Una sombra cambió la tenue luz que tenía a mi espalda y captó mi atención. Me giré. Mi corazón casi se me salió del pecho al ver a Emma de pie al otro lado de la puerta de cristal, mirándome. Nos quedamos en esa posición durante uno o dos segundos hasta que ella deslizó la puerta y salió.

—Estás despierta —dije.

—Tú estás aquí, fumando —contestó.

Apagué el cigarrillo en el cenicero y abrí los brazos.

—Me pillaste.

Se acercó, con el aspecto despeinado propio del sueño, una camiseta azul celeste y unas bragas mías. Y nada debajo. Tiré de ella hacia mí y me sonrió ligeramente; colocó sus largas piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, se sentó sobre mi regazo y me sujetó la cara con ambas manos.

—Te he pillado, Mills.

Sus ojos me miraban con intensidad, como si intentaran leerme el pensamiento. Sabía que era eso lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que deseé saber en qué estaba pensando realmente. El mero hecho de que hubiese subido a mi regazo y me hubiese sujetado la cara me excitaba, pero verla tan relajada y feliz después de haberse despertado en mitad de la noche me gustaba más.

—Mmmmm, sé cómo puedes castigarme si quieres —comenté.

Se acurrucó contra mi pecho y la rodeé con mis brazos.

—¿En qué pensabas? Parecías muy lejos de aquí, fumando tu cigarrillo a escondidas en mitad de la oscuridad.

Hablé al tiempo que me hundía en su pelo y le acariciaba la espalda.

—Pensaba en… la suerte. En ser afortunada. En tener un poco de suerte. —Era la verdad y la razón por la que aún podía respirar a pesar de que todavía no pudiese compartir esa parte de mi vida con ella. Quería hacerlo, pero no sabía siquiera cómo empezar esa conversación con Emma. Ella no necesitaba más mierda dolorosa además de la que tenía que cargar por sí misma.

—¿Y lo eres? ¿Afortunada?

—No solía serlo. Pero un día mi suerte cambió para bien. Aproveché ese regalo y empecé a jugar a las cartas.

Me acarició el pecho con suavidad, probablemente sin saber lo mucho que aquello me excitaba.

—Ganaste muchos torneos. Mi padre me dijo que así fue como te conoció.

Asentí con mis labios aún hundidos en su pelo.

—Me cayó muy bien tu padre el día que nos conocimos. Me sigue cayendo muy bien. He hablado con él esta noche.

Su mano en mi pecho se detuvo un momento, pero después continuó las suaves caricias.

—¿Y cómo ha ido?

—Ha ido tal y como imaginé que iría. Los dos dijimos lo que teníamos que decir y fuimos directos al grano. Sabe lo nuestro. Se lo conté. Quiere lo mismo que yo; mantenerte segura y feliz.

—Me siento a salvo contigo…, siempre lo he hecho. Y sé que mi padre te respeta muchísimo. Me dijo que tuvo que insistirte mucho para que aceptaras el trabajo. —Hizo un ruido sobre mí, con su boca justo en mi pecho. Un sonido agradable, suave y bonito, y que me excitó mucho—. Ojalá me hubiese contado lo que estaba pasando. —Hizo una pausa y después susurró—: Necesito saber qué está ocurriendo, Regina. No puedo volver a ser una víctima sumida en el desconocimiento. Los secretos me destrozarán. No creo que pudiese soportarlos ahora. Siempre tendré que saberlo todo. Despertarme como aquella vez, sobre esa mesa, sin saber quién o qué…, no puedo.

—Shhhhh…, lo sé. —La frené antes de que se pusiera más nerviosa—. Ahora lo sé. —Le cogí la cara. Quería ver qué ojos ponía cuando le contase lo que venía a continuación. Estaba tan preciosa mirándome bajo la luz de esa noche estrellada, ahí posada en mi pecho... Sus labios necesitaban ser besados y yo quería estar con ella de nuevo, pero en su lugar me obligué a hablar—. Siento haberte ocultado cosas. Entiendo por qué necesitas sinceridad. Lo entiendo y prometo decírtelo todo de ahora en adelante, incluso si son cosas que pienso que no te gustará escuchar. Y sé que te resultó muy duro contarme tu historia anoche, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, maldita sea. Eres tan fuerte…, tan preciosa… y tan brillante. Emma Swan. Mi preciosa chica americana. —Le acaricié los labios con el pulgar. Me regaló media sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? —pregunté.

—Dime.

—Que estás aquí conmigo. Justo aquí, donde puedo hacer esto. —Colé mi mano bajo su camiseta y acaricié uno de sus pechos, con dulzura, llenando mi mano con su suave tacto. Le sonreí. Esa clase de sonrisa sincera que prácticamente solo puedo procurarle a ella y a pocas personas más.

—Así es —dijo—. Y me alegro de estar aquí contigo, Regina. Eres la primera persona que me hace… olvidar. —Su voz se volvió más baja, pero también más clara—. No sé por qué funciona contigo, pero lo hace. No…, no pude intimar durante mucho tiempo. Y aun así me resultaba… difícil… las veces que lo intenté.

—Ya no tiene importancia, nena —la interrumpí.

Odiaba siquiera la idea de Emma con otra persona; otro hombre o mujer viéndola desnuda, tocándola, haciendo que se corriese. Esas imágenes me volvían loca de celos, pero lo que acababa de decirme al mismo tiempo me hizo muy feliz. He sido la primera persona en hacerle olvidar. _¡Sí, joder!_ Y me las arreglaría para que fuese también la última persona que recordase en su vida.

—Te tengo ahora, y no te voy a soltar, y no quiero que te marches nunca.

Ronroneó y sus ojos se encendieron cuando toqué su otro pecho y encontré su duro y abultado pezón. Tenía los pezones muy sensibles y me encantaba devorarlos. Y hacer que ella me deseara. Ese era el verdadero motivo si he de ser sincera. Hacer que Emma me desease era mi obsesión.

Eché su cabello a un lado y me abalancé hacia su cuello con mis labios. Me encantaba el sabor de su piel y cómo respondía cuando la tocaba. Había mucha química entre nosotras y eso lo supe desde el primer instante. Ahora se arqueaba hacia mí y acercaba sus pechos a mis manos. Le pellizqué un pezón y me volví loca con el sonido que ella emitió. Sabía adónde llevaba todo esto, o hacia dónde quería que nos llevase. _A moverme dentro de ella, a hacer que se corriera, a conseguir que pusiera esa mirada dulce y preciosa después de llegar al orgasmo_. Vivía por ese mirar en sus ojos. Esa mirada me llevaba a comportarme de una manera que nunca antes pensé que podría hacer con una mujer.

Empezó a moverse en mi regazo. Sus caderas se zarandeaban sobre mi sexo excitado, oculto bajo la fina tela de mis bragas . Haciéndome imaginar toda clase de perversiones juntas. Y lo cierto es que sí que me gustaría probar alguna con ella.

Recorrí su pierna y metí la mano por las bragas que llevaba puestas hasta llegar directamente a su sexo. Fácil acceso. Estaba tan húmeda que tuve que seguir adelante. Emitió unos ruidos cuando rocé su vagina y empecé a trazar círculos alrededor de su tenso clítoris que tanto ansiaba el contacto de mi. Ella me deseaba. Hacía que me desease sexualmente. Si esto era todo lo que podía tener de ella lo aceptaría. Pero, sin embargo, quería más de mi Emma. Mucho más.

Alejé mi boca de su cuello y mi mano de su sexo y la levanté de mi regazo para dejarla delante de mí. Permanecí en la tumbona y clavé mi mirada en ella.

—Haz un _striptease_ para mí.

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies un momento y me miró con una expresión indescifrable. No sabía qué haría con la orden que le acababa de dar, pero no me importaba. Estaba a punto de descubrirlo y la excitación de tal desafío me puso muy cachonda.

—Pero estamos fuera. —Se giró para mirar por la terraza y después de nuevo hacia mí.

—Desnúdate y vuelve a subirte encima de mí.

Empezó a respirar profundamente y yo aún no estaba segura de qué iba a hacer, pero se lo dije igualmente. A Emma le gustaba cuando era directa.

—Nadie puede vernos. Quiero que follemos justo aquí, ahora mismo, bajo las estrellas —dije.

Se fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio y me tensé, creí que algo había hecho mal, pero volvió al momento, y traía con ella el consolador. _Claro, a eso ha ido, me encanta mi preciosa chica americana..._

Me miró con esos ojos cuyo color no podía definir y se llevó las manos al filo de la camiseta. Se la quitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero la sostuvo en una mano un momento, antes de soltar la tela y dejar que cayese al suelo de la terraza. Esa demora, esa mirada que me lanzaba eran tan ingenuamente sexy. Mi chica sabía jugar a este juego. Tenía además los pechos más bonitos del mundo.

Después fue a por el elástico de las bragas. Sus pulgares jugaron con él. Mi boca se hizo agua según bajaban. Se dobló con gracia y salió de mis bragas finalmente. Al final se quedó de pie frente a mí, completamente desnuda, con las piernas un poco separadas, el cabello alborotado de dormir, esperando que le dijese qué era lo siguiente que debía hacer.

—¡Dios! Mírate. Nada de lo que me digas puede cambiar lo que siento por ti, o hacer que te desee menos. —Mi sexo latía de excitación, muriendo de ganas de correrse con ella—. Créeme —le dije con un tono un poco brusco. Ella tenía un aspecto que sugería que mis palabras la habían aliviado. Emma aún dudaba de que su pasado pudiese cambiar lo que yo sentía por ella. _Tengo que demostrarle que nada de eso tiene importancia para mí_ —. Ven aquí, preciosa.

Se acercó y se subió a mi regazo de nuevo, rodeándome con sus piernas y sentándose justo sobre mi sexo, con solo una capa de suave algodón separando nuestra piel. Me lancé primero a por sus senos, tomando uno en cada mano. Entraban justos en mi mano, sin sobresalir, y ese suave tacto me tentaba con la promesa de conquistar otra parte de su cuerpo. _Pura perfección_.

Se arqueó cuando le mordí un pezón. No con fuerza, pero lo suficiente para retorcerse un poco y para emitir un gemido maravilloso a continuación, cuando le mitigué el dolor con la lengua. Me pregunté qué tal sería el sexo anal con ella. Apuesto a que podría llevarla al orgasmo. De hecho, estoy segura de que lo haría. Sería magnífico verla cuando ocurriese. Estaba acariciando su otro pecho y noté cómo se tensaba y se curvaba en mis brazos. Toda abierta y excitada… y sexy.

Tenía que estar con ella. Sentir el orgasmo de Emma en mis dedos, en mi lengua o en mi sexo era una sensación indescriptible, a la que me había vuelto adicta. Moví la mano por su espalda, deslizándola por su culo, bajando más para sentir su húmedo sexo. Jadeó suavemente cuando mis dedos rozaron su vagina y gimió en el momento en que calaron su humedad hasta lo más profundo.

—Eres mía… —le susurré a escasos centímetros de su cara—. Este coño es mío. Todo el tiempo… De mis dedos…, mi lengua…, mi sexo.

Sus ojos se encendieron cuando mis dedos se pusieron manos a la obra. Cogí su boca y enterré mi lengua lo más hondo que pude mientras los dedos jugaban entre sus muslos. Esos maravillosos muslos se abrieron sobre mi regazo porque yo le había dicho que lo hiciera.

Me encontraba tan excitada que sé que estaba siendo algo brusca con ella, pero no parecía poder controlarlo. Ella no protestaba y si lo hubiese hecho, habría parado. Cada respuesta, cada sonido, cada suspiro, cada ondulación sobre mi sexo me indicaba que, en realidad, le excitaba. A Emma le gustaba que tuviera el control cuando follábamos y yo adoraba cómo era conmigo.

Agarrarla así, con mi brazo bajo su culo y obligándola a estar todavía más cerca de mí, era algo que tenía que hacer. Quería hacerle entender que no podía dejarla marchar de nuevo. Que no la dejaría marchar.

Creo que tenía la necesidad interna de poseerla. Siempre había sentido la necesidad de tener el mando durante el sexo, pero nunca así. Emma me hacía cosas que ni siquiera podía comprender. Nunca antes me había sentido así. _Solo con ella_.

Tiré de sus caderas hacia arriba. Ella lo entendió y se mantuvo suspendida, el suficiente tiempo para bajarme las bragas y colocarle el consolador en su interior. No era el más sencillo de los trucos, pero sí necesario si quería estar con de ella de esa manera, y Emma parecía de acuerdo con el plan. Una vez que le coloqué bien el consolador doble le dije con un jadeo apremiante:

—Justo aquí, y fóllame bien.

Creo que quizá derramé una o dos lágrimas cuando se deslizó sobre mi sexo y empezó a moverse. Sé que quería llorar. Sentí cómo se me humedecían los ojos con el primer roce de su sexo cuando se hundió totalmente en mi sexo calado de ese resbaladizo y lujurioso calor, y durante sus embestidas, con todas esas subidas y bajadas, que me arrastraban a la inconsciencia. Y luego otra vez, cuando me corrí . Aún me las ingenié para conseguir que tuviera otro orgasmo moviendo el pulgar contra su clítoris, y me encantaba cada sonido y cada jadeo que emitía cuando alcanzó el clímax un momento después. Ella se corrió sobre mí. Y, sin embargo, lo mejor fue que mientras tanto sus labios pronunciaron mi nombre. _Regina…_

Cuando se derrumbó sobre mí, con mi sexo aun sucumbido por los espasmos, mientras ella seguía con el consolador dentro de mi, sacudida por las convulsiones a medida que sus músculos internos se aferraban y tiraban del consolador, estaba segura de que podría permanecer así para siempre.

Me aferré a ella y no quería que nuestros cuerpos se separaran nunca. Nos quedamos un rato fuera. La abracé y le acaricié la espalda con las yemas de los dedos. Ella se pegó a mi cuello y a mi pecho, y me sentía muy a gusto a pesar de que era de noche, nos encontrábamos fuera y ella estaba totalmente desnuda. Cogí la manta que había en la otra tumbona y la tapé.

Por primera vez entendí a la gente cuando decían que lloraban de felicidad.


	21. Chapter 21

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, recuerdo que es una adaptación y ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Dicho esto, espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 19**

Vamos, elige una que te guste para hoy —le dije. Emma sonrió desde la puerta de mi armario y después volvió a desaparecer tras ella.

—Bueno, a mí me encantan las moradas, pero creo que hoy nos vamos a decidir por esta —anunció según salía del armario con una camisa de color azul. Giró a mi alrededor y me colocó el trozo de seda para que metiera los brazos—. Combina con tus ojos oscuros y ya sabes que adoro el color que tienen.

 _Me encanta cuando dice la palabra adorar para referirte a algo mío._

Miraba la expresión de su cara mientras me abotonaba la camisa y cómo se mordía el borde de su precioso labio inferior, y me encantaba su atención del mismo modo que aborrecía el hecho de que era obvio que lo había practicado antes con otra persona. Había estado así, de pie junto a otra tipa u otro tipo, abrochándole la camisa. Lo sabía. Intentaba imaginar que no había sido una mañana cuando ayudó a esa gilipollas, y que no había pasado la noche anterior comiéndole el coño a esa gilipollas. Estaba comportándome como una celosa y una cretina.

Nunca me había puesto celosa con ninguna de las chicas con las que salí, pero, claro, Emma no era una chica cualquiera. Emma era la chica. _Mi_ chica.

—Me encanta que estés aquí haciendo esto —le dije.

—A mí también. —Me sonrió un segundo antes de volver a la tarea.

Quería decirle muchas más cosas, pero no lo hice. Presionarla nunca funcionaba, y ya había aprendido la lección al respecto, pero aun así resultaba difícil tomarse las cosas con calma. No quería ir despacio con Emma. Lo quería rápido y a mi manera todo el tiempo.

—¿Cómo se presenta su día, señorita Swan? —pregunté en su lugar.

—Tengo un almuerzo con mis compañeros de la universidad. Cruza los dedos. Debo empezar a pensar en conseguir ese visado de trabajo y puede que ir allí me ayude. Tal vez pueda conseguir un puesto como conservadora en uno de los museos más importantes de Londres. —Terminó de abotonarme la camisa y le dio una palmadita—. Ya está. Está muy elegante con su camisa azul, señora Mills. —Acercó los labios a los míos con los ojos cerrados. Le di un piquito en sus labios fruncidos. Abrió los ojos e hizo un puchero en señal de decepción.

—Conque esperabas más, ¿eh? —Me encantaba hacerle rabiar y reír.

Me ignoró como si no le importase.

—¡Bah! —exclamó encogiéndose de hombros—. Me temo que tus besos son… pasables. Puedo vivir sin ellos.

Me reí por la expresión de su cara y me lancé a hacerle cosquillas.

—Menos mal que te dedicas a restaurar cuadros, querida, porque mentir se te da fatal.

Se rió histérica por las cosquillas e intentó escaparse de ellas.

La rodeé con mis brazos y tiré de ella hacia mí.

—No tienes escapatoria —murmuré contra sus labios.

—Y si no quiero escapar ¿qué? —me preguntó.

—Me parece perfecto —contesté, y le di un beso sincero. Fui despacio y con cuidado, disfrutando de estas primeras horas de la mañana juntas, antes de que tuviésemos que irnos a nuestros respectivos trabajos. Ella se fundió conmigo de forma tan dulce que hube de recordar que ambas teníamos que trabajar y que no había tiempo para llevarla de nuevo a la cama. La parte positiva es que volveríamos aquí al final del día y que tengo muy buena imaginación.

No me pude contener y le di un par de besos más de despedida antes de que nos separásemos: mientras esperábamos el ascensor, en el aparcamiento, apoyados contra el Range Rover, y cuando la dejé en Rothvale. Esas son las ventajas de tener a alguien en tu vida que quieres que esté contigo con todas tus fuerzas. De nuevo, soy una mujer muy afortunada. O, al menos, lo bastante inteligente para darme cuenta.

Hoy entré en el edificio por la puerta principal después de aparcar, porque quería comprar los periódicos más importantes de la prensa norteamericana y leerlos detenidamente en busca de la mínima señal. Estarían ya plagados de difamaciones políticas, pero la verdadera lucha entre los candidatos aún no había comenzado.

Las elecciones presidenciales de Estados Unidos tendrían lugar en noviembre, así que aún quedaban cinco meses de campaña. Sentí una punzada de preocupación, pero decidí ignorarla. No podía fallar en su protección. No me podía permitir un solo error.

Muriel me sonrió cuando pagué los periódicos. Intenté no estremecerme por la visión de sus dientes.

—Aquí tienes, guapa —dijo, y me dio el cambio con su mano sucia.

Eché un vistazo a su mano mugrienta y decidí que ella necesitaba más el cambio que yo contagiarme de algo.

—Quédatelo. —La miré a sus ojos verdes, hermosos de una manera extraña, y asentí—. Me llevaré estos periódicos de Estados Unidos de manera regular, por si quieres tenerlos preparados de ahora en adelante —le dije.

—Oh, eres un encanto, de verdad que sí. Los tendré. Buenos días, guapa. —Me guiñó un ojo y me enseñó parte de esa horrible dentadura. Intenté no mirar muy de cerca, pero creo que Muriel podría competir con cualquier hombre en lo que se refiere a barba de varios días. Pobrecilla.

Cuando llegué a mi oficina me puse a conciencia con la investigación. Escuché el mensaje del hombre que había llamado a Emma. Lo puse varias veces. Americano, muy natural, nada beligerante, su conversación no revelaba que supiese algo.

 _Hola, ¿qué hay? Soy Greg Denton, del Washington Review. Estoy intentando ponerme en contacto con Emma Swan, que asistió al instituto Union Bay de San Francisco._

Su mensaje era corto y funcional, y dejó sus datos para que se pusiera en contacto con él. Solo le había llamado una vez, así que había muchas posibilidades de que no la conociese mucho, eso si Emma era siquiera la persona correcta con la que quería contactar.

Ordené a Frances, sin darle muchos detalles, que investigase a ese tal Greg Denton del _Washington Review_ y también que mirase qué más podía rascar de la prensa que había comprado esa mañana.

Estaba sentada, rebuscando en el cajón de mi escritorio, donde tenía guardado el tabaco, cuando entró Neil.

—Hoy pareces… casi humana…, esta mañana, tía. —Se sentó en la silla y me miró atentamente; una sonrisita asomaba de su mandíbula cuadrada.

—Ni se te ocurra decir nada —le advertí.

—Vale. —Cogió su móvil y fingió estar ocupado con él—. No diré que sé con quién pasaste la noche. Y definitivamente no diré que os he visto por las cámaras de seguridad a las dos liándoos mientras esperabais el ascensor.

—¡Que te den!

Neil se echó a reír.

—¡Joder! Toda la oficina está feliz, tía. Podemos volver a respirar sin miedo a que nos corten la cabeza. La jefa vuelve a tener a su chica. ¡Gracias a Dios! —Miró al techo y juntó las manos—. Han sido un par de semanas jodidas.

—Me encantaría ver qué haría tu miserable culo si Elaina de repente decidiera que no quiere estar contigo —le interrumpí, mientras esbozaba una falsa sonrisa y esperaba un cambio en su actitud—. Lo que podría pasar, como bien sabes, teniendo en cuenta que conozco todos tus secretos.

Funcionó de maravilla. Neil dejó de decir tonterías en un segundo y medio.

—Estamos muy felices por ti, Regina —dijo con suavidad. Y supe que lo decía en serio.

—¿Cómo marcha la investigación militar al teniente Oakley? —pregunté, cambiando de tema y al tiempo que abría el cajón de mi escritorio en busca de mi mechero y mi paquete de Djarum.

—Les ha estado haciendo cosas terribles a la gente de Irak y saliéndose con la suya, pero no está claro cuánto tiempo va a permanecer todo eso tapado. Creo que lo único por lo que el senador puede estar tranquilo es por que su hijo se está metiendo en líos en Irak en vez de en alguna parte cercana a su campaña electoral.

Gruñí dándole la razón e inhalé mi primera y dulce bocanada. El clavo era fuerte, pero ya me había acostumbrado. Ahora dejaba que la nicotina hiciese su trabajo y yo me sentía culpable por lo que me metía en el cuerpo.

—¿Así que crees que hará carrera militar? —Exhalé lejos de Neil.

Neil negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué no?

Neil poseía la mayor intuición que he conocido nunca. No era solo un empleado, ni hablar. Neil era muchísimo más. Habíamos sido amigos de pequeños, habíamos ido a la guerra, sobrevivido a ese infierno y regresado a Inglaterra. Nos las apañamos para madurar después de todo y comenzar un fructífero negocio. Le confiaría mi vida. Lo que significa que también podía confiarle la de Emma. Me alegré de que a ella le cayese bien, porque tenía la impresión de que tarde o temprano la tendría que vigilar siempre que saliese a la calle. Emma odiaría algo así. Sin embargo, por mucho que ella odiase todo este tema de la seguridad, nunca las pagaría con Neil. Mi chica era demasiado buena para hacer esa clase de cosas.

Tampoco me engañaba a mí misma: amigo o no, me gustaba mucho la idea de que Neil tuviese pareja, y si hubiese estado soltero no habría sido mi primera opción. Es un tipo guapo.

—Bueno, esta es la parte interesante. Al teniente Lance Oakely se le obligó a ampliar su servicio unas semanas después del accidente de avión. Por lo que he podido averiguar, Estados Unidos dejó de hacer este tipo de ampliaciones de servicio forzosas hace un año, y en este momento solo lo están cumpliendo unos cuantos.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, tío?

Neil asintió de nuevo.

—En el momento en que el senador supo que podía llegar a ser el próximo vicepresidente, consiguió la extensión de servicio de su hijo en Irak.

Chasqueé la lengua.

—Parece que el senador conoce muy bien a su hijo y sabe que cuanto más lejos le mantenga de su campaña, más posibilidades tendrá de ganar las elecciones. —Me eché hacia atrás en la silla y di una calada al cigarro—. Quién mejor para conseguir una orden de extensión de servicio que alguien con conexiones políticas. Empiezo a pensar que el senador Oakley preferiría que su hijo nunca regresara de Irak. Héroe de guerra y todo eso…, es perfecto para el patriotismo. —Agité una mano para enfatizar mis palabras.

—Es justo lo que iba a decir. —Neil miró el cigarrillo en mis dedos—. Creí que estabas fumando menos.

—Así es…, en casa. —Apagué el cigarrillo en el cenicero—. No fumo con ella cerca.

Y estoy bastante segura de que Neil era lo suficientemente espabilado para saber por qué no lo hacía. Pero eso es lo que pasa entre amigos…: se entienden sin más, no tienen que hablar sobre mierdas dolorosas que uno desearía poder olvidar aun a sabiendas de que es una parte intrínseca en él.

El móvil de Emma sonó y me sacó de mi trabajo. Miré el nombre de la persona que llamaba. Solo ponía una palabra: _mamá_. Bueno, esto va a ser divertido, pensé mientras le daba a _aceptar._

—¿Dígame?

Hubo un breve silencio y después se oyó una voz arrogante.

—Estoy intentando hablar con mi hija y sé que este es su número ¿Con quién estoy hablando?

—Con Regina Mills, señora.

— ¿Y por qué está contestando usted al teléfono de mi hija, señora Mills?

—Estoy vigilando su antiguo número, ¿señora…? Disculpe, no sé su nombre. —No iba a ponérselo fácil. La madre de Emma tendría que hablar conmigo por las buenas. De manera amable. Por el momento no estaba nada impresionada con su actitud.

—Me llamo Mary. —Esperó a que yo dijese algo, pero no lo hice. Juego al póquer y sé cuánto esperar—. ¿Por qué está usted vigilando su móvil?

No pude evitar sonreír. Las dos sabíamos quién había ganado esta ronda.

—Sí, bueno, trabajo en seguridad, Mary. Me dedico a eso. El padre de Emma me contrató para protegerla mientras investigaban al senador Oakley. No me voy a andar por las ramas con usted, señora. Sé igual que usted por qué su seguridad está en peligro. Lo sé todo. —Hice una pausa para darle efecto—. Ella misma me contó lo que le hizo el hijo de Oakley.

Escuché una inhalación profunda y habría pagado por ver su cara, pero tuve que hacer uso de mi imaginación.

—Usted es la que le compró ese retrato, ¿verdad? Ella me contó que usted compró una fotografía de ella desnuda y que después la llevó a casa. Algo que debería saber acerca de Emma, señora Mills, es que le encanta escandalizarme.

—Ah, ¿sí? No tenía ni idea, señora. Emma no me habló de usted hasta anoche. No tengo ninguna referencia suya.

Ella pareció ignorar mi sutil insulto y fue directa a matar.

—¿Así que mantiene una relación con mi hija, señora Mills? Sé leer entre líneas y hacer suposiciones tan bien como cualquiera. Y Emma es mi única hija, y al contrario de lo que le haya contado, la quiero y deseo lo mejor para ella.

—Llámeme Regina, por favor, y sí, puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que mantengo una relación con Emma. —Cogí otro cigarro y el mechero. ¿En serio? Esta mujer no sabía con quién estaba jugando. Podríamos seguir así todo el día y de todos modos ganaría—.Y yo también.

Se quedó en silencio un segundo y después preguntó:

—¿Usted también qué, señora?

—Quiero a su hija y lo único que deseo es lo mejor para ella. La mantendré a salvo de cualquier peligro. Ahora es mi responsabilidad.

De nuevo solo podía imaginarla poniendo mala cara por lo que acababa de decir y me preguntaba cómo mi chica era capaz de soportar todas las críticas de esta mujer. Capté que ella no tenía ningún interés en llamarme por mi nombre de pila. Me entristeció por Emma. Sobre todo cuando yo echaba tanto de menos a mi madre y aquí estaba Emma con una madre que censuraba cada una de sus decisiones. Prefería el precioso recuerdo de la madre que nunca tuve que tener que lidiar con esta bruja el resto de mi vida.

—Bien, entonces ¿podría por favor darme su nuevo teléfono dado que ella ha sido incapaz de hacerlo? —Ahora pretendía hacerse la víctima herida, y quería deshacerse de mí lo antes posible.

En este momento estaba sonriendo. Joder, me encantan las manos ganadoras.

—Oh, por favor, señora, no se ofenda. Todo esto pasó de repente anoche. Emma me contó algo ayer y tomé la decisión de que lo que necesitaba era un móvil nuevo. Es así de sencillo. Aún no ha tenido tiempo de ponerse en contacto con usted, estoy segura de que esa es la única razón. —Es fácil ser magnánima cuando tienes las mejores cartas.

—¿Usted tomó la decisión, señora Mills?

—Sí. —Dios, mi cigarro sabía de maravilla.

—¿Por qué toma usted esas decisiones por Emma? —Parecía que _mami_ tenía garras.

—Porque, como ya le he dicho antes, señora, voy a mantenerla a salvo de cualquier persona o situación que pueda hacerle daño. De cualquier persona… o situación. —Inhalé una buena bocanada de mi cigarrillo y disfruté del sabor a clavo.

Entonces permaneció en silencio. Esperé y finalmente ella cedió.

—¿El nuevo número de Emma, señora Mills?

—Mire, señora. Le diré algo. Le mandaré un mensaje de texto desde mi móvil con el nuevo número de Emma, de ese modo tendrá el mío también. Si tiene alguna queja sobre esta situación con Emma o si la prensa contacta con usted haciendo preguntas sobre su pasado, me gustaría que lo compartiese conmigo. Por favor, llámeme a cualquier hora.

Nuestra conversación decayó muy rápido después de eso y me sentía algo agotada una vez que colgamos. Dios mío, era difícil. Pobre Tom Swan. ¿Cómo diablos había podido estar con ella? No puedo entender por qué empezó esa relación y tampoco sabía qué aspecto tenía esa mujer. Apuesto a que era guapa. Fría, pero atractiva.

Escribí a la madre de Emma con su nuevo número y un mensaje corto: _Un placer charlar con usted, sra . RM.,_ y sonreí todo el tiempo mientras tecleaba.

Emma me envió un mensaje de texto una hora después: _Has hablado con mi madre ¿! :O_

Oh, Dios, su madre ya había dado con ella. Esperé no haber causado muchos problemas. Le contesté: _Lo siento nena. Llamó a tu móvil antiguo y no se alegró cuando le contesté :/_

Emma respondió de inmediato: _Siento que hayas tenido que tratar con ella. Te lo recompensaré (3)(3)._

Tuve que sonreír ante eso. Escribí: _Me has mandado dos corazones (3)(3)! Acepto tu oferta, nena… y no ha sido tan terrible._

Pensé que una mentira piadosa sobre la madre de mi novia no haría daño. Esa mujer no era agradable.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que respondiese, pero mereció la pena de todos modos: _Le causaste gran impresión. Te lo cuento esta noche. Ahora tengo que ir a la famosa comida. Te echo de menos, cariño. bss (3)._

Acaricié las letras en la pantalla y no quería cerrar el mensaje. Me había llamado _cariño_. Había dicho que me echaba de menos. Me había puesto besos y corazones. Intenté no analizarlo demasiado, pero resultaba difícil no hacerlo. Sabía lo que quería y me negaba a esperar ni un segundo más para tenerlo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Frances llamó para recordarme que tenía una empresa que dirigir.

—Tengo a Ivan Everley al teléfono —dijo por el altavoz.

Le pedí que me lo pasase.

—Vuelves a tener problemas, ¿verdad? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Ha llegado otra amenaza de muerte, Regina. Esta vez a la oficina de la Federación Mundial de Tiro con Arco. A mí me importa una mierda, pero esos imbéciles de la Comisión Olímpica no me van a asignar un recinto para presentar la competición a no ser que les asegures que lo vas a vigilar tú. Los locos de verdad son los que están al cargo de estos juegos, te lo digo yo, y no tengo tiempo para estas gilipolleces.

—No lo sabía. Hablaré con ellos, pero creo que deberíamos vernos, repasar el horario y organizarte la seguridad —le dije.

—¿Qué se te ocurre?

—No sé, ¿quedamos a comer? Puedo pedirle a Frances que organice algo para cuando estés libre.

—Perfecto. Te estoy realmente agradecido, Regina, si no fuera por ti no creo que anunciase los juegos nunca. Tu empresa parece tener cierta influencia con esos cretinos que manejan el cotarro.

—Hablando de cretinos que manejan el cotarro…, Ivan, me acabas de recordar algo. ¿No estás tú en la junta directiva de la Galería Nacional?

Ivan resopló.

—Sí, podríamos decir que sí. ¿Por? Y vamos a hacer como que no me acabas de insultar, porque soy magnánimo y… familia.

—Vale, primo—dije entre resoplidos—. Mi novia estudia restauración de arte en la Universidad de Londres. Es americana y necesita un visado de trabajo para quedarse aquí de manera indefinida.

—Espera. Para el carro. ¿Has dicho tu novia? ¿Mills la inalcanzable está fuera del mercado? ¿Cómo es eso posible, tía?

Debí haber sabido que me vacilaría en el momento que abriese la boca. Me reí un poco incómoda.

—No sé muy bien, pero sí, es muy buena restaurando cuadros y le encanta lo que hace. Y _realmente_ no quiero que le expire su visado…

—Entendido, Regina, preguntaré. De hecho, hay un evento próximamente en la Galería Nacional. La Mallerton Society.

—Ah, sí, me habló de ello. Iremos. Ha estado trabajando en uno de los cuadros de Mallerton precisamente. Estoy segura de que Emma te lo explicará mucho mejor que yo. Cuando te la presente entenderás a lo que me refiero.

—Me muero de ganas de conocer a la preciosidad americana que te ha apartado de los polvos de una noche.

—Por favor, no le digas eso cuando la conozcas o tendré que hacer caso omiso de todas esas maravillosas amenazas de muerte que recibes de manera tan regular de tus leales fans.

Se rio de mí.

—Ya sabes, Regina, si la quieres aquí indefinidamente, todo lo que tienes que hacer es casarte con ella y no necesitará un visado de trabajo.

Mi mente se puso a mil por hora al segundo de escuchar _casarte con ella_ y me encontré a mí misma buscando a ciegas otro cigarrillo en el cajón del escritorio.

—Dime que no me acabas de decir eso. Aunque no me sorprende, eres un ignorante. Que tú defiendas el matrimonio es lo más gracioso que he oído salir de tu boca en años, o debería decir lo más ridículo.

Mi primo se rió un poco más a mi costa.

—Solo porque mi matrimonio fuera un completo desastre no significa que el tuyo lo vaya a ser, Regina.

—Definitivamente hemos llegado al final de nuestra conversación, Ivan. Voy a colgarte ahora mismo.

Podía seguir oyéndole reír cuando aparté el auricular de mi oreja.


	22. Chapter 22

**De nuevo por aquí :) Este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora, espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 20**

Recogerla del trabajo era algo que me gustaba hacer y hoy no iba a ser una excepción. Todo marchaba bien hasta que le llegó ese mensaje al móvil. Ahora estaba simple y llanamente desesperada por tenerla delante.

Conduje hasta el aparcamiento de Rothvale, estacioné y contemplé las puertas por las que saldría del edificio; seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación con mi primo desde que habíamos hablado y, para ser sincera, había contaminado mi imaginación con toda clase de locuras.

 _Casarme..., ¡¿en serio?!_ ¿Qué tal una relación seria en la que no quedemos con otras personas, así para empezar?

La idea de casarme nunca había entrado en mis planes. Es solo que no veía algo así escrito en mi futuro, y nunca lo había hecho. La institución en sí me merecía el mayor de los respetos, pero lo más probable es que una persona con mi estilo de vida y mi pasado resultara casi con total seguridad un sonoro fracaso como esposa. Había tanta mierda en mi pasado, que se remontaba hasta tan atrás, que me era muy difícil recordar la época en la que podría haberme convertido en una persona normal.

Mi hermana estaba casada, y muy feliz además, y tenía tres niños preciosos. Supongo que Hannah y Freddy eran un modelo al que aspirar, solo que yo nunca pensé en seguirlo. Mi hermana había elegido una vida casera y había bendecido a nuestro padre con nietos, y más que nada me había librado de tener que competir con ella. Es decir, Hannah lo había hecho tan bien que no había necesidad de que yo me sintiera presionada.

Decidí llamarla mientras esperaba a que saliera Emma. Sonreí cuando respondió al segundo tono.

—¿Cómo está mi hermanita?

—Perdiendo la cabeza con el trabajo —le contesté.

—Ese no es el único motivo por el que estás perdiendo la cabeza, o eso he oído.

Hannah podía ser muy petulante y pesada cuando le apetecía.

—Así que papá te lo ha soplado, ¿verdad?

—Está muy preocupado por ti. Me dijo que nunca te había visto así, ni siquiera cuando volviste a casa después de la guerra.

—Mmm. No debería haber ido y decirle esas cosas. Soy una verdadera gilipollas por haberlo hecho. Ya le compensaré de algún modo. Bueno, ¿cómo le van las cosas a mi hermana mayor?

—Buen intento, Regina, pero no cuela. Mi hermana se enamora por fin de alguien ¿y piensas que voy a dejar escapar ese jugoso chisme? ¿Por quién me tomas? Las dos sabemos quién es la hermana más inteligente.

—No te llevaré la contraria en eso, Han —contesté a mi hermana con un suspiro.

—Vaya. De veras has cambiado, ¿eh?

—Sí, quizá lo haya hecho. Espero que sea para bien. Y papá puede dejar de preocuparse por mí, hemos vuelto a estar juntas, así que ya no soy el ser roto y desdichado que vio.

—¿Has estado leyendo poesía, Regina? Pareces diferente.

—Sin comentarios —repliqué ignorando su sarcasmo—. Escucha, me preguntaba si podría llevarla a tu casa un fin de semana. Creo que a Emma le encantaría _Halborough_ y me gustaría sacarla de la ciudad unos días. ¿Podríais Freddy y tú hacernos un hueco?

—¿Para ti? ¿Para tener la oportunidad de conocer a la americana que ha transformado a mi fría e independiente hermanita pequeña en una sensiblera enferma de amor y bebedora de cervezas mexicanas? No hay problema.

—Genial —contesté riéndome—. Hazme saber cuándo, Han. Quiero que la conozcáis todos, y tu preciosa casa rural sería el lugar perfecto para hacerlo. Además, echo de menos a los críos.

—Ellos echan de menos a su tía Regina. De acuerdo..., comprobaré las reservas y te diré cuándo. Está empezando a llenarse a medida que se acercan los Juegos.

—No hace falta que me lo digas. La ciudad entera se ha vuelto loca, ¡y todavía estamos en junio!

Colgamos y miré por la ventana mientras esperaba a Emma. Saqué su móvil de mi bolsillo y leí el mensaje que había arruinado mi, por lo demás, placentero día. Un tipo llamado Alex Craven del Museo Victoria and Albert, al que me habría encantado convertir en un eunuco, le había enviado el siguiente texto: _Emma, me ha encantado verte de nuevo hoy. Has estado genial con lo del Mallerton. Me encantaría llevarte a cenar y seguir discutiendo cómo podemos meterte en la plantilla. No sabía que eras modelo, pero ¡ahora que he visto tus fotos quiero que me cuentes más! Alex_.

Seguro que me había hecho una herida en la lengua de tanto apretar los dientes. La imperiosa necesidad de contestar era algo que deseaba tanto que podía sentirlo junto al intenso sabor a sangre en mi boca, algo así como: _Vete a la mierda, imbécil. Ya está pillada y su mujer te cortará las pelotas si se te ocurre imaginártela desnuda. Fdo.: Regina y su enorme cuchillo._ Por supuesto, no lo hice, pero por los pelos.

Dios, ¿cómo controlarme? No era nada buena en ese tipo de cosas. Los celos son una mierda y con Emma los tendría en abundancia. Era de esperar porque ella era muy atractiva y además se exponía. Necesitaba que me proporcionara más seguridad y estaba convencida de que ella aún no se encontraba preparada para darme nada más.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró, desplomándose sobre el asiento, con el rostro encendido a causa de la carrera que se había dado bajo la ligera llovizna que había comenzado a caer cuando aparqué. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia mí para besarme.

—Bueno, aquí estás —le dije al tiempo que la estrujaba. Tenía la piel un poco fría, pero sus labios emanaban calor y suavidad para mí. _¡Sí, joder, para mí!_.

Poseí su boca y sostuve su rostro contra el mío, reclamándola para mí hundiendo la lengua hasta el fondo para que pudiera sentir cuánto la deseaba.

En un primer momento ella permitió el ataque y yo no aflojé hasta que soltó un chillido, haciéndome ver que tenía que retroceder.

—Perdona, he sido un poco bestia —dije, y al tiempo le puse mi mejor cara de escarmentada.

Le cambió la cara y aprecié en sus ojos esa mirada indagadora. Dios, estaba guapísima. No me extraña que a imbéciles llamados Alex les excitara verla desnuda. A mí me excitaba verla desnuda. ¡Como para follármela ahora mismo! Hoy tenía el pelo suelto y llevaba una chaqueta de color verde oscuro y una bufanda. Lucía unos colores preciosos, que realzaban el verde de sus ojos, y unas gotas de lluvia salpicaban su cabello.

—Regina, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que pasa algo?

—Una buena corazonada —sonrió burlona—, y el morreo me lo ha confirmado.

—Solo te echaba de menos, eso es todo —dije negando con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo ha ido el almuerzo con esos colegas a los que querías impresionar?

—Ha ido genial. Tuve que hablar sobre la restauración de lady Percival, y la verdad es que les he dado algo que va a hacer que me recuerden. Espero que salga algo de ello. Quizá suceda. —Sonrió—. Y te lo debo todo a ti.

Me dio un beso en la boca y sostuvo mi barbilla en su mano. Yo traté de devolverle la sonrisa. Creía haberlo hecho, pero al parecer disimular mis sentimientos se me daba tan mal como lidiar con mis celos. _Oh, sí, saldrá algo de esto, cariño. Que Alex Craven se empalmará y recordará tus fotos desnuda, ¡y no a la entrañable lady Percival sosteniendo su precioso y extraño libro! Las fotos de Mallerton pueden irse a la mierda, ¡lo que él quiere es a Emma Swan sobre su polla!_.

—¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa? —preguntó suspirando—. Acabas de gruñir y estoy segura de que eso no es el signo internacional para expresar felicidad y armonía —indicó. Parecía muy molesta conmigo.

—Esto te llegó hace un rato —contesté al tiempo que depositaba su móvil en su regazo con el mensaje en la pantalla.

Lo cogió y lo leyó, tragó saliva y me miró de perfil.

—Al ver esto te has puesto celosa —afirmó sin preguntar.

Asentí. Le soltaría todo lo que pienso ya que teníamos esa conversación.

—Quiere follar contigo.

 _Todos los hombres quieren después de ver tus fotos._ No era tan idiota como para decirle eso, pero, colega, tenía derecho a pensarlo si quería. ¡Era la cruda verdad!

—Lo dudo mucho, Regina.

—Entonces ¿es gay?

—No creo que Alex sea gay —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, pero en realidad no lo sé.

—Entonces sí o sí quiere follar contigo —dije en tono grave mientras miraba hacia la ventana, ahora cubierta de lluvia, creando una atmósfera en perfecta sintonía con cómo me sentía.

—Regina, mírame.

El tono de su orden me impactó sobremanera. Y me puso cachonda.

Me quedé mirando a la chica que había llegado a significar tanto para mí en tan poco tiempo, y me pregunté qué querría decirme. No sabía cómo compartirla, o cómo no estar celosa, o cómo ser la elegante pareja de una modelo de desnudo artístico con la que otros hombres babeaban o con la que tenían fantasías sexuales. De verdad que no sabía cómo ser esa mujer.

—Alex Craven no es un hombre y definitivamente no quiere acostarse conmigo.

Emma apretó los labios para no reírse a carcajadas. No importaba. Me sentía lo bastante aliviada como para aceptar sus burlas e incluso más.

—Ah —conseguí balbucir, sintiéndome muy, muy idiota—, bueno, entonces deberías ir a cenar con Alex Craven y te desearé toda la suerte del mundo, nena. Parece que ella quiere contratarte de verdad —dije asintiendo.

—Te preocupas demasiado, cariño —comentó después de reírse de mí.

Me incliné hacia sus labios pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme, y me encanta cuando me llamas _cariño_.

La besé de nuevo, pero esta vez no como una Neanderthal, sino como debería haberla besado en un primer momento. Deslicé mis dedos por su cabeza e intenté mostrarle cuánto significaba para mí. Me separé lentamente, mordiendo su labio inferior, bajando la mano por su cara y por su cuello.

—Quiero llevarte a casa, ahora. A la mía. Lo necesito... con urgencia.

Espero que entendiera que esa era mi forma de requerirla. Le había pedido que se trajera ropa suficiente para unos días, pero no estaba segura de que al final lo hubiera hecho. La quería a mi lado todo el tiempo. No podía explicarlo sino como un profundo deseo..., una necesidad de tenerla junto a mí, para hablar y tocarnos. Y para follar. Eso me convertía en una jodida necesitada, pero ya no me importaba, y contenerme y no exigirle tanto me resultaba casi imposible.

—De acuerdo, esta noche en tu casa.

Hundió los dedos de su mano entre mi cabello, mientras me inspeccionaba una vez más con sus inteligentes ojos. Juro que podía leerme como un libro abierto, y me pregunté incluso por qué me soportaba. Tenía la esperanza de que se debiera a que ella estaba empezando también a quererme, pero detestaba pensarlo mucho porque siempre llegaba a: _¿Y si no me quiere?_.

—Gracias.

Le cogí la mano y la conduje desde donde estaba hasta mis labios para besarla. Alcé la vista para ver su reacción y me hizo muy feliz ver que sonreía. Yo le sonreí a su vez y puse el coche en marcha. Era hora de llevar a mi chica a casa, a solas, donde podría poner en práctica todas las cosas que en realidad quería hacer con ella.

El pollo al parmesano que saboreaba en mi boca estaba cocinado a la perfección: la carne jugosa, una salsa excelente, las especias, aunque la acompañante que se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa era todavía mejor.

Había estado observando cómo cocinaba mientras yo trabajaba con mi portátil. Más o menos. Fui y me instalé en la barra de la cocina, y no podía evitar mirarla y sonreírle de vez en cuando. Disfrutaba mucho con los ruidos que hacía cocinando. Me provocaba una sensación agradable, unida a los deliciosos aromas de una estancia en la que rara vez pasaba mucho tiempo. Los aromas de la cena que Emma estaba preparando con sus dulces manos.

 _Jodidamente sexy, si me preguntas._

Era diferente a lo que Annabelle hacía por mí: una empleada que limpiaba y cocinaba y metía los platos con su etiqueta en el frigorífico. Esto era algo real. Algo que la gente hacía porque le importaba, no porque les pagaran por ello.

Tener en mi casa a una mujer cocinando para mí era algo que me resultaba ajeno. Pero estaba bastante segura de que podría acostumbrarme a ello. Sí. Emma me había atrapado. Brillante, sexy, atractiva, formada, una cocinera buenísima, y todavía mejor en la cama. ¿He mencionado que además es sexy y atractiva? Pensé en cuando nos fuéramos a la cama más tarde.

Di otro bocado y degusté su sabor. Emma tenía el pelo recogido con una pinza y llevaba una camiseta de color rojo carmín con un pronunciado cuello en pico que hacía que mi vista se dirigiera hacia sus apetitosos pezones, que estaban bien duros y clamaban por mi boca. Algunos cabellos se habían deslizado de su pinza y descansaban sobre su magnífico escote. _Mmmmm..., delicioso._

—Me alegra que pienses eso. En realidad es muy fácil de preparar —dijo.

Contemplé su boca y sus labios mientras le daba un sorbo al vino, sorprendida de haber dicho eso en voz alta, y contenta por que pensara que solo me refería a la comida.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar tan bien el coño? —musité—, quiero decir, ¡El pollo! —Puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza. Yo le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo—. Se te dan ambas cosas muy bien, amor, tanto mi coño como preparar el pollo.

—Idiota —gruñó—. He visto programas de cocina en la tele y he aprendido. Mi padre me dejó que experimentara con él después de divorciarse. Puedes preguntarle sobre cuando empecé a manejar el pollo —rió, pinchando otro pedazo de la cena y metiéndoselo en la boca—, pero ¡mejor no le preguntes por cuando empecé a manejar tu _coño_!

Me reí e incliné la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿no se te daba tan bien como la cena que me has hecho esta noche?

—Ni de lejos. Mis primeros intentos fueron horrorosos, y mi padre lo pagó. Aunque nunca se ha quejado.

—Tu padre no es idiota, y te quiere muchísimo.

—Me alegra que hayáis hablado largo y tendido. A él de verdad que le caes muy bien, Regina. Te respeta mucho —dijo sonriéndome.

—Ah, bueno, yo pienso lo mismo de él —repuse, dudando si sacar a colación a su madre, pero pensé que debía hacerlo—. Tu madre en cambio no creo que se quedara muy impresionada hoy conmigo. Perdóname. Pensé que lo mejor era presentarme yo misma y contarle qué estaba haciendo en tu vida, aunque bien es verdad que podría haber tenido más tacto.

—No pasa nada —dijo negando con la cabeza—. En realidad me comentó que le alegra que me cuides, y que parecías decidida a asegurarte de que no me pasara nada... —Capté el titubeo de su voz, y lo único que quería era tranquilizarla, pero esperé a que acabara—. Sin embargo, piensa que estás obsesionada conmigo —explicó Emma mientras jugueteaba con el pollo.

—Fui muy directa con ella, es cierto —repliqué encogiéndome de hombros—. Le dije lo que siento por ti.

—También me lo contó —respondió sonriéndome—. Muy valiente por tu parte, Regina.

—Decirles la verdad no es valiente, es lo mínimo. —Negué con la cabeza—. Es importante que tus padres sepan que no me limito a proteger a su hija —añadí, y a continuación extendí mi mano hacia ella—. Es importante que tú también lo sepas, Emma, porque para mí eres mucho más que eso.

Puso su mano sobre la mía y yo la apreté, cerrando mis ojos al tiempo que mis dedos rodeaban los delicados huesos de su mano. La misma mano adorable que había cocinado mi cena esta noche, y me había abrochado la camisa por la mañana. La misma mano que acariciaría mi cuerpo cuando la llevara a la cama y la tumbara encima, de aquí a un ratito.

—Tú también lo eres para mí, Regina.

Sentí cómo ese afán de posesión se apoderaba de mí una vez más. Juro que funcionaba como un interruptor. En principio estaba llevando la situación bastante bien, o eso pensaba, y entonces de repente alguien decía algo, o se hacía alguna alusión, y pam, entraba en el modo _necesito follarte ahora_.

Sus palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Me levanté de la silla y la llevé conmigo, cogiéndola en brazos y sintiendo cómo sus largas piernas rodeaban mi cintura de forma que pudiera llevarla del comedor a mi habitación.

Ella sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos y me besó durante todo el recorrido. Yo no me quejé. Me encantaba cuando se excitaba así. _Y Emma sabía cómo hacerlo._

 _Gracias. Joder._

Le quité la camiseta y los pantalones, sin esperar a los preliminares de desnudarse lentamente; necesitaba ver su cuerpo antes de perder el control. Llevaba un sujetador violeta y un tanga negro.

—¿Qué intentas hacer conmigo, mujer, matarme? —gemí encima de ella.

—Jamás —susurró después de sonreír y mover su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Me incliné y la besé despacio y con dulzura ante esa respuesta, pero mi corazón latía con fuerza, rápido. Dios, me encantaba cómo era conmigo, tan dulce y seductora, aceptando lo que le daba.

 _Me encantaban tantas cosas de ella..._

Giré su cuerpo sobre su tripa, desabroché su precioso sujetador y me deshice de su tanga. La contemplé y solté aire, mientras mis manos descendían sin premura hacia su espalda, sus caderas, las nalgas de su precioso trasero, y entonces de nuevo subí.

Una vez que estuvo desnuda, me calmé y fui más despacio. Me quedé con la ropa puesta y me tumbé a su lado. Giró su cara hacia la mía y nos quedamos mirándonos la una a la otra.

Estiré la mano hacia la pinza del pelo y se la quité, dejando caer su cabello sobre su espalda y sus hombros. Emma tenía el pelo largo y sedoso. Me encantaba tocarlo y deslizar mis dedos entre sus mechones. Me encantaba cuando caía sobre mi pecho mientras estaba encima de mí y se ocupaba de mi sexo. Me encantaba agarrar un buen mechón de su pelo y sujetarla mientras la follaba hasta que tenía un orgasmo devastador y gritaba mi nombre. Pero esa noche no hice nada de eso. En su lugar me ocupé de ella despacio y con cuidado, llegando a todos los lugares que debía con mi lengua y mis dedos, haciendo que se corriera una y otra vez antes de desnudarme y que mi sexo hiciera contacto con el de ella.

Nos compenetramos a la perfección. El sexo con ella me transportaba muy lejos, a facetas de mí misma remotas y complejas, y aunque Emma no fuera consciente de ello, yo sí lo era. Ni siquiera sé qué le decía durante los momentos más álgidos. Le digo todo tipo de cosas porque a ella le gusta que diga obscenidades. Eso me hizo saber. Y es algo muy bueno porque no lo puedo evitar. El filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca es casi inexistente.

Seguía sin saber qué le había dicho después del explosivo orgasmo. Me había quedado tan exhausta que empecé a quedarme dormida todavía encima de ella, esperando que me dejara quedarme un rato más.

Pero lo averigüé cuando ella me dijo:

—Yo también te quiero.

Abrí los ojos de repente y me quedé mirando en la oscuridad, agarrada a ella. Y jugué con el sonido de esas palabras una y otra y otra vez.

 _Joder. Van a hacerlo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras un miedo que jamás había experimentado despertaba la adrenalina almacenada en mis venas y la distribuía por todo mi cuerpo. Había estado esperando que esto pasara. Muy dentro de mí era consciente de que sucedería, pero en aras de mi cordura lo había alejado de mí. Negarlo funcionó un tiempo, pero ahora ese tiempo había expirado._

— _¿Estás preparada? —me preguntó._

 _El ser que formulaba la pregunta era el mismo al que quería destripar y dejar que se desangrara poco a poco. Aquel que hablaba sobre ELLA. El que amenazaba todo el tiempo con hacerle daño._

 _Joder, ¡NOOOO!_

 _Movía la cabeza mientras avanzaba hacia mí, su rostro acercándose, el humo de su cigarrillo de liar con olor a clavo formando remolinos y tentándome, haciéndome la boca agua. Es curioso que pudiera desear así un cigarrillo en un momento como ese, pero así era. Le habría arrancado el puto cigarrillo de la boca y lo habría metido en la mía de haber podido._

 _Alguien detrás de mí me inmovilizó los brazos y me tapó la nariz. Yo intenté contener la respiración y morir así, pero mi cuerpo me traicionó. Durante el segundo que cogí aire, algo repugnante descendió por mi garganta. Yo intenté impedir que la sustancia descendiera, pero una vez más mi cuerpo asumió el control de manera instintiva para que siguiera respirando. Qué irónico. Me estaban drogando para luego matarme..., de modo que no tratara de resistirme..., de modo que pudieran grabar mi muerte y enseñársela a todo el planeta._

 _No. No. ¡No!_

 _Forcejeé como pude, pero él sencillamente se reía de mis esfuerzos. Sentía que se me saltaban las lágrimas pero estaba segura de que no estaba llorando. Nunca lloraba._

 _Él dio la orden a gritos y entonces la vi. La cámara. Un subordinado la colocó en un trípode mientras yo miraba y dejaba manar las lágrimas a medida que el opio comenzaba a hacerme efecto._

 _Me di cuenta de que realmente estaba llorando._

 _Pero no por las razones que ellos pensaban. Lloraba por mi padre y por mi hermana. Por mi chica. Todos verían cómo me hacían... esto. El planeta entero lo vería. Ella lo vería._

— _Preséntate —me ordenó. Yo negué con la cabeza e hice gestos hacia la cámara._

— _¡Nada de vídeo! ¡Nada de vídeo, cabrón! ¡Nada de un puto vídeo!_

 _El revés que me propinó en la boca fue tan brutal que el golpe me hizo callar. Le gritó otra orden al hombre que portaba la cámara, que apuntó el objetivo a mi placa de identificación y leyó en un pobre inglés:_

— _Mills, R, capitana del Servicio Aéreo Especial. Dos, nueve, uno, cinco, cero, uno._

 _Volvió a caminar hacia mí, esta vez al tiempo que sacaba de su funda un khukri, un machete nepalí. La hoja era curva y estaba bien afilada. Incluso con mi cada vez más debilitada capacidad para reaccionar, fruto de la droga, podía ver que la habían preparado para el trabajo que estaba a punto de acometer._

 _Pensé en mi madre. Toda mi vida había querido tener una, y ahora más que nunca. No fui valiente. Tenía miedo a morir. ¿Qué le pasaría a Emma? ¿Quién la protegería de ellos una vez que yo no estuviera?_

 _Oh, Dios..._

— _Nada de vídeo, nada de vídeo, nada de vídeo, nada de vídeo. —Eso era todo lo que podía murmurar. Y si ese sonido ya no era comprensible a través de mi boca, entonces sería la última cosa que pasaría por mi cabeza junto con: **Lo siento mucho, papá. Hannah. Emma. Joder, lo siento mucho...**_

—¡Regina! Amor, despierta. Es una pesadilla. —La voz más dulce del planeta llegó a mis oídos y las manos más suaves del mundo me tocaron.

Me erguí de golpe jadeando, recuperando la conciencia, que me llevaba a un estado de alerta total. Sus manos se alejaron de mí cuando le di un golpe al cabecero de la cama y traté de coger oxígeno. Pobre Emma, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y parecía aterrada mientras se recostaba conmigo en la cama.

—¡Dios, joder! —jadeé cuando me di cuenta de dónde me encontraba.

¡Respira, coño!

Me había pasado esto muchas veces. Solo estaba en mi cabeza. No era real. Pero ahí estaba, sentada, perdiendo la cabeza por completo delante de mi chica. Esto debía de asustarle muchísimo, y lo lamentaba sobremanera. Me entraron ganas de vomitar.

Ella extendió de nuevo la mano hacia mí y su tacto sobre mi pecho me calmó y me trajo de vuelta al presente. Emma se hallaba muy cerca de mí, en la cama, y no en ese jodido sueño. Seguía arrastrándola a mis pesadillas. ¿Por qué demonios hacía eso?

Se aproximó más a mí y yo apreté su mano contra mi pecho con fuerza, pues necesitaba su tacto como un salvavidas.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, Regina? Estabas gritando y te movías agitado por toda la cama. No podía despertarte...

—¿Qué decía? —la interrumpí.

—Regina... —dijo con suavidad mientras alargaba la mano hacia mi cara y me acariciaba la mandíbula con los dedos.

—¿Qué decía? —grité al tiempo que le agarraba la mano y la mantenía apartada de mí, sintiendo cómo me entraban arcadas al pensar en lo que podría haber salido de mi boca.

Ella se echó hacia atrás sobresaltada y se me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos por haberla asustado, pero necesitaba saber lo que había dicho. Me quedé mirándola en la oscuridad e intenté coger bastante oxígeno para llenar mis pulmones. Un ejercicio casi inútil no obstante. No había suficiente aire en todo Londres para mí en ese momento.

—Decías una y otra vez: _Nada de vídeo_. ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Regina?

La sábana se había caído y la tenía por su cintura, así que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos pechos desnudos a la luz de la luna que se colaba por los tragaluces. Advertí cautela en sus ojos mientras liberaba su mano de la mía y no me gustó nada. La solté.

—Lo siento. A..., a veces tengo pesadillas. Perdona por haberte gritado. —Me levanté de la cama de golpe y fui al baño. Me incliné sobre el lavabo y dejé que el agua corriera por mi cabeza, me enjuagué la boca y bebí del grifo. Joder, necesitaba poner en orden mi mente. Esto no era nada bueno. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Toda esa mierda ya era historia y estaba enterrada en lo más profundo de mi pasado. No era bienvenida en mi presente, y mucho menos en mi futuro con Emma.

Sus brazos me rodearon por detrás. Podía sentir a Emma desnuda contra mi espalda y eso me excitó . Apretó sus labios contra mis cicatrices y las besó.

—Háblame. Cuéntame qué era eso. —Su voz suave portaba la fuerza de una determinación de acero, pero de ninguna manera podía mezclarla en esta mierda de la tortura.

De ninguna manera la voy a hacer partícipe. No a alguien tan inocente como ella.

—No, no quiero hacerlo. —Alcé la vista al espejo que descansaba sobre el lavabo y me vi, con el agua goteando por mi pelo, los brazos de Emma rodeándome y sus manos descansando sobre mi pecho, donde mi corazón latía sin piedad fruto de una terrible pesadilla. Todavía me sujetaba, sosteniendo mi corazón entre sus hermosas manos. Me había seguido hasta aquí para tranquilizarme.

—¿Qué vídeo, Regina? No parabas de gritar algo de un vídeo.

—¡No quiero hablar de ello! —respondí, y cerré los ojos al escuchar el tono de mi voz contra ella, odiando la rabia que contenía, odiando que tuviera que verme así.

—¿Era por mí? ¿Por mi vídeo? —preguntó al tiempo que retiraba las manos y las alejaba de mí—. Dijiste que no lo habías visto. —Pude apreciar su voz herida, e imaginé lo que estaba pasando por su mente. No podía hallarse más equivocada.

Entonces perdí total y absolutamente los nervios, asustada ante la posibilidad de que no me creyera, aterrorizada por que me dejara otra vez. Me giré y la apreté fuerte contra mí.

—No, nena. No es eso. Por favor. No es eso. Soy yo, algo del pasado..., un momento horrible en la guerra.

—Pero no me lo vas a contar... ¿Por qué no puedes decirme qué te pasó? Tus cicatrices..., Regina... —Intentó apartarse de mí, poner distancia entre las dos, pero ni de coña iba a permitirlo.

—No, Emma, te necesito. No me apartes de tu lado.

—No lo...

Interrumpí sus palabras aplastando mi boca contra la suya, poseyéndola con mi lengua tan hondo que todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue aceptarla. La cogí y di tumbos hacia la cama. Tenía que estar con ella, en todos los sentidos.

Necesitaba ratificar que ella se hallaba aquí, que yo estaba viva, que ella estaba a salvo bajo mi cuidado, que yo estaba viva..., que ella estaba a salvo..., que yo estaba viva...

—Nena, eres tan guapa y me haces tanto bien... Lo eres todo para mí, ¿de acuerdo? Dime que me deseas —balbuceé mientras separaba sus piernas con mis rodillas y metía dos dedos dentro de su sexo, húmedo y caliente. Empecé a acariciarlo, moviendo la excitación de antes por su clítoris, sintiendo cómo le gustaba.

—Te deseo, Regina —respondió con la voz entrecortada, con su sexo cada vez más excitado para mí, listo para recibirme.

Dios, tenía que luchar para no perder el control cuando se volvía tan sumisa conmigo. Era lo que más me excitaba, aunque en realidad ella era la primera persona con la que funcionaba así.

—Dime que me dejarás poseer cada rincón de tu cuerpo. Cada parte. ¡Lo quiero todo, Emma!

—Te dejaré —gritó—. Aquí me tienes.

Me lancé contra su boca otra vez y hundí mi lengua bien profundo, mientras mis dedos se movían dentro de su sexo, poniéndola más húmeda aún.

—Tu boca es mía cuando envuelves mi clítoris con esos labios de frambuesa y me comes.

Se movía debajo de mí. Me arrastré desde sus labios para lanzarme a su pezón. Lo mordí lo suficiente como para arrancarle un gemido, y entonces lo lamí, para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón.

—Tus preciosas tetas también me pertenecen. Cuando las muerdo y las lamo y te vuelves loca.

—Oh, Dios...

Bajé por su cuerpo, con mis dedos todavía dentro de ella, deslizándolos por su clítoris, llevándola al borde del orgasmo.

—Este coñito tan dulce me pertenece a mí cuando lo lleno con mis dedos y cuando me corro encima —susurré más obscenidades, y estaba segura de que se estaba excitando cada vez más.

Ella se sacudía y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, y me encantaba hacer que se pusiera así de salvaje.

Pasé la lengua por su clítoris, mordiéndoselo incluso, pellizcando sus labios hasta que la escuché gritar y pasé a hacerlo de forma más suave, con cuidado, tocándola con delicadeza, excitándola más y más.

—¡Necesito más! ¡Fóllame, Regina!

Oh, sí, estaba más cachonda.

Joder, por fin tenía a mi chica justo donde la quería. Me volví loca con su esencia por toda mi lengua, mi sabor, su olor, su calor y ¡con el sexo apasionado y sudoroso!

—Puedo darte más, nena. Quiero darte mucho más. —Saqué mis dedos de su vagina y los deslicé hacia su otro agujero, bordeándolo con mi dedo índice, completamente empapado. Cogió aire y contuvo la respiración. Levanté la cabeza y le recorrí el cuerpo, apoyado en un brazo y dejando la otra mano libre para explorar. Metí solo la punta de mi dedo y la miré a los ojos. Tenía un aspecto salvaje, con los ojos echando fuego—. Quiero hacértelo por aquí, Emma. ¿Dejarás que te folle tu precioso culito? —dije contra sus labios temblorosos, mordiendo el inferior, con la punta del dedo todavía haciendo círculos, en espera de su respuesta.

—¡Sí! —contestó con un susurro brusco, así que era evidente que estaba de acuerdo.

Me aparté y la puse bocabajo. Alcé sus caderas y separé bien sus piernas para poder acceder a ella de rodillas. Estaba impresionante. Toda abierta para mí, expectante, solícita, sobrepasando la perfección.

Con la mano en el consolador, moví la punta por su sexo empapado, frotándola por su clítoris una y otra vez, llevándola más cerca del orgasmo y con el consolador bien lubricado.

—Mmmmm —gemí mientras colocaba la punta en su estrecho agujerito—. Eres tan jodidamente perfecta... —Empujé y la penetré solo con la punta, tratando de abrírselo un poco, y pensé que podía perder el control y correrme antes de meterselo entero, sólo con verla.

Se puso tensa y arqueó el cuerpo debido a mi invasión, de modo que aflojé en el acto y posé mi mano en la parte inferior de su espalda para tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila..., relájate, nena.

Se quedó quieta y respiró hondo, esperándome, sometiéndose a mis deseos, lista para que la poseyera y tan contraída que se aferraba a la punta del consolador. No quería hacerle daño, pero, por Dios, me ponía a mil, ahora que estaba a punto de reclamar el último lugar donde podría fundirme en ella.

Se estremeció debajo de mí.

—Estás a punto de hacer que me corra, nena. Mato por hacerlo, pero quiero que lo hagas tú primero. ¡Voy a hacer que te sientas muy bien!

—¡Regina, haz que me corra, por favor! —Se contoneaba contra la punta del consolador, preparada para recibirlo entero. Me di cuenta de que me dejaría hacerlo aunque le hiciera daño, puesto que era una amante muy generosa.

¡Santo cielo, ayuda!

Tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas para no hundirme dentro de esa parte de su cuerpo tan abierta y misteriosa que aún tenía que reclamar. Quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Pero, sobre todo, quería y necesitaba cuidarla. Sabía que iba a dolerle y que ella no estaba en absoluto preparada. Tendríamos que trabajar en ello, algo que anhelaba. Como todo lo que hacíamos por primera vez juntas. Ahora mismo estaba totalmente fuera de mí y este no era el momento para empujarla a tener sexo anal por primera vez.

—Emma..., te quiero mucho —susurré contra su espalda, apuntando hacia abajo con el consolador para buscar su sexo. Lo tenía tan caliente que ardía al tacto. Escuché mi propio grito cuando entré de golpe en ella y empecé a follarla.

Mis manos sujetaban sus caderas con fuerza y tiraban de su espalda con violencia hacia mi, una y otra y otra vez, y el ruido de nuestros cuerpos chocando entre gemidos de puro placer tomó el control.

Estuvimos haciéndolo mucho tiempo. Necesitaba expulsar de mi interior ese terrible sueño, y follar era una forma de conseguir que eso ocurriera. Si puedes follar es que estás viva. Era de una lógica aplastante muy difícil de rebatir.

Además había sido sexo duro, incluso para nosotras. Y Emma podía hacerlo conmigo. Lo había hecho antes y lo haría de nuevo porque jamás la dejaría marchar. Jamás. No podía imaginarme haciendo con otra persona lo que acababa de hacerle a ella. Sabía que sería incapaz.

Lo entendí más tarde, en la oscuridad, después del sexo maravilloso que habíamos tenido, y después de que ella cayera en un profundo sueño a mi lado.

Se había corrido tantas veces que cayó exhausta una vez que decidí parar. No obstante, en ningún momento me pidió que parara. Mi chica se entregaba a mí y no me presionaba para que le diera respuestas. Y yo se lo agradecía porque no quería hablar sobre nada de eso todavía. Mis heridas se encontraban aún muy en carne viva después de mi pesadilla.

Quería encender un cigarrillo pero me negué a ello. Me sentía mal por ella.

Estaba mal obligarla a aspirar ese humo insalubre y no lo volvería a hacer con ella cerca.

Observar cómo dormía después de esa sesión, ver su respiración armoniosa, sus largas pestañas descansando sobre sus pómulos, su cabello arremolinado de manera salvaje sobre la almohada... me dejaba por completo sin aliento.

Sabía que por fin había encontrado a mi ángel y me aferraría a ella con todo mi ser.

 _Solo fue producto de un sueño..._

Ella me salvó de la completa locura de mi tormento. Me hacía desear cosas que nunca antes había deseado. Estaría dispuesta a matar si tuviera que hacerlo con tal de mantenerla a salvo. Me moriría si algo le ocurriera alguna vez.

Al final pude quedarme dormida de nuevo, y se debió solo a que ella estaba ahí conmigo.

 **AAAHH Me encanta una Regina celosa, bueno... Me encanta Regina, punto. Y Emma. Y las dos juntas son amor :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Holaa! De nuevo por aquí, y este es largo también :) Espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 21**

Me desperté en una cama vacía y en un apartamento vacío, y en una auténtica pesadilla. Después de lo que pasó por la noche, lo último que me esperaba era que Emma desertara.

Mi primera pista de que algo iba mal vino cuando me di la vuelta en la cama y seguí rodando por ella. No estaba el cuerpo cálido y suave con olor a flores y a sexo apasionado de anoche para acurrucarme y abrazarlo. Solo sábanas y almohadas. No estaba en mi cama. Grité su nombre y solo me respondió un siniestro silencio. Empecé a sentir un terror escalofriante.

 _¿Lo de anoche fue demasiado para ella?_

Primero registré el baño. Se veía que había utilizado la ducha. Sus cosméticos y su cepillo descansaban en el tocador, pero era evidente que ella no estaba. Ni en la cocina haciendo café, ni en mi despacho leyendo sus correos electrónicos, ni haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio; _no estaba en ninguna parte_ dentro del apartamento.

Puse el vídeo de la cámara de seguridad en el dispositivo de control que grababa la puerta principal y el pasillo. Cualquiera que hubiese entrado o salido estaría ahí. Mi corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que debía de verse el pecho en movimiento. Rebobiné la última hora y allí estaba, vestida con un chándal y zapatillas de deporte de camino a los ascensores, con los auriculares en los oídos.

—¡Joder! —grité mientras daba un golpe con la mano en la mesa. ¿Ha salido a correr? Increíble. Parpadeé ante lo que estaba viendo y me froté la barbilla con la mano—. ¡Dime que la tienes controlada en este momento! —grité a través de la línea directa que tenía con Neil.

—¿Qué? —Sonaba como si todavía estuviese en la cama y yo me puse más nerviosa todavía.

—Respuesta incorrecta, macho. Emma ha salido del apartamento. ¡A correr!

—Estaba durmiendo, Regina —se explicó él—. ¿Por qué iba a estar siguiéndole la pista si estaba en el apartamento contigo?

Colgué a Neil y llamé a Emma al móvil. Saltó el buzón de voz, por supuesto.

Casi tiro el mío contra la pared, pero me las arreglé para mandarle un mensaje: _DONDE COÑO ESTÁS?._

Fui a toda prisa hasta mi armario, me puse algo de ropa y los zapatos, cogí las llaves del coche, la cartera, el móvil y bajé al garaje. Salí disparada a la calle con los neumáticos rechinando y empecé a calcular lo lejos que había podido llegar desde que la cámara de seguridad la había registrado, sin dejar de pensar en lo fácil que sería para un profesional liquidarla a estas horas y hacer que pareciera un accidente.

Era temprano, poco más de las siete, y una típica mañana nublada londinense empezaba a cobrar vida. Las furgonetas de reparto y los vendedores ambulantes ya estaban en movimiento como de costumbre, la cafetería del barrio desplegaba su enérgica actividad y unos cuantos corredores matinales hacían ejercicio, pero no veía a la que yo estaba buscando. Podía encontrarse en cualquier lugar.

No paraba de preguntarme por qué se habría ido sin decírmelo. Estaba cagada de miedo de que fuera por mí. Por lo que había visto de mí anoche. Por lo que había pasado después… Estaba tan perdida con Emma que era ridícula. Dios sabe que las dos tenemos nuestros problemas, pero tal vez la locura de anoche era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Me froté el pecho y seguí conduciendo.

Sonó el móvil. Neil. Lo pasé al manos libres.

—Aún no la he encontrado. Ahora estoy en Cromwell, me dirijo hacia el sur, pero creo que he llegado más lejos de lo que ella ha podido avanzar teniendo en cuenta la hora que indicaba la cámara de seguridad.

—Mira, Regina, lo siento.

—Eso me lo dices cuando la encuentres. —Estaba enfadada pero no era culpa suya. Emma se encontraba conmigo y Neil estaba técnicamente fuera de servicio. Fallo mío. Qué puto desastre.

—Entonces yo me dirigiré al este. Muchos corredores siguen Heath Downs junto al parque.

—Haz eso, tío.

Seguí escudriñando; rezaba por divisarla cuando me llegó un mensaje: _Estás despierta? Comprando café. Quieres algo?_

 _¡Qué tal tu culo en casa, mujer!_

El alivio me hizo ponerme mentalmente de rodillas y dar gracias al cielo, pero estaba muy enfadada con ella por lo que había hecho. ¡Había salido a comprar café! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Paré inmediatamente solo para apoyar la cabeza en el volante un momento. Necesitaba cogerla y explicarle unas cuantas cosas sobre cómo iba a tener que cambiar su vida en los próximos meses. Y que las salidas a correr sola por las mañanas estaban descartadas del menú.

 _¡Joder!_

Me temblaban los dedos al escribir: _Qué cafetería?_

Una pequeña pausa y luego: _Hot Java. Estás enfadado?_

 _Absurda pregunta._

La cafetería que había nombrado era la que estaba a menos de una manzana de mi casa. Habíamos ido allí juntas unas cuantas mañanas cuando se había quedado a pasar la noche conmigo. ¡Emma había estado al lado de casa todo el tiempo! Le contesté: _No te vayas! Voy a por ti!_

Tardé al menos diez minutos en serpentear las calles de vuelta a mi barrio. Estaba enfadada conmigo misma por varias razones, pero sobre todo por no haberme despertado cuando se levantó y se fue sin mi conocimiento. Salí tan rápida detrás de ella que había pasado justo por delante suyo en la cafetería y no la había visto, y eso era simplemente inaceptable. Estaba fallando.

Decidí dejar a un lado por el momento los motivos por los que tenía tanto sueño.

 _¿Por la terrible pesadilla y la maratón de polvos de después, tal vez?_

Oh, sabía que eso volvería a salir a relucir en cualquier momento en alguna conversación, probablemente pronto, porque Emma me preguntaría, pero ahora era demasiado vulnerable para enfrentarme a lo que manaba de mi subconsciente. La negación parecía mucho más atractiva.

 _¡Estoy jodida!_ Nunca mejor dicho.

¡Me cago en la leche, no estaba en la cafetería como le dije, sino en la acera con dos cafés en la mano! Y tampoco estaba sola. Un tío estaba encima de ella, dándole conversación, y a saber quién coño era. ¿Alguien que conocía? ¡O alguien que la estaba tanteando con Dios sabe qué propósito! Se había ganado una buena cuando la pillara a solas.

Tuve que aparcar al otro lado de la carretera y luego cruzar. Vio que me acercaba y le dijo algo a su acompañante, que me miró. Sus ojos se encendieron un poco y se acercó sigilosamente a ella.

 _Mala jugada, gilipollas._

—Regina —dijo ella, sonriente como si esta fuera la forma perfecta de empezar el día.

 _Oh, querida, necesitamos con urgencia tener una charla sobre ciertas cosas._

—Emma —corté de forma brusca mientras tiraba de ella hacia mí por la cintura y le echaba un buen y largo vistazo a su _amigo_ , que debería haber seguido su camino hacía como diez minutos. El tío era demasiado atrevido para mi gusto y permanecía ahí de pie como si tuviera derecho a hablar con ella, como si lo hubiese hecho antes y tuviesen un pasado en común. ¡Mierda! La conocía. Ese hombre conocía a Emma.

—Regina, este es Paul Langley, esto…, un amigo del departamento. Da clase…, justo me estaba yendo cuando he visto que entraba Paul.

Estaba nerviosa. Emma parecía incómoda, y si algo se me daba bien era leer a la gente. Podía oler la inquietud que emanaba de ella. El tío era otra historia.

Parecía un chulo redomado y un poco arrogante, tal y como me lo había imaginado.

Emma pareció darse cuenta y dijo:

—Paul, esta es Regina… Mills, mi novia. —Me pasó uno de los cafés—. Te he comprado uno con leche. —Me miró y le dio un sorbo a su taza. Sí. Estaba incómoda.

El idiota sacó la mano y me la ofreció primero.

 _Te odio._

Yo tenía un brazo alrededor de Emma y la otra mano ocupada con el café que me acababa de endosar. Tuve que soltarla para estrecharle la mano. Lo odiaba con su traje impecable, profesional, pulcro y, por lo que parecía, sobrado de pasta. Aparté la mano de la cintura de Emma y acepté saludarle. Le di un apretón firme y traté de no pensar en mi terrible aspecto, que era como si me hubiese caído literalmente de la cama.

—Un placer —dijo Langley, sin sentirlo.

Le contesté con un breve gesto de cabeza. Era lo mejor que podía hacer y me importaba una mierda si estaba siendo maleducada o no. Él era un tío en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado para ser amigo mío. Lo odié nada más verlo.

Sus ojos me miraron con insistencia. Decidí que yo sería la primera que pusiera fin a ese apretón de manos. Parecía un concurso para ver quién aguantaba más.

Retiré la mano y apreté los labios contra el pelo de Emma, pero mantuve mis ojos en él mientras hablaba.

—Me desperté y no estabas. —Volví a rodearla con el brazo.

Ella se rió nerviosa.

—Me apetecía una taza de café con chocolate blanco esta mañana.

—Aún necesitas tu café de la mañana, ya veo. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿eh, Emma? —Langley le sonrió con complicidad y en ese instante lo supe. Se la había follado. O lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Tenían un pasado en común de algún tipo y yo solo podía ver el fuego que lanzaban mis ojos a consecuencia de los celos. Me cago en la puta, la de sentimientos violentos que me inundaron en aquellos segundos. Quería estamparle la cara contra el bordillo de un puñetazo, pero sobre todo necesitaba alejarla de él.

—Hora de irnos, nena —anuncié al tiempo que pegaba la mano en su espalda.

Emma se puso tensa un instante pero luego cedió.

—Me ha alegrado mucho volver a verte, Paul. Cuídate.

—Tú también, reina. Tengo tu nuevo número y tú tienes el mío, así que ya sabes dónde encontrarme, ¿vale? —El cabrón me miró y no había duda del desafío de su mirada. Pensaba que yo era alguna idiota y me estaba dejando caer que si Emma necesitaba que la rescataran solo tenía que llamarle y el príncipe azul vendría a por ella.

 _A. Tomar. Por. Culo. Patético. Gilipollas._

Emma asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Adiós, Paul.

 _Sí, vete a la mierda…, Paul._

Era evidente que Paul el Sobón no quería irse. Quería besarla o abrazarla y despedirse mostrando cierto afecto, pero tuvo la suficiente sensatez como para no intentarlo. No he dicho que fuese estúpido, solo mi enemigo.

—Te llamaré. Me tienes que contar todo lo del Mallerton —dijo, llevándose la mano a la oreja—. Adiós, reina. —Me echó una mirada y yo se la devolví. De verdad esperaba que me pudiese leer la mente, porque tenía un montón de cosas que quería decirle y que él realmente necesitaba escuchar.

 _¡Eres un cretino de mierda! Rotundamente **NO** la vas a llamar para hablar del Mallerton. ¡Tampoco la vas a mirar ni vas a pensar en ella! ¡¿Lo pillas?! Mi chica **NO** es tu **reina** ahora, ni lo será nunca en el futuro. Apártate de mi vista antes de que me vea obligada a hacer algo que me traerá un puto montón de problemas con **MI** chica._

Comenzamos a cruzar la calle y cuando ella abrió la boca mi corazón latía con fuerza y la ira me desbordaba.

—¿A qué demonios ha venido eso, Regina? Has sido una completa maleducada.

—Sigue andando. Lo discutiremos en casa —alcancé a decir apretando los dientes mientras cruzábamos.

Me miró con cara rara, como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, y se detuvo en la acera.

—Te he hecho una pregunta. No me hables como si fuera una niña que se ha metido en un lío.

—Sube al coche —dije con brusquedad mientras intentaba contenerme para no cogerla y sentarla en el asiento, lo cual estaba a punto de pasar aunque ella aún no lo supiera.

—Perdona, pero esto es una gilipollez. ¡Me vuelvo andando! —Se alejó de mí enfadada.

Quería explotar de lo cabreada que estaba. Le agarré la mano para que no se fuera.

—No, no te vuelves andando, Emma. Sube al coche ahora mismo. Te llevo a casa —le hablé bajito y muy cerca de la cara, donde podía apreciar sus ojos furiosos fijos en los míos. Estaba tan imponente cuando se irritaba… Hacía que me dieran ganas de arrastrarla hasta la cama y hacerle cosas muy sucias durante un día y medio.

—Tú a mí no me das órdenes. ¿Por qué te comportas así?

Cerré los ojos y traté de ser paciente.

—No me estoy comportando de ninguna manera. —La gente nos estaba mirando. Lo más seguro es que también pudieran oír nuestra conversación. ¡Mierda!—. ¿Querrías _por favor_ subir al coche, Emma? —Forcé una falsa sonrisa.

—Te estás comportando como una gilipollas, Regina. Aún tengo una vida. Salgo a correr por las mañanas y puedo parar en la cafetería si me da la gana.

—No, sin mí o Neil no puedes. ¡Ahora mete tu culito yanqui en el puto coche!

Se quedó mirándome un momento y negó con la cabeza, lanzándome una mirada asesina. Levantó la barbilla con dignidad antes de meterse en el Range Rover golpeando el suelo con los pies. Ignoré su comportamiento, pensé que estaba siendo bastante magnánima dadas las circunstancias. Le mandé un mensaje a Neil para decirle que la tenía y la hice esperar mientras lo enviaba.

Estaba encerrada dentro del coche y no podía ir a ninguna parte, al menos por el momento.

La miré. Ella me miró. Estaba enfadada conmigo. Yo estaba más que enfurecida con ella.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso otra vez —le dije claramente.

—¿El qué? ¿Caminar? ¿Comprar un café? —Hizo un mohín y miró por la ventanilla. Su móvil se iluminó y sonó. Me miró mientras cogía la llamada—. Sí, estoy bien, Paul. Te pido disculpas por lo que ha sucedido, pero no te preocupes. Solo ha sido la típica pequeña riña de pareja. —Incluso me dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad mientras le decía a ese chupapollas engreído que yo tenía un mal día.

Quería arrancarle el móvil de las manos y tirarlo por la ventana, y probablemente lo habría hecho si ella no lo hubiese apagado y se lo hubiese guardado en el bolsillo.

—¡Sabes lo que quiero decir, Emma, y no te burles de mí con él, joder!

—¡Me has avergonzado, Regina! Paul cree que eres…

—Me importa una puta mierda lo que piense ese chupapollas. ¿Es algo tuyo?

—Es un buen tío y un amigo. —No me miró a los ojos cuando lo dijo y lo sabía. ¡Oh, joder si lo sabía!

—¿Dejaste que te follara, Emma? ¿Conoce ese cuerpecito tuyo tan perfecto para el sexo? ¿Te ha tocado, te ha metido la polla? ¿Hummmm? De verdad quiero saberlo. Háblame de ti y del bueno de Paul.

—Ahora mismo eres una completa gilipollas. —Cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y miró hacia delante a través del parabrisas—. No voy a contarte nada.

—¿¡Te lo follaste!?

Se movió en el asiento y me echó una mirada que hizo que me doliera todo.

—¿A quién te tiraste tú por última vez antes de interesarte por mí, Regina? ¿Quién fue la afortunada? ¡Sé que no debió de pasar más de una semana antes de que nos liáramos por primera vez! —Empezó a agitar las manos haciendo gestos—. ¡Lo dice la tía que cree que una semana sin sexo es mucho tiempo!

 _¡Mierda!_

No era una idea agradable porque sabía que tenía razón. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no podía decirle el nombre de la última que había conseguido excitarme. ¿Pamela? ¿Penélope? Algo con P… Ivan lo sabría, él tenía una larga lista de amigas y nos presentó. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que no me acordaba y de que, quienquiera que fuese, no la había hecho a ella, o al polvo, más memorable que la inicial de su nombre.

Paul también empezaba por P, pensé. Aunque estaba bastante segura de que nunca olvidaría ese nombre.

—¿Te está costando acordarte de su nombre? —preguntó Emma.

 _Sí._

—¿De qué color tenía el pelo, eh?

 _Rubio rojizo natural. Hasta ahí llego._

—¿Pensabas follártela otra vez, Regina, si no me hubieses conocido? —siguió mofándose.

No contesté. Arranqué el coche y me incorporé a la carretera; solo quería llegar a casa y tal vez volver adonde habíamos estado solo hacía unas horas. Odiaba discutir con ella.

—¿Por qué te has ido? —conseguí decir por fin—. ¿Después de lo de anoche vas y me dejas plantada esta mañana?

—No te he dejado plantada,Regina. Me levanté, utilicé tu cinta de correr, me di una ducha y me apeteció un café. Vamos a esa cafetería todo el tiempo y sabía que estabas cansada de…, eh…, anoche.

Así que ella también estaba pensando en lo de anoche. Aún no sabía si eso era bueno para mí o no, pero esperaba que sí. Entré en el garaje de mi edificio y aparqué el todoterreno. Vi que seguía furiosa.

Por lo visto, Emma no había terminado de echarme la bronca.

—Es algo que hago casi todas las mañanas. No estaba lloviendo y hacía un día perfecto para dar un pequeño paseo hasta la esquina. —Volvió a levantar las manos—. Había corrido en la cinta y me apetecía un café con chocolate blanco. ¿Tan malo es eso? No es que haya asaltado la Torre de Londres para mangar las joyas de la Corona o algo por el estilo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Nena, ¿tienes idea de lo que ha sido para mí darme cuenta esta mañana de que no estabas? ¡Ni un mensaje, ni una nota, nada!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y miró hacia arriba.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Te dejé una nota! Lo hice. La puse en mi almohada para que la vieses. Ponía: _Me voy a por café al Java. Vuelvo enseguida_.

Utilicé tu gimnasio y me pegué una ducha antes de irme. ¿No te dio eso una pista de lo que estaba haciendo? ¡No había nada raro, solo una mañana normal, Regina!

 _El tipo de normalidad que no quiero encontrarme al despertar nunca más, ¡muchas gracias!_

—¡No vi tu maldita nota! ¡Te llamé y me saltó el buzón de voz! ¿Por qué no lo cogiste si solo estabas en la cola de la cafetería? —Salí y abrí su puerta con fuerza. La quería en el apartamento en privado. Estas peleas en público eran una mierda. Ella negó con la cabeza y salió del coche.

—Estaba hablando con mi tía Marie.

Golpeé el botón del ascensor.

—¿A esas horas de la mañana? —La hice pasar al ascensor y la apoyé en una esquina, enjaulándola con mis brazos, donde podía controlarla un poco más. En aquel momento ella era una bomba de relojería. El sonido de las puertas al cerrarse y la sensación de intimidad fue lo más grato que había percibido en los últimos minutos.

—La tía Marie es madrugadora y sabe que me levanto para correr por las mañanas. —Emma me miró la boca, sus ojos se movían rápidamente mientras me leía. Yo deseaba saber lo que estaba pensando. Lo que había en su corazón. Me había acercado mucho a su cuerpo, pero no la tocaba. Solo quería asimilar el hecho de que la tenía de vuelta sana y salva.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Emma. Lo digo en serio. Se acabó el marcharte tú sola.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella se agachó para esquivarme y salir.

La seguí por el pasillo y abrí la puerta principal de mi apartamento. En cuanto estuvimos dentro me echó una buena bronca. Sus ojos se enardecieron y se avivaron. Estaba muy, muy cabreada, y tan preciosa que me puso muy cachonda.

—¿Así que ni siquiera puedo bajar al Java a por un café? —preguntó.

—No es eso exactamente. ¡No puedes ir sola, y sobre todo sin decírselo a nadie! —Negué con la cabeza, exasperada por lo que había hecho, tiré las llaves y me froté el pelo—. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de comprender, joder?

Se quedó mirándome de una manera extraña, como si estuviese intentando entenderme.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada, Regina? Ir a por un café a plena luz del día rodeada de gente no puede haber sido tan arriesgado. —Cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho otra vez.

—¡Por lo que podía saber, habías vuelto a romper conmigo y te habías ido a tu casa! — _A veces la verdad duele. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?_

—Regina, yo no haría eso así sin más. —Me miró enfurecida—. ¿Por qué ibas a pensar que haría eso?

—¡Porque ya lo has hecho antes! —grité. _Ahí estaba esa maldita verdad otra vez, abriéndose paso y aprovechándose de mis inseguridades._

—¡Que te jodan! —dijo entre dientes mientras se daba la vuelta a toda prisa y huía al dormitorio, dando un portazo al entrar.

Me cago en la leche, cuánta falta le hacía un buen polvo. Se me ocurrieron algunas cosas que la harían callar. Sería de esperar que después de lo de anoche se hubiese despertado tranquila y dócil como un gatito adormilado. No tuve esa suerte. Tenía entre manos a un gato salvaje y cabreado.

Me di cuenta de que me había dejado el café que me había comprado en el posavasos de mi coche. Que le den al maldito café, necesitaba una botella de Van Gogh y como una docena de cigarrillos.

También necesitaba una ducha y dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras a mi chica, que cada vez me desesperaba más. Dios, era muy difícil cuando se ponía así, por lo que primero me daría una ducha y luego quizá podría sentarme con ella y hacer un intento de razonamiento lógico. Di la vuelta para entrar en el baño en lugar de ir a través del dormitorio porque me imaginé que se estaría cambiando para irse a trabajar y pensé que apreciaría algo de intimidad teniendo en cuenta que me acababa de mandar a la mierda. Me deshice de los zapatos y la camiseta y entré.

Entonces tuve que recoger mis globos oculares del suelo porque se me habían salido de las órbitas y estaban rodando frente a mí. Emma se hallaba allí medio desnuda con una lencería realmente sexy, maquillándose, o peinándose, o yo qué sé.

Se giró y me echó una mirada que dejó claro lo enfadada que estaba todavía.

—He encontrado la nota que te dejé. —Cogió un trozo de papel del tocador—. Estaba _debajo_ de las sábanas, donde tú la has metido. —Sonrió con superioridad, dejó caer el papel y luego se volvió a girar hacia el espejo, enseñándome su precioso trasero con unas sensuales bragas de encaje negro que me hicieron estar segura de que mis nervios ópticos habían salido disparados.

Pensé en su culo y en lo de anoche. En lo que habíamos hecho y en lo que no habíamos hecho…

Sus ojos pillaron a los míos en el espejo justo antes de bajar la mirada, y su cara y su cuello se pusieron rojos, hasta llegar a la altura de sus pechos, ocultos bajo ese sujetador de encaje negro que tan celosa me ponía.

 _Esa es mi chica._

Ella también se estaba acordando. Algunas cosas entre nosotras podían ir fatal ahora mismo, pero el apartado del sexo lo teníamos controlado.

—Todavía tenemos mucho que discutir sobre cómo funciona la seguridad en lo que a ti respecta. —Di un paso detrás de ella, llevé la mano a su pelo y agarré un mechón. Inhaló profundamente y me miró furiosa a los ojos en el espejo—. Y te has metido en un buen lío. —Le incliné la cabeza a un lado y le descubrí el cuello para poder hacerme con él.

—Ahhhh. —Empezó a respirar más fuerte—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bajé a su cuello y arrastré los labios por esa esbelta curva, dándole mordisquitos. Mordí lo justo para que emitiera algunos sonidos. Olía tan bien que el aroma me intoxicó hasta tal punto que no iba a poder mantener el control por mucho tiempo.

—Yo no. Tú vas a ser la que me lo diga. Tú me vas a decir qué hacer, nena. ¿Qué te hago primero? —Dejé una mano posada en su cabello y le puse la otra en su vientre plano y la deslicé, apretando fuerte mientras bajaba por el interior del fino encaje. Ella se retorció pero la sostuve con firmeza y mi dedo corazón avanzó justo entre sus pliegues y sobre su clítoris—. ¿Te gusta? —Moví el dedo una y otra vez, lubricándola, poniéndola a tono y mojada para mí, pero sin penetrar. Tendría que currárselo.

—Oh, Dios —gimió.

Le tiré un poco del pelo.

—Respuesta incorrecta, preciosa mía. Aún no me has dicho qué debo hacerte. Ahora dime: _Regina, quiero que…_. —Aparté la mano de entre sus piernas y me llevé a la boca el dedo que había estado deslizándose por su sexo. Lo chupé hasta dejarlo limpio con mucha maestría—. Mmmmm, como miel de especias. —Volví a mordisquearle el cuello.

Se mostraba frustrada y excitada y necesitada, y yo estaba disfrutando al castigarla por lo que había hecho. Se inclinó hacia mí y restregó las nalgas contra mi sexo. Retiré las caderas y me reí en voz baja por el sonido de sus protestas cuando lo hice.

—Regina…

Chasqueé la lengua en su cuello y le volví a tirar del pelo.

—Hoy estás muy desobediente. Aún estoy esperando, nena. Dime lo que quieres de mí. —Le puse la mano que tenía libre en el culo y le agarré la nalga con fuerza—. Tú has empezado este jueguecito y lo sabes de sobra, así que dime lo que quieres que te haga. —Jadeó cuando le metí los dedos e intentó volver a restregarse contra mi sexo—. No, no lo vas a conseguir hasta que me lo pidas de buenas maneras. —Eché la mano hacia atrás y se la coloqué en el culo dándole un azote. Ella gritó y se puso tensa de puntillas, arqueándose como la preciosa diosa que era.

—Regina, quiero que… —Se ablandó y trató de girar la cabeza contra mi pecho.

—Mmmmm, así que te gusta que te den azotes en tu precioso culo, ¿no? ¿Te doy otra vez? —Le susurré justo en la oreja—. Te lo merecías, nena. Sabes que te lo merecías, y aún no has hecho lo que te he pedido, eres muy mala. Dime lo que voy a hacerte contra el lavabo.

Soltó un grito precioso y sumiso que hizo que se me acelerara el corazón y que mi sexo estuviese a punto de explotar.

—¡Dímelo! —Le di otro azote en el culo y aguanté la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—¡Ahhh! —Se elevó formando un elegante arco y abrió la boca para emitir un grito ahogado. Sabía que había ganado, sabía que me lo diría y nunca había sentido nada igual cuando dijo las palabras mágicas—: ¡Regina, me vas a follar contra el lavabo!

—Inclínate y apóyate en el borde. —Le ordené, mientras me apartaba de ella para esperar a que me obedeciera.

Temblaba un poco pero se puso en la posición tal como le dije, y parecía tan excitada que resultaba casi imposible hacerme a la idea de esta locura en la que estábamos inmersas, pero, joder, era demasiado bueno para parar.

Metí los dedos por debajo del elástico de ese pequeño trozo de encaje negro y lo hice trizas, abriéndole las piernas mientras ella se lo quitaba. Podía oler su excitación, sus ganas de mí, de lo que solo yo podía darle. Tiré de la cinturilla de mis pantalones me coloqué el consolador . Lo deslicé por su hendidura mojada y le froté el clítoris, pero todavía sin penetración.

—¿Es esto lo que querías, amor mío?

Emma movió su sexo sobre la punta del consolador e intentó hundirse hasta el final. Le di puntos por el esfuerzo, pero yo era la que estaba al mando y aún necesitaba algo más de ella. Mi chica tenía un poco más de trabajo que hacer antes de conseguir su recompensa.

Volví a su cabello y agarré otro mechón, mientras le estiraba el cuello hacia atrás con elegancia.

—Responde a mi pregunta, nena —dije bajito. Su preciosa garganta se movía al tragar mientras nos mirábamos la una a la otra en el espejo. Tirarle del pelo era algo que le gustaba. Nunca tiré tan fuerte como para hacerle daño, solo para maniobrar con su cuerpo y tener el control durante el sexo. La volvía loca, y si no se excitaba con eso nunca lo haría. Lo importante era satisfacer a mi chica.

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero, Regina. ¡Quiero que me folles y que hagas que me corra! ¡Por favor! —Estaba temblando contra mi cuerpo, a punto de estallar de la excitación.

Me reí y le lamí el cuello, que estaba estirado para mí.

—Buena chica. ¿Y cuál es la verdad, nena? —Le froté el clítoris un poco más y esperé, disfrutando del sabor de su piel y del olor a excitación que desprendía.

—La verdad es… ¡que soy tuya, Regina! ¡Ahora, por favor! —suplicó, y mi corazón casi explota al escuchar esas palabras.

Perfección absoluta.

—Sí que lo eres, y es mi intención, nena. Me complace complacerte. —Coloqué la punta y la embestí lo más profundo que pude. Las dos soltamos un grito cuando nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno.

Sostuve su sedoso cabello mientras me la follaba para poder ver sus preciosos ojos a través del espejo. Así soy. No sé por qué, pero con Emma necesito sus ojos cuando follamos. Quiero mirarlos y ver cada sensación, cada embestida y movimiento de nuestros sexos al unirse, llevándonos hacia el clímax, hasta que nos perdemos en una sensación que solo podemos experimentar cuando estamos la una con la otra.

Hay una verdad en mirar a los ojos a tu amante cuando te corres, y sumergirme en los ojos de Emma cuando eso tenía lugar me proporcionaba una conexión tan poderosa, me unía a ella de una forma que significaba que lo nuestro era serio y verdadero. De hecho, la intensidad de lo que había entre nosotras me daba miedo. Me hacía extremadamente vulnerable, pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Ya había sucumbido.

Se estremeció durante el orgasmo, al tiempo que gritaba mi nombre y se estremecía. Continué moviéndome con fuerza en sus profundidades, sintiendo cómo su sexo se aferraba al consolador mientras lo ahondaba con él. Me gustaba tanto sentirla convulsionarse así que hacía que me ardieran los ojos.

El cuerpo de Emma estaba hecho para el acto sexual, pero lo que importaba era ella. Era ella a quien quería. En los segundos justo antes de que yo alcanzara el orgasmo, embestí dentro de ella lo más profundo que pude y llevé los dientes a su hombro. Ella gritó y yo escuché su gemido, pero no sabía si era de dolor o de placer. No era mi intención hacerle daño, pero estaba a punto de perder la cabeza en ese instante, solo quería aferrarme a ella, tenerla conmigo, hacerla mía.

Mientras el líquido se derramaba por mis piernas, le dije otra vez:

—Te… quiero…

La miré a los ojos en el espejo cuando lo dije.

No íbamos a llegar al trabajo a tiempo ni por asomo. No importaba. Algunas cosas eran más importantes. Las dos estábamos agotadas por el sexo y apenas podíamos mantenernos en pie después, así que la cogí y la metí en la ducha conmigo. Le lavé todo el cuerpo y dejé que me lavara. No hablamos. Solo nos miramos y nos tocamos y nos besamos pensativas. Después de la ducha la envolví en una toalla y la llevé de vuelta a la cama; solo entonces, con ella estirada junto a mí toda suave y serena, hablamos sobre algunas cosas.

—No es seguro que salgas sola. Ya no puedes hacerlo. No sabemos lo que está pasando y no te voy a poner en peligro —hablé en voz baja pero con firmeza, no iba a cambiar de opinión sobre este tema y lo tenía que decir—. Punto y final.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tan grave es? —Parecía sorprendida, y a continuación esa mirada temerosa que ya había visto antes apareció en su cara.

—No se sabe lo que está pasando en el bando de Oakley o en el de su oponente. Tenemos que suponer que Oakley te tiene vigilada, Emma. Sabe dónde has estado estos años, dónde trabajas, dónde vives y probablemente también quiénes son tus amigos. Necesito hablar con Ruby y August pronto. Deben saber qué hacer en el caso de que se pongan en contacto con ellos por su relación contigo. Tus amigos lo saben todo, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza con tristeza.

—Es que no entiendo por qué alguien querría hacerme daño. Yo no he hecho nada, y desde luego que no quiero sacar a la luz el pasado. ¡Solo deseo olvidar lo que pasó! ¿Yo qué culpa tengo?

La besé en la frente y le acaricié la barbilla con el pulgar.

—Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Solo vamos a tener cuidado. Mucho, mucho cuidado —dije mientras la besaba en los labios tres veces seguidas.

—No quiero nada del senador Oakley —susurró.

—Eso es porque no eres una oportunista. La mayoría de la gente se aprovecharía de su dinero para guardar silencio. Tú no has hecho eso y están atentos por si lo haces. Y estoy segura de que están vigilando para ver si los enemigos de Oakley intentan localizarte. Y, con sinceridad, sus enemigos políticos son los que más me preocupan. El vídeo y el hecho de que Oakley sepa de su existencia lo convierten en culpable, en resumidas cuentas. Su hijo y sus amigos eran mayores de edad y cometieron un delito, y él lo tapó. Para los oponentes de Oakley esta información sería un tesoro político. Por no hablar de una noticia realmente sórdida que vendería muchísimos periódicos.

—Oh, Dios… —Se dio la vuelta y se puso boca arriba, tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

—Pero oye. —Tiré de ella para que me mirase—. No va a pasar nada, ¿vale? Voy a asegurarme de que te dejan en paz por muchas razones. La primera, porque es mi trabajo, y la segunda, porque eres mi chica. —Le sujeté la cara y me acerqué a ella—. Eso no ha cambiado para ti, ¿verdad? —No quería soltarla porque necesitaba una confirmación. Tenía que saberlo—. Lo de anoche fue… jodido…

—Mis sentimientos no han cambiado —me interrumpió—, sigo siendo tu chica, Regina. Lo de anoche no ha cambiado nada. Tienes tu lado oscuro y yo tengo el mío. Lo entiendo.

La tapé con la colcha y la besé despacio y con cuidado, haciéndole saber lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar esas palabras. Aun así, quería más de ella. Siempre más. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca tuviera suficiente cuando era tan dulce y hermosa y encantadora?

—Siento lo de esta mañana —dijo, y trazó mi labio inferior con el dedo—. Te prometí que nunca te volvería a abandonar así, y lo decía en serio. También me entristece que pensaras que soy capaz de hacerlo. Me asusté cuando te despertaste de tu pesadilla, Regina. Odio verte sufrir así.

Le besé el dedo.

—Mi parte egoísta se alegró de que estuvieras aquí. Verte fue un gran alivio, ni siquiera puedo expresar lo que sentí cuando te vi a salvo a mi lado. Pero la otra parte de mí odia que fueses testigo de mi pesadilla. —Negué con la cabeza—. _Odio_ que me hayas visto así, Emma.

—Tú me has visto después de una pesadilla y eso no ha cambiado tus sentimientos —dijo ella.

—No.

—Entonces ¿por qué iba a ser diferente para mí, Regina? Además, tú no quieres compartirlo conmigo…, no te abres a mí. —Sonaba dolida otra vez.

—No, no sé…, lo intentaré, ¿vale? No he hablado con nadie de lo que me pasó. No sé si puedo… y no sé si quiero someterte a que conozcas ese lado tan oscuro. No quiero que entres en ese lugar, Emma.

—Oh, cariño. —Me pasó los dedos por la sien y me miró a los ojos—. Pero yo iría ahí por ti. —Me examinó—. Quiero ser lo suficientemente importante como para que me cuentes tus secretos, y tú también me tienes que dejar. Sé escuchar. ¿Qué era ese sueño?

Quería intentar ser normal, pero no sabía si podía. Supongo que era algo a lo que iba a tener que enfrentarme si quería conservarla. Emma era testaruda y una parte de mí sabía que no lo dejaría estar aunque dijera que no quería hablar de ello.

—Eres muy importante para mí, Emma. Tú eres lo único que importa.

Tracé la línea del nacimiento de su cabello con el dedo y la besé otra vez, adentrándome con la lengua, saboreando su dulce sabor y disfrutando de su suave respuesta. Pero el beso tenía que terminar en algún momento y ahí estaba todavía el monstruo al que me tenía que enfrentar.

Me armé de valor de alguna forma, respiré hondo, me aparté y me puse boca arriba mirando al tragaluz. El día se había vuelto tan gris como mi estado de ánimo y parecía que la lluvia era inminente. Justo en sintonía con cómo tenía la cabeza, en una nebulosa. Emma se quedó de lado, a la espera de que yo dijese algo.

—Siento lo de anoche y cómo me porté contigo después. Fui muy autoritaria y me pasé de la raya —hablé más bajito—. ¿Me perdonas?

—Claro que sí, Regina. Pero quiero entender por qué. —Extendió la mano y la dejó apoyada sobre mi corazón.

—Esa pesadilla se remontaba a un tiempo en el que estuve en las Fuerzas Especiales. A mi equipo le tendieron una emboscada, mataron a la mayoría de ellos. Yo era la oficial superior y se me encasquilló el arma. Me apresaron… Los afganos me estuvieron interrogando durante veintidós días.

Ella inhaló con brusquedad.

—¿Es así como te hiciste las cicatrices de la espalda? ¿Te lo hicieron ellos? —habló en voz baja pero pude percibir la preocupación en sus palabras.

—Sí. Me destrozaron la espalda a base de palizas con cuerdas… y otras cosas.

Me agarró un poco más fuerte y tragué saliva, al tiempo que sentía cómo aumentaba la ansiedad. Sin embargo continué, me sentía mal por no decirle la verdad pero no era capaz de explicarle que mis peores cicatrices no eran las de la espalda.

—Soñé con algo que…, que pasó…, y fue una vez en que pensé que iba a… —paré. Me costaba tanto respirar que no fui capaz de decir nada más. No podía sacar el tema. No con ella.

—El corazón te late con mucha fuerza. —Llevó los labios sobre ese músculo que bombeaba mi sangre y lo besó. Le puse la palma de la mano en la nuca y la mantuve ahí, mientras le acariciaba el pelo una y otra vez—. No pasa nada, Regina, no tienes que decir nada más hasta que sientas que puedes hacerlo. Yo estaré ahí. —Su voz tenía ese tono entristecido otra vez—. No quiero que sufras más por mi culpa.

Le acaricié la mejilla con el dorso del dedo.

—¿Eres de verdad? —susurré. Sus ojos brillaron y asintió con la cabeza—. Cuando me desperté esta mañana y no estabas, pensé que a lo mejor me habías dejado por lo de anoche y perdí la cabeza. Emma…, ahora no puedo estar sin ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No puedo hacerlo. —Le acaricié la rojez de su hombro, consecuencia del mordisco que le había dado cuando estaba en mitad de ese orgasmo volcánico en el lavabo—. Te he dejado marcada. Siento esto también. —Pasé la lengua por la rojez.

Ella tembló contra mi boca.

—Escucha. —Me cogió la cara—. Te quiero, y quiero estar contigo. Sé que no lo digo todo el tiempo, pero eso no significa que lo sienta menos. Regina, si no quisiera estar contigo, o no pudiera estar contigo, no estaría…, y tú lo sabrías.

Exhalé tan aliviado que tardé un minuto en recuperar la voz.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Te quiero, Regina Mills.


	24. Chapter 24

**Aquí está el siguiente, espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 22**

Almuerzo en Gladstone's e Ivan llegaba tarde. No sé para qué me molesto en intentar ser puntual con mi primo cuando él desde luego no lo es. Miré el reloj y eché una ojeada alrededor de la sala. Este lugar que en el siglo pasado fue un club de caballeros había resucitado con mantelerías blancas, mucho cristal y maderas claras, y ya no se parecía nada al enclave social exclusivo para hombres destinado a los londinenses privilegiados de hace cien años.

Bueno, Ivan habría encajado allí a la perfección. Mi primo era un lord de la realeza, aunque odiara que se lo recordaran y desde luego no actuara como tal.

Ninguno de nosotros podía evitar haber nacido de una manera determinada e Ivan no podía controlar que su padre hubiese sido el anterior barón de Rothvale, igual que yo no podía cambiar el hecho de que mi padre condujese un taxi londinense. De todas formas, nos unían cosas mucho más importantes que el dinero.

¿A quién intentaba engañar? Ivan podía tirarse de un puente si quería, yo tenía frente a mí en la mesa a dos mujeres preciosas y felices, mi chica y su mejor amiga.

—Señoritas, parece que las compras os han sentado muy bien. —Les serví a las dos de la botella de Riesling que había pedido.

Emma y Ruby sonrieron de oreja a oreja y se miraron con complicidad;

obviamente compartían secretos que yo solo podría intentar adivinar. Habían salido a comprarse un vestido cuando recibí un mensaje de Emma en el que me preguntaba qué iba a hacer para almorzar. Como solo se encontraban a unas cuantas manzanas de Gladstone's, les dije que se unieran a mi almuerzo con Ivan. Quería presentárselo a Emma de todas formas, ya que esperaba que con su influencia pudiese interceder por ella en la Galería Nacional. Qué demonios, no soy demasiado orgullosa para pedir un favor. Además, para él no era un problema. El tío estaba en la junta de uno de los museos de arte más prestigiosos del mundo y no le podría importar menos aunque quisiera. De hecho, estoy segura de que Ivan dimitiría si pudiera hacerlo.

—Pues sí, Regina. Emma se ha comprado un vestido _vintage_ fabuloso para la Gala Mallerton. Ya lo verás —me advirtió Ruby.

Hice una mueca.

—Entonces me estás diciendo que estará aún más guapa que de costumbre. —Observé a Emma y vi cómo se ruborizaba y luego volví a mirar a Ruby—. Justo lo que necesito, más admiradores que la persigan. Pensaba que podía confiar en ti, Ruby, para que me ayudaras un poquito —imploré—. ¿Por qué no la has llevado a algún sitio donde vendan albornoces feos? —Mis palabras eran en broma pero en el fondo lo decía muy en serio. Odiaba cuando los hombres miraban a Emma como si estuviesen imaginándosela desnuda.

Ruby se encogió de hombros.

—La tía Marie nos habló de la tienda. A esa mujer se le da muy bien todo lo único y lo raro. El local es una auténtica joya _vintage_ , escondido en un tranquilo rincón de Knightsbridge. Estoy segura de que volveré. —Me dedicó una sonrisita de satisfacción—. De todas formas, a ti te hace falta competencia, Regina, te vendrá bien. —Dio un sorbo a su vino y dirigió su atención hacia los mensajes del móvil.

—No es cierto. Bastante mal lo estoy pasando ya, ¡muchas gracias! —Le cogí la mano a Emma y la besé—. Me alegro de que hayas venido a comer.

Ella solo me sonrió, sin decir nada, de esa forma suya tan misteriosa. Deseé que estuviésemos solas.

Por lo que se veía, Ruby era su amiga del alma, y protegía a Emma por encima de todo. Nuestro entendimiento funcionaba siempre y cuando ella me viese como una amiga y no como una enemiga, y hasta ahora había pasado la prueba. También resultaba guapa a su manera, pero no era mi tipo de mujer. Su pelo largo castaño, con ligeros destellos de un rojo oscuro, combinado con unos ojos muy verdes, era impresionante. También poseía una bonita figura y aunque no fuese mi tipo tenía ojos en la cara y no estaba muerta.

El color de sus ojos me recordaba a los de Ivan. El mismo verde. Me preguntaba qué pensaría de ella cuando la viera, con lo mujeriego que era. Apuesto a que le gustaría mucho. Tuve que aguantarme la risa. Ruby seguramente le mandaría al carajo y él se relamería y le pediría que lo acompañara sin inmutarse. Sería la monda, si es que se dignaba a aparecer.

La compañera de piso de Emma era otra americana que vivía en Londres, estudiaba arte en la universidad y se abría camino… lejos de casa. Aunque su padre era ciudadano británico. Policía Metropolitana de Londres, un tal Robert Hargreave, inspector jefe de la Nueva Scotland Yard. Lo había buscado, y todo indicaba que se trataba de un detective formal y respetado en las fuerzas de seguridad. Suponía que debía organizar una reunión con él en algún momento.

Aunque las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas en lo que respectaba al senador Oakley. El que no hubiese noticias era una buena noticia…, o eso esperaba.

—¿De qué color es el increíble vestido que me volverá loca de celos cuando los hombres babeen al verte con él? —le pregunté a Emma.

—Es violeta. —Sonrió otra vez—. Quedamos allí con la tía Marie y nos lo pasamos muy bien con ella. Realmente tiene muy buen ojo para la moda.

—Deberíais haberla traído a almorzar con vosotras.

—Me habría encantado que viniera con nosotras, pero se tenía que ir a un almuerzo de mujeres de su club de lectura. Me pidió que te dijese lo mucho que desea conocerte. —Emma se ruborizó otra vez, como si la idea de que nuestra gente se conociese le diera vergüenza. Había en ella una timidez encantadora en público que no mantenía en el dormitorio conmigo. No. Mi chica no era tímida conmigo, y _todo_ iba bien. Pensé en cuántas horas quedaban hasta esa noche, cuando podría volver a tenerla en mi habitación y ella me podría enseñar un poco más de su lado no tímido.

Habíamos estado arrasando las sábanas últimamente…, y las paredes de la ducha…, la mesa de mi despacho…, la alfombra frente a la chimenea…, la tumbona de la terraza, e incluso el gimnasio. Me moví en la silla y recordé aquel _entrenamiento_ matinal con mucho cariño. No sabía lo divertido que podía ser un banco de pesas con Emma desnuda y deslizándose arriba y abajo de mi…

—Te encantará Marie, Regina —dijo Ruby distraída mientras seguía leyendo sus mensajes e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos eróticos. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría para calmar mi excitación, pero en vez de eso forcé una sonrisa para ellas dos.

Aún tenía que conocer a la adorada tía Marie, pero eso iba a tener lugar muy pronto. Habíamos decidido que era hora de presentar a las familias en una cena en mi casa. Mi padre, la tía de Emma, Ruby, August, Neil y Elaina componían la corta lista. Lo habíamos hablado y creíamos que ya era hora de compartir con todos ellos lo que nos estaba sucediendo y las posibles amenazas hacia Emma.

Todos eran muy importantes y necesitaban saber lo que había en juego. Emma era demasiado importante para arriesgarme a estas alturas, y todos los involucrados ya conocían su pasado de todas formas.

—Bueno, estoy deseando conocerla. Parece que tiene predilección por ti. —Volví a mirar el reloj—. No me puedo creer lo que ha hecho Ivan, mira que no presentarse… Qué maleducado.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas? —sugirió Emma.

—Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo. Nunca contesta al móvil. Dudo que ni siquiera encienda el maldito aparato —contesté fríamente.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Ruby levantó la vista de sus mensajes—. Voy a tener que irme a la universidad. Problemas con un cuadro. Ha habido un accidente y un disolvente ha caído encima de uno de los raros, no te lo pierdas, Emma, de Abigail Wainwright. —Ruby parecía estar absolutamente horrorizada y se levantó de manera brusca mientras cogía sus bolsas—. No es una buena combinación.

—No, para nada —convino Emma mientras negaba con la cabeza—, el disolvente corroerá el lienzo si no lo neutralizan…

Intenté seguir el ritmo de los tecnicismos de arte de los que hablaban pero no era fácil para mí. Creo que de artística no tengo nada. Aunque sé apreciarlo. En mi opinión el retrato de Emma era el arquetipo de arte.

—¿Quieres ir en coche? Neil puede llevarte si quieres —le ofrecí.

—No, da igual. Cogeré un taxi, será más rápido. Tengo que irme ya, pero gracias. Nos vemos mañana por la noche en tu casa, Regina. Disfrutad del almuerzo las dos.

—Ya me contarás cómo queda —le dijo Emma—. ¡Si alguien puede arreglar el estropicio eres tú, Ruby!

Ruby abrazó a Emma, dijo adiós con la mano, se marchó y su figura alta y voluptuosa atrajo muchas miradas masculinas mientras salía de Gladstone's.

Le sonreí a Emma y le cogí las manos.

—Así que te tengo para mí sola en el almuerzo después de todo. —El resto lo susurré—: Qué pena que estemos en público.

—Lo sé. Nunca podemos hacer esto. —Me apretó las manos un poquito—. Estás teniendo tanto trabajo últimamente…, y no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será durante las Olimpiadas. Dios, es descomunal, Regina. Toda esa gente…

—Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Guillermo y Kate!

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Estarán allí para los Juegos. El príncipe Harry también. Es muy divertido.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó con incredulidad. Volví a asentir.

—Puedo intentar presentártelo si quieres…, a no ser que te gusten los príncipes pelirrojos.

—Nunca —me dijo con ojos seductores—. Yo tengo debilidad por las tías que trabajan en seguridad con el pelo oscuro.

¿Quién había encendido los altos hornos? Incluso miré alrededor buscando una salida. Si había una puerta con el cartel de _privado_ , juro que tendría a Emma tras ella y desnuda en dos segundos exactos.

—Es usted muy cruel, señorita Swan.

Parecía satisfecha consigo misma sentada ahí frente a mí en el restaurante.

Tan satisfecha, de hecho, que me hizo pensar con cariño en los azotes que le di contra el lavabo. Dios, qué sexy estaba, inclinada y apoyada y haciéndome perder la cabeza…

—Volviendo a tu trabajo. ¡Vas a llevar la seguridad VIP de las malditas Olimpiadas, Regina! —Su entusiasmo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo que era de agradecer en ese instante.

—Bueno, no me quejo, es bueno para el negocio, pero podría pasar sin el estrés. Solo quiero que no haya problemas. Sin complots ni locos con intereses personales en sus causas de mierda, sin bombas, ni escándalos, y entonces podré respirar tranquila. Los clientes contentos y seguros y yo estaré satisfecha.

—Alcancé mi vino—. Vamos a pedir, no creo que Ivan vaya a aparecer…,

¡siempre tarde para todo! —refunfuñé mientras abría la carta.

Emma me dijo lo que quería por si aparecía el camarero y se fue al servicio. La observé mientras se alejaba, y las miradas que atraía de los demás también.

Suspiré. Por muy discreta que fuese, aún tenía algo que hacía que a la gente le llamara la atención. Algo sin lo que yo podría vivir, eso seguro, pero entendía que era parte del trato con ella. Los hombres siempre la mirarían. Y la desearían. _Y tratarían de llevársela._

Mi trabajo estaba siendo una auténtica locura, y cuanto más atareada me encontraba, más me concentraba en los asuntos que me ocupaban y menos atenta estaba de su seguridad. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido muy buenas para Emma y para mí, y para nuestra relación, pero no exentas de preocupaciones. Las preocupaciones nunca desaparecerían. Llevaba el tiempo suficiente en el negocio de la seguridad como para saber que cuando las cosas parecen estar más en orden no es el momento de bajar la guardia. Ella todavía era muy vulnerable y la idea me preocupaba sobremanera.

—Lo siento, Regina. Perdí la noción del tiempo y esas cosas —interrumpió Ivan, y se dejó caer frente a mí.

—Muy amable por tu parte aparecer. Cuando fuiste tú el que quiso quedar, debo añadir. Y no te sientes ahí, Emma ha venido conmigo. —Señalé la silla de al lado—. Volverá en un momento.

Ivan se cambió a la otra silla.

—Se me presentó una cosa y me distrajeron.

—Sí —resoplé—. Tu polla se distrajo. ¿Con quién estabas en la cama esta vez?

—Vete a la mierda, no ha sido eso. Los malditos reporteros me persiguen… Oye, necesito algo más fuerte que eso. —Miró el vino de arriba abajo y le hizo un gesto al camarero con una expresión donde se vislumbraba un atisbo de dolor, pero enseguida lo escondió y lo alejó de los ojos entrometidos de la gente.

Lo dejé estar. Mi primo tenía sus fallos pero todo el mundo los tiene. Tampoco significaba que se mereciese lo que le había tocado. Sí, Ivan estaba igual de jodido que el resto de nosotros.

Emma volvió a la mesa un poco después con una expresión indescifrable, pero si tuviera que adivinar diría que tenía algo en la cabeza. Me preguntaba qué era.

Me levanté y fui a cogerle la mano, dándole una patada a la pata de la silla de Ivan para ayudarle a que levantara el culo. Él saltó y puso los ojos como platos cuando la vio. Deseé haberle dado una patada en la pierna en vez de en la silla.

—Emma, mi primo, Ivan Everly. Ivan, Emma Swan, mi preciosa, y debería añadir, no disponible, novia.

— _Enchanté_ , Emma. —Le dio la mano y le ofreció un beso que apenas se podría describir como neutral a mi modo de ver, pero ¿de verdad esperaba otra cosa de él?

Estúpida pregunta retórica.

Ella sonrió preciosa como siempre y saludó a Ivan educadamente mientras yo la ayudaba a sentarse, y a continuación me senté yo. Ivan se quedó allí de pie como un imbécil.

—Ya te puedes sentar, primo. Y vuelve a meterte la lengua en la boca —dije.

—Bueno, Emma, pensaba preguntarte cómo te las arreglaste para enganchar a Regina, pero ahora que por fin te he conocido, creo que la pregunta es para ella. —Se dirigió a mí haciendo un numerito—. ¿Cómo diablos has capturado a una criatura tan exquisita como esta, Regina? Es decir, ¡mírala! ¿Y tú? Bueno, tú eres tan aburrida y gruñona todo el tiempo... —Volvió a centrarse en Emma—. Querida, ¿qué ves en ella? —Puso cara de falso interés y apoyó la barbilla en la mano.

—¡Dios, qué idiota eres, Ivan!

Emma se rio e hizo un comentario sobre el empeño que había puesto en conseguir una cita con ella.

—Fue muy perseverante, Ivan. Regina nunca se rindió conmigo, y al final fui a esa cita. —Dio un sorbo al vino y me guiñó el ojo—. Vosotros dos sois muy diferentes. ¿Habéis estado siempre tan unidos? —preguntó Emma.

—Sí. —Los dos contestamos al mismo tiempo. Ivan y yo nos miramos a los ojos y nos entendimos al instante, pero volvimos a la normalidad al segundo siguiente. Esa conversación era para otro momento. Ahora estábamos socializando.

—¡Tan unidos que casi le mato! —Le sonreí a Emma con superioridad—. No, en serio, le dejo vivir y tolero sus incordios, que son muchos, y a Ivan no le queda más remedio que estarme agradecido, ¿verdad, Ivan?

—Supongo…, es mejor que quererme muerto —contestó.

Emma se rio.

—¿Quién te quiere muerto, Ivan?

—¡Mucha gente! —Ivan y yo volvimos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Los dos nos reímos de lo perpleja que estaba Emma y entonces el camarero apareció para hacer su trabajo, de modo que transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que pude explicarle lo ecléctico que era mi primo.

—Hummmm, ¿por dónde empiezo? —Hice una pausa para darle efecto—. Nuestras madres eran hermanas y hemos estado cerca el uno del otro desde… siempre. Aunque sin los lazos de sangre dudo que nos hubiésemos conocido nunca. Ivan es famoso, ya sabes. Porque es de la aristocracia y porque es una estrella de la Federación Internacional de Tiro con Arco. —Ivan me miró con el ceño fruncido—. Emma, estás delante de lord Rothvale, decimotercer barón o algo parecido, o lord Ivan, como lo llaman sus compatriotas deportivos. —Hice un gesto con florituras—. En carne y hueso.

Ahora le tocaba a Emma estar impactada.

—Rothvale…, ¿como la galería donde conservo cuadros?

—Bueno, sí. Le pusieron el nombre del padre de mi tatarabuelo, pero no tengo ninguna conexión con la Galería Rothvale —dijo Ivan.

—Pero sí con la Nacional —le recordé.

Emma me miró incrédula y luego volvió a dirigir la vista a Ivan.

—¿Estás en la junta directiva de la Galería Nacional, Ivan?

Él soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—Bueno, sí, querida, pero no es por elección propia. He heredado el nombramiento y no consigo deshacerme de él. Me temo que mis conocimientos son bastante flojos. No como tú, una experta en restaurar cuadros, según me ha contado Regina.

—Me encanta lo que hago. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el Mallerton más hermoso que existe. —Emma me miró y extendió el brazo para cogerme la mano—. Regina me ayudó a resolver el misterio del título del libro que tenía en la mano la mujer del cuadro.

—Es realmente brillante, Ivan. —Le di la razón a Emma con la cabeza y le acaricié la mano con el pulgar, sin querer soltarla—. Yo solo traduje un poco de francés para ella.

Ivan parecía divertirse.

—Guau… A vosotras dos os ha dado muy fuerte. ¿Debería irme y dejaros almorzar en privado para que puedas traducirle más francés? —Emma apartó la mano con rapidez. Yo fulminé a Ivan con la mirada. Este contestó con una sonrisita de superioridad—. En realidad puede que tenga un trabajo para alguien. Tal vez un equipo entero. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mi finca de Irlanda, Donadea, tiene habitaciones y habitaciones llenas de cuadros del siglo diecinueve. También hay un huevo de Mallertons. —Ivan levantó la vista con timidez—. Perdona la expresión, pero necesito que me los revisen y me los cataloguen. No creo que nadie los haya tocado en un siglo. —Negó con la cabeza y levantó las manos—. Ni siquiera sé lo que tengo allí, solo que hay un montón y que necesitan la atención de un profesional. Está en mi lista de cosas pendientes. —Ladeó la cabeza hacia Emma y le dedicó una mirada que era mucho más seductora de lo que debería para estar dirigida a mi novia—. ¿Te interesa?

 _¡No, definitivamente no le interesa irse contigo a tu finca irlandesa a catalogar tus cuadros mientras tú intentas encontrar la forma de llevártela a la cama!_

—¡Sí! —respondió Emma.

—Puf —refunfuñé—. Solo si voy yo de carabina, y tengo casos pendientes hasta después de agosto. —Le eché una mirada a Ivan para hacerle saber que Emma iría sola a su finca de Irlanda por encima de mi cadáver en descomposición.

—¿Qué? ¿No te fías de mí, Regina, de tu propia sangre? —Negó con la cabeza—. Qué triste.

—¿Con ella? ¡Ni de coña! —Volví a coger la mano de Emma, y las ganas de tocarla superaban el hecho de que fuera una cabrona celosa con cualquiera que intentara flirtear con ella, incluso mi primo.

—¿Sabes qué? Debería presentarte a Ruby. Mi compañera de piso está escribiendo su tesis sobre Mallerton. Ella es la persona que necesitas, Ivan.

Ruby estaba aquí también pero se ha tenido que ir. Es una pena que no os hayáis conocido. —Emma sonrió dulcemente, contenta con su sugerencia. Separó su mano de la mía con un pequeño golpecito y acto seguido lanzó una mirada crítica.

—¡Sí! —exclamé, interesada de repente—. Ruby sería perfecta para el puesto, Ivan. —Las chispas que saltarían entre ellos dos serían un espectáculo que no quisiera perderme. Y, joder, había sido idea de Emma, así que yo no tenía ninguna culpa. Cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de Emma me parecía bien—. Te la presentaré en la Gala Mallerton. Intenta no hablar mucho y te irá bien —dije con condescendencia—. Limítate a enseñarle los cuadros.

Él me ignoró y se centró en mi encantadora novia.

—Pues gracias, Emma. Me encantaría conocer a tu amiga y que aceptara el trabajo. No te haces una idea… Es una carga que llevo sobre mis espaldas y que debería haberme quitado hace décadas…

 _¡Ja! ¡Espera a que conozcas a Ruby y estarás deseando que te arañe la espalda!_

El almuerzo llegó en ese momento y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Ivan parloteó con Emma sobre estupideces y luego conmigo acerca de sus problemas de seguridad; antes de darme cuenta era hora de volver.

Dejé a Emma con Ivan mientras fui a pedir que me trajeran el coche a la puerta. Ivan me guiñó el ojo y me garantizó que le echaría un vistazo por mí. Le di las gracias por invitarnos a almorzar y le lancé una mirada de advertencia que no dejó ninguna duda sobre cuánto necesitaba su ayuda. Sabía que mi primo solo estaba jugando conmigo. Lo más probable era que el pobre hombre estuviera en shock al verme así por una chica, y estoy segura de que tendría mucho que decirme al respecto en una conversación privada. Estupendo.

Le di el tique al aparcacoches y escudriñé la zona. Era un hábito, simplemente algo que hacía cuando salía. Un tío con una chaqueta marrón estaba apoyado en el edificio esperando. Tenía ese aspecto ávido y una cámara alrededor del cuello. Lo catalogué de inmediato como _paparazzi_. Vivían para hacer fotos de famosos entrando y saliendo de establecimientos como Gladstone's, donde cualquiera podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

El aparcacoches me devolvió el coche y yo me subí para esperar. Puse música y sonó _Butterfly_ , de Crazy Town. Una canción perfecta, pensé, al tiempo que daba golpecitos en el volante con el pulgar mientras Emma e Ivan se tomaban todo el tiempo que les daba la gana para salir a la calle.

Tampoco me entusiasmaba adónde iba a llevar a Emma. Sesión de fotos. Si pudiese cambiar una cosa de mi chica sería esa. Odiaba y despreciaba profundamente que se desnudase para la cámara y que una persona viese su cuerpo. Era una belleza, cierto, pero es que no me gustaba que nadie más contemplase lo que era mío.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Ivan le abrió la puerta del coche a Emma. Acto seguido le dio un beso en cada mejilla y montó todo un numerito para decir adiós.

Al mismo tiempo, ¡ese puto fotógrafo empezó a sacar fotos! Parecían famosos aunque no lo fueran, si bien lo cierto es que Ivan técnicamente lo era. _¡Por el amor de Dios!_

Emma estaba despampanante en la calle hablando con mi primo. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a esto?, pensé. El deseo de fumar casi me dejó sin aire, pero mi vicio tendría que esperar por el momento.

—¡Adiós, Ivan! Encantada de haberte conocido, y será maravilloso volver a verte pronto en la Gala Mallerton. —Emma se metió en su asiento y le sonrió.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte a ti también, Emma Swan. —Ivan sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego se agachó para hablar conmigo—. Cuida de esta chica tan guapa por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sin arrebatos ni berrinches, ¿vale, Regina? Puedes hacerlo. —Se rió mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Muy gracioso —dije con sarcasmo mientras arrancaba y me alejaba del bordillo.

—Me cae muy bien tu primo, Regina. Es todo un personaje. Me alegro de que me lo hayas presentado. ¡No me puedo creer que supieras que formaba parte de la junta de la Galería Nacional y no me lo dijeras! —Me dio un puñetazo flojito en el hombro, lo que me pareció increíblemente sexy.

—Bueno, lo siento, sé que a él le importa una mierda el arte, solo está en la junta. —Recordé mi juramento de contárselo todo y continué—. Le hablé de ti hace un tiempo. Quería saber si podía haber algo en la Nacional para ti. Yo también quiero que tengas un visado de trabajo. —La miré al otro lado del asiento, tan hermosa y radiante, y supe que haría cualquier cosa para que se quedara en Inglaterra conmigo. _¿Incluso lo que Ivan sugirió en broma por teléfono?_

—Oh, Regina. —Me tocó la pierna—. Es un detalle por tu parte, pero conseguiré el trabajo yo misma. Es algo muy importante para mí. Quiero conseguirlo por mí misma, no porque tu primo te haga un favor. Por muy influyente que sea… y conquistador. ¡Dios, vaya un ligón!

—No me lo recuerdes. Ha habido unas cuantas veces que he querido estrangularlo durante el almuerzo.

—Pero es puro teatro, Regina. Tú debes de saberlo. Te respeta y se nota la relación que tenéis. Casi como hermanos.

—Sí… Ivan es bueno en el fondo. Solo es que se ha llevado algunos palos muy duros últimamente que le han afectado un poco. — _Como a todos._

—Como a todos —dijo ella.

Le cogí la mano y la sostuve en mi regazo a modo de respuesta. No sabía qué contestarle a eso y sabía que estábamos llegando.

Pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el viaje hubiese durado mucho más.

Cuanto más nos acercábamos a su destino, más empeoraba mi estado de ánimo. Cuando me detuve en el estudio donde iba a trabajar hoy y aparqué el maldito coche, estaba rabiosa. Sentí cómo la irracionalidad me recorría el cuerpo y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para rechazarla. El mister Hyde que llevaba dentro se estaba dando un festín con mi doctor Jekyll. Parecía que le estuviera dando una paliza al noble doctor y repartiendo golpes bajos con regocijo.

—¿Qué tipo de posado es hoy? —pregunté. _Y, por favor, dime que hay algo de ropa de por medio._

—Regina —me advirtió—, ya hemos discutido esto antes. No puedes pasar y tienes que dejar de preocuparte. Solo estamos el fotógrafo, la cámara y yo.

Todos somos profesionales y hacemos nuestro trabajo. —Hizo una pausa—. Es para algo de lencería…

—¿Qué fotógrafo? —pregunté.

—Marco Carvaletti. Ya lo conoces.

—Oh, recuerdo al meloso italiano de Carvaletti, a quien le gusta besarte. _Muy bien_ , cariño.

—Deja de comportarte como una idiota, Regina —me dijo claramente—. Este es mi trabajo igual que tú tienes el tuyo.

Me quedé mirándola en el asiento y quería decirle que no podía entrar ahí y quitarse la ropa. Quería estar de pie al fondo de la habitación y vigilar todo lo que Carvaletti hiciera, cada movimiento, cada sugerencia que le propusiera. Quería estar ahí por si intentaba tocarla o se acercaba demasiado. Quería dar la vuelta en el coche y llevarla a casa. Quería follármela contra la pared en el momento en que estuviéramos dentro otra vez. Quería escucharla decir mi nombre jadeando mientras se corría. Quería que me sintiera a mí dentro de ella, que supiera que era yo la que estaba ahí y nadie más. Lo deseaba tanto…

Y no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Ninguna.

Tenía que darle un beso de despedida y volver a mi trabajo. Tenía que decirle que le mandase un mensaje a Neil para que la recogiera porque yo tenía una reunión por la tarde y no podía venir a por ella. Tenía que verla marcharse y esperar hasta que la puerta se cerrase tras ella y ella estuviese dentro del edificio. Tenía que alejarme en el coche y dejar a mi chica dentro de ese edificio.

Tenía que hacer todo eso.

Y odiaba cada maldito segundo de ello.

No estaba de mucho mejor humor cuando pude salir de la oficina. Llamé a Emma y me saltó el buzón de voz. Le dejé un mensaje y le dije que compraría algo de cena porque sabía lo cansada que está siempre después de una sesión de fotos. _No pienses en la maldita sesión de fotos._

No me preocupé cuando no cogió el teléfono, porque sabía que se encontraba en su casa. Neil siempre me informaba cuando la dejaba. Había confiado en que se pudiese quedar en mi casa esa noche, pero Emma no estaba dispuesta.

Le había preguntado y se había negado. Dijo que esa noche necesitaba su propia cama y que, además, ya vendría mañana para la cena familiar que habíamos preparado. Yo intentaba que se quedara conmigo todas las noches, pero todavía se mostraba reacia a renunciar a su independencia. Emma se enfadaba conmigo si me entrometía demasiado o trataba de influir en sus decisiones.

Por ejemplo, la de posar desnuda. _Ya lo estás volviendo a pensar, gilipollas._

Maldita sea, las relaciones dan mucho trabajo… todo el puto tiempo.

Así que, como la brillante tía que soy, podía sopesar mis opciones: mi casa sin Emma versus estar con Emma en su diminuto apartamento y con menos intimidad si Ruby estaba allí.

Fácil decisión, Emma ganaba siempre.

Joder, aún estaba fantaseando con otro polvo contra la pared y me preguntaba si podría sorprenderla con uno si no hubiera moros en la costa cuando llegase allí.

¿Dónde comprar comida? Nos gustaban muchos sitios diferentes. Podría haber llevado lasaña de Bellissima, pero recordé inmediatamente que Carvaletti era italiano y mandé esa idea al infierno. _Ese cabrón hoy la ha visto desnuda._

A Emma le encantaba la comida mexicana, pero era mucho mejor la que hacía ella que la de cualquier restaurante de la ciudad. Me encantaba el toque latinoamericano que le daba a sus platos. Me decidí por comida india y llamé para pedir algo de pollo a la mantequilla, cordero al curry y ensalada. Estaba saliendo del restaurante con la comida cuando le mandé un mensaje rápido: _Ya estoy llegando, nena. He comprado pollo y cordero indio._

Recibí uno suyo justo después: _Hola. Muy cansada y solo quiero cama. Puedo pasar de la cena esta noche?_

¿Qué? No me gustaba cómo sonaba ese mensaje e inmediatamente intenté descifrar lo que quería decir. Un destello de inquietud me recorrió de arriba abajo. ¿Me estaba diciendo que no fuese a su casa o solo que no tenía hambre? No podía saberlo por el mensaje y lo leí al menos diez veces.

Yo también estaba cansada, malhumorada, hecha polvo y necesitada de nicotina, y no del todo segura de que mi cerebro estuviese en condiciones de mantener una conversación con una mente posiblemente irracional. Todo lo que quería era comer algo, darme una ducha y meterme en la cama con ella.

Incluso podía pasar del sexo, pero no dormir con ella no era negociable.

Habíamos llegado a una especie de acuerdo sobre dónde nos quedaríamos, dado que, ya fuese en su casa o en la mía, la quería junto a mí. Se lo había dejado perfectamente claro a Emma cuando empezamos a salir. La llamé desde el coche mientras conducía.

—Hola. No tengo hambre, Regina. —Sonaba rara.

—¿Qué te pasa, nena? ¿No te encuentras bien? —Esto era nuevo. Nunca antes había estado enferma, excepto el dolor de cabeza de la noche que nos conocimos.

—Me duele la tripa. Estaba acostada.

—¿Crees que te estás poniendo enferma? ¿Quieres que pase por la farmacia y te compre algo? —le ofrecí.

Hizo una pausa antes de contestar de forma críptica.

—No…, es que me duelen los ovarios.

Ahhhh. La Maldición. La conocía bien, aunque a mi no me daba muchos problemas, es más, si no manchase ni me enteraría. Pero si sabía que darle su espacio a una mujer cuando está hormonando es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

 _¡¿Tú crees?!_ Supongo que el buen polvo contra la pared que tenía en mente también estaba descartado. Mierda.

—Vale…, puedo hacerte un masaje cuando llegue. ¿Todo lo demás bien?

¿Cómo ha ido la sesión? —Sentí cómo me ponía tensa al esperar su respuesta.

—Hummm, la sesión ha ido bien. Sí. —Hizo una pausa y se sorbió la nariz—. He hablado por teléfono con mi madre. —Tenía un tono triste y me preguntaba si la razón por la que sonaba resfriada era porque había estado llorando. Tenía sentido. Esa mujer casi hizo que me dieran ganas de llorar la única vez que hablé con ella—. Nuestra conversación no ha ido demasiado bien.

—Lo siento, nena. Estaré ahí enseguida y podemos hablar cuando llegue.

—No quiero hablar de ella —me contestó de manera brusca. Tenía ese encantador tono de cabreo que, de hecho, me excitó un poco, pero también me hizo vislumbrar señales de peligro.

Hice una pequeña pausa.

—Eso también está bien. Ahora mismo estoy ahí.

—¿Por qué me suspiras por el teléfono?

Dios. Estoy segura de haberme quedado boquiabierta, como un pez de colores, porque no tenía nada que responder a esa pregunta.

—No suspiro.

—¡Lo has vuelto a hacer! —me regañó—. Si me vas a interrogar sobre la sesión de fotos y mi madre, entonces tal vez no deberías venir. No me apetece eso esta noche, Regina.

 _¿Se podría decir que unas hormonas malvadas estaban transformando a mi chica en Medusa de manera aterradora?_

—¿No te apetece hablar conmigo o no te apetece ni siquiera verme? Porque yo sí que quiero hablar contigo. —Intenté mantener mi tono controlado pero no las tenía todas conmigo de poder conseguirlo. Aunque también estaba bastante segura de que no podía hacer nada más para conservar la calma. No me gustaba nada esta mierda de conversación. Era un asco.

Silencio.

—¿Hola, Emma? ¿Voy o no?

—No lo sé.

Conté hasta diez.

—No lo sé, ¿es esa tu respuesta? — _¿Qué coño ha sido de nuestro agradable y romántico almuerzo en Gladstone's? ¡Quiero que vuelva mi chica dulce!_

—Has vuelto a suspirar.

—Denúnciame si quieres. Mira, voy conduciendo un coche lleno de comida india para llevar y no sé adónde voy. ¿Me ayudas, nena?

Joder, me negaba en redondo a meterme en una discusión por esto. Había tenido un mal día y estaba hormonando, con eso podía lidiar. Era una mierda que no fuera a estar en mis brazos esta noche, pero al menos no íbamos a cortar. Puede que la Medusa me estuviese estropeando la noche, pero habría desaparecido en unos días. Eso esperaba.

—Vale…, entonces ven a por mí —dijo con firmeza.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Que vaya a por ti? Creía que tenías que quedarte en tu casa esta noche. Antes has dicho…

Me cortó enseguida, su lengua era como una cuchilla afilada.

—He cambiado de idea. No quiero quedarme aquí. Cogeré mis cosas y estaré lista en cinco minutos. Llámame cuando estés en la puerta y bajo.

—De acuerdo, jefa —dije con total perplejidad, esperando a que colgara antes de soltar un buen suspiro en voz alta. También negué con la cabeza. E incluso di un silbido. Luego fui a recoger a mi impredecible y muy desconcertante novia con pelo de serpientes y lengua afilada, como la tonta enamorada que era.

 _Mujeres hormonando…, criaturas aterradoras._


	25. Chapter 25

**Holaa, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo, recuerdo que es una adaptación, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 23**

¡Esa será la tía Marie! Regina, ¿puedes abrirle? Estoy muy liada aquí. —Emma hizo un gesto con nerviosismo que indicaba los últimos preparativos de la cena en la cocina.

—Ya voy yo. —Le lancé un beso al aire—. Empieza el espectáculo, ¿eh?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Estaba guapísima como siempre, con su falda larga negra y su suéter violeta. El color le quedaba muy bien y, como ahora sabía que era su favorito, tuve que creer en mi suerte por aquella primera vez que le mandé las flores violetas.

 _Todo o nada, nena._

Le abrí la puerta a una encantadora mujer de la que tan solo sabía que era la tía abuela de Emma. Hermana de su abuela por parte de madre. Pero la persona que sonreía en mi puerta no tenía nada que ver en absoluto con una abuela.

Con su piel tersa y su pelo rojo oscuro, parecía joven y elegante y bastante… atractiva para una mujer que no podía tener menos de cincuenta y cinco años.

—Tú debes de ser Regina, de la que tanto he oído hablar —dijo con acento americano.

—¿Y usted debe de ser la tía de Emma, Marie? —Vacilé por si estaba equivocada. En serio, las mujeres de su familia eran impresionantes. Pensé en lo guapa que debía de ser la madre de Emma.

Se rió de un modo encantador.

—No pareces muy segura de eso.

La hice pasar y cerré la puerta.

—Para nada. Es que esperaba a su tía abuela, no a su hermana mayor. Emma está muy ocupada en la cocina y me ha mandado a recibirla. —Le tendí la mano—. Regina Mills. Es un gran placer para mí, tía Marie. Escucho a Emma alabarla todo el tiempo y estaba deseando conocerla.

—Oh, por favor, llámame Marie —dijo, y me dio la mano—, eres una aduladora, Regina. ¿Su hermana, hummmm?

Me reí y ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Demasiado halagadora? No lo creo, y bienvenida, Marie. Te agradezco que hayas sacado tiempo para acompañarnos esta noche.

—Gracias a ti por la invitación a tu preciosa casa. No veo a mi sobrina tanto como quisiera, así que esto es un extra. Y tu comentario ha sido muy amable aunque fuese un tanto adulador. Tienes mi voto, Regina. —Me guiñó el ojo y creo que me conquistó en ese preciso instante.

Emma salió de la cocina y abrazó a su tía. Me sonrió feliz de oreja a oreja por encima del hombro de Marie. Estaba claro que cualquiera que fuesen los problemas que tenía con su madre, no los tenía con Marie y me alegré mucho.

Todo el mundo necesita a alguien que le dé amor incondicional. Se dirigieron a la cocina y yo fui a poner orden a las bebidas antes de que volviera a sonar el timbre. Sonreí al imaginarme lo que mi padre pensaría de Marie cuando la viera.

Sabía que ella era viuda sin hijos, pero con su belleza debía de haber una larga cola de hombres pidiéndole a gritos una oportunidad. Estaba deseando que Emma me contara la historia.

August y Ruby fueron los siguientes en llegar y, como ya conocían a Marie, todo lo que tuve que hacer fue preparar las bebidas y pasárselas. August y yo habíamos acordado una especie de tregua, y con Ruby ocurría algo parecido. A todos nos importaba Emma y queríamos que fuera feliz. No me hacía mucha ilusión que le hiciera fotos, pero la única razón por la que podíamos ser amigos era que él fuese gay. En serio, sé que tengo un problema, pero si fuese heterosexual y le hiciese fotos desnuda a Emma no estaría en mi casa ahora mismo.

Una vez que Neil y Elaina aparecieron, me sentí un poco más a gusto en mi propia casa. August fue a la cocina a ayudar a Emma y Marie, mientras que Ruby y Elaina parecían hacer buenas migas hablando de libros; de uno en concreto que estaba de moda sobre un joven multimillonario obsesionado con una chica más joven… y sobre sexo. Con cientos de escenas eróticas, por lo visto en todas las páginas del libro.

Neil y yo nos miramos compasivos el uno al otro y no tuvimos nada que añadir a la conversación. Quiero decir, ¿quién lee esa basura? ¿Quién tiene tiempo? ¿Por qué leer sobre sexo cuando lo puedes estar practicando? No lo entiendo.

¿Y multimillonarios de veintitantos? Negué con la cabeza mentalmente y fingí estar interesada. Soy una cabrona.

Miré el reloj y, justo como un llamamiento, sonó el timbre. Mi padre, por fin.

Salté de mi asiento y fui a abrir la puerta. El pobre Neil parecía estar deseando venir a la puerta conmigo.

—Papá, me estaba empezando a preocupar. ¿Por qué no pasas a conocer a mi chica?

—Hija. —Me dio una palmada en la espalda, que era nuestro saludo estándar, y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Estás más contenta que la última vez que te vi.

Hannah me ha dicho que vas a ir por Somerset de visita. Que vas a llevar a Emma.

—Sí. Quiero que todos se conozcan. Hablando de conocerse, ven, papá, está por aquí. —Le conduje hasta la cocina y me recibió la cara radiante de Emma, que acababa de ver a mi padre. Hizo que me diera un vuelco el corazón. Esto era importante. Conocer a la familia y causar una buena impresión. Querer que se llevaran bien al instante era muy importante para mí.

—Entonces esta debe de ser la encantadora Emma y su… ¿hermana mayor?

—les dijo mi padre a Emma y a Marie.

—¡Eh! ¡Me lo has quitado, papá!

—Es verdad —dijo Marie—. Tu hija me ha dicho lo mismo cuando he llegado.

—De tal palo, tal astilla —replicó mi padre, sonriente y feliz entre Emma, Marie y August.

—Mi padre, Jonathan Mills. —Volví en mí para hacer las presentaciones oficiales y le acaricié la espalda a Emma de arriba abajo. Me preguntaba cómo se estaría tomando todo esto. Habíamos llegado tan lejos tan rápido que era más que un poco disparatado, pero, como dije antes, ya no podíamos cambiar nuestro camino. Íbamos a toda velocidad montaña abajo y no íbamos a parar por nada. Se apoyó en mi costado y le di un pequeño apretón.

Mi padre le cogió la mano a Emma y se la besó, tal como había saludado a las mujeres durante toda su vida. Le dijo lo encantado que estaba de conocer por fin a la mujer que me había conquistado y lo hermosa que era. Ella se ruborizó y le presentó a Marie y a August. Me sorprendería si este viejo ligoncete no le besaba la mano a Marie también. Meneé la cabeza, sabía que esta noche iba a hacer la ronda por todas las mujeres que hubiera. Le pondría los labios encima a cualquier mano femenina que encontrara. Oh, y sí, Marie le pareció atractiva. Era obvio, por lo que estaba segura.

—A ti no te voy a besar la mano —le dijo mi padre a August cuando se la estrecharon.

—Si quieres puedes hacerlo —le ofreció August para romper el hielo.

—Gracias, tío. Creo que le has dejado sin palabras —le dije a August.

Emma me miró a mí y luego a mi padre.

—Ya sé dónde aprendió Regina eso que tanto me gusta de ella de besar la mano, señor Mills. Veo que le ha enseñado un maestro —le comentó con una preciosa sonrisa. Una sonrisa con el poder de iluminar una habitación.

—Por favor, llámame Jonathan, y ten un poco más de paciencia conmigo, querida, porque me voy a tomar otra libertad. —¡Mi padre se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla! Ella se ruborizó algo más y sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero aún parecía contenta. Seguí acariciándole la espalda y esperé que no fuese demasiado… de todo.

—No te pases, viejo —dije, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Mi chica. Mía. —La acerqué más a mí hasta que soltó una queja.

—Creo que lo pillan, Regina —repuso ella, con la mano en mi pecho.

—Vale, pues que nadie lo olvide.

—Es casi imposible que eso pase, amor.

 _Me ha llamado amor_. Todo va bien, pensé, y me alegré de poder reírme de mí misma ahora que nos habíamos propuesto socializar esta noche.

—Pollo Marsala…, mmmm. Emma, querida, ¿qué le has puesto? —preguntó mi padre entre bocado y bocado—. Está delicioso.

—He utilizado vino de chocolate para sofreír el pollo.

—Interesante. Me encanta lo que le produce al sabor. —Mi padre le guiñó el ojo a Emma—. ¿Así que eres una gourmet?

—Gracias, pero en realidad no lo soy. Me divierte y aprendí a cocinar para mi padre cuando mi madre y él se separaron. Tengo unos maravillosos libros de cocina de Rhonda Plumhoff en mi libro electrónico. Vincula sus recetas con libros populares. Es famosa en mi país. Me encantan sus recetas.

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia mí.

—He criado a una chica lista.

—No soy idiota, papá, y ella sabe cocinar, pero yo no tenía ni idea de ese aspecto suyo al principio. Su primera comida conmigo fue una barrita energética, así que imagínate mi sorpresa cuando empezó a lanzar cacharros y a agitar cuchillos afilados en mi cocina. ¡Yo solo me mantuve alejada y me quité de en medio!

—Como he dicho, siempre fuiste una chavala espabilada —dijo mi padre con un guiño.

Todos se reían y parecían estar muy a gusto los unos con los otros, lo que me ayudó, pero aún me sentía nerviosa por lo que tenía que decirles. No por la parte de la seguridad, que sabía cómo hacerlo y además muy bien; era el compartir la información en presencia de Emma lo que me ponía nerviosa. No quería reducirla a un trabajo de seguridad cuando significaba muchísimo más para mí. Tampoco quería que la situación le afectara y se disgustara, y que eso volviera a perturbar nuestra relación. Era muy protectora con ella. Sí, lo era, y no iba a pedir disculpas por ello, ni mis sentimientos iban a cambiar en ese aspecto. No podría soportar hacerle más daño con ese sórdido asunto y tampoco dejaría que lo hiciese nadie más.

Así que llegamos a un trato. Yo informaría a August y a Ruby al mismo tiempo en mi despacho mientras ella hacía de anfitriona con los demás, y luego sería el turno de Marie y de mi padre. De esa forma, Emma no tendría que estar allí y sentirse incómoda al ver la presentación de Power Point que había preparado con cronologías y fotos para que todos conocieran las caras y los nombres. Era importante que la gente más cercana a Emma conociese todos los detalles de quién, qué, dónde y lo que podía llegar a ocurrir. No existía un móvil político más serio que unas elecciones presidenciales en Estados Unidos. Y el partido que quería aprovecharse de Emma trabajaría igual de duro que el partido que deseaba que no se supiera de su existencia. Yo no sabía de qué otra forma protegerla sin dar a conocer la información a las personas que importaban.

Elaina y Neil ya estaban al tanto y Emma dijo que no le importaba si ellos y mi padre lo sabían. Los demás, por supuesto, ya conocían su historia.

Teníamos una sesión programada con la doctora Roswell para repasar algunas cosas como pareja. Accedí a hacerlo cuando ella me lo pidió. Emma aún tenía esa idea en la cabeza de que no podía quererla lo suficiente como para pasar por alto lo que había hecho con esos tíos en aquel vídeo. Como si ese vídeo la hubiese marcado para siempre como puta a los diecisiete años. Me daba mucha pena que se culpara a sí misma. Sin duda era un problema suyo, no mío, pero conseguir que se creyese que no la quería menos por aquella terrible agresión que tuvo que soportar era el verdadero obstáculo. Teníamos nuestras cosas en las que trabajar y ni siquiera habíamos arañado ligeramente la superficie de mis demonios. Y más de una vez me había preguntado si no debería hablar con alguien sobre mis cosas. La idea de otra pesadilla hacía que me cagara de miedo. Y más el hecho de que Emma me viera otra vez así.

La observé con detenimiento durante toda la noche. En apariencia estaba preciosa y encantadora, pero supuse que por dentro lo estaba pasando mal conforme avanzaba la velada. En cuanto terminé con mi padre y con Marie fui enseguida a buscarla a la cocina, donde estaba preparando el café y el postre para nuestros invitados. Mantuvo la cabeza agachada aun cuando sabía que yo me hallaba allí. La arropé con mis brazos desde atrás y apoyé la barbilla encima de su cabeza. Era muy suave y su pelo olía a flores.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí, querida?

—Bizcocho de chocolate y nueces con helado de vainilla. El mejor postre del planeta. —Su voz estaba apagada.

—Tiene una pinta increíble. Casi tan delicioso como tú esta noche.

Emma emitió un sonido y luego se quedó en silencio. Vi que se restregaba el ojo y entonces lo supe. Le di la vuelta y le cogí la cara con las manos. Odiaba cuando lloraba. No las lágrimas, sino la tristeza tras ellas.

—Tu padre… —No pudo terminar pero dijo lo suficiente. La estreché contra el pecho y la llevé al fondo de la cocina para que la gente no pudiera vernos y simplemente la abracé durante un minuto.

—¿Te preocupa lo que piense? —Asintió con la cabeza apoyada en mí—. Te adora, como todos los demás. Mi padre no es un tipo al que le guste criticar. No es su forma de ser. Es feliz por verme feliz. Y sabe que lo que me hace feliz eres tú. —Volví a ponerle las manos a cada lado de la cara—. Tú me haces feliz, nena.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia mí con unos ojos tristes y hermosos que brillaron y se iluminaron al comprender mis palabras.

—Te quiero —susurró.

—¿Ves? —Me di un golpe en el pecho con el dedo—. Una tía muy feliz.

Me besó en los labios e hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza.

—El postre… —comentó, y señaló hacia la encimera—, el helado se va a derretir.

Menos mal que ella se acordó, porque yo seguro que no lo habría hecho.

—Deja que te ayude con eso —dije—, cuanto antes lo sirvamos, antes se pueden ir a casa, ¿eh? —Empecé a coger los platos del postre y a llevárselos a la gente. Otra cosa no, pero soy una mujer de acción.

Me desperté al notar bastante ruido y un movimiento irregular a mi lado. Emma estaba soñando. No daba la impresión de que fuera una pesadilla sino un _sueño_. Al menos eso era lo que me pareció. Se retorcía por la cama y abría y cerraba las piernas. Se agarraba la camiseta y arqueaba el cuerpo. Debía de estar teniendo un sueño muy _bonito_. ¡Y más vale que fuera yo a la que se estaba tirando en su fantasía!

—Nena. —Le puse la mano en el hombro y la zarandeé un poco—. Estás soñando…, no te asustes. Soy yo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y se incorporó de inmediato, escrutando alrededor de la habitación hasta que su mirada se fijó en mí. Dios, estaba salvajemente hermosa con el pelo cayéndole por los hombros y el pecho jadeante.

—¿Regina? —Extendió la mano.

—Estoy aquí mismo, nena. —Le cogí la mano—. ¿Estabas soñando?

—Sí…, era raro. —Bajó de la cama y se metió en el baño.

Escuché el agua correr y el sonido de un vaso al dejarlo en la repisa. Esperé en la cama a que volviera y tras un par de minutos lo hizo.

 _Vaya. Que. Si. Lo. Hizo._

Salió caminando de manera provocativa y completamente desnuda con una mirada que había visto antes. Una mirada que decía: _Quiero sexo y lo quiero AHORA_.

—¿Emma? ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que lo sabes —contestó con una voz sensual mientras se subía encima de mí y miraba hacia abajo, con el pelo cayendo hacia delante como una diosa del placer decidida a atacarme.

 _¡Oh, joder, sí!_

Mis manos fueron a sus pechos sin pensarlo. ¡Dios! Sujeté toda esa suavidad y me los llevé hacia la boca. Ella se arqueó y empezó a moverse contra mi sexo, que ahora estaba tan despierto como mi mente. Olvidé que se encontraba en esos días del mes en que se hallaba fuera de servicio porque desde luego no actuaba como si lo estuviera.

Puse la boca en su pezón y lo lamí minuciosamente. Me encantaba el sabor de su piel y podría jugar con ella durante siglos antes de estar preparada para abandonar sus preciosas tetas. Cogí el otro pezón y lo mordí un poco; quería llevarla a ese límite donde un poco de dolor hace que el placer sea mucho mejor. Gritó y empujó más fuerte contra mi boca.

Sentí cómo su mano se deslizaba bajo las bragas que me había puesto para dormir y noté cómo tocaba alrededor de mi clítoris.

—Quiero esto, Regina.

Se bajó de mis caderas de un salto y su pezón se salió de mi boca, emitiendo un sonido. No tuve tiempo de protestar por tal pérdida, puesto que enseguida se puso manos a la obra para quitarme esas molestas bragas y poner los labios alrededor de mi sexo.

—¡Ahhh, Dios! —Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y la dejé actuar.

Era tan buena... Se le daba muy bien. Le cogí unos mechones de pelo y le aguanté la cabeza mientras me chupaba y me llevaba al borde del orgasmo.

Deseé poder explotar encima de ella en lugar de en su boca. Prefería estar muy cerca de su sexo cuando me corría, y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Pues bien, mi chica tenía más sorpresas preparadas para mí porque me dijo:

—Quiero tu sexo junto al mío cuando te corras.

 _¿Había oído bien?_

—¿Puedo? —alcancé a decir con voz entrecortada mientras ella se movía para levantarse.

—Aaajá —gimió ella, y se impulsó con las rodillas para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí y juntar todo lo que se podía nuestros sexos.

 _¡Si insistes!_

—¡Ohhhh, jodeeeer! —grité, al tiempo que me agarraba a sus caderas para ayudarla.

Emma se volvió loca, me frotaba con fuerza, restregaba su sexo y buscaba el placer. El ritmo de las embestidas aumentó, y sabía lo que se acercaba. Sabía que iba a ser inmenso. Sentí cómo aumentaba la tensión pero necesitaba desesperadamente arrastrarla conmigo. De ninguna manera me iba a correr sin que ella al menos me acompañara en la diversión. Yo no funcionaba así.

Sentí el calor de su sexo, mientras ella se movía. Deslicé una mano entre sus piernas hasta donde nuestros cuerpos se unían y encontré su clítoris, mojado y resbaladizo. Deseé que fuera mi lengua, pero me conformé con mis dedos y empecé a acariciar.

—Me voy a correr… —jadeó.

Ya lo había dicho así antes, con suavidad y delicadeza. Esas cuatro palabras. Escuchárselo decir de nuevo me hacía enloquecer.

Porque era yo la que la hacía culminar, y ella me lo entregaba todo en el instante en que eso pasaba.

Sus suaves palabras también me hicieron caer en picado.

—Sí, nena. Córrete. Ahora. ¡Córrete encima de mí!

Vi cómo lo hacía y cómo seguía mis órdenes como una experta. Apretó y gritó y se agarró y se estremeció.

—¡Ohhhhhh, Reginaaaaa! ¡Sí. Sí. Sí!

Se corrió al recibir la orden. Esa es mi chica, que lo hace cuando yo le digo. Soy una cabrona con suerte.

Me encantaba mirarla. Sentir su placer. Y cuando noté que yo misma iba a llegar, la embestí una última vez mientras empujaba mi sexo junto al de ella tanto como podía y me dejé llevar.

La avalancha de excitación salió disparada. Sentí cada ráfaga brotar con violencia y cabalgué la ola de placer aturdido, apenas consciente de dónde tenía las manos agarradas o de lo que hacía mi cuerpo. Pero pude mirar sus preciosos ojos.

En algún momento más tarde, no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, ella se agitó sobre mi pecho y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y me sonrió.

—¿Qué _ha sido_ eso?

—¿Un polvo impresionante en mitad de la noche? —bromeó.

Solté una risa ahogada.

—Un polvo de puta madre en mitad de la noche.

Besé sus labios y le agarré la cabeza hasta que estuve preparada para dejarla ir. Soy así de posesiva después del sexo con ella. No me gusta separarme justo después, y como se encontraba encima de mí, no me tenía que preocupar de no aplastarla y podía quedarme un poquito más.

Empujé otra vez y la hice gemir con lujuria contra mis labios.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó con una voz que mezclaba satisfacción y sorpresa.

—Solo si tú quieres —dije—. Nunca te rechazaría y me gusta cuando me asaltas, pero creía que tenías la regla…

—No. Para mí es distinto por las pastillas que me tomo. No me dura apenas, un día tal vez, en todo caso…, a veces ni siquiera… —Empezó a besarme por el pecho y me dio un mordisquito en el pezón.

Dios, cómo me gustaba. Sus atenciones hicieron que volviese a ponerme a tono y que me entrara un imperioso deseo de una segunda ronda.

—Creo que me vas a matar, mujer…, de la mejor manera. —Pude decir, pero fue lo último que pronunciamos en un rato. Mi Medusa se había convertido en Afrodita y rendía culto en el altar de Eros. Por lo visto mi suerte no tenía límites.

—Los periódicos estadounidenses —dijo Frances mientras dejaba el montón en mi mesa—. Hay un artículo interesante en _Los Angeles Times_ sobre algunos miembros del Congreso que tienen hijos cumpliendo servicio activo en el Ejército. Adivina a quién han entrevistado.

—Debe de ser uno de los pocos. Oakley se aprovechará todo lo que pueda. Gracias por traerlos. —Le di un golpecito al montón de periódicos—. ¿Y lo otro qué?

Frances parecía estar muy satisfecha consigo misma.

—Lo recogeré cuando salga a almorzar. El señor Morris ha dicho que quedó precioso al restaurarlo después de tantos años en la caja fuerte.

—Gracias por encargarte de eso por mí. —Frances era una joya de ayudante. Llevaba mi oficina con mucha eficiencia. Yo podría organizar la seguridad, pero esa mujer mantenía mi negocio ordenado y no subestimaba su valía ni por un instante.

—Le va a encantar. —Frances vaciló en la puerta—. ¿Y aún quieres que cancele todas tus citas del lunes?

—Sí, por favor. Lo del Mallerton es esta noche y luego nos vamos a Somerset por la mañana. Volveremos en coche el lunes por la tarde.

—Me ocuparé de ello. No debería haber ningún problema.

Cogí el _Los Angeles Times_ cuando Frances se fue y busqué el artículo del senador. Me puso enfermo. A esa escurridiza serpiente se le olvidó mencionar cómo a su querido hijo le habían prorrogado el servicio de manera forzosa hacía poco, pero eso no era una sorpresa. Me preguntaba qué pensaría realmente el hijo del padre. Me imaginaba la disfunción de esa familia, y no era nada agradable.

Volví a dejar el periódico en el montón y, cuando lo hice, el movimiento hizo que algo asomara por debajo. Un sobre. Lo habían metido entre el montón de periódicos. Eso ya era raro de por sí, pero las palabras en el sobre…: _PARA SU CONSIDERACIÓN_ …, y que tuviese mi nombre debajo hizo que se me acelerase el corazón.

—Frances, ¿quién te ha dado los periódicos esta mañana? —bramé por el interfono.

—Muriel los prepara todas las mañanas. Los aparta y me los pasa, tal y como lleva haciendo desde hace un mes. Estaban aquí mismo, esperándome —titubeó—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí. Gracias.

Mi corazón aún latía con fuerza cuando me quedé mirando el sobre, que yacía en mi mesa. ¿Quería abrirlo? Alcancé la solapa y desenrollé la cuerdecita roja. Metí la mano y saqué unas fotos. Fotografías de ocho por diez en blanco y negro de Ivan y Emma charlando en Gladstone's. Él besándola en la cara mientras yo esperaba a que se metiera en el coche. Ivan agachado para hablar conmigo y diciéndonos adiós. Ivan en la calle cuando nos fuimos. Ivan esperando en la calle a que le trajeran el coche.

¿El fotógrafo que vi en la puerta del restaurante estaba allí expresamente por Ivan? Lo habían amenazado de muerte antes… y ¿ahora teníamos fotos suyas y de Emma y yo juntas? Que la asociaran con él no era bueno. Ivan tenía sus propios problemas, y, sin duda alguna, yo no necesitaba la complicación añadida de que quienquiera que estuviese acosando a Ivan metiese a mi Emma en ese marrón. ¡Joder!

Le di la vuelta a las fotos una por una. Nada. Hasta la última. _Nunca intentes asesinar a un hombre que se va a suicidar_.

Había visto ese tipo de cosas a lo largo de mi carrera. Había que tomárselas en serio, por supuesto, pero la mayoría de las veces se trataba de algún fanático que tenía mucho interés en alguien de renombre y que pensaba que le había ofendido personalmente y con malas intenciones. Las figuras del deporte eran los que más sufrían estas gilipolleces. Ivan había ofendido a cientos de personas en su día y la prueba era sus medallas de oro. Era arquero olímpico, ahora retirado, pero seguía siendo el niño mimado y alabado de Gran Bretaña y acosado por la prensa. El hecho de que fuésemos familia le había reportado protección, y lo cierto era que me mantenía muy ocupada.

Estas fotos se habían hecho hacía dos semanas. ¿Estaba el fotógrafo allí expresamente por Ivan o simplemente vendió las fotos que hizo de Ivan Everley, arquero olímpico, porque tuvo la suerte de sacarlas y podía ganarse unas cuantas libras con su venta? Los _paparazzi_ merodeaban por los sitios donde acostumbraban a ir famosos, así que resultaba difícil saber si las fotos habían sido concertadas de antemano o pura casualidad.

Y si eres un lunático decidido a matar a alguien famoso, ¿por qué diablos ibas a molestarte en informar a su empresa de seguridad privada sobre los detalles de tu plan? No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué mandármelas a mí? Era obvio que quienquiera que hubiese conseguido las fotografías quería que yo las viera. Se habían tomado la molestia de infiltrarlas en el montón de periódicos que yo pedía de forma habitual en el puesto de la calle.

Muriel.

Tomé nota mentalmente de hablar con Muriel cuando saliera. Me iba a marchar antes de todas formas por lo del Mallerton de esta tarde, así que debería poder pillarla antes de que cerrase.

Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y saqué unos cigarrillos y el mechero. Vi el viejo móvil de Emma allí dentro y también lo saqué. No había tenido mucha actividad en las últimas dos semanas, ya que todos sus contactos disponían de su nuevo número. El tío de _The Washington Review_ no volvió a llamar, lo más probable es que la considerase una pista falsa, lo cual le venía muy bien a Emma. Lo puse a cargar para poder llevármelo esta tarde y todo el fin de semana.

Me encendí el primer Djarum del día. El sabor era perfecto. Sentía que me venía muy bien haber reducido la cantidad. Emma me ayudaba a motivarme, pero cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles entre nosotras, me convertía en una fumadora compulsiva. Tal vez debería probar eso de los parches de nicotina.

Decidí disfrutar de mi único cigarrillo y pensé en el inminente fin de semana. Nuestro primer viaje juntas. Me las había arreglado para arañar tres días en total y así poder llevar a mi chica a la costa de Somerset para quedarnos en la casa de campo de mi hermana. El lugar también funcionaba como casa rural de semi-lujo y era muy consciente del hecho de que nunca, en ninguna otra ocasión en las que había ido allí antes, le había preguntado a mi hermana si podía llevar a alguien conmigo.

Emma era diferente por muchas razones, y si aún no estaba preparada para admitir esos sentimientos en público, sí que los reconocía por dentro. Quería hablar con ella acerca de hacia dónde iba nuestra relación, y preguntarle lo que quería. La única razón por la que no lo había hecho todavía era porque su posible respuesta me ponía muy nerviosa. ¿Y si ella no quería lo mismo que yo? ¿Y si yo era solo su primera relación seria con la que estaba tanteando el terreno? ¿Y si conocía a otra persona en el futuro?

Mi lista podía seguir sin parar. Solo tenía que recordarme a mí misma que Emma era una persona muy sincera y si me había dicho lo que sentía por mí, entonces debía de ser verdad. Mi chica no era una mentirosa. _Te ha dicho que te quiere._

El plan era salir temprano por la mañana después de la gala de esta noche para evitar el tráfico, y me moría por llevar a Emma allí. Quería pasar un fin de semana romántico lejos con mi chica, y también necesitaba salir de la ciudad y respirar el aire fresco del campo. Me encantaba Londres, pero, aun así, el deseo de pasar algo de tiempo lejos de la aglomeración urbana para mantener la cordura era algo que se me presentaba a menudo.

Justo entonces entró una llamada que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me devolvió a mis responsabilidades laborales, las cuales en ese momento eran muy, pero que muy urgentes. El día pasó volando y antes de darme cuenta era hora de ponerme en marcha.

Llamé a Emma mientras salía de la oficina para decirle que estaba de camino y esperaba escuchar un repaso rápido de todo lo que había que hacer antes de lo de esta noche y de nuestro inminente viaje. En cambio escuché el buzón de voz, así que le mandé un breve mensaje: _Voy de camino a casa. Necesitas algo?_ Y no obtuve respuesta.

No me gustó y me di cuenta, allí mismo y en aquel momento, de que siempre me preocuparía por ella. La preocupación nunca desaparecería. Había oído a la gente decir ese tipo de cosas sobre sus hijos. Que no sabían lo que era la verdadera preocupación hasta que tuvieron a alguien tan importante en sus vidas que medía la verdadera esencia de lo que significaba querer a otra persona. Con el amor venía la carga de la posible pérdida, una perspectiva demasiado dolorosa para pensar mucho en ella.

Recordé el sobre entre el montón de periódicos y me dirigí al puesto de Muriel de camino al coche. Me vio acercarme y me siguió con sus conmovedores ojos.

Podía haber tenido una vida dura y una existencia difícil, pero eso no alteraba el hecho de que era muy inteligente. Sus ojos de lince no se perdían nada.

—Hola, Muriel.

—Eh, jefa. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? Siempre tengo todos esos periodicuchos americanos que quiere, ¿eh?

—Sí. Muy bien. —Le sonreí—. Pero tengo una pregunta, Muriel. —Observé su lenguaje corporal mientras hablaba, en busca de pistas para ver si sabía lo que le iba a preguntar o no. Saqué el sobre con las fotos de Ivan y se lo enseñé—. ¿Qué sabes de esto que han metido entre el montón de periódicos de hoy?

—Nada. —No miró a la izquierda. Tampoco dejó de mirarme a los ojos. Esas dos cosas indicaban que me estaba diciendo la verdad. Solo podía adivinar y utilizar mi intuición, y recordar con quién estaba tratando.

Puse un billete de diez en el mostrador.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Muriel. Si ves a alguien o algo sospechoso quiero que me lo digas. Es importante. La vida de una persona podría estar en juego. —Le hice un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza—. ¿Estarás atenta?

Ella dirigió los ojos al billete de diez libras y luego volvió a mirarme. Me enseñó esos horrorosos dientes con una sonrisa genuina y dijo:

—Por ti, guapa, lo estaré. —Agarró con rapidez las diez libras y se las metió en el bolsillo.

—Regina Mills, piso cuarenta y cuatro —dije, y señalé mi edificio.

—Sé tu nombre y no se me olvidará.

Supuse que hicimos el mejor trato posible teniendo en cuenta con quién lo estaba haciendo. Me dirigí a mi coche, ansiosa por llegar a casa y ver a mi chica.

Llamé a Emma por segunda vez y me volvió a salir el buzón de voz, por lo que dejé un mensaje diciendo que iba de camino. Me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo para no contestar y traté de imaginar algo como darse un baño, hacer ejercicio con los auriculares puestos o haber dejado el teléfono en modo silencio.

Luché contra mis preocupaciones. En primer lugar, aún no estaba familiarizada con ese sentimiento, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco era algo que podía dejar a un lado. Me preocupaba por Emma constantemente. Y solo por que todo esto fuese nuevo para mí no significaba que resultase más fácil de entender. Era una novata total que aprendía sobre la marcha.

El apartamento se encontraba tan silencioso como una tumba cuando entré.

Sentí que la ansiedad alcanzaba unos niveles muy desagradables y empecé a buscar.

—¿Emma?

Solo reinó el silencio. No estaba haciendo ejercicio y era evidente que no se hallaba en mi despacho. Tampoco estaba fuera en la terraza. El baño era mi última esperanza. Mi corazón latía con fuerza al abrir la puerta. Y se hizo pedazos al ver que tampoco se encontraba allí.

 _¡Joder! Emma, ¿dónde estás?_

Sin embargo, su precioso vestido permanecía colgado en una percha. El violeta que se había comprado en la tienda vintage con Ruby el día que almorzamos juntas en Gladstone's. También había muestras de que había estado haciendo la maleta; había sacado los cosméticos y tenía una pequeña bolsa a medio hacer. Así que había estado aquí preparándose para esta noche y para nuestro viaje de fin de semana.

Quería otorgarle el beneficio de la duda, pero ya se había marchado sola antes, ¿y si lo había hecho otra vez? ¡Después de esas fotos del lunático de hoy, tenía un nudo en el estómago y necesitaba saber dónde coño estaba!

Pasé al dormitorio e hice una llamada a Neil en un estado que rozaba el pánico… cuando la vi. La visión más maravillosa del mundo. Entre toda la ropa esparcida y las maletas a medio hacer estaba Emma, acurrucada en la cama…, dormida.

—¿Sí? —contestó Neil. Yo estaba tan paralizada que aún tenía el móvil en la oreja.

—Eh…, falsa alarma. Lo siento. Nos vemos en la Galería Nacional en unas horas. —Colgué antes de que pudiera responderme. El pobre debió de pensar que había perdido la cabeza.

 _La has perdido completamente._

Sin hacer ruido, me quité la chaqueta, me deshice de los zapatos, me subí poco a poco y con cuidado a la cama y me acurruqué alrededor de su silueta. Respiré su deliciosa fragancia y dejé que se me desacelerase el ritmo cardiaco. Las ganas de encenderme un cigarrillo eran enormes, pero en su lugar me concentré en el calor que desprendía sobre mí y pensé que mi adicción al tabaco tendría que disminuir con el tiempo.

Emma estaba inconsciente, profundamente dormida, y yo me preguntaba por qué estaría tan cansada, pero tampoco quería molestarla. Podía hacer guardia, esperar con ella a mi lado y pensar en la lección que acababa de darme. Al parecer, Emma no era la única con problemas a la hora de confiar en los demás. Necesitaba trabajar en los míos un poco más. Dijo que no volvería a marcharse sola, así que tenía que confiar en que mantendría su palabra.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré los suyos estudiándome. Sonrió, estaba contenta y guapísima.

—Me gusta mirarte cuando duermes.

—¿Qué hora es? —Miré hacia arriba al tragaluz y vi que la luz del día aún seguía ahí—. ¿Me he dormido? Vine a casa y te encontré en la cama y no pude resistirme a acompañarte. Supongo que también me quedé frita, dormilona.

—Son casi las cinco y media y es hora de ponerse en marcha. —Se estiró como un gato, gloriosamente sensual y erótica al desperezarse—. No sé por qué estaba tan cansada. Solo me he acostado un minuto y cuando he abierto los ojos… estabas aquí. —Empezó a bajar de la cama.

La agarré del hombro y la empujé hacia mí, inmovilizándola debajo de mi cuerpo y colocándome entre sus piernas.

—No tan deprisa, nena. Primero necesito un poco de tiempo a solas. Va a ser una noche muy larga y tendré que compartirte con multitud de idiotas.

Ella me cogió la cara y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué clase de tiempo a solas te estás imaginando?

La besé lenta y minuciosamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca con la lengua antes de contestar.

—La clase en la que tú estás desnuda y gritas mi nombre. —Empujé con las caderas despacio contra su suave cuerpo—. Esa clase.

—Mmmmm, eres convincente, señora Mills —replicó ella, que aún sostenía mi cara—, pero tenemos que empezar a prepararnos para lo de esta noche. ¿Se te da bien hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo?

—Se me dan bien muchas cosas —respondí antes de besarla otra vez—. Dame una pista.

—Bueno, me encanta tu ducha en forma de gruta casi tanto como tu bañera —dijo con coquetería.

—Ahhh, ¿entonces solo me estás utilizando por mis excelentes instalaciones de baño?

Soltó una risita y deslizó la mano entre nosotras para tocar mi sexo, que se estaba mojando.

—Excelentes instalaciones en todas partes, tal como yo lo veo.

Me reí y gemí al mismo tiempo, separándome de ella y metiéndome en el baño.

—Abriré el agua caliente… y estaré esperándote ahí dentro.

No tuve que esperar mucho antes de que me acompañara desnuda y alucinantemente sexy, como de costumbre; me tenía totalmente cautiva, enloquecida y deseosa de reclamar su cuerpo y tomar el control durante el sexo de esa forma que no parecía poder controlar cuando estábamos juntas. Mi máxima recompensa y mi mayor temor se convertían en uno solo. Había bromeado sobre la gala de esa noche y sobre compartirla con otras personas, pero la declaración escondía mucha más verdad de lo que quería admitir.

Odiaba compartirla con otras personas, entre ellas hombres que la admiraban, demasiado en mi opinión.

Pero era la realidad de Emma y si ella era mi chica, entonces tendría que aprender a aceptarlo.

Aun así, aprovechamos muy bien el tiempo en aquella agua jabonosa. Sí…, hacer varias cosas a la vez es uno de mis puntos fuertes y no desperdiciaré ninguna oportunidad que me ofrezcan.

—Estás más que guapa, ¿sabes?

Se sonrojó en el espejo, el rubor se acentuó y se extendió por su cuello e incluso sobre la turgencia de sus pechos en el escote de ese espectacular vestido que se había comprado. Era de encaje, muy ajustado y con la falda corta bastante vaporosa de otro material del que no sabía el nombre. No importaba de qué diablos fuera, ese vestido iba a ser mi muerte esa noche.

Estaba muy jodida.

—Tú también estás muy guapa, Regina. Además vamos a juego. ¿Has elegido esa corbata solo por mi vestido?

—Por supuesto. Tengo montones de corbatas. —La miré mientras se maquillaba y terminaba los últimos detalles, agradecida de que no le importara que la espiara y cada vez más nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Te vas a poner ese alfiler de corbata _vintage_ de plata? ¿Ese que me gusta tanto?

 _Perfecta introducción._

—Claro. —Fui hasta el estuche de encima del tocador a cogerlo.

—¿Es una joya de familia? —preguntó mientras me lo ponía en la corbata.

—De hecho sí que lo era. De la familia de mi madre. Mis abuelos eran de una familia inglesa adinerada y solo tuvieron dos hijas, mi madre y la madre de Ivan. Cuando murieron, sus bienes se repartieron entre los nietos, Hannah, Ivan y yo.

—Lo cierto es que es increíble y me encantan las piezas antiguas como esa.

Las cosas _vintage_ están tan bien confeccionadas…, y si encima tienen algún valor sentimental, entonces mejor que mejor, ¿verdad?

—No tengo más que unos pocos recuerdos de mi madre, yo era muy pequeña cuando murió. Pero me acuerdo de mi abuela. Pasábamos las vacaciones con ella, nos contaba muchas historias y nos enseñaba fotografías; intentaba ayudarnos a conocer a nuestra madre lo mejor que podía porque siempre decía que era lo que mi madre habría querido.

Emma dejó la brocha de maquillaje y vino hasta mí. Me pasó la mano por la manga de la camisa y luego me ajustó un poco la corbata, y por último me arregló el alfiler de plata con veneración.

—Tu abuela debía de ser encantadora y tu madre también.

—A las dos les habría encantado conocerte. —La besé con cuidado para no estropear el pintalabios y me saqué la caja del bolsillo—. Tengo algo para ti. Es especial…, hecho para ti. —Se la ofrecí.

Se le pusieron los ojos como platos al ver la caja de terciopelo negro y luego me miró un poco sorprendida.

—¿Qué es?

—Solo un regalo para mi chica. Quiero que lo tengas.

Le temblaban las manos cuando abrió el estuche y acto seguido se llevó una a la boca con un suave grito ahogado.

—Oh, Regina…, es…, es precioso…

—Es una pequeña pieza _vintage_ de mi madre y es perfecta para ti… y por lo que siento por ti.

—Pero no deberías darme esta joya familiar. —Negó con la cabeza—. No está bien que la regales.

—Debería dártela a ti y te la estoy dando —la interrumpí con firmeza—. ¿Te la puedo poner?

Ella miró el colgante y luego de nuevo a mí, y volvió a repetir los mismos movimientos.

—Quiero que lo lleves esta noche y que aceptes el regalo.

—Oh, Regina… —Le tembló el labio inferior—. ¿Por qué?

¿Sinceramente? El colgante de amatista en forma de corazón con diamantes y perlas era algo muy bonito, pero, sobre todo, gritaba el nombre de Emma.

Cuando recordé que pertenecía a la parte de la colección que había heredado de mi madre, fui a la caja fuerte y la abrí. Allí había más cosas, pero necesitábamos un poco más de tiempo antes de pasar a otros regalos relacionados con joyas.

—Solo es un collar, Emma. Algo muy elegante que me recuerda a ti. Es _vintage_ y es de tu color favorito y es un corazón. —Le quité la caja de las manos y saqué el colgante—. Espero que lo aceptes y que te lo pongas y que sepas que te quiero. Eso es todo. —Ladeé la cabeza y lo sostuve entre mis dedos por los extremos, esperando a que ella accediera.

Frunció los labios, respiró hondo y cuando levantó la vista y me miró vi que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

—Me vas a hacer llorar, Regina. Es tan..., tan hermoso…, y me encanta…, y…, y me encanta que quieras que lo tenga…, y yo también te quiero. —Se dio la vuelta hacia el espejo y se apartó el pelo del cuello.

¡La victoria sentaba de puta madre! Estoy segura de que mi alegría no podía ser mayor y sentía más felicidad en ese momento de la que había sentido en mucho tiempo, cuando le abroché la cadena alrededor de su precioso cuello y vi el corazón enjoyado posarse sobre su piel. Por fin había encontrado un hogar después de décadas en la oscuridad.

 _Igual que mi corazón..._

 **Vale, personalmente, este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado, y me encanta imaginar a Regina con traje y corbata *_* Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi:) Hasta mañana ;) .**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bueno bueno, sintiéndolo en el alma, llegamos al final de esta historia. Quiero agradecer quien habéis estado desde principio a fin, leyendo, comentando, y me alegra mucho que os haya gustado.**

 **Puede que me decida a subir otra historia, de otra adaptación de algún libro, pero aun no sé seguro si lo haré, ahora voy a estar este mes ocupada y quiero tener tiempo para poder actualizar como con esta, diariamente, es algo que me ha correteado más de un día jajaja, pero a mi me gustan las actualizaciones rápidas cuando soy yo la que lee y así he querido hacerlo yo :) Así que por si me decido por otra historia, hasta pronto ;)**

 **Ya sí, os dejo con el último capítulo, espero lo disfrutéis :) ;) :) Besos**

 **Capítulo 24**

La Galería Nacional de Retratos es un lugar magnífico para celebrar eventos y con el que estoy muy familiarizada, puesto que he estado allí en muchas ocasiones encargándome de la seguridad, algunas veces como invitada y una o dos con una cita.

Pero nunca así.

Emma le daba un nuevo significado al concepto de posesión. Al menos para mí lo hacía. Pensé que no iba a poder sobrevivir hasta el final de la noche por tener que aguantar a toda la gente que quería hablar con ella.

Estaba preciosa y perfecta con su vestido violeta de encaje y sus zapatos plateados; por fuera era la pura imagen de una modelo, pero por dentro esa mente artística suya era brillante y respetada por el trabajo que hacía en su campo. Mi chica era famosa esa noche. También me ayudaba mucho ver mi regalo alrededor de su cuello. ¡Es mía, gente! ¡Mía! ¡Y que no se os olvide, joder!

La decisión de exponer a Lady Percival fue efectivamente un éxito. La habían puesto como ejemplo en la explicación del proceso de conservación dado que su restauración solo estaba parcialmente completa. Y Emma, por supuesto, era la conservadora a cargo del proyecto. Cuando entramos a sentarnos para cenar, se hizo una mención a su descubrimiento en el discurso de bienvenida.

La expresión de orgullo en su cara fue algo que no creo que pueda olvidar nunca. Todos los beneficios del evento de esa noche se destinaron a apoyar a la Fundación Rothvale para el Avance de las Artes, y cuando miré alrededor de la sala, pude ver mucha pasta y apellidos de renombre entre los invitados.

Parecía que Mallerton estaba experimentando una especie de renacimiento, y la revelación de Emma de lo que había pintado había ayudado a generar interés por su trabajo y, en consecuencia, por la organización benéfica Rothvale.

—Emma, tu Lady Percival es excepcional —dijo Ruby—. La he mirado con detenimiento cuando he llegado. Me encanta cómo la tienen expuesta para enseñar los métodos de conservación y el proceso al que se somete un tesoro como ese. Y, Regina, he oído que tú también jugaste un papel decisivo en la resolución del misterio.

—Nada decisivo. Solo en la traducción de algunas palabras, pero gracias, Ruby. Me alegré de poder ayudar a mi chica con un poco de francés. —Le guiñé un ojo a Emma—. Se puso muy contenta cuando lo entendió todo.

—Estaba eufórica. Ese cuadro ha sido un gran salto en mi carrera. Y todo te lo debo a ti, amor. —Se acercó y cubrió mi mano con la suya.

Dios, me encantaba cuando me hacía pequeños gestos de afecto como ese.

Puse su mano en mis labios y no me importó lo más mínimo quién lo vio. Me daba igual.

—Me pregunto dónde está Ivan. ¿Crees que llegará pronto? —preguntó Emma.

Mis sentimientos de alegría se convirtieron en puros celos en aproximadamente dos coma cinco segundos y estoy segura de que puse mala cara, aunque enseguida me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y entendí que Emma solo trataba de ser amable. Recordé que le tenía que hablar de las fotos de hoy, pero, joder, a Ivan se le iba a caer la baba con Emma cuando viese lo guapa que estaba esta noche.

Emma se giró hacia su amiga y empezó a decir entusiasmada:

—Ruby, de verdad espero que venga esta noche, quiero que conozcas al primo de Regina. Tiene una casa llena de Mallertons que necesita catalogar y Dios sabe qué más. Tienes que conocer a ese hombre. Quiero decir, en serio, tienes que conocerlo.

Ruby se rió, estaba contenta y preciosa a su manera; llevaba un vestido ajustado verde que hacía maravillas al hacer juego con el color de sus ojos. Esta podía ser una buena solución, comprendí. Si Ivan se distraía con Ruby, sería excelente para evitar que flirtease con Emma. Y algo me decía que Ivan iba a estar encima de Ruby en cuanto la viera. Apostaría pasta. Y ganaría.

—Difícil de decir, nena. Ivan ve el tiempo según sus propios parámetros y siempre ha sido así. Es terriblemente irritante… —Mis palabras se fueron apagando cuando la vi al otro lado de la mesa. La madre que me parió. Rubia Rojiza a las tres, toda engalanada y a la caza. Desastre.

Aparté la vista con rapidez y me centré en Emma. Ella miró hacia donde acababan de enfocar mis ojos y luego otra vez hacia mí. Le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza, estoy segura. Emma es una chica lista. Intenté tomármelo con calma y recé para que Pamela o Penélope no se acordase mucho más que yo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Era amiga de Ivan y sabía que terminaría acercándose antes de que acabara la noche. ¿Dónde está el libro de instrucciones para manejar estas situaciones incómodas? ¿No era muy vulgar presentarle a la última chica que te tiraste a la persona que te estabas tirando ahora? Puf.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Emma.

—Sí. —Alcancé mi copa de vino y puse el brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Emma—. Perfecto. —Sonreí.

—Oh, mira, ahí está Paul. —Sonrió y saludó con la mano a mi enemigo, que levantó su copa en nuestra dirección. Sabía que estaría aquí porque lo dijo aquella mañana cuando quise que viera de cerca el bordillo—. Sé amable. Ni se te ocurra tener otro arrebato delante de él —me pidió entre dientes.

—Muy bien —repuse, levantando mi copa y deseando mentalmente tener conocimientos de magia negra para poder echarle una maldición y convertirlo en un sapo. Un momento, él ya era un sapo; tendría que ser otra cosa… ¿Una cucaracha tal vez?

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En lo mucho que desprecio a ciertos insectos —contesté, y le di un trago al vino.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá. No es broma. Las cucarachas son bichos asquerosos, se cuelan con sigilo en sitios que definitivamente no les pertenecen.

Se rió de mí.

—Eres muy mona cuando te pones celosa. —Entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia mí—. Pero si vuelves a avergonzarme delante de él como aquella mañana comprando café, te haré daño, Mills. Y habrá mucho dolor insoportable de por medio. —Miró por debajo de mi barbilla.

Me reí también y solo porque era gracioso y no dudaba de su amenaza ni por un segundo, y por el hecho de que La Cucaracha nos estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Seré una perfecta dama… siempre y cuando no saque las pinzas.

Ella me puso los ojos en blanco otra vez y me di cuenta de lo azules que se veían en contraste con su vestido.

Después de cenar, tuve el placer de ser presentada a la muy femenina y muy elegante Alex Craven, del Museo Victoria and Albert. Le recé a mi madre en agradecimiento por no haberle enviado nunca a la señorita Craven el mensaje tóxico de _Regina y su gran cuchillo_ y pensé que mi madre debía de estar cuidando de mí ese día. Nunca doy mi suerte por sentada.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que unos mecenas se llevaron a Emma para que les explicase con pelos y señales el proceso de conservación de Lady Percival.

Me resigné a esa eventualidad y me dirigí a pedir otra copa. Noté unos ojos que me miraban y me di la vuelta para encontrarme a Rubia Rojiza centrando el objetivo rápidamente. Mierda. Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

—Hola, Regina. Me alegro de verte aquí esta noche. Justo el otro día le pregunté a Ivan por ti.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Asentí con la cabeza y deseé con desesperación recordar su nombre—. ¿Una copa…, esto…? —Miré hacia abajo, me sentí como una gilipollas y deseé estar en cualquier otra parte en ese momento.

—Priscilla.

Bueno, acertaste con la primera letra. Chasqueé los dedos y señalé al techo.

—Eso, Priscilla, ¿quieres una copa? Estoy a punto de volver a la Galería Victoriana. —Por favor di que no.

—¡Sí! Me encantaría un Cosmo —dijo entusiasmada, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando percibió algo de interés por mi parte. Me miró de arriba abajo y me pareció más que incómodo. Esto era algo que había tenido que aguantar de las mujeres durante años. Lo hacía por el sexo, claro. Es decir, ¿quién se va a acostar contigo si no finges al menos que te halaga su interés? Pero, en realidad, no me gustaba, y para mí no había sido más que un juego. Antes de Emma, muchas de las cosas que hacía eran juegos. Era una canalla.

—¿Y qué te dijo Ivan de mí?

—Dijo que estabas muy ocupada con tu trabajo y los Juegos Olímpicos… y con tu nueva novia.

—Ahhh…, bueno, al menos te contó la verdad —contesté, buscando una forma de salir de la sala sin ser cruel—. Sí que tengo novia. —¡Y necesito alejarme de ti ahora mismo!

—La he visto antes en la cena. Es muy jovencita, ¿verdad? —Priscilla dio un paso hacia mí y me puso la mano en el brazo; en su voz había suficiente veneno como para matarme.

—No es tan joven. —Di un trago al vodka y recé para que algún milagro me sacase de esa puta situación tan incómoda cuando entró La Cucaracha con Emma a su lado.

Ahí tienes tu milagro, gilipollas.

—Nena. —Me separé de Priscilla y fui hacia Emma—. Justo iba a pedir una copa y me he encontrado con… esto…, Priscilla… —¡Hostias, tampoco sabía su apellido! Esto era un asco, y yo ya no tenía la habilidad para manejar esta mierda; tampoco es que la hubiese tenido nunca, pero esto era incómodo de narices.

—Mills. —Paul Langley me echó una mirada acusatoria—. Emma estaba un poco mareada y necesitaba descansar.

Le cogí la mano y la besé.

—¿Estás bien?

—Creo que solo necesito un poco de agua —dijo—. De repente me ha entrado mucho calor y me he sentido rara.

—Ven, quiero que te sientes y te traeré agua. —Pero antes de que me pudiera mover, ahí estaba el bueno de Langley poniendo un vaso de cristal en sus manos. Intenté comunicarme con él telepáticamente. Ya puedes irte, Langley.

No funcionó.

—Gracias, Paul. —Emma le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y empezó a beber.

—Un placer, reina —ronroneó La Cucaracha.

Joder…, esperaba que te hubieses ido. Langley, que en apariencia era la personificación de los modales, le ofreció la mano a Priscilla y se presentó.

—Paul Langley.

—Priscilla Banks. Encantada de conocerte.

Maravilloso. Ahora ¿podéis iros los dos juntos a echar un polvo en el baño o a criticarnos o algo? Cualquiera de esas cosas sería perfecta, joder.

Para mi buena suerte, sí que se apartaron y entablaron una conversación. Volví a mirar a Emma y le pregunté:

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, mucho. —Miró a Paul y a Priscilla y luego a mí otra vez—. ¿Quién es esa, Regina? —susurró.

—Una amiga de Ivan.

No se lo estaba creyendo y me echó una mirada que anunciaba cierta condena si no me sinceraba.

—¿Era amiga tuya también?

—En realidad no —repliqué.

—¿Qué significa _en realidad no_?

Hice una pausa, no estaba segura de cómo llevar esta situación tan desagradable. Un evento público de una organización benéfica no era el lugar, pero no siempre he sabido separar mis pensamientos de lo que sale por mi boca, por lo que seguí adelante de todas formas.

—Significa que salimos juntas una vez y que no somos amigas en ningún sentido de la palabra. No somos amigas como tú y Langley. —Arqueé una ceja.

—Vale. Está bien —dijo ella, mirando pensativa a Priscilla. Acto seguido volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia mí, antes de terminarse el resto del agua.

Hummm…, así que parecía que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo estar por el momento. Gracias a Dios. Ahora, si nos pudiésemos escapar de La Cucaracha y Rubia Rojiza todo sería perfecto.

—¿Volvemos a la galería? Debes de tener legiones de fans esperando para hablar contigo.

—Claro… —Se rió y negó con la cabeza—. Pero sí, deberíamos volver. Quiero que Lady Percival reciba la atención que se merece esta noche. Ha estado escondida en la oscuridad demasiado tiempo.

Mientras llevaba a Emma a la Galería Victoriana, no pude evitar pensar que se estaba refiriendo a ella misma metafóricamente con la última parte: Ha estado escondida en la oscuridad demasiado tiempo. Me alegró por alguna razón.

En solo un momento, Emma ya estaba envuelta en otra ronda de entrevistas y yo casi desaparecí en un segundo plano y la dejé a lo suyo. Apenas estaba empezando en su carrera y quería que tuviese éxito por unas cuantas razones.

Una, era su sueño, y dos, un buen trabajo en su campo la mantendría en Londres conmigo. Yo estaba tan motivada como mi chica.

—¿Disfrutando del espectáculo? —La voz de Ivan en mi hombro.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido venir esta noche. Nos preguntábamos si nos honrarías con tu presencia. Emma quiere presentarte a su amiga. —Miré alrededor buscando a Ruby con su vestido verde pero no la vi.

—Parece que Emma está muy ocupada ahora mismo. —Miró a mi chica con admiración—. Tal vez después.

—Mira, Ivan, hoy me han mandado una seudoamenaza a mi oficina. No estoy demasiado preocupada pero quiero que sepas los detalles. —Le entregué el sobre de las fotos, que me había traído puesto que sabía que vendría. Siempre había creído que todo el mundo debía conocer las amenazas que existen hacia ellos, por muy insignificantes que sean. Los locos nunca parecen recuperarse, así que todo el mundo merece saber lo que puede que sea un problema potencial en el futuro.

Ivan y yo habíamos hecho esto muchas veces, así que no era nada nuevo. Él gruñó al ver las fotos mientras las ojeaba y un minuto después me devolvió todo el taco.

—Gracias, Regina, por estar atenta. Estoy seguro de que todo se calmará cuando las Olimpiadas no sean más que un recuerdo. —Miró la bebida que yo sostenía—. Al menos, puedo tener esa esperanza, ¿verdad?

—Es lo único que podemos hacer, tío. —Asentí con la cabeza y le di una palmadita en la espalda con una mano.

—Necesito tomarme algo parecido a lo que te estás tomando tú. —Me dijo adiós con la mano y se fue a la barra.

Mantuve el vodka unos cuantos minutos más antes de decidir que un cigarrillo me vendría de perlas. Emma aún estaba demasiado ocupada como para interrumpirla, así que busqué a Neil y le expliqué adónde iba. Localicé una puerta de salida a nivel de la calle, la dejé abierta solo lo justo para poder volver a entrar por donde había salido y me recibió la fresca y fría noche.

El clavo sabía tan bien que creo que me excité un poco. Solo unas horitas más y estaríamos saliendo de Londres y tendría a Emma toda para mí. Los sonidos y las luces de la ciudad eran un consuelo arremolinados con el humo perfumado que me envolvía como una capa. Mientras me hallaba allí de pie dándome el capricho de otro cigarrillo y cavando a su vez mi propia tumba, me preguntaba cómo podría dejar el tabaco del todo. Lo cierto era que estaba intentando limitar mi consumo, pero llevaba haciéndolo mucho tiempo y no sabía cómo dejarlo por completo. La adicción era un poderoso componente del cuerpo y el espíritu. Y el ritual de fumar me tenía más enganchada que la nicotina en sí. Supuse que necesitaba algo de ayuda profesional y tiempo para enfrentarme a esa realidad, así como a algunas otras.

Noté la vibración contra mi pecho y me dio un susto porque tardé un momento en darme cuenta de lo que era: el móvil viejo de Emma en el bolsillo frontal de mi chaqueta. La cosa había estado en silencio tanto tiempo que casi me había olvidado de traerlo esta noche, pero seguía cargándolo y encendiéndolo por costumbre.

Lo saqué y vi la alerta de mensaje multimedia. Eso significaba que era una foto.

Sentí cómo me iba tensando y la aterradora cuchilla del miedo me rajó las entrañas. Le di a abrir y traté de respirar.

ArmyOps le ha mandado a Emma un vídeo en Spotify.

¡Oh, joder, no! Esto no está pasando en este momento. Pulsé aceptar consciente de que era un error, pero estaba obligada a mirar. La profesional en mí tenía que ver exactamente lo que era. Reconocí la canción en el instante en que empezó a sonar. Closer, de Nine Inch Nails. La misma que utilizaron en el vídeo con Emma. La dejé terminar porque tenía que hacerlo, pero la canción me puso enferma. Y solo era el videoclip oficial, no el de Emma.

Gracias. A. Dios.

Imágenes de un mono en una cruz, la cabeza de un cerdo girando en algo, Trent Reznor con una máscara de cuero balanceándose en unos grilletes, una bola puesta en la boca como mordaza y un diagrama médico del sexo femenino…

Aguanté la respiración en el momento en que terminó y me quedé mirando a la pantalla. ¿ArmyOps? ¿Quién coño había mandado esto? ¿Oakley? La información que tenía sobre él era del todo fiable. Lance Oakley estaba en Irak y no iba a ir a ninguna parte pronto, a no ser que fuese metido en una bolsa para cadáveres de vuelta a San Francisco si tenía esa suerte. Podría pasar, pensé.

El mensaje llegó un momento después: _Emma, ayúdame; me he destrozado las entrañas. Emma, ayúdame; no tengo alma que vender. Emma, ayúdame a escapar de mí mismo. Emma, ayúdame a destrozar mi razón. Emma, ayúdame a ser otra persona. Emma, AYÚDAME!_

Definitivamente me temblaron los dedos al contestar a esas extrañas palabras: _Quién eres y que quieres de mí?_

La respuesta fue instantánea: _De ti no, Mills. Quiero a Emma. Apaga el cigarrillo y vuelve dentro a darle mi mensaje._

Mi cabeza se despejó de golpe y escudriñé el perímetro y luego los tejados. ¡¿Este hijo de puta me estaba vigilando ahora mismo?! No creo que me hubiese movido tan rápido en mi vida, pero tenía un propósito y solo uno: encontrar a Emma y sacarla de ahí cagando leches.

Me agaché para volver a entrar y me puse a correr. Llamé a Neil con el manos libres y le dije de forma resumida que dejara lo que estuviera haciendo en ese instante.

—La seguridad del edificio acaba de recibir una amenaza de bomba. Van a evacuar las instalaciones, Regina.

¿Qué? Mi mente daba vueltas intentando hacer conexiones pero no había tiempo para jugar a ser Sherlock.

—¡Vigila a Emma y espérame! —espeté.

Neil hizo una pausa antes de responder. Mala señal.

—¡No me jodas que no la estás vigilando ahora mismo!

—Creo que ha ido al baño, y un empleado se me ha acercado… Voy ahora mismo a buscarla.

—¡Joder!

Cambié de dirección y saltó el sistema de alarma. Realmente muy alto. Todas las salidas se iluminaron y las puertas empezaron a abrirse. Ruby apareció por una puerta justo delante de mí y corría como si estuviese en una carrera, lo cual era extraordinario teniendo en cuenta los tacones que se había puesto esta noche. Su pelo estaba completamente descolocado al igual que su vestido verde mientras escapaba.

Pero no tenía tiempo de preguntar qué le había pasado; debía encontrar a mi chica. Escuché unos fuertes pasos detrás de mí y me di la vuelta. Ivan. No tenía mucho mejor aspecto que Ruby, con el pelo alborotado y la camisa a medio meter. Me pregunté si habrían estado juntos ahí detrás… ¡En serio, no tengo tiempo para esto!

—Amenaza de bomba. Eso es lo que pasa. —Hice un gesto hacia las luces parpadeantes—. Están evacuando a todo el mundo.

—¡¿Estás de puta coña?! ¡¿Todo esto es por mí?! —exclamó Ivan.

—No conozco los detalles. Estaba fuera fumándome un cigarro cuando saltó la alarma. Neil ha dicho que la seguridad interna ha recibido una amenaza de bomba y que lo van a cerrar todo. Lo averiguaremos después. ¡Ahora sal de aquí cagando leches!

Dejé a Ivan y corrí hacia la Galería Victoriana. El lugar era una completa aglomeración de locura. La gente gritaba y corría presa del pánico. Como yo.

¡Emma, ¿dónde estás?!

Busqué un destello violeta entre la multitud pero no lo vi. Y se me cayó el alma a los pies.

—¿La tienes? —Volví a llamar a Neil con el manos libres.

—Todavía no. He registrado dos aseos diferentes en ese piso. Vacíos. Le he dicho a Elaina que la traiga si la ve de camino a la calle, adonde están conduciendo a la gente en manada. Seguiré buscando.

En mi desesperación creo que habría hecho un trato con el mismo diablo solo para poder encontrar a mi chica sana y salva. Me dirigí de vuelta al ala donde estaba expuesta Lady Percival, esperando que me pudiera ofrecer una pista.

Recordé que Emma dijo algo de un cuarto interior donde había estado ayudando cuando trasladaron a Lady Percival del Rothvale hasta aquí para la exposición de esta noche. Busqué una puerta y ahí estaba, a menos de tres metros, camuflada en la pared, con un cartelito de _Privado_ pegado a ella.

¡Bingo!

Giré el picaporte y la empujé para entrar a una gran sala de trabajo que tenía más puertas; en una de ellas ponía _Aseos_.

—¡¿Emma?! —grité su nombre y le di un golpe fuerte a la puerta con la mano. Intenté abrir pero estaba cerrada con llave.

—Estoy aquí —Llegó una respuesta débil, pero, gracias al cielo, ¡era ella!

—¡Nena! Gracias a Dios… —Intenté abrir otra vez—. Déjame pasar. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

El seguro de la puerta hizo clic y no perdí un segundo en abrir de un tirón la última barrera que nos separaba a mi chica y a mí. La habría arrancado y tirado abajo si hubiese podido.

Ella estaba ahí de pie con su precioso vestido violeta, pálida, con la mano sobre la boca y el sudor salpicándole la frente. ¡Ahora mismo el color más bonito del maldito mundo! No creo que olvide nunca cómo me sentí en ese momento. El profundo alivio al encontrarla casi hizo que me pusiera de rodillas en señal de agradecimiento.

—¿Qué pasa con la alarma de incendios? —inquirió.

—¿Estás bien? —La estreché entre mis brazos pero ella me puso la mano en el pecho para mantener las distancias.

—Acabo de vomitar, Regina. No te acerques demasiado. —Mantuvo una mano sobre la boca—. No sé lo que me pasa. Menos mal que me he acordado de que este baño estaba tan cerca. Estaba aquí dentro agachada encima del váter y entonces saltaron las alarmas…

—Oh, nena. —Le besé la frente—. ¡Nos tenemos que ir ya! No es un incendio, sino una amenaza de bomba. —Le cogí la otra mano y empecé a tirar—. ¿Puedes andar?

Su cara palideció aún más pero de algún modo se reanimó.

—¡Sí!

Hice una llamada a Neil mientras salíamos del edificio.

La adrenalina tiene increíbles poderes en el cuerpo humano. Hay muchas pequeñas cosas por las que estar agradecida, pero la más grande de todas se encontraba a salvo en mis brazos.

Las últimas horas habían sido un completo caos. Cavilé sobre lo que había sucedido mientras conducía de noche. Cambio de planes, lo había decidido en cuanto llegamos a casa. Llamé a Hannah y le dije que íbamos a salir para Somerset esa misma noche. Pareció sorprendida pero dijo que se alegraba de que llegáramos antes y que la casa estaría abierta para que pudiésemos entrar cuando llegáramos.

Emma fue un hueso más duro de roer. No se encontraba bien por una parte y además estaba preocupada por la amenaza de bomba y por todos los cuadros.

Hasta ahora no había habido ninguna explosión, pero todo este lío estaba en todos y cada uno de los canales de noticias y lo catalogaban como un posible atentado terrorista. Yo haría que mi gente investigase la amenaza de bomba como una medida obligatoria, pero lo que más me preocupaba eran los mensajes a su móvil de esta noche. Quienquiera que los mandara estaba cerca. Tan cerca como para verme fumando detrás de la Galería Nacional. Y si se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para eso, entonces estaba demasiado cerca de mi chica. Tampoco podía apenas entender el mensaje, solo era la letra de la canción escrita con el nombre de Emma intercalado. Me daba escalofríos, y tomar la decisión de sacarla de la ciudad fue muy fácil.

La observé cómo dormía en el asiento delantero; tenía la cabeza inclinada contra la almohada que se había traído. La saqué a toda prisa de la ciudad, y sabía que tendría que explicárselo más tarde, pero afortunadamente no estaba de humor para cuestionarme y había accedido a todo. Nos cambiamos de ropa, cogí las maletas y salí a la M-4 para conducir durante tres o cuatro horas hasta la costa.

Aproximadamente a las dos horas de viaje se despertó con una pregunta directa.

—Entonces ¿me vas a decir por qué me has sacado a rastras de la ciudad esta noche cuando el plan desde hace semanas era irnos por la mañana?

—No quiero decírtelo porque saberlo no será agradable para ti y ya te encuentras lo bastante mal. —Le cogí la mano—. ¿Podemos esperar hasta mañana para hablar de ello?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Nena…, por favor, estás agotada y…

—Recuerda nuestro trato, Regina —me cortó—. Tengo que saberlo todo o no puedo confiar en ti.

El tono de su voz era muy serio y me aterró. Oh, recordaba nuestro trato muy bien y no me gustaba nada lo que sabía. Pero también era consciente de lo que había acordado con Emma. Y si ocultarle información nos separaba, entonces el precio no valía la pena para mí.

—Sí, recuerdo nuestro trato. —Saqué su móvil del bolsillo—. Llegó un mensaje a tu móvil mientras estaba en la parte de atrás fumando. Por eso no sabía dónde te encontrabas. Salí un momento y la amenaza de bomba ocurrió casi al mismo tiempo que ese mensaje de texto en tu móvil.

Alargó su mano temblorosa y me lo quitó.

—Regina, ¿qué es?

—Primero un videoclip y luego un mensaje de texto de alguien que se hace llamar ArmyOps. —Le puse la mano en el brazo—. No tienes que escucharlo. De verdad que no…

Su cara estaba totalmente asolada por el miedo, pero hizo la pregunta de todas formas:

—¿Es… el vídeo…, es el… mío?

—¡No! Solo es el videoclip de la canción de Nine Inch Nails… Mira, ¡no tienes que hacer esto, Emma!

—¡Sí! ¡Este mensaje es para mí! ¿No? —Asentí con la cabeza—. Y si no estuviésemos juntas me lo habrían mandado de todas formas, ¿verdad?

—Supongo. Pero estamos juntas y quiero evitar que tengas que preocuparte por esta mierda. Me mata, Emma. ¡Me mata verte así, joder!

Se puso a llorar. Era el tipo de llanto silencioso. Tal y como solía hacer, pero de algún modo el silencio de sus lágrimas parecía un terrible estruendo que se erigía entre nosotras en el coche.

—Esa es una de las razones por las que te quiero, Regina. —Se sorbió la nariz—. Quieres protegerme porque te importo de verdad.

a—Me importas, nena. Te quiero mucho. No quiero que tengas que ver esa mier…

Pulsó empezar y la canción resonó cuando reprodujo el vídeo. La observé y aguanté la respiración.

Emma mantuvo la compostura durante todo el vídeo, lo vio hasta el amargo final, con toda esa temática de mierda de científico loco. Pero no obtuve ningún indicio de cómo se sentía al verlo. Al menos no en apariencia. No podía saberlo.

Aunque sabía cómo me sentía yo al verla a ella. Totalmente impotente.

Entonces llegó a la parte del mensaje de texto.

—¿Estaba allí? ¡¿Viéndote fumar?! ¡Oh, mierda! —Se tapó la boca con la mano otra vez y le dieron arcadas—. ¡Para!

¡Joder! Desafié las leyes de la física y la carretera y de algún modo conseguí apartarme a un lado. En el instante en que los neumáticos se detuvieron, abrió la puerta y se puso a vomitar en los arbustos. Le aparté el pelo y le froté la espalda. ¿Podía esta noche seguir empeorando?

—¿Qué demonios me pasa? —jadeó—. ¿Puedes traerme una servilleta o algo?

Saqué unas toallitas de la guantera y cogí una botella de agua para que se pudiera enjuagar la boca. Y mantuve la boca cerrada, completamente segura de que todo esto era surrealista. Esto no podía estar pasando ahora mismo.

—Ya estoy mejor —dijo resoplando—. Sea lo que sea lo que me ha sucedido esta noche parece que ya se me ha pasado. —Se enderezó despacio y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno—. ¡Dios!

—Lo siento, nena. Estás enferma y te he traído a rastras a un viaje en coche cuando todo está tan jodido…

—Pero estás aquí conmigo —espetó—, y me vas a ayudar con lo que quiera que sea esa mierda de mi teléfono, ¿no? —Me miró fijamente, sus ojos aún vidriosos, su pecho todavía jadeante de haber estado vomitando a la intemperie, y absolutamente increíble para mí por su valentía.

—Sí, Emma. —Di el par de pasos que nos separaban y la acerqué a mí. Se acomodó entre mis brazos y apoyó la mejilla en mi pecho—. Voy a estar siempre contigo para mantenerte a salvo. Lo he apostado todo, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo también lo he apostado todo, Regina.

—Bien. Todo saldrá bien, nena. —Le froté la espalda arriba y abajo y noté cómo se relajaba un poco.

—Sí que me encuentro mejor…, aunque huela a vómito —dijo—. Lo siento.

—Está bien que te encuentres mejor. Y solo hueles un poco a vómito. —La besé en la cabeza y ella me estrujó por las costillas—. Pero tenemos que apartarnos del borde de la carretera. No falta mucho y quiero que te metas en la cama para que puedas descansar. Freddy es médico. Puede examinarte mañana después de que hayas descansado.

—Está bien. Menuda noche, ¿eh?

—Es muy divertido salir contigo, señorita Swan. —La dejé en su asiento—. Aunque no sé si prefiero quedarme en casa a salir contigo. —La besé en la frente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se rió y me alegré de poder hacerla sonreír después del desastre de noche que habíamos pasado.

—¿Hueles el océano? —pregunté cuando habíamos avanzado un poco más hacia la costa.

—Sí. Me recuerda a mi casa. Crecí con el olor del mar. —Miró por la ventanilla—. Háblame de Hannah y su familia.

Me pregunté si el hecho de que le recordara a su casa era un recuerdo triste que le acababa de traer a la cabeza, pero decidí no entrometerme. Quizá en otro momento.

—Bueno, Hannah tiene cinco años más que yo y es mandona a más no poder, pero quiere mucho a su hermanita. Estamos muy unidas…, probablemente por haber perdido a nuestra madre a una edad tan temprana. Todos nos mantuvimos muy unidos cuando se nos fue. Nuestro padre, Hannah y yo.

—Suena muy bonito, Regina, lo mucho que cuidáis los unos de los otros.

—Estoy deseando que te conozcan. Freddy es un buen tío. Es médico, como te he dicho antes, y tiene una consulta en el pueblo, en Kilve. Su casa se llama Halborough y es una antigua propiedad de la familia de Freddy, los Greymont.

Estas casas grandes que son parte del patrimonio histórico son difíciles de mantener, así que la han convertido en una casa rural de semi-lujo que lleva mi hermana, además de criar a tres niños fabulosos.

—¿Cómo se llaman y cuántos años tienen?

—Colin cumplirá trece en noviembre. Jordan acaba de cumplir once, y mi princesa de las hadas, la pequeña Zara, fue una gran sorpresa para todos cuando llegó hace solo cinco años. —No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al pensar en Zara. Las niñas pequeñas eran mi debilidad—. Es muy especial, te lo aseguro. Esa señorita les da mil vueltas a sus hermanos.

—Entonces estoy deseando conocer a Zara. Es bueno ver a una mujer que puede controlar a todos los hombres de su vida, y además a una edad tan temprana.

—Bueno, tendrás la oportunidad por la mañana, porque ya hemos llegado.

Aparqué en el camino de gravilla de la entrada, que, con su forma de medio círculo, llegaba hasta la casa georgiana de piedra de color claro. Combinaba una serie de influencias arquitectónicas después de las diversas reformas que había sufrido a través de los siglos. Las ventanas y los elementos góticos le otorgaban un buen toque si te gustaba lo histórico. Seguía siendo una casa muy bonita en la costa; nada mal para tratarse de una casita junto al mar. Siempre me partía de risa con eso. Según Freddy, Halborough había sido la casita de verano de su familia hacía doscientos años, cuando necesitaban alejarse de la ciudad. Si esto era una casita, entonces ¿qué consideraba esa gente una casa?

—Dios, Regina, esto es increíble. —Miró hacia arriba a la fachada y pareció debidamente impresionada—. Es preciosa y estoy deseando que me la enseñes.

—Mañana. —Saqué nuestras maletas de la parte de atrás y cerré el coche—. Es hora de meterse en la cama. Necesitas dormir.

Me siguió hasta la puerta de la entrada lateral, que estaba abierta, tal y como Hannah me había prometido.

—Lo que necesito es una ducha —murmuró detrás de mí.

—Puedes darte un baño si quieres. Las habitaciones están muy equipadas —susurré mientras la conducía hacia arriba por la escalera principal. Tenía claro la suite que quería para nosotras cuando llamé a Hannah. La azul de la esquina del ala oeste, con vistas al océano e incluso de la costa galesa, al otro lado de la bahía.

Emma se quedó impresionada cuando abrí la puerta y la hice pasar. Lo podía ver en su cara. Creo que se quedó sin palabras cuando sus ojos recorrieron la habitación.

—¡Regina! Esto es… simplemente impresionante. —Me sonrió y parecía muy contenta—. Gracias por traerme aquí. —Pero entonces miró hacia abajo y negó ligeramente con la cabeza—. Siento que esta noche haya sido un desastre.

—Ven aquí, nena. —Extendí los brazos y esperé a que se acercara.

Ella prácticamente me saltó encima y yo la recogí, dejando que me rodeara con las piernas de esa manera que tanto me gustaba. Traté de besarla en los labios pero se giró y me mostró el cuello en su lugar.

—Necesito darme una ducha y lavarme los dientes antes de que hagamos nada —farfulló contra mi oreja.

—No vamos a hacer nada. Vas a dormir después de darte la ducha o el baño o lo que te apetezca darte.

—Eh. —Levantó la cabeza y me echó una mirada—. ¿Me estás negando tu cuerpo, señora Mills?

No tengo ninguna duda de que eso era lo último que esperaba que me preguntara.

—Esto…, por qué…, eh…, no, señorita Swan. Nunca haría algo tan estúpido como negarte mi cuerpo si es tan obvio que mueres por él.

—Bien, porque ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Mucho mejor… —Me cogió la cara con las dos manos y esbozó una sonrisa preciosa.

—Ahhh, ya veo que sí. —Se pegó a mi sexo y enrolló las piernas a mi alrededor, acercándonos más.

—Y noto que tú estás completamente de acuerdo con mi plan, señora Mills.

Bueno, por supuesto que lo estoy cuando tengo tus piernas alrededor de mi culo y mi sexo contra una parte muy bonita tuya.

Caminé hasta el baño con cuidado y la dejé de pie en el suelo.

Encontré el interruptor de la luz y disfruté de su segundo grito ahogado cuando vio la bañera y las vistas.

—¿Eso que se ve por la ventana es el mar? ¡Dios mío! Esto es tan hermoso que no lo puedo soportar.

Me reí.

—Ahora ya no estoy tan segura de si estás más interesada en esa bañera o en violarme.

—Pero puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez igual de bien que tú, amor —dijo, al tiempo que se quitaba la sudadera por encima de la cabeza y la dejaba caer.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gusta que me llames amor?

Su striptease iba a ser tan bueno que notaba cómo empezaba a bullir mi cuerpo.

—Puede que me lo hayas dicho una vez o dos.

Se quitó la camiseta y ahí es cuando lo vi.

—Te has dejado el collar.

Asintió con la cabeza, ahí de pie con un sujetador azul de encaje y el colgante en forma de corazón que yo le había regalado al comienzo de nuestra velada infernal.

—Cuando nos cambiamos de ropa no quise quitármelo. —Me miró a los ojos y toqueteó el corazón.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Porque me lo regalaste tú, y me dijiste que me querías y…

—No quiero que te lo quites —espeté en mitad de su frase.

—… porque dijiste que lo apostabas todo.

—Lo hago. Contigo, Emma, lo hago, y lo he hecho desde el principio.

Y decía en serio cada palabra. Sabía lo que quería. Lo entendía perfectamente y ya no había vuelta atrás con ella.

Lo apuesto todo para siempre, nena…

Cuando acaricié a mi chica para demostrarle lo mucho que de verdad la necesitaba y a continuación se lo dije con palabras, supe que la mejor apuesta de mi vida no me la había jugado a las cartas, sino aquella noche en una calle de Londres, cuando una preciosa chica americana intentó alejarse en la oscuridad y yo jugué la mano más importante de mi vida, y lo aposté… todo.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
